Because I Don't Make Mistakes
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: With new heroes and new villians, things are looking quite different in Ba Sing Se. Going back to season 2. Different twists in fate make different things happen. Zutara, Taang, Jetzula. Various other pairings mentioned. There are no mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahoy! To people who are already involved in the story, if you happen to glance at this, please note that I have been doing some editing, which has resulted in my inserting a chapter in part two. So for anything new please see chapter 10. For newcomers, welcome to my story and my somewhat bizarre mind. I would like to mention right now that I have received flames for this story and they are NOT appreciated. If you have a problem with my story, say it nicely or don't say it at all because I will label you as a jerk and I hold grudges quite well. With that said, I hope you find this story enjoyable and if not, just don't read it because I don't feel like being told that it's a piece of shit. **

**PART ONE**

**I.** Lee Ang hurried through the streets of Ba Sing Se, pulling her hat down a little bit more, hoping to hide her blonde hair. Blonde hair was a rarity. She was ridiculed and spat at among other various things. She was different. But Lee Ang wasn't just a blonde, she was also an airbender. Everyone said that the Avatar was the last airbender, but everyone was wrong. He was the second to last.

Lee Ang walked a little faster, hoping to get home quickly. It was only a block away. But her attention was caught by something else. Two men arguing. One, a dark youth with a purplish scar that covered the left half of his pale face, the other, a spindly old shopkeeper. Lee Ang's compassionate nature won over her desperate need to get home. She paused to listen.

"What do you mean I can't buy them? I have the money!" The teenager thrust out his hand which held a few bronze coins.

"I won't sell to you! A worthless peasant like you would waste such fine weapons as these!"

Lee Ang inched closer to see that the old man was cradling a pair of broad swords. The teenager grew bright red. "Do not call me a worthless peasant!" With little warning he lunged at the shopkeeper.

Gasping, Lee Ang sprinted forward to get between the two men, surprised that she was actually strong enough to hold them apart. "Stop it!" They listened. She picked up the swords, inspecting them. Cheap. "You wanted to buy these?"

The teenager nodded, not trusting his words.

"They're cheap crap. You're better off looking elsewhere." She turned. "And you," she said pointing to the shopkeeper. "When you working in the Lower Ring, you have to sell things to 'worthless' peasants." Lee Ang turned and walked away before they realized she was blonde.

But the scarred teenager jogged after her. "I'm not a worthless peasant," he said.

"Of course not," Lee Ang answered.

"Are you condescending me?" The teenager tensed.

"No."

"Oh." He relaxed. "Well. Thank you. For. Back there."

"No problem." Lee Ang hoped that he would leave. She didn't want him to get caught in the intolerance mess that was her life, but to her dismay he continued along the sidewalk with her.

"There's something strange about you," he said suddenly. "I can't figure out what it is."

Lee Ang turned to look him in the eye. She considered showing him her hair, if only it would make him go. But she couldn't, not in a crowd like this. Her hair was a double edge blade. "There's probably something strange about you too. But you aren't spilling your secrets." She turned swiftly and continued walking. Perhaps rudeness would work in her favor. If only she was good at being rude.

The teen continued to follow her. "I'm sorry."

Lee Ang softened. "What's your name?"

"Li," the boy lied easily. He couldn't tell her his real name. That was his secret and it could get him killed.

"My name is Lee Ang," she said quietly. "And I have to go. Goodbye."

"Uh," said the boy. "My, uh, uncle and I work it the tea shop down the street. You should come. Uncle would probably give you free tea."

Lee Ang smiled. "I'll think about it."

**Insertbreakhere.Insertbreakhere.Insertbreakhere.Insertbreakhere.Insertbreakhere.**

The boy who called himself Li walked down a few alleyways and entered his own small, decrepit apartment. A fat, old man was waiting there, drinking a steaming cup of ginseng tea.

"Oh, hello, Prince Zuko," he called. "How was your day off?"

Zuko turned a little red at being called 'Prince.' He was banished. He wasn't a 'prince' anymore. He sat down at the small, wooden table. "Really weird," he answered.

His uncle raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea, waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, but before you say anything, she is not my 'lady friend.' She's too old for me," he insisted.

His uncle smiled. Good for whomever she was for intriguing his nephew.

"This girl, Lee Ang, kinda stopped me from beating up a shopkeeper. I lost my temper because the fool would sell to me… because of my status." A frown creased the young man's face. He didn't like the current state of poverty he lived in. He was supposed to be a Prince, damn it! "But there was something really strange about her. I don't know what." Zuko gazed thoughtfully out the window.

"Did you invite her to the shop?" his uncle asked slowly.

"Actually, I did."

Zuko's uncle struggled not to spit out his tea in shock. She must be really intriguing.

"She might not show up," Zuko added. "She seemed… nervous. Like she was running away from something."

**II.** Katara walked cautiously through the Lower Ring. She was dressed in the usual Earth Kingdom green instead of her blue robes. She didn't want to stand out. She was looking for someone. If that someone was in Ba Sing Se, it would be the Lower Ring. She tossed her long braid over her shoulder and stepped into a dark shop. It was the pet store they had visited a few days ago with Joo Dee. There was something about her that had frightened the shopkeeper. Then again, Joo Dee was eerily perfect.

Katara pretended to gaze at the animals interestedly as the owner led her around. "Actually, I'm looking for a much more rare type of pet. I've heard talk about flying bison," she said, trying to sound a tad incredulous. "Do you know where I might find one?" She smiled sweetly.

A nervous bead of sweat formed on the shopkeeper's brow. "Uh… Rako down the street knows more than I do. Would you look at the time? Time to close up already. Bye." He shoved her out the door while she protested that it was barely even noon.

Katara kicked the dirt. It was the same everywhere. "Ask someone else." She muttered something incomprehensible about the Dai Lee under her breath, using every adjective she had ever heard sailors use. She walked onward. She had already visited Rako's shop.

**III.** "Hey, you. Give me all your money."

Lee Ang felt a dagger at her throat. "Let me go, I don't have any money."

"Liar." The crook pressed the dagger closer.

"You're one to talk." Lee Ang couldn't bend. Not here. It would cause an uproar. And then she would probably end up carted off to the Dai Lee.

A rush of water splashed into the alley, knocking the crook down and freezing him to the wall.

Lee Ang turned. A slight teenage girl with a dark braid and striking blue eyes had entered the alley with her hands stretched in front of her and a glare pasted on her face. "Are you ok?" the girl asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

Lee Ang rubbed her neck gingerly. "Yeah, just peachy. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. So what's your name?" The two women walked out of the alley, leaving behind a bewildered would-be robber.

"Lee Ang. And yours?"

"Katara."

"So you're a waterbender? Don't see many in these parts."

"Yes. It does get lonely when you're far from the poles."

Lee Ang nodded. Katara didn't seem to want to share much about her past. She didn't press the topic. They walked down the street. "I owe you, big time," Lee Ang said. "If there's anything I can do, I'm not staying in the city long, but if there's anything?"

Katara paused for a moment. "Actually, I'm looking for something." She glanced around. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Lee Ang raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Ok, sure."

They walked a little ways until they reached Lee Ang's apartment. "Here, this is my house." They entered. "It's not much," Lee Ang began.

"It's the same size as the buildings in the South Pole," Katara said.

"You're from the South Pole?" Lee Ang was shocked.

Katara nodded. "Look, the reason I'm in Ba Sing Se is because I'm the Avatar's waterbending teacher. We're looking for his missing bison. And…"

"And if the bison is anywhere, it's in the Lower Ring," Lee Ang finished.

Katara nodded.

"How can I help?"

"If you have any information that would be helpful, since you live here?"

"Actually, I do hear most of the rumors in Ba Sing Se. Hmmm…" Lee Ang thought for a moment. Bison… bison… flying… that's it! "Oh!"

"What?" Katara's blue eyes gleamed.

"Well, I remember hearing that there were people talking about a flying bison cycling though the black market and then being sent far way."

Katara's face fell.

"Wait, there's more. There's also a rumor that those rumors were started by the Dai Lee."

"Corrupt bastards," Katara muttered.

"No kidding."

"What, they haven't brainwashed everyone?"

"If you don't talk about the war, they don't know you know about it," Lee Ang said. She knew about the war alright. She knew damn well.

Katara smiled. "Thanks so much." She hugged Lee Ang. "Lee Ang, why do you wear a hat inside?" she asked suddenly.

"Because I'm an outcast." She took off her hat, letting her long hair tumble out.

Katara stared. "That's horrible. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Thanks, but it's a fact of my life. People don't always change."

"Can I come back her tomorrow with my friends?"

"Sure. If I'm not here, you can let yourself in. I don't have anything to lock up."

"Thanks, Lee Ang." Katara left, leaving Lee Ang sitting alone, wondering what it would be like to have friends.

**IV.** Zuko frowned as he put on an apron. An apron. Could life suck any more? No. Not really.

"Li, take this to table four." Zuko had a tray push into his hands and he left the back room. He delivered the tray without a word and went to sulk behind the counter.

"Li?" a voice asked.

Zuko, so used to his alias, turned. "Hey." It was Lee Ang. "Let me get my uncle."

Lee Ang glanced around idly. A nice little shop. Pretty full. Li was back with uncle.

"Hello, Lee Ang. My nephew forgot to mention your beauty."

Lee Ang blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Mooshi."

Lee Ang smiled. "This is a lovely tea shop, Mooshi."

"Of course, tea. Would you like some? It's on the house."

"Do you have ginseng?"

Li groaned. "You've stolen my uncle's heart."

They talked for a few hours. Mooshi did most of the talking. Li added a comment or two. He was a good kid, hot-headed and a bit sulky, but he would make a good man one day. He reminded her a bit of Katara. When Katara had saved her, she seemed so different from the girl whom she then proceeded to speak to. _Hmmm, those two would be cute together_, she thought. "Well, I have to go. I'm meeting someone," Lee Ang said, getting up.

"Come back any time," Mooshi called.

"I will." Lee Ang waved and left.

"She's a nice girl," Mooshi said.

"Uncle, don't start."

"You're right. She's a little too old for you."

"And she's not old enough for you, Uncle."

Mooshi laughed.

**V. **Katara knocked on the door. Aang, Sokka, and Toph waited behind her. Lee Ang opened the door. She smiled. "Come on in. Sorry it's so cramped."

"Thank you for allowing us to come." The Avatar gave her a small bow.

"Of course." She notice Katara was wearing blue today. It was nice. It suited her.

"So this is Aang, my brother, Sokka, and Toph," Katara said pointing to each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So you said that the Dai Lee started rumors," Aang began.

"That your bison was shipped out of the city. Which means the Dai Lee probably have your bison."

"To control me," Aang concluded. "But where could they possibly hide Appa?"

Lee Ang frowned. "I don't know. There are lots of hidden things in Ba Sing Se. He could be anywhere. Most likely underground."

Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder. "We can try the fliers," she said. "Maybe then we'll get more information. At least we know he's ok."

"You're right." Aang turned to Lee Ang. "Thank you for all your help."

"Of course."

As they started to leave, Lee Ang stopped Katara. "You aren't 'with' the Avatar, are you? You know, like dating?"

Katara blushed. "Oh, no. He's like a brother."

Lee Ang smiled. "Can I set you up on a blind date then?"

"Oh, I uh… I guess… um, sure." Katara was beet red.

"Ok, let me talk to the other person. I'll contact you for the date and time stuff."

"Ok. Well, I gotta go."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to review as long as you don't use that as an opportunity to be an insulting wench. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola peoples. It's taken me awhile, but I'm finally getting chapter two up. I've been so incredibly busy. Anyway, continuing on with part one. I'm gonna try to keep my author's notes shorter. And alas this chapter is shorter than last, but well, last one was ginormous. Enjoy!**

**VI. **"Hey, Li."

Zuko turned around to see Lee Ang at the counter. "Oh, hey." He didn't smile, but he didn't frown either.

"How's it going?"

Li shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

Lee Ang smiled a little. "Don't like tea very much?"

"No, not really."

She nodded.

"Hello, Lee Ang."

"Oh, hello, Mooshi."

The old man smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would love some. I was thinking a nice jasmine today."

"Of course." He handed a small tray off to Li. "For table seven. I'll be right back with your tea."

Lee Ang nodded and waited. The more she watched Li, the more convinced she became that he and Katara would be cute together. Li came back behind the counter.

"So, Li, I have this friend, who I really think you would like, if I could set you up on a blind date…"

Li reddened and was about to speak when Mooshi came back.

"Blind date? That sounds fun. You should go, Li. You have some time off in a few days."

"Uncle, I…"

Mooshi cut him off. "He would love to go."

Lee Ang beamed. "Wonderful. I'll get the details to you tomorrow."

Mooshi tactfully changed subjects or sent Li on deliveries until Lee Ang finished her tea and left.

**VII. **Katara peered into the mail slot. A small envelope rested at the bottom. She took it out. It was from Lee Ang. She read the tidy scrawl: "How does tomorrow night sound? Write back if you can and I'll meet you by the fountain one block from my place at sunset. You'll see it."

Katara stepped back inside and wrote a simple reply: "Yeah, sure."

Lee Ang received the message that night. She smiled and left her small apartment. She went to go tell Li. And probably share the good news with Mooshi who would be far more excited.

**VIII. **"Zuko, are you sure you don't want me to do your hair?"

"No, Uncle. If I have to go on this date, I won't look like an idiot. My hair is fine," he insisted, gesturing to the shaggy mop.

"Ok. It's almost sunset. Have fun. Be nice. Don't stay out to late!"

The door slammed.

"They grow up _so_ fast."

**BREAKS OMG BREAKS OMG YAY BREAKS YAY**

"See you guys! I'll be back later. And we'll work on those fliers tomorrow, Aang!"

Katara stepped into the carriage that would bring her most of the way to the Lower Ring. She adjusted her hair. The braid was out leaving only her hair loops, bun, and a cascading arrangement of waves.

**BREAKS OMG BREAKS OMG YAY BREAKS YAY**

Lee Ang waited by the fountain. Li arrived first. She smiled at the surly youth. "You look nice, Li."

"Uh, thank you."

They waited for awhile until a blue figure emerged from the crowd. "Lee Ang, hey."

"Hey, Katara. This is Li. Li, this is Katara."

Katara stared at him. It could be. Li? She managed to get out a "hello." Lee Ang was oblivious.

"So, if I might make a suggestion, you should try the restaurant down the street. Come on, I'll take you there."

Katara nodded automatically. Fear was setting in. Zuko wasn't showing any of his emotions. She could tell he recognized her, but everything else was carefully and expertly concealed. Katara found herself in the restaurant. Lee Ang had left. She and Zuko were alone with menus in their hands.

**IX. **Katara woke from her numb stupor. Her eyes narrowed. "Going by Li instead of Zuko now?"

"If you reveal my identity, I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"What, no 'where's the Avatar?'"

"Lot's of things have changed since we last met. At the moment, I'm a bit more concerned with preserving my life. And my uncle's," he added.

"What are you doing in Ba Sing Se?"

"I believe that's none of your business."

"Well then, I suppose I'll just go have a chat with the guards over there—"

"Ok, fine. We're hiding from my sister."

"Scary lightning girl?"

"Pretty much."

"She was trying to frill through the outer wall when we first got here."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Katara asked.

"I dunno. This is usually the part where we fight and you narrowly escape."

"Narrowly?"

Zuko smirked.

"So, it's Li now?"

He nodded.

"Well, I guess we're supposed to be on a blind date."

**X. **They had ordered food and Katara was now staring off into space, trying to think of something to talk about with her date. "So, um, how's your Uncle doing?"

"Much better. Quite lively, really."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad."

The silence thickened as silences often do. Katara bit her lip, thinking.

"So, uh, Katara, been doing anything, uh… interesting?"

Katara almost laughed at his awkwardness. "Hmmm, well you could say that a lot of weird stuff happens."

Zuko tilted his head slightly.

"Well, let's see, crazy fortunetellers, giant serpents, and mystical swamps to name a few."

"Crazy fortunetellers?"

Katara reddened slightly. "Yeah, uh, back in this town we visited on the way to the North Pole, there was this fortuneteller called Aunt Wu."

"What was so crazy about her, other than claiming to predict the future?" Zuko didn't believe in anything he couldn't see.

"Well, the town lived on her predictions, which turned out to be wrong when the town was almost destroyed by a volcano."

"That's serious."

"Yeah. And I actually fell for the prediction thing for awhile. It was just so fascinating to think of how wonderful my future could be. She said I was supposed to marry a powerful bender and all sorts of things."

"Yeah, but those are things that you decide for yourself. Your own destiny."

"True."

Their food arrived and they no longer struggled for conversations topics as Zuko began telling the story of how his uncle had made tea out of poisonous plants.

**Pff spell/grammar check gives me so much grief about my fragments. I LOVE FRAGMENTS! Well, until next time, tell me how you're liking the story and feel free to give me criticism, I actually like it if you aren't too mean, valete omnes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas we have the last bit of Part One. Lots of fun, I assure you. Anyway, to answer a question posed by Vexxa, is Lee Ang a Mary-Sue? One, I don't think so. Two, if she is it's not intentional. Three, well you'll see in this chapter her life has some very interesting secrets. Four, there is not pairing for Lee Ang so, if she happens to be Sue-ish I won't make you groan by pairing her with one of the characters. So in short, I don't think she's Sue, but if she is, it won't mess things up. And so with that said, please do sit yourself down for another exciting, mildly fluffy chapter of Because I Don't Make Mistakes.**

**XI. **They stepped out into the streets. It was not very late and there were still many people wandering about, mostly young couples. Zuko looked at Katara, wondering what to do next. An idea hit him. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Katara smiled a little and followed him down the street. A few twists and turns later he stopped. "Wait. Close your eyes." Katara cautiously covered her eyes. Zuko guided her forward, his hands resting lightly at her elbows. "Ok," he said by her ear, "Open your eyes."

Katara took her hands way from her eyes. She saw a beautiful fountain with lanterns all around. "Zu— I mean Li, it's beautiful." She turned to look at him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy… and spirits those biceps were amazing.

"You can call me Zuko when no one is around," he said softly.

"Zuko," Katara repeated. "I like that name much better."

Zuko smiled.

Katara walked forward to the fountain. "I like this new Zuko much better," she said, dragging a hand through the water.

"New Zuko?"

"You're different."

"How so?" he asked, walking closer.

"You have…" she paused to stress the last word, "_priorities_. You care about different things. The family that cares in return. You earn things instead of getting them." She paused again. "And you're nicer," she added.

"Am I too nice?" he asked, catching her fingertips.

"Oh, you're still strong," she answered, reading him perfectly. "Very strong."

"That's good."

There wasn't much space between them. They both wondered several times what the hell they were doing. Each time they decided they didn't give a damn. The attraction was too strong. Their eyes closed and their lips met, softly at first. They drew apart, gasping a little.

"It's getting late. I should head back," Katara said; their fingers still entwined.

"Can I walk you home?"

**XII. **Lee Ang stared at the letter in her lap. She had read it before. Many times. So many times she could recite it on demand. But she read it every night to remind herself why she was here. It was the letter that had turned her life upside-down and taken her away from her safety.

_Dear Daughter,_

_I am so sorry you had to find out like this, but there is no time. In two days, the army will come for you and your brother. This is the only way I can save you. You must take your brother and run. I will try to find you as soon as possible, but for now you must trust me that we will see each other again. I know that you can survive. You are the most resourceful young woman this world has ever known. Go to the Earth Kingdom, you will be safer there. Look after your brother and remember that I will always love you._

_-Dad_

Tears flowed through Lee Ang's eyes. Familiar tears. She felt them every night for the last five years, since everything had gone wrong. These tears were a friend of hers. They stained every possible inch of the letter, miraculously never smearing her father's carefully penned words. These tears were a part of her. It seemed they had been forever. But it was only five years. Five years since her precious world had gone so horribly wrong.

**XIII. **"Who'd've thought," Katara said softly.

"What?" Zuko asked, shifting his arm around her shoulders.

"You and me. When I met you… well…"

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. No one was hurt."

"Thanks, but it's not ok."

"You can make amends."

"I will." Katara nestled her head on his shoulder. "You're right," he said.

"Huh?"

"Who'd've thought."

"Yeah."

They passed into the Middle Ring. It was more brightly lit than the Lower Ring in effort to deter crime.

"I forgot to ask," Katara said, "how did you meet Lee Ang?"

Zuko reddened a little. She liked making him blush. "She, uh, kinda stopped me from attacking someone."

"Oh?"

"Stupid shopkeeper."

Katara laughed. "At least your temper hasn't changed."

Zuko would have snapped back, but the look in Katara's eyes made him forget to be angry. "No," he said. "It really hasn't. How did you meet her?"

"I was in the Lower Ring and she was getting mugged."

"And?"

"Nothing really, just froze the jerk to the wall."

Zuko laughed a little. "That's a bit modest."

Katara smiled. "It's no big deal, really. I've frozen people to walls before."

"Before?"

"Yup."

They were in the Upper Ring now, a block away from the little apartment Katara was staying in. Katara stopped and stepped away from Zuko's grasp. "I can guarantee you that Sokka's been waiting up for me and well… he…"

"It's not very safe for me," Zuko finished.

"Yeah." Their fingers entwined again. "Zuko, I'm going to be busy the next couple days until we find Aang's bison, Appa, but I want to come see you."

"Of course. I want you to come. Do you know where the tea shop is?"

Katara shook her head.

"A block from Lee Ang's apartment, get her to show you."

She smiled. "I'll come see you."

They kissed again, softly. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight, Zuko."

**XIV. **Zuko left the Upper Ring with a light heart. He barely knew what had just happened. It brought a song to the forefront of his consciousness:

**If I saw you now**

**Could I look in your eyes?**

**Do you think of me?**

**Like I dream of you**

**Do you wish you were here?**

**Like I wish I was with you**

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now?**

Zuko smiled. It was an old song his mother used to sing.

**Does love ever end?**

**When two hearts are torn away**

**Or does it go on**

**And beat strong anyway**

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now?**

Katara. Katara had made him feel this way. But, why? It was hard to explain. He didn't know if he could. But she was so wonderful. She made him better.

**Come back to me right now**

**Come on come on come back to me right now**

Katara was special. That was for sure. Zuko gazed up at the stars as he passed into the Middle Ring. Something so far away brought him back to reality. How could this work?

**Come on come on comeback to me right now**

**Come on come on come on**

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now?**

How could this work? What would she tell the Avatar and her brother? What would he tell Uncle Iroh? Would they have to keep everything a secret? Zuko entered the last gate to the Lower Ring. She wanted to see him again. He wanted to see her again. There was nothing he could do; they had fallen in together. Whatever did happen, they would go through it together, right?

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now?**

Zuko opened the door of his apartment. Iroh was still up. "How was your evening, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko smiled a little. "Really nice."

"What's her name?"

Brief panic gripped Zuko, but he relaxed. His uncle would not judge him like the rest of the Fire Nation. "Katara."

"Not the Avatar's waterbending teacher?"

"Actually, yes."

"Zuko, you wouldn't happen to be planning—"

Zuko realized what Iroh was implying. He felt insulted. "The thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"Did she recognize you?"

"Yes."

"And you actually…"

"Went on a date. Yes. Goodnight, Uncle."

**XV. **"I'm back," Katara called a softly. Sokka and Toph were still awake. Aang was presumably asleep.

"Oh, good. Tell me all about it," Sokka said with a forced grin.

"Snoozles, she probably doesn't want to spill to you. Come on, Katara. Let's go have private girl talk." Toph started to steer Katara off to their shared bedroom.

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

"His name is Li. He works in a tea shop and he's very polite. We had dinner, no worries."

This knowledge seemed to pacify Sokka. Toph closed the bedroom door. "Ok, Sugar Queen. Spill all the details you left out for Brother of the Year out there."

"What?"

"I'm blind, not stupid. Tell me everything or I'll bring Sokka back in here."

"Okay, okay. Well, I met him and we went to dinner at his place Lee Ang suggested. And we talked a bunch. Then he took me to this really pretty place with a fountain and we kinda… kissed."

"Wow, Sweetness."

"Then he walked me home."

"So, what are you lying to me about then?"

"What? That's what happened."

"Lie of omission," Toph clarified.

"I didn't leave anything out."

"So when do we meet him?"

"Uh, I…"

"Who is this guy?"

Katara glanced at the door. "You can't tell anyone else yet."

"I promise I won't; who is this guy?"

"His name isn't Li, not officially; it's a fake name he uses. It's… Zuko."

"Let me get this straight. You sucked face with that crazy guy who has been chasing you around the world."

"Um… when you put it like that… But I think he's changed. He's different now."

"Or playing you."

Katara looked down.

"I can't stop you from seeing him and I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Toph."

"But. Be careful. It might be a trap. And I will personally kick his sorry ass if he does anything."

"I know and you would get what's left after I'm done. But I think he's changed."

**Tada. The end of part one. And that lovely song I used in this chapter is The Breeders' "Do You Love Me Now?" And you will notice that I do use some songs in this story from time to time. All of them good songs I highly recommend etc. Anyway, let me know how you like it; catch any embarrassing typos, (thank you to bendergrl who caught one last chapter that very much changed the meaning of my sentence), etc. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thus begins part two. I've done some editing with this one, which turned it into three chapters instead of two. There wasn't anything new added, I just fleshed out some details and such.**

**PART TWO**

**I. **Dyoko smiled bitterly at the ground. His sister had been right. She was always right. He should have listened. But he hadn't. He couldn't. He had wanted his own path. But now what had happened? An unending stream of crazy situations he barely escaped. Captured again.

He glanced at the rope around his wrists. He burned it away. No one expected him to be a firebender. Not dressed in blue anyway. He brushed his dark hair that had come loose out of his eyes and started to climb the tree he had been tied to. The pirates would be back soon.

Dyoko reached the top. He peered over the branches to the beach. The pirate ship was ashore. A few pirates were milling about the decks. But off in the distance, Dyoko saw something else. Were those Water Tribe ships? What were they doing in Chameleon Bay? Interesting. As soon as the pirates left…

**II.**_ "I think it's time we parted ways," he told her._

"_But Dad said to stick together," Lee Ang protested._

"_Dad said a lot of things. He said he would come find us."_

"_He will!"_

"_It's been three years."_

"_It's not like the war is over."_

"_If he cared—"_

_She cut him off. "How dare you? Dad saved our lives."_

"_For what? This life on the road? On the run?"_

"_Just stop and think for a moment!"_

"_I have been thinking. I want a life. I'm leaving."_

"_But—"_

"_I need to find my own destiny."_

_Lee Ang looked to the ground. She couldn't stop him. She could try to stop her brother, but she couldn't literally stop him. She dug into her pack and drew out a small dagger. It was an old dagger. The handle was a soft blue with a moon carved in the hilt. Even the blade had a blue-ish glow to it. "At least take this," she said. "Despite what you think, I believe we will see each other again."_

"_Maybe. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye, brother."_

Lee Ang woke from her dream with a start. A small tear trailed her cheek. She hadn't had that dream in a long time.

**III.** The gang had split up with the fliers. Katara strolled through the Lower Ring; occasionally take a poster from her bag and pasting it to a wall. She noticed a small tea shop on her right. Where was she? About a block from Lee Ang's apartment. Katara smiled. Zuko.

She went inside. She saw Zuko behind the counter, wearing… an apron? She waited by the door until he saw her. "Uncle, I'm taking my break now." He turned around to take his apron off. Katara slipped outside again.

Zuko came outside, looking around for blue. A tap on his shoulder. He turned and pulled Katara into him. To have her in his arms…

Katara melted into his embrace. To be in his arms… "Hey, Li," she whispered in his ear. "I was in the neighborhood. "Can we go somewhere I can talk to Zuko?"

Zuko smiled. They walked hand in hand into the alley behind the tea shop.

"How are you?" Katara asked.

"Ok, but I missed you."

"Really?" Katara laughed. "Or did you just miss this?"

Katara kissed him. Her fingers found their way into Zuko's hair and his to her hips. As they pulled away Zuko muttered, "That too."

Katara smiled. She loved being held by him. He mad her feel said with his presence. He was a man. "Toph knows that you're Li, but Aang and Sokka don't," she said.

"My Uncle knows," Zuko said.

"Sokka would go on a manhunt is he knew. And I don't know how to tell Aang."

"I know. I understand."

Katara kissed him again. The attraction was amazing. "Katara? Katara?"

"Huh?"

"My break is almost over."

"Oh." She blushed. "Right. I have to get back to work with the posters."

"Come see me soon?"

"Of course." She left him with a parting kiss. "I'll come see you soon."

**IV. **Katara put up some more posters then stopped in to see Lee Ang.

"How's the search going?" she asked, searching through her cabinets for something for them to eat. She had an obsessive need to take care of people in her company.

"Nothing yet. We're putting posters."

"Dai Lee won't like that," Lee Ang said distractedly, still searching her kitchen.

"Yeah, we already know. Joo Dee came but Aang yelled at her and Toph blasted a hole in the wall for the hell of it."

"Nice." Lee Ang smiled a little. "You'll find him."

"Yeah, I know. It just takes a lot out of Aang." Katara glanced absently at the table. A white envelope caught her eye. "What's that?"

Lee Ang looked horrified. "Nothing. Just a letter from my father. It's old."

Katara stared at her. "You can tell me anything, Lee Ang. We're friends."

"It's nothing," Lee Ang lied. "Just a letter from my father when he left." A half-truth, but it satisfied Katara. "So how was your date with Li?"

**V. **"The Avatar is looking for his bison," Zuko said, showing his Uncle a flier.

"Zuko, I thought you were turning over a new leaf," Iroh said.

Zuko didn't say anything, afraid that perhaps he was. But if the bison was found, Katara could be with him more. That and soon he'd be in the Upper Ring. That much closer. He locked himself in his room and waited for night to fall. When the Blue Spirit would come out.

"The tea weevil," he heard his Uncle declare. "No, that's stupid."

Iroh scratched his head vigorously. On the outside he was a man of simple pleasures. And he was that on the inside, but Iroh also had a deeper layer to his proverbial onion of a personality. Deep inside was as much emotional pain as Zuko bore. Iroh had lived longer. He had managed to find the things in life that pleased him and bury the hurt. He sympathized with his nephew. Life was hard. Especially for the first born children that had done nothing but try to please, but had the nasty habit called morality. Iroh too had been rejected by his father. His father had been proud of him for a time. His father was proud of his status as a general. His father had thought he would make a great ruler. That was, until he showed weakness. When his son had died, he had fallen apart. Lu Ten had been so like his mother. She had died long ago of a plague. When Lu Ten died, Iroh lost every last bit of the people he'd loved the most. When Lu Ten had died, Iroh had died.

Iroh understood Zuko far better than the temperamental adolescent thought. He understood completely. Iroh had been like that once. One would not think such a thing, but it was true. Iroh understood a lot better than anyone.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't know what to say, just read it I guess.**

**VI. **"Katara." That familiar voice. The one she had never wanted to hear again. It made her spine tingle and crawl. Shoot first, ask questions later. She turned around. Though she knew his voice instantly, she still felt a lurch of surprise upon seeing him. A violent spurt of rage built up within her. She icicle-pinned him to the wall by the time the others found her.

"Jet's back," she said coldly.

"I want to help," he insisted.

She didn't want to believe him. The last time she believed him, people were almost hurt. But he had information about Appa. Aang said they should hear him out. She reluctantly let him go. She wished she could have driven an icicle into his heart, not pulled them from the edge of his shirt and pants. But Aang needed Appa more than she needed revenge. She shifted anxiously while he told his tale. He'd been "living peacefully" in the city for awhile now. He'd "wanted to start out fresh." But he barely seemed to remember why Katara could possibly be so angry with him. Was what he did really such a small matter to him? Katara's blood boiled with an ugly rage.

He kept asking, "Why won't you trust me?" A question with a far too long answer, probably ending with the phrase: "lying, manipulative bastard." Katara went with a "Gee, I wonder?" instead. Mocking, sarcastic, if only it would hurt him and drive him away.

Jet took them to a stable. An old man said Appa had been shipped off to Whale-Tail Island. They left all with a sinking sensation in their guts but a small mix or relief to be out of the putrid barn.

"It's ridiculous," Toph argued. "Lee Ang said the Dai Lee started those rumors." She waved her arms around enthusiastically. "He's here in Ba Sing Se!"

"It's the only lead we have!" Aang argued.

"It's too far to chance it! They just want you to leave Ba Sing Se!"

Their argument was interrupted. "Jet?"

Was that Smellerbee and Longshot? "YOU SAID YOU WERE HERE ALONE!" Katara exploded.

"I am! I've been living peacefully for weeks!" Jet insisted.

A shouting match of a different kind ensued, along with many odd stares from passersby. Whose story was the truth?

"We saw you taken in by the Dai Lee," Smellerbee insisted.

"I've been living peacefully in the city," Jet countered.

"They're both telling the truth!"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Sokka.

"Did you say Dai Lee?"

Nod.

"They brainwashed Jet! Where'd they take you?"

"What? I… get away…"

**VII. **As the sun fell, Zuko took out his mask. All its blue glory. The black clothes. The twin dao. He smiled softly. All his old friends. Behind the mask, he wasn't the banished prince, not anymore. He was the Blue Spirit, a skilled swordsman wanted by the Fire Nation. Too good to get caught.

Zuko slipped out the window. He stalked the streets, hidden by the shadows. There was one of them. The Dai Lee. He set up his fake Blue Spirit. It gazed back at him. The body stuffed with straw was like a ghost story scarecrow. The mask laughed at him. Zuko tore his eyes away and looped around the agent through some backstreet alleys. He watched in the shadows for a few moments until the agent was but a few yards from the ambush site.

Now or never. He ran past the agent. "Out of my way, skinny." He ducked into the alley and retreated back into the shadows. Zuko watched the dummy fall as rock gloves tore through its delicate construction. A brief sick feeling took him as picture himself in the dummy's place. He brushed it aside. Now was not the time. Now. He abandoned the thick shadows and crossed his swords in front of the agent's throat. "You will tell me everything I need to know."

The man quivered. Pathetic. "Yes," he stammered.

"Where are they keeping the bison?"

"Wha-?"

"The bison." The pressure of the swords increased.

"In our base under Lake Laogai. What do you want with the bison?"

"I'm setting it free."

"I want to help. Please. You need an earthbender to get in."

"You get me in and then we part ways. That's how you help."

"Deal. Who are you?"

Zuko looked a little closer as he removed his swords. The man had a scar on his cheek. Not like his own. Just a small line. "I'm the Blue Spirit."

**VIII.** "So we're at the lake. Now what? I don't see anything!" Sokka complained.

"I do," Toph said. "There's an underwater entrance over there." With a swift motion the rocks rose.

"Bending," Sokka muttered. "Great stuff."

They climbed down the hole.

"My name is Joo Dee. We're so lucky to have our walls to keep us safe," a man's voice said.

"My name is Joo Dee," a hundred females repeated. "We're so lucky to have our walls to keep us safe."

Katara watched in horrified silence. They pressed on. "That door looks big," Jet said. "Maybe Appa is there."

They pushed open the door. It was a large cavern, but no Appa.

"I have a bad feeling about his," Sokka said to the darkness around them.

Dai Lee agents dropped around them. Long Feng appeared with them. "You have made a big mistake in coming here, Avatar."

**IX. **Dyoko descended from the tree, stretching out his stiff muscles. He had slept in the tree (somehow) and when he had awoken just before sunrise, the pirates had left. He scrounged up some breakfast. As he ate, he planned out his next move. The water tribe boats intrigued him. Southern Water Tribe if his guess was correct. What were they doing in Chameleon Bay? It nagged at him. Well, that settled that. He would go meet the Southern Water Tribe men. Dressed in blue like he was, they would think of him as kin.

Dyoko dusted himself off and grabbed his small carry sack. The ships were still a ways off. It would probably take him all morning to get there.

**X. **Zuko pushed open the door. There it was the bison. It didn't look very happy to see him. "I know. You were expecting someone else. Do you know that the Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se, looking for you?"

The bison struggled against its chains.

"I'm here to help. I can get you out of here. If you'll let me."

The bison stopped fighting and gazed at him. Its eyes questioned him: "Why?"

"A lot has happened you don't know about."

The door behind him creaked open. Zuko turned around with his swords drawn. It was Iroh. "What are you doing here?" he asked, forgetting he was the Blue Spirit. He sheathed his swords.

"The Blue Spirit. I wonder who it could be."

Zuko took off his mask. "Uncle."

"Tell me Zuko, what are you going to do when you have the Avatar's bison? Bring him to our apartment? Shall I make him some tea?"

"First I have to get him out of here…" Zuko began.

"And then what? It's just like you almost had the Avatar in the North Pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have thought of something."

"NO! You would have frozen to death if his friends hadn't helped you! You never think these things through!"

"This is different."

"Zuko." Iroh softened a little. "It is time to start looking for your own destiny instead of the one put before you. Look inside yourself and start asking the big questions. Who are _you_? And what do _you_ want?"

Zuko threw his mask to the ground. "No, you don't get it. I'm not doing this to capture the Avatar!"

Iroh stepped back in shock. "What?"

"I'm doing this for Katara!"

**I wish to recite you part of a poem I wrote that is complete and utter nonsense: "The cuttlefish on the unicycle knows your euthanasia, Do I make sense my little whetstone? Objurgate me if you will, I care not." Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, last part of part two and then we get into part three. Enjoy!**

**XI. **"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang shouted. Aang and Jet took off after him. Katara watched. She wanted to go, but they were holding off the rest of the Dai Lee agents. She swept one down with a small wave. A rock glove tugged at her wrist, but she shattered it with some ice.

"That's enough!" Toph shouted. With an angry stomp and ankle twist, all the Dai Lee agents sank into the ground to their necks. The wiggled futilely like worms emerging from the ground, only, they really didn't emerge at all. "What are you waiting for?" Toph demanded as the rest of them gawked at her wiggling handiwork. "Let's go!"

They followed her after Jet and Aang. They could her shouts behind a locked stone door. "Jet! Remember, you're a Freedom Fighter!" Loud crashes and labored breathing accompanied these shouts. Everyone was growing tired. This battle had to end and soon. Suddenly everything grew quiet.

Katara pushed at the door hopelessly. "Out of the way!" Toph shouted, pushing her aside. She brought it down savagely.

Jet was collapsed on the ground. He was hurt. Badly. Katara bent some water over him. "This isn't good. There's too much damage."

"You should go find Appa," Jet said softly.

"But you're—"

"I'll be fine."

"He's our leader. We'll watch over him." They had never heard Longshot speak before.

**XII. **Dyoko walked into the Water Tribe camp. "Hello, there."

"Hello, traveler," one of the men by the fire said. "You are welcome in our camp."

"Thank you. My name is Dyoko."

"I am Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. You aren't Water Tribe, are you?"

"Only half," Dyoko said. "My mother was from the North Pole."

Hakoda nodded. "What brings you to these parts, Dyoko?"

"I am a wanderer, trying to find my place in the world. And you?"

"The war," Hakoda sighed. "We are defending the water route to Ba Sing Se. The Fire Navy ships are powerful enough to take her walls, but not if they can't pass through Chameleon Bay."

"Clever."

"If you'd like, Dyoko, you can stay for awhile. Perhaps you may find the place you belong."

"Sure. Why not?"

**XIII. **The chains around Appa's legs were held with simple latch locks. Anything with thumbs could get it. Soon the beast's six legs were free. Zuko surveyed Appa reverently. Hesitantly he reached out and rubbed the arrow on his head. Appa seemed to smile and he licked Zuko.

Zuko looked at the slobber in disgust. "Uh, you're welcome." Zuko met the bison's gaze. "Yeah, I guess we're friends now. You better fly out of here." Zuko shooed him away and Appa took off through the sky light.

Zuko watched him go, becoming a distant white speck in lightening sky. He turned to his Uncle, waiting by the door. "Let's go."

"I'm proud of you, Zuko."

**BREAK Read Espiritu Del Aire's stories because I love her very much BREAK**

The gang missed Zuko by mere minutes. They saw the empty shackles and knew that this was where Appa had been kept. What else needed six chains? "They've already been here! Quick let's get out!"

"No problem!" Toph made their own exit and they came to the surface. Night had come and gone. The sun shone brightly overhead. There was not time to dwell on this thought. The Dai Lee were coming behind them. It did no good to run. They were surrounded. Katara pulled water to herself from the lake. She felt overwhelmed. They were surrounded, outnumbered, and all surely growing fatigued.

A roar above her brought her head up. Appa! Appa sent the Dai Lee flying. Long Feng attempted to attack Appa but received a lovely little bite mark as a memento for his trouble. Katara and the others climbed onto Appa as they flew away. How she missed the fuzz ball.

**XV. **If they had only glanced back they would have seen them. Zuko and Iroh. They would have known. Zuko climbed out of the hole and stared at the mask in his hands. "Let it go," Iroh said gently.

Zuko dropped the mask and watched it sink into the water.

"You and the Blue Spirit are one. You do not need the mask to do what the Blue Spirit can do."

"Maybe you're right," Zuko said softly, but he could not help feeling like he was losing a part of himself.

"Let's go home. You should rest. A man"

"Needs his rest," Zuko finished for him.

"Seems like I have taught you something."

His journey through Ba Sing Se back to the Lower Ring was a blur. Another part of him seemed to awaken. _What did you just do, fool? Wasting opportunities. Shameful. Pathetic. It's that girl. You let her do this to you. You let her get under your skin. You let her become more important than your honor. What are you thinking? She is not important. Going home! Your honor! Your throne! Those things are important. This girl, you should be using her. Not romancing her, you idiot!_

_What?_

_You're a stupid, stupid fool!_

_I want Katara._

_Hormones. You're sixteen. All girls do that to you._

_No…_

_You're an idiot!_

Zuko walked into the apartment. His vision blurred.

"You did a good thing," his Uncle's voice said. It sounded far away.

"I don't feel so good." He held up his hand, trying to see it, but couldn't. Speckles of back entered his vision and swelled, bringing him into a world of darkness. He fell and a vase crashed.

"ZUKO!"

**XV. **Dyoko stood by the water under a half moon. He was bending the water around him in a stream. He could only use his waterbending in the company of these men. They wouldn't understand his fire. No one understood except his sister and his father. Agni knew where his father was and what had happened to the man. His sister, they had parted ways two years ago. Dyoko knew his sister. She was alive. Somehow, she was alive. She was a survivor.

His hand subconsciously rested on the dagger at his waist. The blue-ish blade, the blue handle, the crescent moon carved on the hilt. His sister had given it to him when they had parted. It had been a long time. Dyoko was beginning to miss her reassuring presence. Though they were the same age, she was more like a protective older sister than his twin.

Dyoko bit his lower lip and continued to bend as he thought. He missed his sister. Maybe if he could just see her for awhile. He didn't have to stay. She would never make him stay. Would see even be happy to see him after he had abandoned her? She was his sister.

Dyoko returned the water to the ocean. He had made his decisions. He would begin looking for his sister.

"I didn't know you could waterbend," a voice behind him said.

Dyoko turned. It was Hakoda. "I'm not that good so I didn't bother to mention it. I'm sure you know many great benders."

Hakoda shook his head. "No. My daughter is the only waterbender left in the South Pole. She's teaching the Avatar."

Dyoko nodded appreciatively. "I've never had a master to teach me anything. I don't know much."

"Ever learned any weapons?"

"A little swordsmanship, knife throwing."

**HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY! Sorry for the shouting. Ahem. If you like my writing, I suggest you read Espiritu del Aire's stories. She's a good friend of mine and an excellent writer. And all her stuff is humor so I guarantee you a laugh. And well… if you don't laugh there is probably something strange happening. Like evil alien invaders taking over your mind so you no longer maintain any emotions. Or something like that. Anyway. Continue onward to part three! Oh, and reviewing would be nice. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there, we have again another chapter to this story and now the beginning of part three! Yay. Ok, this part, very Zutara fluffy, it goes back to Zuko's illness. Yay, illness. Sorry, I think I might be sugar high… maybe I'm always sugar high…….**

**PART THREE**

I. Lee Ang knocked on the small wooden door that was Mooshi and Li's apartment. When she'd stopped at the tea shop, they hadn't been there. The owner said that Li was sick and Mooshi was taking care of him. Lee Ang came to help.

Mooshi smiled faintly as he opened the door. "Hello, Miss Lee Ang." He looked exhausted.

"Hello, Mooshi. I heard that Li was sick."

"Yes. It is a strangle illness. Would you like to come in?"

**II. **Aang and the others stormed the palace. Rocks and other projectiles flew through the air, but they had made it somewhat safely into the throne room. They saw the Earth King in detail for the first time. He was thin and had a small set of spectacles. He wasn't a particularly striking individual. Just… ordinary. Long Feng stood beside him, glowering at the four youths. His gaze spoke volumes.

"Why should I believe you?" the King demanded.

"Well, for one, we can prove that Long Feng is lying. He has heard of flying bison. Appa bit him."

Aang revealed a bite mark on Long Feng's leg with some clever airbending.

"See! It matches the teeth marks."

The King stroked his chin thoughtfully. If he had a beard, he might have stroked that, but he didn't, so he couldn't. "Hmm… Maybe this is worth looking into," he mused.

"Let us take you to Lake Laogai," Sokka pressed.

"And leave the palace? I've never left the palace."

"Please?"

"Well…"

**III. **Dyoko was slowly learning the names of Hakoda's men. There weren't too many, somewhere between twenty and thirty. And apparently, half their fleet was elsewhere. Dyoko had never been very good with names. So far he knew Hakoda, his bestfriend, Bato, first mates, Tashik and Luco, and the cook, Calypto. All of them good men.

Today, Hakoda wanted to learn the extent of his skills. In truth, Dyoko had been trained in swordsmanship since he was six. He had gotten ten years of intense training before he had been forced to leave home. He was indeed, highly skilled. Back in the day he had had only the best.

There was another swordsman among the Water Tribe men. His name was Colbo. He was a quiet, unassuming man, as goes the combination of traits. He was observant which most likely proved well in combat as an ability to anticipate his opponent's next move.

They stood on the beach, each with a wooden sword ready. Their muscles tense in anticipation.

"Are you ready?" Colbo asked.

Dyoko smiled the thinnest of smiles. "Whenever you are." The muscles launched into action, smooth and graceful with the swords, both men used to long hours of practice and patience.

**IV. **Aang met the others on the dusty beaches of Lake Laogai. "You're about to see where the Dai Lee have been brainwashing everyone," Sokka was saying.

Toph earthbended up the entrance, but it was a mass of rubble. Their hearts fell. No proof for the King.

"They must have come here first," Sokka insisted. "You have to believe us."

"What I don't believe is why I wasted so much time. I'm going back to the palace."

"Wait! The wall!" Aang shouted.

"They can't have cleaned that up in time!" Sokka cried. "Wait! Your Majesty. Please we can prove this war is real. Please come with us to the Outer Wall!"

"No Earth King has ever been to the Outer Wall," he retorted in disgust. He continued to walk away.

"Id you come with us, this time you can ride on Appa."

The Earth King smiled and prepared him for the most exhilarating and terrifying ride of his life.

**V. ** Lee Ang dabbed a wet cloth on Li's forehead. She agreed to watch over Li while Mooshi went to help out at the tea shop for awhile. His eyes flickered open a little and he grabbed her wrist. "Lee Ang?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where's Uncle?"

"He had to go to the shop. Relax."

"I need water."

She handed him a cup of water.

Li started to slip back into unconsciousness. He struggled to stay awake and clutched her arm tighter. "Katara," he gasped. "Waterbend—" He passed out.

"When Mooshi comes back, I'll go find her," she told his sleeping form.

_Zuko barely got out Katara's name before he fell into a strange, twisting dream. He could see Katara tied to a tree, like when he had tied her to a tree not so long ago. A great beast stood before here, speaking with his voice, making the same demands he had once made. He wanted to scream out. He wanted to save her. But he could move or speak. He could only think. "Katara. Please, Katara. Be alright."_

_The scene around him melted into darkness. A blue dragon materialized. It used Azula's voice. "Give her up. You'll only hurt her. Or use her. Yes, use her. She is nothing."_

"_I can't. I care about her," Zuko told the dragon._

"_Pathetic. She is a filthy water peasant. You are a Prince. You deserve royalty."_

"_She is a Princess in my eyes."_

"_You are a fool. Only fools love like that."_

Lee Ang watched him in his trouble sleep. "You remind me of my brother," she said to the unconscious boy. "I miss him. He was reckless like you. You would like him."

The door creaked slightly as Mooshi entered. "How is he?"

"Still the same. He woke up asking for water. Before he went out again, he said 'Katara waterbend.'"

Mooshi stroked his beard. "Perhaps she has healing powers?"

"I wouldn't know, but I think she should come. I'll go."

"Very well."

**VI. **Appa settled comfortably with them on the wall. Aang pointed down at the drill. "You see. Not so long ago, the Fire Nation was here, trying to break through your walls. There is a war. It's been happening for a hundred years."

The Earth King blinked as tears reached his eyes. "I can't believe I never knew. All this time." A white hot flame started to grow inside the King.

"Your Majesty," came Long Feng's voice as he joined them on the wall. "I can explain. This is a construction project."

"What about the Fire Nation insignia?" Katara demanded. She was sick of this. All of it. Damn it, she wanted to take a nap.

"It's imported. What? You believe these children over your most trusted advisor?"

"Dai Lee, arrest Long Feng."

"Looks like Long Feng is _Long GONE_. I've been waiting to use that one," Sokka said.

"He's not very funny, is he?" the Earth King whispered.

**And I suppose I shall leave you with that little bit of Sokka humor. So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. Toodles. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Without further ado, since I tend to waste a lot of time with author's notes, I just like to talk to you guys, hmm that was further ado…**

**VII. **Dyoko sharpened the Water Tribe sword Hakoda gave him. It was a fine weapon, even though he had not been taught with Water Tribe weaponry. A sword was a sword when it came right down to it, as long as it was pointy and could kill a man, it served its purpose. Not the most peacey of purposes, but its purpose nonetheless.

While he was sharpening objects, Dyoko decided he might as well sharpen his dagger. It was getting dull anyway.

Hakoda joined him on the sand. "That's an interesting dagger. Where'd you get it?'

"My sister gave it to me before we parted ways," Dyoko responded blandly, "two years ago."

Hakoda nodded and did not press the subject. He could tell that Dyoko did not want to talk about it. "Some of the Northern Water Tribe Warriors will be passing through here soon. They are on their way to help rebuild the South Pole. Master Pakku, he trained my daughter, he's in the South Pole. If you'd like, I can arrange for you to go and learn more waterbending."

Dyoko smiled at this man's generous offer. An offer that he could not accept. "I would love to go, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've been doing some thinking. I decided that I should find my sister."

Hakoda nodded approvingly. "I understand. My son would do the same thing."

"Maybe I will come to the South Pole one day."

"You are always welcome."

"Thank you, Hakoda."

**VIII. **Katara sat in their apartment. It was lonely. Aang was off to the Eastern Air Temple to master the Avatar State, Sokka went with him. He was going to meet their father in Chameleon Bay. Supposedly Toph's mother had come to Ba Sing Se and Toph was going to meet her. Only Momo had stayed. It was lonely and not to mention drafty with the hole in the wall, courtesy Toph. A tarp just did not provide nearly enough insulation.

Katara wasn't needed in the war planning until the nest day and so she was home, alone. She gazed off into space. Her thoughts glazed over everything that had happened, but always drifted back to Zuko. The memory of his arms around her had become a comforting fantasy. A little voice in the back of her mind kept insisting that what she was doing was wrong, but it all felt so right and she wanted to believe he was changing his ways.

An insistent knock at the door dragged Katara from her thoughts. Katara answered the door. It was Lee Ang. "Lee Ang? What's wrong?" She looked worried.

"It's Li." _Zuko_, Katara's mind translated. "He's got this strange illness and he was asking for you."

Katara bit her lip as she followed Lee Ang out of her home to the Lower Ring. "Maybe my healing powers will have some effect…"

"I dunno. He has a bad fever. Nightmares. He can barely stay conscious."

**IX. **_"Sleep, Fire Lord Zuko. Isn't it time to sleep? You must be tired." The blue dragon spoke persuasively, softly. _

"_I'm not tired," Zuko told her._

"_Just rest your eyes awhile."_

"_NO! Don't listen to the blue dragon. It is not safe for you, Fire Lord Zuko! You have to get out of here before it is too late!" A red dragon appeared, warning him._

_The rows and rows of Fire Nation soldiers that had been standing so solidly and loyally before him crumpled. Zuko gazed at the useless armor in horror. The sky shifted to a red glow, fire red, blood red. _

_The scene before him was swallowed up as he seemed to sink like quicksand. Ursa's figure swirled through the darkness. "Zuko! Help me!"_

"_Sleep, Fire Lord Zuko. Just like mother."_

Zuko jolted awake from another nightmare. "Water," he gasped. A cup found its way to his lips.

"Lee Ang has gone to fetch Katara," Iroh's voice said.

"Why?"

"Because you asked for her and we think perhaps her waterbending abilities can help you."

"I don't remember."

"That is the illness. Just relax, Zuko. Katara should be here soon."

"She's changing me," Zuko managed to choke out before he slipped back into the friendly dark.

**X. **An Earth Kingdom warrior entered the war tent. He bowed his head respectfully. "I have a message from the Earth King."

"The Earth King? Since when has he become involved in the war efforts?" Hakoda puzzled. "Go on."

"He says that recent discoveries have enlightened him on the war efforts. New plans will be made of which your son shall soon bring the details of."

"My son?"

"Yes, sir. Your son is on his way from Ba Sing Se as we speak."

"My son," Hakoda repeated softly. "Thank you, soldier." The man bowed and left. "My son. It has been so long."

Bato nodded. "He has missed you too."

"I know. This war has put families through a lot."

Bato nodded again. Sometimes words of comfort were not needed. The assurance of a friend mattered a great deal. Hakoda and Bato had been there for each other throughout the years. It was a constant reliability. It was a safety. Even if everything else vanished, they had each other.

**XI. **Iroh looked up as the door opened. Lee Ang entered with Katara following closely behind. Both held a worried look in their eyes. "How is he?"

"He woke up once. He doesn't remember much."

"The fever." Katara knelt down beside Zuko. Lee Ang muttered something about tea and disappeared into the kitchen. Katara closed her eyes as she bent some clean water over Zuko. She could sense the turmoil within him. She caught vague snatches of images and visions. Fire. A lot of fire. Katara withdrew, opening her eyes. "It's a spiritual illness."

Iroh nodded. "Physically nothing, mentally…" His voice trailed off.

"I could try to comfort his emotional pain with my bending, but that would mostly likely undo the illness's progression and prolong it."

"That makes sense."

Katara looked around uneasily.

"He was asking for you. You should stay." Iroh got up and joined Lee Ang in the kitchen.

Katara looked at Zuko. Her fingers traced lightly over his scar and the tension in his face seemed to fade. "You have to come through this," she whispered. "You've made promises." She took her hand away from his face and clasped his fingers. They were warm. His fingers twitched in her grip as Zuko regained consciousness. "Zuko?"

"Katara?"

"Yes, it's me."

He struggled to sit but she pushed him back down. "Don't try to sit."

"Come closer then."

Katara leaned in closer. "How are you?"

"Bad dreams," he muttered.

Katara's eyes fixated on his face. She was unaware of how tightly he was gripping her hand. "It'll be ok," she told him.

"I know. You're here." He managed a faint smile. "You look tired."

"I haven't slept for two days. One for finding Appa and two for stopping the Dai Lee. Long Feng is gone now. The Earth Kingdom is on our side. Appa is back…" She trailed off. "But I kept thinking of you the whole time."

Zuko smiled a little. He lifted a hand to cradle her cheek. Katara willingly leaned closer for the soft kiss. As they pulled away, Zuko fell asleep again, smiling.

**XII. **Dyoko listened vaguely as Hakoda's son told his story. He caught random snippets. A lot of "firebenders" and "Prince Zuko"s and "but we got away/won"s. Dyoko barely listened but snapped awake at the mention of a familiar name.

"What did you say?"

The boy, his name was Sokka, turned to him in surprise. "I said a woman named Lee Ang told us about the Dai Lee's rumors."

"What did she look like?"

"Do you know her?"

"She might be my sister. What did she look like?"

"She doesn't look anything like you."

"My sister happens to not look anything like me at all."

"She's kind of tall, thin. Keeps her hat on even inside."

"Because she's blonde."

The boy's eyes widened. Blonde was a rarity and often discriminated. "No wonder…"

"That's my sister. Where did you find her?"

"The Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. South Side. Small little apartment. I don't think she was planning to stay long."

Dyoko nodded. He was already making a plan. "Thank you, Hakoda, for your hospitality. Perhaps we will meet again someday."

Hakoda nodded. "Perhaps. You are welcome in the South Pole. Good luck, Dyoko."

**Alright now, I just have to quote my friend because this really brightened up my day, "Haru's a pretty boy. I mean look at the kid. Dark lustrous hair. Pale skin with a healthy glow. And bright green eyes. Grrr…. I'm jealous. I want his prettiness." That is courtesy of my good friend, her pen name is Espiritu del Aire. Read her stuff it's as hilarious as that quote. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I've slacked off long enough, though mostly I was very unmotivated, but anyway. Next chapter. This will be wrapping up Part Three so after this we'll be getting into my version of the finale and then season three. So yay! Also, I was incredibly bored last night and wrote this horribly scary oneshot. It's called Zuko the Magician, and well… just read it. Ummm… and I'm very sorry if you'll need therapy afterwards… yeah… Ok so into the chapter.**

**XIII. **Katara had fallen asleep next to Zuko. Her head was slumped against is chest. Iroh had gotten an extra blanket which was now draped over her. He and Lee Ang sat at the small table, each sipping a cup of ginseng tea.

"They're a good match," Lee Ang sighed.

"More than you know. There's a lot you don't know."

Lee Ang looked at him. "What don't I know, Mooshi?"

He looked as thought he were considering the consequences. He sighed. "You are a good woman. You deserve to know who we are."

"Who you are?" she echoed.

"My name is not Mooshi; it is Iroh. I was once supposed to be Fire Lord, until my son died last time I was in Ba Sing Se. I am not the same man who was the Dragon of the West. I am not a conqueror. I have found… peace."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. He is not Li," Iroh continued, gesturing to Zuko. "He is Zuko, the banished Fire Nation Prince. He was sent to capture the Avatar, but I think at last that he is finding his own destiny and his own peace."

"If you are who you say you are, then Katara would know you," Lee Ang insisted.

"She does."

"Then why?"

"She is a waterbender. It is their nature to forgive and nurture. She sees what I see in Zuko, a changing man. She has most likely kept quiet to protect him. She is afraid others will not understand."

"But if she loves him, why would anyone care?"

"Water and Fire are opposites. It is bad enough to love a firebender, let along their Prince. Not to mention Zuko has chased them around the planet."

"Star-crossed lovers," Lee Ang mused.

"So it would seem."

A strange guilt crept into Lee Ang's mind. Iroh was being so completely honest, but she was not being completely truthful about her past. But her past was painful and the ones she had shared it with had deserted her.

**XIV. **Dyoko reached Ba Sing Se quickly, following the river that led from the city to Chameleon Bay. He had reached the Port Gates the next morning. Security was… intense, but then it was called the Impenetrable City, the last safe place from the war, for a reason. But after an hour of rigorous security procedures, Dyoko was allowed into the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se.

The South Side, that was a little more west. He strolled the streets, keeping eyes peeled. Not that it mattered. He would sense her presence far sooner than he saw her. It was the deep connection that they shared as twins.

He walked for an hour. He was probably in the South End by now. He glanced around. There was a cluster of apartments down the street. He walked in that general direction. He began to feel it, a magnetic sort of pull. It would bring them together. Lee Ang probably felt it too. He entered the courtyard area and tried to decide which apartment it was.

He didn't have to. "Dyoko?"

"Lee Ang."

"Is, is it really you?"

He nodded as his sister rushed to embrace him. "I missed you, Lee A."

"The nicknames still stick, huh, Dy?" She smiled a little.

"Mmmhmm." He hugged his sister again. "You were right."

"You needed to learn. I couldn't have stopped you, but I knew you'd come back."

Dyoko nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"This place specifically? I'm visiting a sick friend. Ba Sing Se? I thought, why not? I'll bring you to meet my friends."

Lee Ang was already pushing him towards an apartment. She had already forgiven him. "I'm sorry I left you," he whispered. He felt guilty for being forgiven so easily. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, not yet.

"I know. It's ok." She stopped. "Really, Dy. I think… it was good for me too. I have… friends. After everything, do you know what it feels like to have friends?"

Dyoko thought of Hakoda and the Water Tribe men, how they had accepted him. He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Lee Ang smiled. "Come on, there are some interesting people I want you to meet."

Dyoko was amused. His sister had such energy. It was good to be with her again. Lee Ang dragged him inside a small apartment. An old man and an exhausted looking teenager were sitting at a wooden table.

The old man looked at Lee Ang in confusion. "This is my brother, Dyoko. I kinda just found him outside."

"Hello, Dyoko." The old man nodded. "I am Iroh. This is my nephew, Zuko."

Dyoko nodded slightly. The names sounded familiar, but he couldn't place them.

"Would you like to stay for tea?" Iroh asked.

"Sure." Lee Ang and Dyoko sat at the table as the old man tinkered with water and tea leaves. "You're looking much better, Zuko," Lee Ang said.

"Better?" Dyoko echoed in astonishment. "He was worse? He's barely sitting up!"

"Dyoko!"

"What?"

Zuko chuckled a little. "He's right. I'm still pretty bad off."

"See!" Dyoko insisted. "He agrees! Women," he muttered.

"He just gets back after two years and already…"

"Oh, then I'll just go," he joked.

"Oh, no. You didn't even explain how you knew I was here."

"Well, I met some Southern Water Tribe men out in Chameleon Bay."

"Katara and Sokka's father," Lee Ang mused.

"Yeah, Hakoda. So the boy, Sokka, was telling his story and I found out you were in Ba Sing Se."

"Dy."

"Yeah?"

"You tell really bad stories."

"What? It's not as interesting as everything else. It's not like all the life-and-death stuff I've seen the last two years."

"Life-and-death?" she echoed.

"Probably shouldn't have mentioned that bit," Iroh said, bringing the tea pot and cups to the table.

**XV. **When Katara had woken up early that morning, she'd been a little embarrassed to find that she had fallen asleep on top of Zuko. But hell, it had been so warm. Lee Ang had gone home that night (probably to return the next morning) and so she shared tea alone with Iroh. Iroh told her many things. He told her how Lee Ang knew who he and Zuko were now. Iroh told her how Zuko seemed to be changing because of her. He did not tell her about Appa. He didn't think it was his place.

Katara had told him what had been happening to her. Everything. From day one. Leaving only a few gaps for embarrassing moments or things that he already knew. She told him about what had been and what was happening in Ba Sing Se.

It had taken then a long time to discuss all these things. It was growing lighter outside. Katara had checked Zuko one last time, determining that he was doing much better. He would probably be completely conscious that day. She left him a soft kiss before she departed. She had to get home. She was needed in planning the war effort that day and the Earth King would probably freak if she didn't show up.

Katara remembered that the Kyoshi Warriors were supposed to be in the city. Maybe she would see them today. It would be nice to see Suki again. Katara smiled. She was still tired, but she was also happy. She trudged homeward. If she was lucky, she might get in a small nap before dealing with the world's stuffiest generals.

**TADA. Part Four is up next and yay, there will be some Taang starting up soon. My first real serious attempt to do Taang well. It's hard when they're tweleve ya' know. Anyway, do review because it makes me smile. DON'T YOU WANT TO MAKE ME SMILE?:( **


	10. Chapter 10

**The beginning of Part Four, not much else to say. Just, this is my version of how the season finale went down. **

**PART FOUR**

**I. **Katara had indeed managed a small nap before two Earth Kingdom soldiers came to her door to escort her to the palace. The King had not sent any of the Dai Lee. That was understandable. After Long Feng's reign they had to be sure that the Dai Lee could be trusted. Their loyalties had to be checked.

Katara was taken to the War Council. The Council of Five. Five very boring and stuffy generals. The war had made them that way. It made a lot of people that way. The war had stolen their innocence. They could not afford to make mistakes. Mistakes meant that innocent people would die. Guilt already plagued the men for the thousands of deaths that had not even been their fault. To be the direct cause of a death would be unbearable.

The Council Chamber was large. There was a giant map of the world spread out like a table, taking up most of the space. All the nations were included. Stone figures, moved by earthbending, represented military units.

Katara was greeted politely by the generals and introduced to all of them.

"The purpose of today's meeting is to compile all the intelligence. Tomorrow we shall flesh out the details of the invasion."

Katara nodded. "The most important piece is the solar eclipse. It should give us the advantage to overcome the Fire Nation defenses and get Aang into the palace."

"We can assume that the solar eclipse can last anywhere between and hour to a whole day, based on past records," on General said.

"We have fifty divisions available for the invasion. Will that be enough?"

"What if we could liberate Omashu?" Katara piped in. "And the Water Tribes will help."

"Then we would have many men."

"What are the details on the palace defenses?"

**II. **Zuko was beginning to feel much stronger. Lee Ang and her mysterious brother, Dyoko, had left a few hours ago. After a lot of arguing, Iroh had been convinced to go to the tea shop for awhile. Zuko was alone now. He had a scroll of paper before him, trying to imagine the words to write. All he had was: _Katara._

He stared at the blankness as if the words would materialize before him, melting onto the page. _I am feeling much better now because of you._ Zuko bit his lip. That sounded ok. _I don't think Uncle told you, we'll be running our own tea shop in the Upper Ring soon. We'll be moving in tomorrow. _Zuko paused again to think what to say next. _I don't like tea all that much, but I will be glad to be close to you. I miss you and can't wait to see you again._ How to sign it? Love? Did he love her? Would it freak her out if she read that? He wanted it to be personal, but 'love?' Love wasn't the right word. He thought a moment. _Your Prince Zuko. _He gazed at his words, checking them over again and again:

_Katara_

_I am feeling much better now because of you. I don't think Uncle told you, we'll be running our own tea shop in the Upper Ring soon. I don't like tea all that much, but I will be glad to be closer to you. I miss you and can't wait to see you again._

_Your Prince Zuko_

Katara found a letter for her in the mail slot. It was from Zuko. She read it to herself and smiled. She could imagine how long he had spent writing it, choosing each word carefully. A warm sensation passed through her. She folded the letter and slipped it in her belt.

**III. **Lee Ang took her brother back to her apartment. He gazed around in amazement. "Lee A, how did you live here?"

"I suppose I've just gotten used to this kind of life," she said, dropping her bag and hat onto the table.

"But you could do much better than this. You're resourceful and your bending…"

"You know I was better with air. I never had anyone to teach me earth."

"Still."

"I would be able to do anything in this city. Haven't you heard anything about all the conspiracies and propaganda?"

"Dai Lee or something, I wasn't really listening to the boy."

"The Dai Lee manipulated the city. Everyone here is just finding out about a war that's been going on for a hundred years."

"What?"

"Anyone who tried to speak out was taken to Lake Laogai to be brainwashed. The Earth King was controlled by Long Feng until recently when they messed with the Avatar."

Dyoko shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"And the class system is ridiculous," Lee Ang added.

"I should have stayed with you. I'm supposed to be your brother and protect you," Dyoko insisted.

"Stop punishing yourself. Besides, you know I can always handle myself."

Dyoko smiled. "You deserve so much better."

"We all do. But I'll take what I have."

Dyoko sat down at the table. "Hakoda asked me if I wanted to go to the South Pole."

"That's great."

"I was always better with fire, just like you were always better with air."

"Meaning your waterbending sucks."

"So does your earthbending."

Lee Ang mocked anger. "Well then…"

"You know, we should get teachers."

"Yeah. Dad would have wanted us to." Lee Ang's thoughts went far away.

"We'll see him again someday."

**IV. **Toph knew that tears would be coming soon. She didn't want to cry. Crying made her as weak and helpless as her parents thought she was. They'd sent these idiots to capture here and bring her home, a.k.a. prison. She should have known her parents would never understand. She had been foolish to think that anyone could understand.

"Let me out of here!"

"Shut up!" Xin Fu shouted.

"Make me!"

"Toph, you should be quiet," Master Yu said.

"Sissies!"

No. Nobody understood her. She had been with people who had understood. Now they were gone. She wished they would come to save her. She imagined Sokka and Katara leaping in to kick some ass. Then Aang… Aang would break this metal prison. He would give her, her freedom back. Then she would punish those jerks, Xin Fu and Yu. And Aang would save her. Her vision seemed so far away. A tear started its path down her check. "I won't cry," she whispered. "I'm not weak." She slammed her fist against the walls of her prison. Was that? Bits of earth and a fist sized dent in the metal.

"Give up. Even you can't bend metal," Xin Fu taunted.

Toph smiled and put her hand to the metal wall. "Oh yes I can," she whispered. Now Aang wouldn't have to save her. She could run away with him again. She was the greatest earthbender in the world. She could do whatever she wanted.

Toph traced her finger over the metal in a circular pattern. She breathed deeply. She wrapped her energy around each particle of earth she found and then she twisted. The hunk of metal fell and Toph jumped out. She heard the sissies' confused shouts and thought to herself, _I am the greatest earthbender who ever lived. _

**V. **After a second very dull meeting, Katara finally had the war plans in her bag, awaiting the Earth King's official seal of approval. She decided that it could wait a little bit longer. Zuko and Iroh were supposed to have the grand opening of their new tea shop today. She wanted some tea and she wanted to see Zuko.

Momo was perched artfully on her shoulder. That little lemur wasn't exactly loved by the stuffy generals, but he was Katara's only company. "Now you're going to be nice to Zuko," she warned the lemur. "I think he's changing into a good guy." The lemur seemed to nod in agreement.

Katara found the tea shop easily; it was crowded. She walked in and stood by the counter. Iroh came over, smiling widely. "Hello, Miss Katara."

She smiled in return, his was particularly infectious. "Hello, Mooshi," she responded, careful to stick to the alias. "How's Li?"

"Ask him yourself," Iroh told her as Zuko came behind the counter. He smiled as he saw her. He came around the counter and hugged her tight.

"How are you?" Katara asked.

"Better. Much better."

Katara let out a small sigh in relief. "Good." She stepped back a little. Momo had transferred from Katara's shoulder to Zuko's during their embrace. He hadn't noticed. Katara suppressed a giggle, which Zuko did notice.

"What?"

"You've got a new friend," she answered, pointing to Momo.

Zuko turned his head to stare at the inquisitive little lemur. "Sorry, but I think you're rushing our relationship," he told the lemur, picking Momo up and placing his on the counter.

Katara laughed. "How's the shop?"

"It's FANTASTIC!" Iroh exclaimed. He started to ramble on about lots of tea shop things until Zuko interrupted him.

"Maybe you should ask if she wants some tea," Zuko pointed out.

"Of course. How could I have been so stupid?" He turned to Katara. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Hmm. Maybe just some green tea?"

"Coming right up."

"Hey, Katara, Li!"

"Lee Ang! Hi." Katara embraced the older woman. Then she caught sight of a tall, dark-haired man behind her. He looked Water Tribe. "Who's this?"

"This is my brother, Dyoko. He showed up yesterday. Dyoko, this is Katara."

"Hello."

Dyoko nodded. "You have your father's eyes."

"You know my dad?"

"I met him in Chameleon Bay. When your brother was telling his story I found out my sister was here."

"Oh." 

"Anyway. I came to say goodbye. I figured you'd all be here," Lee Ang explained.

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. We're leaving Ba Sing Se."

"Oh." Katara hugged Lee Ang again. "I'll miss you. I hope we see you again."

"I'm sure we will," Lee Ang said.

"Yes. We have an invite from your father to the South Pole. We'll come visit some time."

Katara grinned. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Zuko attempted just a handshake, but Lee Ang hugged him anyway. He shook Dyoko's hand.

Iroh came back with a steaming pot of tea. "What's with all the hugging?"

"We're leaving Ba Sing Se," Lee Ang said.

"Goodbye, then, my dear." Iroh joined the "hugfest" of which the only awkward participants were Zuko and Dyoko.

**VI. **"Well, I should go," Katara said. "Need to visit the Earth King."

Zuko nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know where I live."

"Why does that sound so stalker-ish?"

Katara's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well," she began.

"Ok," he interrupted.

"I'll see you later." She left. It was a shorter walk from the tea shop to the palace gates, than it was from the gates to the Throne Room, but at last she arrived. The Earth King wasn't there, but three green figures in white face paint milled about the throne.

"Suki!" Katara shouted excitedly. "Finally, I get to see you! You have to tell me everything that's happened since we last saw you!" She started running up to hug the older warrior, but stopped as she got closer. "You're not Suki." She backstepped. "You aren't the Kyoshi Warriors." She started to draw out her water but her chi was blocked by a few quick jabs to her sides. She fell to the ground, her water pooling around her.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

It was Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. "You." She willed her muscles to move, but they disobeyed her.

The evil girl smiled. "Yes. Ba Sing Se belongs to the Fire Nations. Just like it should."

"Aang will stop you!"

"Good. He's coming. Now, you have the Earth Kingdom war plans, don't you? Ty Lee, search her."

The acrobat cartwheeled over, taking her bag. "Yup! This is it!" she said holding up the bag. She caught sight of a slip of paper sticking out from Katara's belt. "Oh! What's that?"

"No!"

But Ty Lee took the paper.

"That's private!" Katara shouted.

Ty Lee began to read out loud:

"_Katara_

_I am feeling much better now because of you. I don't think Uncle told you, we'll be running our own tea shop in the Upper Ring soon. I don't like tea all that much, but I will be glad to be closer to you. I miss you and can't wait to see you again._

_Your Prince Zuko"_

Ty Lee giggled. "That's so cute!"

"So, Zuzu's in Ba Sing Se too. I think it's time for a family reunion." Azula turned her attention back to Katara. "He has pathetic taste in women. I can only hope he was planning on using you. Mai, take the peasant to the crystal catacombs."

**So, there's a nice long one for you, and I've started the Taang stuff for this story, so hope you enjoyed it and let me know how you like it. Also feel free to make any requests and I'll see what I can do. Oh and check out "Zuko the Magician" my other, humor story. I'm gonna be putting up a second chapter soon, just gotta get some more insane ideas. SHOW TUNES! They never fail. Ummm…. Yeah. OK. So yeah, review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys, that's it's been so long. I've been caught up in a lot of stuff lately, then decided to take some time to edit, and loads of other unimportant excuses. But what is important it that this story is back. Oh and sorry for any confusion, whilst editing I inserted a chapter in the middle, so this chapter is all new stuff. Anyway, I hope the wait was well worth it, and please enjoy. **

**VII. **Aang had opened all but the last chakra. Earth, Water, Fire, Light, Love, Sound. All that was left was the Thought chakra. He needed to open all the chakras to master the Avatar State, but now the Avatar State didn't seem worth it. According to Guru Pathik, he had to let go of all his earthly attachments. That meant letting go of Katara. He didn't want to let her go.

"Aang, you must let her go or you will never master the Avatar State," Guru Pathik told him

"I know." Aang sighed. The world was more important. "I'll try." Aang closed his eyes. His thin body was balanced on a spiraling path of purple energy. Stars floated around him in a celestial glow. They did not hold his attention for long. He walked slowly down the purple path. His Avatar State lay in front of him. A huge towering image of himself, dark black and frightening. To his right was a large disc-like portal. The disc showed him Katara. She was in trouble. She struggled in chains. "Katara!" He ran back down the path. The beam of energy seemed to lose it power and began to fade away to nothing. He started to fall.

Aang's eyes flashed open. "Katara's in trouble! I have to save her!" He ran from the rooftop, ignoring the protests from the guru. He didn't care that he may never be able to go into the Avatar State ever again. He needed to save Katara.

**VIII. **Katara paced the crystal catacombs. She rubbed her wrists. The metal chains had been there only for a short time yet had left their savage marks. It was probably because she had fought against them. The Dai Lee had chained her as her movement returned while she was being transported. They'd tried to subdue her. She might have escaped if they had not already been so close to her prison. Then again, she might not have gotten far on her own with no water on her person.

She shouted in frustration. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everything had been going so well. She had been happy and hopeful. Azula, no, the Fire Nation, was turning her hopes to dust all over again. She slammed her fist into the wall and the crystal reverberated loudly. She would have a terrible headache soon.

**doorknobsdoorknobsdoorknobsdoorknobsdoorknobsdoorknobsdoorknobs**

Iroh was practically skipping. Serving tea for the Earth King! His joy was infectious. Even Zuko was smiling. He smiled for his own reasons. Maybe he would see Katara. Life finally seemed to be going his way. At least a little bit.

They were led into a small green room in the palace where Iroh began to set up the tea pots and cups. It was strangely quiet. Zuko felt uneasy. "Something's not right here."

Men in black robes started to file into the room. Zuko recognized them immediately. The Dai Lee. Would they be arrested? For what? Did someone find out? Iroh and Zuko stood up, ready to fight.

"Tea time's over." It was Azula. "Have you met the Dai Lee? They're earthbenders but they have a _killer_ instinct that's so firebender. I just_ love_ it. Ba Sing Se is finally going to belong to the Fire Nations. I have succeeded where you failed, Uncle."

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, Dragon of the West?"

"I'm not interesting in another of your stories, Uncle," Azula said, inspecting her fingernails.

"It's not so much a story as a demonstration." Iroh spit forth fire as Zuko ducked behind him. They blasted out of the room.

"Get them!" Azula shouted.

Iroh jumped from the window and ran, but Zuko refused to follow. The Dai Lee captured him within moments.

Azula gloated on the way to the crystal catacombs. "By the way, we have your little water peasant."

"Leave Katara alone."

"I don't take orders from you, Zuzu. Besides, I would've thought you'd want company." The Dai Lee earthbended the entrance to the caves open. "I've got work to do. See you later, Zuzu." The Dai Lee tossed him down.

**IX. **Toph was tired, but she kept going. She kept riding her earth wave. Her mind only had room for one thing: getting back to Ba Sing Se, back to where she was understood, back to Aang. Wind whipped fiercely at her. She reveled in its ferocity.

She heard a loud roar beside her that sounded painfully like Appa. "Need a lift," said Sokka's voice. Her heart leapt and she fell forward.

"Sorry." Appa landed and Aang helped her up.

"I thought you were off mastering the Avatar State," she accused.

"I thought you were meeting your mother in Ba Sing Se," Aang countered.

"It was a trap. Xin Fu and Mater Yu kidnapped me, but I escaped. Oh, and I can bend metal. What's your excuse?"

"I had a vision. Katara's in trouble."

"Oh." Toph's heart fell a little as she took her seat next to Sokka. It seemed that she was always second to Katara. But Katara didn't love Aang. She had a thing for Zuko. She almost wanted to tell Aang, but breaking his heart wouldn't make him love her instead.

Appa took off and the wind rushed through her hair. She thought of Aang. Maybe someday Aang could be her hero. She could wait. That was earthbending. Waiting and listening. When the time is right, make your move.

Someday, Aang would realize that Katara didn't love him any deeper than she loved Sokka. Even if Katara didn't have Zuko, she would never feel anything but a sisterly loved for Aang. Toph smiled, content with her conclusion. She could wait. She would wait.

**X. ** Katara heard Zuko tumble down. She stopped pacing. "Zuko!" She ran over to him and kneeled beside him. "Zuko, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I had your letter with me and they found out. It's all my fault.

Zuko covered her mouth. "It's not your fault. My sister is a crazy bitch." He removed him hand.

Katara stood and helped him to his feet. "Did she hurt you?"

Zuko shook his head. "I'm just going to be very sore in the morning."

Katara let him hold her. She rested her head on his chest. It gave her some comfort in such a frustrating situation. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. There isn't any way to get out of here without an earthbender."

"There's got to be some way."

"If Azula comes back, we can try to escape, but there's no other way out."

"Azula would kill us, would she? I mean, if she wanted to kill us, she would have done it already, right?"

"I wish I could say for sure. My sister is crazy." Zuko held her tighter. "I won't let her hurt you."

"Zuko, you make me feel safe." Katara tilted her face upward to kiss him. He met her lips. The voice in his head repeated his promise. _I won't let her hurt you. I won't let her hurt you. I won't let her hurt you._

They stopped kissing. "This is a really strange place to be kissing," Katara said softly.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"It would be pretty if it wasn't a prison."

**XI. **The Earth King says that Katara's with Suki. Everything's fine," Sokka insisted.

"Then why did I have that vision? We're staying until I see her."

"Then I'm sitting," Toph decided, planting herself on the apartment's floor.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"

"I know who it is. He's a friend actually." Toph walked to the door and slid it open. "Hi. Good to see you." She thought to herself, _Well not_ _**see **see you. _

"What? You know him!" Sokka demanded.

"Yes. I shared tea with him and he gives good advice." She turned to Iroh. "How's your nephew?"

"TOPH!" Sokka interrupted. "Do you know who that is? That's Iroh, Dragon of the West! Prince ZUKO'S UNCLE!"

"What?"

"I need your help," Iroh interrupted.

"Why should we help you?"

He ignored Sokka. "Azula is taking over Ba Sing Se. She had Katara and my nephew. I suggest we work together to save them."

"Why should we help Zuko?"

"I know my nephew has done nothing to earn your trust, but he is not as bad as he seems."

"We are better off working together," Aang decided. "Let's go."

"I brought a friend," Iroh said as they exited the house. A member of the Dai Lee was tied and gagged on the porch. Toph encased him in grey stone as they removed the gag.

"Where did Azula take them?" Iroh prompted.

"The crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. The ancient city beneath the palace. You better hurry, the Princess will be starting the coup soon."

**XII. **Katara and Zuko sat when they grew tired of standing. They planted themselves next each other, very close and their legs criss-cossed onto themselves. **(Sorry to ruin the moment, but I must quote an old gym teacher "Criss-cross applesauce" that is all)** Katara's head rested on Zuko's shoulder and his arm wrapped lightly around her waist.

"I hate this… this war," Katara said.

"It's horrible," Zuko agreed.

"I hate what it's done to people. All the people who have died and all the families that have been torn apart. I haven't seen my father in years."

Zuko's grip tightened. He didn't know what to say to comfort her, but he wanted to assure her that he was listening.

"The war killed my mother. It was a Fire Nation raid."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a mother."

"You do?"

Zuko nodded. "Just before my father became Fire Lord, she disappeared. I don't even know if she's alive or not."

Katara pulled herself closer to Zuko. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted him to know she was there.

The two felt closer than ever in their shared miseries. They were not so different. No, they weren't very different at all.

**Breaks being what divides us, unites us in the end. It makes no sense unless it does. **

At that very moment, the coup began. The Council of Five was simultaneously taken out. Sokka and Toph rushed to warn the Earth King, but they were too late. All three were capture by Azula and take to the prison cells. Iroh and Aang were tunneling into the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se.

Outside of Ba Sing Se, two twin siblings were on their way to the coast. They followed the river that led to Chameleon Bay. They were unaware of the treachery taking place in the city they left behind. Their thoughts focused only on how far they might get before sundown. As they traveled and exchange a playful repartee, they were unaware of how quickly and drastically their lives would change.

**And it's a good thing I've stopped now, because I'm in the maximum typo danger zone. A wee bit sleepy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and would feel so nicely inclined towards me that you would be just tickled to review this story. Have I begged sufficiently? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, the last bit of part three. As I promised snowyleopard, I'll get some chapters out just for you. Well, you do seem to be my best reviewer and assure me that my stories go well. Anyway, last bit of part three for the sake of repetition, enjoy. **

**XIII. **Katara's legs had rested enough to resume pacing again. Zuko stood and watched her. "Would you stop? You're making me dizzy!"

Katara halted briefly. "I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Scared?" Katara's silence told him he'd guessed correctly. "It's ok to be scared."

"I don't want to be afraid. I fear my fear more than what makes me afraid… if that makes sense."

Zuko nodded. "We'll get out of here. You just have to be patient."

"Ok." They had gotten closer than they'd thought. A loud rumble and crash erupted into the cavern. Katara spun around. Aang and Iroh emerged from the dust. "Aang!" Katara ran and embraced him. Aang's eyes were glued to Zuko. He didn't like the way Zuko was looking at Katara. He glared. Zuko glared back.

"We have to get out of here," Aang insisted.

"You go," Iroh told him. "We'll catch up." He turned to Zuko. "Well?"

"I-" Zuko began, but he was interrupted.

Azula and two Dai Lee agents joined them. Iroh was swiftly imprisoned in the haunting green crystals.

"Let him go," Zuko demanded.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, _Prince _Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you're no traitor. Are you, Zuko?"

"Let him go!"

"Zuko, I've planned every moment of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. I need you, Zuko. The only way we win is together. Join me and you can redeem yourself. It's not too late for you."

"Don't listen to her, Zuko. The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh shouted.

"Why don't you let him decide?" Azula shot at him. "Zuko, by the end of the day you can have everything you have ever wanted. You would be a hero. You would have your honor. You would have father's love."

"Please, Zuko," Iroh begged. "Look inside yourself and see what you truly want."

"You are free to decide," Azula said. She walked away after Aang and Katara. The Dai Lee left and closed the earth door behind them.

"Zuko, what will you do?" Iroh asked softly.

Zuko sighed. "Azula always lies. I don't trust her. She's crazy and she needs to go down."

"So how do we go about this?"

"We can't beat her. She has the Dai Lee in her pocket."

"So you can't cross her," Iroh concluded.

"I'll have to play along for both our safety."

"What about Aang and Katara?"

"I don't want to hurt Katara. I promised I wouldn't let Azula hurt her."

"You can go in and discreetly keep Azula from getting in too many hits. When they're almost defeated, I'll hold you off while they escape and then you can capture me."

"Then when it's safe, we'll escape. When the time is right."

Iroh nodded and Zuko began to cut him free of the crystals. "It'll work."

"It'll break Katara's heart," Zuko said sadly. "I wish I could tell her."

"If she truly loves you, which I believe she does, she'll understand later."

"Thank you, Uncle. For everything. You are more like a father than mine ever was."

**XIV. **The hiss of lightning told Aang and Katara that Azula had come. They blocked her blast with water from the nearby canals that ran throughout Old Ba Sing Se. Her blue fire was coming. Aang and Katara blocked it with a wave. Azula was engulfed in a cloud of thick steam. Aang and Katara watched. Katara's water was ready. They tensed. Azula burst thought the steam and landed between them. An apprehensive silence ensued, waiting for the first move. The steam cleared. They stood in their tense triangle, waiting.

Orange fire broke the stillness. Zuko had come. Hope rose in Katara's chest. Zuko looked at each of the three. His gaze landed on Aang. In that split second as his muscles tensed, they knew. Zuko was not fighting with them. Azula smiled. Katara's heart broke.

**Everything I thought I knew**

**Changed the day that I met you**

**All my rides and fake tattoos**

**I thought we were so damn cool**

Katara had no time to grieve. She had to fight. She moved to anger quickly. Zuko was attacking Aang. Katara's anger found its outlet in Azula. If Azula was confused by why the waterbender had hardened, she did not reveal it. More likely, she knew exactly why.

**I'd get right back on the airplane**

**The Greyhound bus**

**The subway train**

**If I thought it'd ease the pain**

Katara's waterwhips slashed viciously at Azula. Sharp enough to catch and sever her bangs as she narrowly dodged the ferocious onslaught of Katara's fury. Azula was shocked by the waterbender's skill.

**I'm not someone you ignore**

**Give us what we came here for**

**Pick my heart up off the floor**

**Give us what we came here for**

Zuko didn't want to hurt Katara. He didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. Zuko pushed the Avatar away with his fire. He kept his eye on Katara and Azula. Katara was doing fine. She was amazing. _If only I could tell you_, he thought as he knocked Aang back into the crystals.

**Nothing less and nothing more**

**Just give me what I came here for**

Katara caught Azula's arm in a large water tube as she tried to put forth another blast. Azula spun trying to free herself for the aquatic grasp, but Katara caught her leg as well. Azula rose into the air, but well-timed fireblasts from Zuko severed the connection. Azula fell with a satisfying, but unfortunately safe, thunk. Both she and Aang were rising to their feet. Katara and Zuko's gazes locked. Azula took off after Aang. Katara felt a rage boil up inside her.

**Every time I look at you**

**I forget what I'm supposed to do**

Waterwhips and firewhips clashed menacingly.

"I thought you changed!" Katara shouted.

"I have," Zuko answered. _I'll tell you later. I don't want to hurt you. This is the only way._

**I can turn around and walk away**

**And break my heart**

**But who's to say**

**You'll notice anyway**

Aang was knocked away by Azula. Azula rounded on Zuko and Katara. It was time for her to finish this.

**I'm not someone you ignore**

**Give us what we came here for**

**Pick my heart up off the floor**

**Give us what we came here for**

Azula and Zuko's combined fireblasts overpowered Katara's watershield. She fell back and her hair cam undone.

**Nothing less and nothing more**

**Give me what I came here for**

**Nothing less and nothing more**

**Give me what I came here for**

Azula and Zuko were distracted by a loud rumble of earth. Aang was riding and enormous earth wave back to the fight. Katara struggled to her feet, her body fighting every inch of the way.

**One step in and one step out**

**One thing's clear beyond a doubt**

Aang pitched forward without warning and the Dai Lee came from everywhere. Zuko and Azula left for Aang and a small cluster of Dai Lee circled Katara. She pulled the water around her into long tentacles. Aang gazed at the overwhelming forces around him. His eyes rested on Katara. There were too many of them. He knew what he had to do. He sat down and locked himself in a glowing dome of green crystals. It burst open at the top and he began to rise.

**I had happiness and now I'm just**

**About to watch IT BURN**

Aang fell. Azula had struck him with lightning. Her fingers trailed the tell-tale smoke. "NO!" Katara called every bit of water to her in a massive wave. She rode it to Aang, catching his as he fell. Tears stained her eyes.

**I'd get right back on the airplane**

**The Greyhound bus**

**The subway train**

**If I thought it'd ease the pain**

**If I thought it'd ease the pain**

Zuko and Azula stood still. They looked ready to attack. Katara turned her gaze to Zuko. Her eyes spoke volumes. She looked defeated, jaded.

**I'm not someone you ignore**

**Give us what we came here for**

**Pick my heart up off the floor**

**Give us what we came here for**

**I'm not someone you ignore**

**Give us what we came here for**

**Pick my heart up off the floor**

**Give us what we came here for**

_You lied,_ Katara thought. _You lied, Zuko, you lied. _Fire blocked Azula from continuing her attack. Iroh stood between them. "You have to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Katara carried Aang to the waterfall as Iroh defended their escape.

**Nothing less and nothing more**

**Give me what I came here for**

**Nothing less and nothing more**

**Give me what I came here for**

**Nothing less and nothing more**

**Give me what I came here for**

Katara escaped. Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King found them above ground and they fled on Appa. Tears streaked Katara's eyes as she pulled out her oasis water. She used it to try and heal the wound on Aang's back. It seeped in, but nothing happened. _No. _The arrows tattooed all over him began to glow and he breathed in. They fled Ba Sing Se, not knowing where to go. Katara cried. Zuko had not hurt her physically, but he had stabbed her in the heart.

**XV. **"It has taken one hundred years, but we have finally conquered Ba Sing Se," Azula declared.

Her words made him want to vomit but Zuko fought down the urge to empty his stomach. He had a role to play. "I betrayed Uncle," he said, adding a tone of uncertainty for good measure.

"You didn't betray him. He betrayed you. You will be welcomed home as a war hero," Azula lied.

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if father doesn't restore my honor?" Zuko insisted.

"He doesn't need to. Today you restored your own honor."

_Azula always lies_, he told himself. "Thank you, Azula. I'm going to retire for the evening. It's been a long day."

"Of course. Pick any room you want."

"Good night, sister."

"Good night, Zuko."

Zuko left. He picked the firs room he came to. He locked the door and went out to the balcony. He stared up at the stars and the moonless sky. It had gone too far. The Avatar could be dead. Everything felt so dark. It brought to mind another song his mother used to sing. He breathed deeply and began to sing the words that echoed in his memories:

**Such a lonely day**

**And it's mine**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

He thought of Katara. The look in her eyes.

**Such a lonely day**

**Should be banned**

**It's a day that I can't stand**

The look of betrayal had struck deep into his core.

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

If he could take it all away, he would.

**Such a lonely day**

**Shouldn't exist**

**It's a day that I'll never miss**

He prayed she could forgive him and understand why. He prayed that the Avatar lived.

**Such a lonely**

**And it's mine**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

She had to believe him. He didn't know what he might do if she didn't. He loved her. Loved her. Love. Her.

**And if you go**

**I wanna go with you**

**And if you die**

**I wanna die with you**

**Take your hand and walk away**

If he could have said. If she could have known. If she could read minds. It tore him apart to hurt her like that. He had broken her heart.

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

**The most loneliest day of my life**

He could only hope, only pray, that she would let him heal her broken heart and let him love her again. That she would love him again.

**Such a lonely day**

**And it's mine**

**It's a day I'm glad I survived**

Zuko allowed one word to escape his lips before returning to the indoors. "Katara."

**Aiie. According to my friend who reads this before you all (sorry, she has access to my notebooks). If you weren't sure the bolded stuff was song lyrics in this chapter. The first song being, "What We Came Here For" by Damone and the second being "Lonely Day" by System of A Down. Two excellent bands, of course, all the music I use is excellent and I highly recommend it. Other than that, stay tuned for the next chapter, in which I delve into season 3, my way. Oh and check out Zuko the Magician. I've finally got around to putting up the chapter I've had written for about a week. I know I'm a lazy ass. Anyway, please do review for my smiles are excellent when review induced. :D only bigger than that! \(O O)/**

** O **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Another chapter for you dudes, and if I'm feeling spiffy I may put another up this weekend but I will be busy with toga related things and may just do a Zuko the Magician chapter instead. We'll see. Either way, I'll update something this weekend. And so, without further ado, because that's such a good phrase, I give you Part Five. **

**PART FIVE**

**I. **"Katara," Toph said softly. Katara did not acknowledge her, but Toph knew she was listening. After bringing Aang back to life, the waterbender had sought solitude in any form she could. Hard to do thousands of feet in the sky on a flying bison, but she managed. Toph rested her hand on Katara's shoulder. "What happened with you and Zuko?" Katara stiffened at his name.

"He lied to me," she said. Her voice was strange with an alien quality to it, almost gravelly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Just my heart. He picked the Fire Nation. He helped Azula. He… he betrayed me and Iroh."

Toph pulled Katara into a rare hug. Katara fought back tears. She wanted to be strong. He wanted to prove… what did she want to prove? That he hadn't broken her heart? He had. She didn't care? She did.

"I'll be alright," Toph said. "You're a survivor. We all are. Just give it some time." Katara didn't say anything. "I'll tell the others."

Toph left her to her solitude, staring at the stars. She sat down with Sokka and the Earth King.

"She's taking it really hard," Sokka commented.

"I'm going to tell you why she has every right to," Toph said.

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember Li?"

"Katara's blind date."

"His name isn't Li, it's his alias."

"Then what is his name."

"Zuko."

"WHAT?"

"Shh."

"What the _hell_?" Sokka whispered fiercely.

"Lee Ang didn't know and she set them up on a blind date. Zuko lied to Katara. He told her he was changing and she began to trust him."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Sokka's face was red with anger. "Gee. I wonder why," she said pointedly.

"Oh."

"Zuko betrayed her in the crystal catacombs. He sided with the Fire Nation and broke her heart."

**II. **Zuko bided his time. He listened politely to his sister's repulsive speeches about honor and victory. Detailed accounts of Ba Sing Se's capture were sent to Fire Lord Ozai. It was simple how easily the people were changing from and Earth Kingdom utopia to a Fire Nation province. It was the propaganda and mob psychology of the Dai Lee that ensured the takeover's success. These people had been subjected to and changed by these methods for a century. The change was merely a stepping stone in the long history of manipulation.

A day after the takeover and already word on the street was that the Earth King had proven himself to be corrupt and negligent. Visiting nobles of the Fire Nation had "put and end" to his reign and were "bringing justice" back to the city. The people of Ba Sing Se always believed what they were told. If there was one thing that the walls pf the impenetrable city did not protect, it was individual thought and bravery.

Zuko felt guilty. He had been a part of this. But he reasoned that he could never have beaten Azula and her takeover had been inevitable. Ba Sing Se would have to be liberated in a way similar to which it was taken: by stealth and cunning. Zuko did not know when he would help take back the city. He only knew he would. It depended on when he would escape with his uncle. Option A: he could pull one over on Azula and escape. Or Option B: escape, find Katara, then return to pull one over on Azula.

**BREAK check out the songfic I wrote called "The Sweet Escape" BREAK**

"Wow, we really didn't get very far," Lee Ang exclaimed, glancing at the walls of Ba Sing Se. They looked as huge as ever.

Dyoko muttered something incomprehensible. He was still asleep. Lee Ang glanced at her brother. "Yeah, I just go get some water, then." Lee Ang headed for the river. They were following the river back to Chameleon Bay. They weren't sure exactly where to begin their search for earth and waterbending teachers, but it was a place to go where friends were.

Lee Ang crouched down by the river, filling the waters sacks—one for Dyoko to bend with if he ever felt like is and one for drinking.

It was a crisp morning, not too bad for travel. It was still spring, a nice earthy chill but not particularly extreme. She loved the fall and spring. They were both of growth and change. Dyoko was one for summer or winter. Extremes, one way or another, never in between.

**III. **They flew till midday, until they were too tired to dwell on the horrors of what had happened. Aang was in and out of consciousness, but that was to be expected. Katara had drawn into herself so Sokka and Toph especially were keeping a close watch on Aang. They worried for Aang's life, but Katara deviated so much from her natural personality and tendencies that she generated a good deal of worry as well.

As they landed, they spotted two other travelers. One wore a large hat and the other stood out like a sore thumb in a brilliant shade of blue. Sokka shouted out to them as they landed. "Lee Ang! Dyoko!" The two travelers looked up to see a massive bison land.

"Sokka? What are you guys doing out here? Is that the Earth King?" Lee Ang began to let loose a long torrent of questions. "Is Katara here?" She smiled but grave looks on their faces soon faded it. "What happened?"

Sokka became their spokesperson as the others began to unload Appa. "You'd better come sit."

Lee Ang and Dyoko followed him into the clearing where Katara was silently lighting a fire.

"Ba Sing Se has fallen," Sokka said at last. "The Fire Nation infiltrated the city, posing as the Kyoshi Warriors. The Princess, Azula, won over the Dai Lee and used their power to spring a coup. The Council of Five was captured and we were too late to stop them. Aang nearly died," he finished, motioning to the semi-conscious monk.

Dyoko stayed to talk to Sokka about more of the details, but Lee Ang noticed how Katara was behaving. Lee Ang took Katara by the arm and led her away a little.

"What happened to you, Katara?"

Katara looked up at the older woman. She let out a ragged sigh. "Zuko lied to me."

"He sided with the Fire Nation, didn't he?" Lee Ang pulled Katara into a hug. "Oh, Katara. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Bottled up tears found their way out. "No. You didn't know in the beginning and you never could have known he would do this. I should have known better. I knew who he was. I knew he was Fire Nation. I knew what he was like. It's my own fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Lee Ang chided. "You didn't make him pick the Fire Nation."

"I know. It hurts."

"I know. It'll hurt less in time."

"That's what they say."

**IV. **Katara was sitting by herself on a little cliff above the river. She still wanted to be alone. The scenes of—was it really only last night—played through her mind. The betrayal. She hated it. She was alone to think, but hadn't thought of much.

She turned her head at the rustle of bushes. Somebody had joined her on the cliff. She glanced up. "Hello, Aang." Under normal circumstances she might have fussed over the boy, she might have asked him what the hell he thought he was doing standing up so soon, but she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to take care of anyone like she normally did.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Katara shrugged. "Go ahead."

"I'm feeling a little better."

"That's good."

Aang breathed deeply. "Katara, I know this is probably a bad time, but I have to tell you-"

"Aang," she cut him off. She winced as her eye began to tear again. "I know what you're going to say. I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Oh. Maybe-"

"I'm sorry, Aang, but I can't. Not now, not ever. Aang you're like a brother, like Sokka. My family."

"Ok," Aang said, his voice growing terribly distant. He stood.

"I'm sorry, Aang."

"It's ok. It's how you feel. I can't change that." The heartbroken monk left his first love with only one satisfaction: now he would be able to control the Avatar State.

Katara gazed up at the sky. She hated doing that to Aang, but she had to. She stared at the sliver of moon in the heavens. The darkness of the new moon had ended and the moonlight was slowly returning with each progressive night. Katara grasped a few smooth pebbles and began to toss them into the river.

Every now and then she uncovered a new thought or indignity concerning her situation. Now she wondered: had Zuko planned it the whole time? Maybe not his sister's coup, but had he planned to use her and drop all the while? Had he wanted to use her? She realized with a little horror that she had talked relatively openly with his about Avatar things. "Had he planed it all along?" she wondered aloud.

"You'll never have the answers to questions like that," a voice behind her said.

"Hello, Dyoko. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, a minute maybe." He walked over and sat on the cliff with her. "How are you holding up?"

"Same. And if you're here to give me the usual 'he's an ass who doesn't deserve me' pep talk, I've heard it enough."

Dyoko smiled wryly. "No. Personally, I think pep talks are a load of ostrich-horseshit. Usually just talking helps you get the first thought out and your mind opens to other options and things you didn't notice."

"What exactly am I supposed to talk about?"

"Start from the beginning. You knew his before Ba Sing Se. Start from the beginning," Dyoko told her.

"The beginning," Katara repeated. "It'll take awhile."

"I've got time."

Katara took a deep breath and began to talk. She began when Zuko first came to the South Pole, how he had threatened her people. Then she'd seen him again on Kyoshi, still hunting Aang a hurting people. When she lost her mother's necklace, he of all people had been the one to find it. He was at the fire temple on the solstice. He had tried to bribe her to give up Aang with that necklace when she'd been attacked by some pirates she'd stolen from. Aang got it back from him during the fight at the abbey much later. Then there was their battle in the North Pole in the spirit oasis. And then she hadn't seen him for weeks, until the ghost town with Azula, when Iroh had been hurt. And then came Ba Sing Se. The date, the meetings, the kisses, the promises. The crystal catacombs and his betrayal.

"I shouldn't have trusted him. He was always horrible, just like all the other firebenders. I should have never trusted him. I'll never trust a firebender again," Katara concluded.

"Never?" Dyoko echoed. "Not even me?"

"What? You look like-"

"A water bender?" he finished. "I can bend both." He bent a flame in one hand a sphere of water in the other.

"How do you do that?"

"I've always been able to bend two elements. Lee Ang can bend earth and air."

"How… why?" she sputtered. "What the hell is going on?"

"You've told me your story," Dyoko said. "I'll tell you mine." It was his turn to take a deep breath and begin a long story of his past. "My mother was from the Northern Water Tribe and my father the Fire Nation. My mother fit well into the Fire Nation. She didn't look very Water Tribe. My father is a Fire Nation general. Lee Ang and I lived in the Fire Nation for the first sixteen years of our lives.

"I found out I was a firebender when I was six. My parents were proud. It meant I would fit in. But things started to happen with water when I was angry. Lee Ang began to control gusts of wind, then little tremors. We discovered that were could each bend two of the four elements.

"It had to be kept secret. Lee Ang was an airbender and an earthbender. I was a waterbender too. We were hidden away. All sorts of excuses were made. When my father was away at war, he found a library. He found out what we were. We're biavatars, dual benders. They will always be a set of twins. There is no specific pattern in which we are born. We are supposed to be a second bridge to the Avatar."

"But why aren't you living in the Fire Nation with your parents?" Katara interrupted.

"I was getting to that. When I was twelve, my mother died. It was sickness. I don't know where my father is. I don't even know if he's alive.

"Five years ago, when I was sixteen, we were found out. The military discovered that Lee Ang and I were dual benders. They were coming for us, but father warned us in time. Lee Ang and I escaped."

**V. **"Can you believe it, Zuko?" Azula asked him. "All this is ours." She gestured to the great expanse of a city.

Zuko was playing the flattery game to stay in her good graces. "With your tactical genius, sister, it was only a matter of time until you would succeed where Uncle failed."

Azula smirked. "Speaking of our traitorous uncle, father has sent word on what to do with him." She watched him, trying to calculate past his impassive expression.

"Oh?" he said at last, not taking her bait.

"Iroh is to receive judgment back in the Fire Nation. Father wants you to escort him there."

"I see." This opportunity was too easy. There had to be a catch. "What are the travel arrangements?"

Azula smiled again. "Well, you have another mission as well. The Avatar's companions are still at large and furthermore, the Avatar's death has not been confirmed. I'm sending Mai and Ty Lee along to assist you."

"I see. Which of my missions is priority?"

"Should the need arise, you may leave Iroh at the port village nearby. It is under Fire Nation control and the soldiers there will escort Iroh the rest of the way."

"When shall I go?"

"Tomorrow."

**BREAK Guess what I was doing before I wrote this next bit BREAK**

"Sokka, do you remember when we were little? When we used to spin around as fast as we could? And when we finally got too dizzy, we'd fall down into the snow?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"We used to be so carefree," Katara said thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

Katara had been doing things like this for the past hour or so, bringing up random happy memories. No one was quite sure why. They just supposed she was reminding herself that she could be happy.

Dyoko and Lee Ang now took up some more seats with them on Appa. Their story had come out. Katara insisted that she teach Dyoko to waterbend properly and Toph offered to pass on some earthbending to Lee Ang. They decided that for now, the safest place to go would be the Eastern Air Temple and Guru Pathik was supposedly still there. Perhaps he could offer some guidance. They would arrive in Chameleon Bay that night. Hakoda and his men had to be warned about Ba Sing Se's occupation. The Water Tribe men were in a dangerous position.

**That's all for now. Honestly, my chapters are getting so much longer now, just because I have to explain everything. There's no show behind my details so that I can slack off a bit. It took me forever to get this typed so I don't know if I'll get another chapter up this weekend. I've got a busy week coming up. But I also have a vacation soon, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review. I said please. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Meh. Sorry, it took way too long to get this up, a combination of evil computers and downright laziness. That's all I have to say. Enjoy.**

**VI. **Iroh acted like the disappointed, betrayed uncle. Until Zuko told him the exact plan, all he knew to do was to play the part. Zuko had not dared to come see him during the imprisonment in Ba Sing Se. Iroh was indeed proud of Zuko's forethought. He was learning. Perhaps they would escape this alive.

Iroh knew where they were supposedly going. Azula had taken great pleasure in taunting him with small tidbits of information at a time. He took her bait occasionally so as not to be perceived as suspiciously hopeful. He knew that Zuko was supposed to escort him to the Fire Nation where Ozai would now doubt wish to execute him. Iroh did not worry. He did not plan on going to the Fire Nation, not under these particular circumstances anyway.

Zuko was also supposed to find the Avatar's friends and find out whether or not the Avatar had truly died. Iroh had faith that the Avatar had not died. He knew that Katara had amazing healing abilities and she would sacrifice everything to save the young monk.

For the past few days Iroh had been wondering how he might possibly be able to console his nephew. Each day that passed pushed Zuko and Katara farther apart. Both of them were suffering.

The door of his cell creaked open. Zuko stood in the frame, shrouded in the underground darkness. "It's time to go, Uncle," he said briefly.

"I see, Nephew," Iroh responded, rising to his feet. He followed Zuko out of the dungeon and caught the flickering shadows of the elusive Dai Lee agents lurking by the walls.

"It would be better for you if you did not try to escape on this journey," Zuko said, his rehearsed lines characteristically devoid of emotions.

"Of course, Nephew," Iroh answered.

"Ty Lee and Mai will also be accompanying us and they will not be as," he paused, "merciful."

"You are too good to me, Nephew."

They entered the Main Hall where the others were waiting. "Is the prisoner ready, Zuko?" Azula asked.

"Yes. We are ready to depart."

Azula smiled. "Good luck, brother. May Agni grant you a safe journey." She reached out and held her brother in an awkward and suffocating hug. It made Zuko feel dirty but he hugged her back. _Azula always lies. _

**Put your right break in put your right break out put your right break in and shake it all about **

They had arrived in Chameleon Bay a little later than expected. They'd arrived so late in the night that none of them stayed awake to talk. The next morning the stories came out. Ba Sing Se's fall first, Dyoko and Lee Ang's history second. Hakoda had sensed something wrong with his daughter and drew her away to reveal the third story, Katara and Zuko's story.

There was now a very long ling to kick Zuko's sorry ass. Hakoda could not be angry with his daughter for her mistakes. He hugged her, doing his job and telling her that everything would be alright. It was something that Katara had needed. She didn't even know that she had needed it. She only knew that her father was telling her the truth. Everything would be alright.

**VII. **Zuko began to breathe again as they left Ba Sing Se. He felt like he had been holding his breath for days and now, away from the pressures of his sister, he could breathe. Mai and Ty Lee had been watching him curiously all afternoon, like they were trying to decide something. Mai particularly.

Mai was indeed trying to decide something. Zuko had had some sort of relationship with the Avatar's waterbender. She did not know what his intentions behind it had been. She wanted to know. She wanted to find out, but she was unsure as to how to go about asking such and elaborate question.

Ty Lee was trying to sort out her morals. She usually did not bother much when Azula was around. Azula told her what to do and what to think. Azula wasn't here now. Zuko was. Was Zuko supposed to take Azula's place? Was she supposed to have a "little Azula" in her head? Or was she supposed to drag up that voice she's discovered during in her in the circus? What was it called? Conscience?

Zuko did not allow them to continue in their contemplative decision making. He began with a remarkably open question, "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Ty Lee and Mai were unsure how to respond. They were silent, unknowing of how to proceed.

Zuko took in their nervous silence. He smiled a bit. "Anything we say in the next ten minutes will be kept confidential," he said, hoping that his assumptions were correct. "Understood?"

Mai and Ty Lee nodded.

"Answer me honestly," he said. "Do your loyalties lie with the war or the people?"

Ty Lee answered first. "I don't like seeing people hurt. I don't like being the cause of it either."

Zuko nodded and looked to Mai.

She shifted nervously. "The war has messed up a lot of things," she affirmed lamely.

"Would you stand up to Azula?" he asked them. "Would you abandon and defy her?" More uncomfortable silence. Zuko decided to take a gamble and be completely honest with them. He had already swayed their confidence. "I am not taking my uncle to the Fire Nation. I will not turn over the Avatar or any of his friends. You have three choices. You can be loyal to Azula and the war and try to stop me. You can walk away and hope Azula forgives you. Or you and come along. I know you and not like Azula," he told them. "I know that you are not heartless like she is. I hope you know that no matter how easily the Fire Nation appears to be winning this war, the war will end. The Avatar has returned."

Iroh was locked in a metal crate for this entire speech. Ty Lee had been periodically blocking his chi so he was completely defenseless. Zuko was taking a big risk, but he seemed to know what he was doing. He held his breath for the long silence.

Zuko cleared his throat. "It is time to keep going. I need to find the Avatar and his friends again. Are you coming?" He glanced back at the two silent girls as he walked onwards.

Mai was thinking. Her heart screamed for her to join Zuko, but she did not trust her heart. She was waiting for Ty Lee to decide. Ty Lee was smarter. She wasn't as controlled by extreme emotions. But then, Ty lee had no backbone. She never stood up to Azula. Never. Mai had to decide on her own. She searched her mind and heart. She wanted to be around Zuko. She wanted to fight alongside him even if he never loved her.

"Zuko, stop," she said. He turned and she knelt before him.

"I'll join you. Azula can shoot all the lightning she wants."

Zuko smiled. "Stand up. We are equals."

"I'll stay too!" Ty Lee blurted.

"OH! THAT'S GREAT!" Iroh shouted from his crate. "Can I come out so I can hug you all?"

Zuko grimaced, but Ty Lee bounced over to unlock Iroh's crate. "We ought to ditch the crate somewhere."

**VIII. **"Bye, Dad," Katara whispered. "Thanks."

Hakoda hugged his daughter. "Everything will be ok. We're gonna go back to the South Pole soon and see if we can gather a decent army."

Katara nodded at the familiar plan. "I'll see you soon."

"Mmmhmmm. You should get going. Your friends are waiting."

"I love you, Dad."

"Take care of yourself, Katara."

Katara climbed back onto Appa with the others and waved as they took off towards the sea, back to the deep blueness. "We'll be at the Eastern Air Temple by this afternoon," Aang said.

Lee Ang smiled. She was excited. Airbenders had lived where se was going. Airbenders, her people. She connected most to her airbending and this was a magnificent opportunity.

"Eh! We'll probably have to fly back to the mainland after we get there!" Aang exclaimed.

"Why?" asked Sokka.

"Well, Guru Pathik only eats onion-banana juice."

"Yech."

"Yeah, it's not that great."

"I'll go back," Katara volunteered. "I know what you guys all like."

"You need someone to go with you!" Sokka said quickly.

"I'll go," Dyoko offered.

**You to the breaky pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about.**

Ozai drummed his fingers absently. He thought had been quite clogged. They did not flow in the way they once had. He found himself thinking about Zuko, his son, quite frequently. Zuko had proven himself worthy of the throne again. It confused Ozai to not end. Zuko had been soft. He had spent nearly three years with Iroh, also soft. The last thing Ozai expected was for Zuko to become worthy of his title again. Now he didn't have to worry about marrying off Azula. His son was coming back. Zuko was coming back.

A soldier bowed as he entered the throne room. "A message from Prince Zuko, my Lord."

Ozai took the letter and began to read:

_Fire Lord Ozai_

_I believe you have been misled about me. You believed I was weak, you scarred me, and you sent me on an impossible mission. You are not a father. You do not do the things a father ought. Iroh has been more of a father to me than you have ever been. He had guided me like a father these past years of my exile. _

_All I had wanted was to come home, but I now realize that home is not a place with you in it. Home is a place where there are the people who truly care for my well-being, not the impression I make and the services I can provide._

_I am not taking Iroh to the Fire Nation. I am not going to capture the Avatar nor will I capture any of his associates. I am going to be a part of something important. I am going to fight for peace. People are starting to see the truth. Mai and Ty Lee see it. They see what this war has done. They see what greed has brought upon the world. It will be stopped and I will help stop it. You are not my father and I am not your son._

_-Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation_

_Son of Ursa_

The letter crumpled in Ozai's hands and the edges caught fire. "That traitorous little bastard will die."

**IX. **"Aang," Guru Pathik said softly. He did not open his eyes while he meditated. He knew that Aang had arrived some time ago and he waited for Aang to come to him. "You have returned."

Aang sat down before the Guru in the dim twilight. "Yes. I'm sorry I left, but it was my duty."

"You are a compassionate Avatar, Aang. Your friend?"

"She is alive."

"Can you let her go?"

Aang sighed. "Yes."

"Then do so."

Aang closed his eyes and found himself on a familiar purple beam of energy. He walked along the path past all the stars. His towering black form stood before him. To his right was a portal. He glanced at the vision. It was of Katara telling him that she could never give him the kind of love he wanted. He looked away and joined his Avatar State.

In the real world, Aang glowed and levitated in the air. A bright light shone across the sky. Aang drifted back down to the ground and his glow faded as his eyes opened.

"I feel empty and full at the same time," Aang told the Guru.

"It will pass and soon you will feel as you always have," the Guru told him. "Opening your chakras does not mean you will never be afraid or never love. It means you can cleanse yourself of all negative energies at will much like you can now go into the Avatar State at will."

Aang nodded. "Thank you." They began to walk back to the main temple. "Ba Sing Se had fallen," Aang said and began to elaborate on the situation.

"What is your plan?" the Guru inquired.

"I don't know. There aren't many safe places left to go. We'll have a Water Tribe Army, but it won't be enough during the eclipse. We need an Earth Kingdom Army too."

"Liberate Omashu," Guru Pathik said simply. "The Fire Nation will be concentrating on Ba Sing Se. Liberate Omashu."

"It seems so simple."

"You don't need the best army to win the war. You need to be smart and utilize every resource you can. That is how the Fire Nation is winning this war. Play their game."

**Don't break my heart my achy breaky heart… hehe**

Katara had developed a fondness for cliffs. She sat on the edge of the mountains, gazing into the moonlit mist below her. She no longer cried. All her tears had been shed. She just breathed deeply and stared. She should have been resting. She and Dyoko were supposed to fly back to the mainland for supplies the next day.

Katara closed her eyes. She did not know what Zuko was doing. She did not know that he was trying to find her. She did not know that he was sitting on the same cliff she'd sat on a few nights ago in their old campsite. She did not know that he had closed his eyes. Both of them did not know that they shared the same vision.

'_Zuko,' she whispered._

'_Katara. Come back to me. Love me. Let me love you. I love you.' His golden eyes begged her to love him._

'_Zuko,' she repeated. Her resolve was fading away. _

_Zuko reached out to touch her. She tensed as his fingers brushed her arm. 'Please. I love you.'_

'_Can I trust you?' she asked. They were drawing together, magnetically as if neither had moved._

'_You can trust that I love you.'_

'_Zuko,' she began to protest._

'_Katara,' he insisted._

_They drew closer. Their lips brushed and deepened into a kiss._

Katara's eyes flickered open, unsatisfied. "I wish you had been real, Zuko," she said to the night. "I wish you hadn't lied to me."

Zuko's eyes opened slowly, hoping that Katara would come with him from his fantasy. "I wish you would come back to me, Katara."

**X. **Iroh brewed a strong pot of tea that morning. Mai was strongly against letting Ty Lee have any. She claimed it would make the already bubbly and perky girl ten times worse. Iroh didn't listen, insisting that tea made everything better. An hour after they set out for the day, Ty Lee had already given Iroh a severe headache. But he was polite and chalked it up to the fact that he'd not had access to his bending for quite some time and it just ached a little. Ty Lee insisted on helping, tapped a few pressure points, and cleared his headache.

"How come you never do that for my headaches?" Mai demanded of the spunky circus-star.

"You never asked." Ty Lee shrugged.

"General Iroh didn't ask!" Mai persisted.

"None of that 'general' stuff, Uncle, Uncle Iroh, or just Iroh," Iroh complained.

"All of you be quiet for a minute or Ty Lee will be tapping a lot of pressure points," Zuko shouted back at them irritably.

They quickly assumed a sobered silence.

"That's better."

**Assembles a team of singers to collectively sing the word "BREAK"**

"Ugh, I hate papayas," Katara moaned.

Dyoko stopped inspecting the fruit. "Well, fine." He gestured to the other fruits. "Pick something else."

Katara began to fill the basket with other fruits and vegetables. When it was half full she paid the shopkeeper. "We should get some meat or Sokka will cry."

Dyoko smiled. "I'll see if I can find some other food groups," he said. "Yell if you need me."

Katara nodded, and they separated. Dyoko strolled thought the market, gazing at the stalls. He stopped briefly to buy some bread and continued onward. He did not stray far from the food market. He was here to protect Katara. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was bargaining animatedly with the butcher. Dyoko was beginning to feel protective of Katara, much like his own sister. He did not want to see her hurt.

Katara joined him a few moments later, her basket full. The sun was close to setting. "Shall we head back to Appa?"

Dyoko nodded. They hiked out of the village over a few hills back to where Appa was waiting.

Katara frowned. "If we leave now, we won't get back till really late. We should probably spend the night."

Dyoko nodded in agreement and began to take their sleeping mats down from Appa. Katara grabbed some scattered branches to build a fire. "Hey, Dyoko, would you-"

He set the wood on fire.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Katara smiled and began to gather a few basic supplies for a simple meal. Just a few vegetables. She began to assemble a simplistic yet hearty stew.

Dyoko sniffed in appreciation. "That smells fantastic."

"Thanks."

He smiled sheepishly. "Good meals were hard to come by when I traveled by myself," he confessed. "I can't cook."

Katara smirked to herself. "Well, I don't have to watch this and there's a stream over there. Do you want a waterbending lesson?"

"Could we?"

"Come one," she said walking over to the water. Dyoko followed her and they stood at the bank. "Waterbending began in the North Pole. The people saw the push and pull of the moon and the ocean and learned to do it themselves. Waterbenders are people of the moon and their powers are enhanced at night, particularly during a full moon, and less so at the new moon. Most waterbenders will always keep a source of water with them," she continued, showing him her own flask. "Waterbending is always push and pull movements like the tides. The bender is like the moon. Now, I'm going to start with the very basics even thought you've probably learned them on your own. I want you to push and pull on the water at the bank, like how the waves come in and out near the ocean. Shift your weight back and forth and push and pull with your wrists."

Katara demonstrated the proper technique and Dyoko copied her movements. She nodded with satisfaction.

"Now try this. You want to pull the water from the river and manipulate it in a stream." She pulled water from the river and sent it along a rollercoaster journey around her. Dyoko copied easily. It was one of the things he knew how to do.

"Ok, one more thing before we eat. Can you freeze things?"

"No. I haven't been able to do that. I think it's because I'm more a firebender…" He trailed off.

"You need to abandon all warm thoughts. You need to think of ice and the cold. It comes from your breath. When you release your breath you release all your cold energy into the water and it freezes. I want you to practice storing this cold energy and releasing it into the water. I don't expect you to get it the first time because of your firebending. It will be your long term goal."

**That's all for now. And you better review because it took me two days to type all this and I'm sure it's riddled with typos that I must try to find. Anyway, I hope you liked it, I hope you review it, and I'll possibly be getting more updates out next week due to the awesomeness of vacation! SQUEE. That's right, I said squee. Which is what I'll say again when you review. Please review so that I might say squee very many times. TOODLES!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, this chapter is huge, but now that my bangs are trimmed so that they don't fall in my eyes when I look down at my notebook to make sure I'm writing the things I really meant to say, I'm ready to go. Cracks knuckles. Enjoy this chapter it's massively huge and will take me a long time to type up.**

**XI. **The sun was beginning to set when they stopped traveling. Zuko stretched out as they unloaded the cart. "We should leave the cart soon. It'll leave distinctive marks," Iroh commented.

Zuko nodded. "I'll take is to the river." He led the two ostrich-horses dragging the cart away from the others as they unpacked. They followed him glumly. After they'd chucked the crate, Zuko only kept the cart because it sped their travel a bit. But Iroh was right, it was too easy to trace. Azula would probably be after them in a few days. The letter to Ozai wasn't the smartest move, but Zuko had needed to write it.

Zuko unhitched the ostrich-horses and shooed them away. They fled with little encouragement. Zuko pushed at the wooden cart. Unburdened, it rolled easily into the river and was swept up by the currents.

He was about to leave when a familiar voice floated downstream. "Not bad for your first try. The water is colder. We'll give it another shot tomorrow. Let's go eat."

Zuko froze. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest. Katara. He wanted to rush after her but he had to tell Iroh first. _She's camped for the night and is going to eat,_ his mind reasoned. _You have time. _He walked quietly but rapidly back to the others. "She's here," he told Iroh.

"She'll believe you if she loves, and I know she loves you. I'll be nearby if you need help."

Zuko nodded gratefully. He left silently again. As he drew closer to her he saw the glow of a fire. He stayed behind the trees and listened to her voice. She talked casually with another man. Just one other person. It intrigued Zuko but he concentrated more on what he might say and how he might get her alone to listen.

"Dyoko, I'm gonna go look for some more firewood. I'll be back in a bit," Katara said.

Zuko smiled at his good fortune and slid farther away as she joined the woods with him. He followed her as she strayed from the camp. She wandered distractedly, rarely taking up a stick. Zuko drew closer and taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Katara."

She turned. The look of shock that graced her features quickly melded into one of hate that broke Zuko's heart. "You!" She tried to bend a water whip, but he caught her hands and held them firmly.

"Katara, please. Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say!" She twisted. "Aang almost died!"

Zuko drew her closer despite her protests. He kissed her softly as she struggled. She stopped fighting as the kiss deepened. Zuko let go of her wrists and his hands slid to her back and waist. Her fingers entwined familiarly in his hair.

Katara abruptly drew back and pushed him away. "No."

"Katara, I still love you. And I know you feel something for me," Zuko insisted.

Katara's face turned red as her anger boiled. "You don't get to do this. You can't have me and the Fire Nation. You betrayed me. You lied to me, Zuko!"

"Katara," he began.

_Oh, why did he keep saying her name?_

"I never lied to you. There was no time back in the catacombs. You left, then Azula came, and I couldn't tell you what I had to do."

"What did you have to do?"

**XII. **Dyoko was beginning to grow worried. Katara should have been back by now. Yes, she had often taken to being alone, but she was in unsafe territory and knew better than to wander off for long. Dyoko subconsciously rested his hand on the hilt of his dagger and left the clearing. As he went farther away, he could hear voices, Katara's and someone else's. Katara sounded angry. Dyoko began to run. He could she her in a clearing up ahead. And the source of the other voice… was that? Zuko. "That bastard," Dyoko muttered under his breath.

He burst into the clearing and rushed headlong for Zuko, tackling him to the ground. "You bastard! Leave her alone. You've done enough damage!"

The two grappled and Katara watching in shock. "Dyoko!"

Zuko tried to push Dyoko off. His lungs were being crushed and he could barely breathe. In a last attempted, a flame erupted from his fist, forcing Dyoko off. Zuko and Dyoko rose to their feet. Their eyes narrowed.

"NO! Stop!"

The two men ignored Katara. "You leave her alone," Dyoko warned.

"How do you know what she wants?"

"You are an asshole. Leave."

"No."

Dyoko's fist lighted. "You'd better leave."

"You think you're the only one who can firebend?" Zuko's fists lighted as well.

"No! Stop fighting!" Katara shrieked, utterly ignored.

"A fair fight?" Dyoko said.

"Agni Kai."

"No. Stop!"

The two men continued to ignore her and tossed their weapons to the side. They began to circle each other, smirking at each other, and still ignoring Katara's shouts.

Dyoko attacked first and Zuko barely dodged his fire. Zuko swept fire towards Dyoko in a wide wave, but Dyoko parted the flames to the side like curtains.

"Is that the best you got?" Dyoko taunted.

Zuko turned red. The two men charged.

"Zuko! Dyoko! Stop it!" Katara yelled. Her efforts were ignored. She glanced around frantically, trying to figure out what she could do to stop these insane, testosterone-ridden men. Opening her mind to her instincts, she felt the tug of nearby water. The river, of course.

Katara breathed deeply and channel the water into the clearing. She formed two giant waterwhips on her arms and manipulated them between Zuko and Dyoko, pulling them away from each other.

The sudden appearance of water in their Agni Kai reminded the two firebenders that Katara was there. They stared at her in shock.

"Both of you need to listen better," she shouted. "This fight is over and I don't care what sort of rules of the Fire Nation is breaks, it's over. That's not a request."

The firebenders nodded dumbly and she released them.

"Are you alright?" she asked a little more kindly. "Let me see." She went to Dyoko first. There was a long cut down his arm, staining his sleeve red. She drew some water from her water from her water skin and healed the gash.

"What's going on?" he whispered, too distracted by the fight to ask if he might be able to learn to heal with his waterbending. "Why are you protecting that bastard?"

"You should shoot first and ask questions later, Dyoko."

"Look, I got carried away," he began.

"Yes. Yes, you did."

"But I had a good reason and you can't say that anyone else wouldn't have done the exact same thing."

Katara didn't answer him. She cleaned the coagulated blood from his arm. "He claims that there's a reason for what he did. He was about to go into the specifics when you showed up."

She got up and walked over to Zuko, preventing Dyoko from asking the all important question that she was not sure she could answer just yet. Zuko was a little more beaten. Is lip was bleeding and a few places on his torso were dotted with red. Katara began to dab at the blood on his face. "Dyoko had every right to attack you," she said.

Zuko's eyes cast downward. "I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I have a temper and I got carried away."

"Dyoko is the one you should apologize to."

"For that, yes. But I'm sorry I had to break your heart."

Katara didn't know what to say, but she nodded to show that she had heard him. "You need to take your shirt off so I can heal the rest."

Zuko nodded and took off his shirt.

Katara ignored his muscles as she healed the cuts on his chest. She didn't want to see. She needed to hear Zuko's story first.

Katara finished healing and stood before them like they were two bad children. "Alright. We are going back to camp and we will sit and talk about this like polite, well-mannered people."

They nodded silently.

"I think I might also be needed for this conversation," someone said.

Katara turned to see Iroh emerging from his hiding place among the trees. She realized that he had been there the whole him. She nodded. "Come then."

**XIII. **"Where did Zuko and Iroh go?"

Ty Lee glanced up at Mai from her headstand. Her toes brushed the top of her head much like someone might scratch his scalp in thought. "Iroh said that Zuko was having girl problems and they'd be back later."

"Girl problems?" Mai echoed.

"I think it's about the Avatar's waterbender," Ty Lee said truthfully.

"Do you think he likes her?" Mai asked, trying to mask her doubt and sound casual.

Ty Lee stood upright and sighed deeply. "Mai, you need something that Zuko can't offer you."

Mai bit her lip to keep the tears away.

**Breaks… I'm sorry I have nothing creative or strange to type this time… Breaks**

The fire had been rebuilt and they gathered around it comfortably. Katara looked to Zuko. "You have my attention. Now tell me your side of the story."

"You'd barely left when Azula came in with some Dai Lee agents. She had Uncle trapped in the crystal them tried to persuade me to join her. She said she needed me. She said that if I helped her I would regain my honor. She said that I would be welcomed home as a hero." Zuko glanced down and sighed before continuing. "But Azula always lies. I didn't trust her. She told me that I was free to decide what I wanted and she left to go after you.

"Azula is ruthless. If I crossed her, she would not hesitate to kill me or Uncle. We were in a dangerous position. The best way to ensure my and Uncle's safety was to side with Azula and wait for the opportune moment to escape. It was what Uncle and I decided in the caves." Katara looked to Iroh and he nodded to indicate that he had been part of the decision.

"If I sided with Azula, I could keep us safe and keep and eye on Azula to make sure she didn't hurt you. So I picked that plan. I wanted to tell you as we fought, Katara. I wished that I could have frozen time and told you. I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I had to.

"I kept Uncle and myself safe. I have some information on the Fire Nation's plans. We have inside info on how Azula controls Ba Sing Se."

"So how did you escape?" Dyoko asked.

"I was supposed to escort Uncle back to the Fire Nation for judgment. Azula sent Mai and Ty Lee with me. I've turned them against her. We came looking for you. We want to help. I want to help."

**Break Look at all the pretty flowers. What do you mean you don't see them? Break**

"Ty Lee, what's wrong with me?"

Ty Lee rushed to embrace her friend. For once her comforting touch did not embarrass or disgust Mai. "Nothing is wrong with you. You're just different. You need people who love you for who you are."

"But who would love me?" Self-disgust drenched her tone.

"I love you," Ty Lee insisted. "You're my best friend." Tears stained Ty Lee's shoulder. "Mai, you are an amazing person and you don't give yourself enough credit. Do you know who you are? You're strong in ways you don't eve know. You're tough and passionate. You're intelligent. People would be lucky to know you. Don't think of yourself in any other way. You're unique and you deserve to be in the company of people who appreciate that."

Mai made herself stop crying. Her breathing was ragged. She tried to believe Ty Lee and fight off her sentiments of self-loathing. "Ty Lee? Thanks."

**XIV. **Katara blinked. Her eyes watered but only enough to give them a soft shine rather than produce actual tears. "So you didn't betray me," she said slowly. "You did what you did to keep the people you love safe and to get valuable information for… for Aang."

Zuko nodded.

Katara glanced over at Dyoko. He looked like he wanted to discuss things first. She turned back to Zuko and Iroh. "Go get Mai and Ty Lee," she told them.

Dyoko sighed deeply as they left. "Do you believe him?"

"Do you?" Katara countered.

"I don't know," Dyoko admitted.

"I honestly don't know if I would trust just Zuko, but Iroh… I've never known Iroh to lie and Iroh wouldn't be here if Zuko wasn't lying."

"You believe him, but you don't trust him," Dyoko said.

"It would take a long time for me to trust him again, even though he didn't really betray me."

"The truth doesn't take away what you felt," Dyoko said wisely.

"Yeah."

"You should let them come back with us."

"You're okay with it?"

Dyoko nodded. "Aang needs a firebending teacher and I'm no master. And they have valuable information on the Fire Nation."

"Okay."

A few leaves rustled as the strangest looking group of people entered the clearing: a scarred Prince, a tea-loving old man, a depressed teenager, and a pink girl who walked on her hands.

Katara managed a weak smiled. "We'd like you all to come with us to the Eastern Air Temple."

**Break Only a little while longer and my fingers get to sleep…. Break**

Aang tensed in his sleep. Toph cold tell. They were sleeping outside and she could sense his every vibration on the dry earth. She sauntered over to Aang's bedroll. He tossed as if in a nightmare. Toph laid a hand on his arm and he relaxed under her touch.

Toph wondered what it would be like to see. If she could look into his eyes. If she could stare down at his troubled features and think of a way to comfort him. Toph sighed. If only he knew what he meant to her.

Aang's eyes flickered open and he saw Toph above him. He blinked. "Toph?"

She withdrew her hand from his arm, blushing. "I thought you were having a nightmare," she said, making a move to get up.

Aang caught her arm and made her sit back down. "I was," he admitted. "Thanks."

Toph smiled a little. "Are you alright?"

Aang nodded. "I get bad dreams a lot."

"Why?"

"All the pressure of being the Avatar. It builds up and it gets to me sometimes."

Toph nodded. "I can understand that."

A peaceful silence floated between them. It was not strange or awkward. It was a natural silence. They sat together in the soft starlight purely at ease.

"You've shown me the world," Toph said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You took me away from my isolated world and showed me this one," she said. "You let me experience all sorts of things."

"You taught me to earthbend."

"But you've done so much for me, Aang. You guys accept me for who I am. You let me be who I am."

"Everyone should be who they are. If your parents can't accept that then you find people who can."

"Those people found me. Thanks for finding me."

"You're welcome."

**XV. **Zuko wanted to talk to Katara alone before they left. He needed to say things that he could not say in front of the others. When they arrived at the Air Temple everything would get complicated. Katara was packing up a few supplies. Zuko touched her arm gently. She looked up. "Can we talk?"

Katara nodded and followed him away from the others. She stared at him blankly. "Well?"

Zuko inhaled. "I want to talk about you and me."

Katara let out a small sigh of frustration. "I don't know."

"What's wrong?" he implored. He knew exactly what was wrong. She'd stopped trusting him. That's what was wrong.

"I stopped trusting you," she confirmed. "What I thought happened," she said, "it made me question ever decision I ever made about us. And even thought it didn't really happen, those emotions…" She paused, searching for the right words. "The emotions I felt were real and I can't get past them as quickly."

"But you can get past them, eventually?" he asked. "I can wait. I can earn your trust again."

"You would do that?"

"I love you, Katara. I would do whatever it takes."

Katara smiled and felt and uncontrollable urge to kiss him. She gave in to the urge. Already she was beginning to trust him again.

Someone cleared his throat and they pulled apart, blushing. It was Iroh. He beamed. "Sorry to disturb you, but we're ready to leave." She smiled jauntily and left.

"He'll never let me live this down," Zuko muttered.

**Break the bottom of my notebook paper rips when I turn the pages… Break**

_Princess Azula_

_Apparently Zuko and Iroh have betrayed their Nation again. They have escaped and are seeking to plot against me. Your brother has succeeded in turning Mai and Ty Lee against us. It is a great pity. They appeared to be capable and promising young ladies. Unfortunately, they must be taken care of._

_I am sending someone to take over the management of Ba Sing Se while you pursue these traitors and various enemies of the state. I have enclosed a copy of Zuko's letter which perhaps may aid you in your hunt. Good luck and Godspeed._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

"It seems I have underestimated you, Zuzu," Azula murmured dangerously. "No matter. I will show no mercy. Prince Zuko is no brother of mine."

Azula sat down and wrote out a few orders for a ship and crew to be prepared should she need it. She turned to one of the guards at her door. "Call the Dai Lee together," she ordered. He bowed impossibly low and hurried away to carry out her orders.

She glanced at the copy of Zuko's letter still in the envelop. She took it out and read. Her lips curled scathingly. _Part of something important. _Hmm. She thought hard. He was interested in that little water wench and for some reason the water girl returned his affections. He would probably attempt to contact the Avatar. Well at least she'd have one destination in mind.

Azula signaled another guard. "Assemble anyone with any information on the Avatar. Where he's been, what he did in the city, anything."

**Break the next bit is a song by Damone called "Tonight" I love it. Yay! Break**

Katara laughed at their reactions as Appa took off. Zuko looked as if he might vomit. "You'll get used to it," she told him. "Just don't risk looking down for awhile. But if you do fall, Appa will try to catch you."

"TRY?" he echoed, his voice much higher pitched than he would have liked.

"Oh don't worry so much."

Zuko shook his head roughly trying to dispel the encompassing images of him boy somersaulting though the sky indefinitely.

Katara gazed at Zuko. It would take some time to trust him again, but she now believed that she could. The gentle stirrings of an old song rose to the front of her mind. It was a song she'd heard a long time ago. She could quite remember when. She let the lyrics sift through her consciousness:

**I got my radio on**

**Behind the box of my cereal**

**And it's a pretty cool song**

**For bring me back to life**

Katara liked the song. She tried fervently to remember where she had heard it as its tune continued to dance through her mind.

**I got my Kangaroos on**

**On my way to go visit you**

**Cause you bee doing me wrong**

**And that doesn't matter tonight**

**Cause I been thinking a long time**

**Of the things that we did right**

**I can't go on**

**Living in a world I know is gone**

The Northern Water Tribe maybe? Or had it been even earlier than that?

**Tonight, tonight**

**We're gonna lay down our arms tonight**

**Cause half my heart's in the stereo**

**And the other half's screwed on tight**

No, it wasn't the North Pole. It had been in the Earth Kingdom, Katara was sure.

**Tonight, tonight**

**We're gonna lay down our arms tonight**

**Cause half my heart's saying 'Let it go'**

**And the other half stays to fight**

Memory finally dawned on Katara. Of course. How could she forget? Someone had been singing it in the streets of Aunt Wu's village.

**I got my radio on**

**Behind the box of my cereal**

**And it's a pretty cool song**

**For bringing me back**

Then again. Compared to everything that had happened in that crazed, godforsaken village, her memory loss of a trivial song wasn't shocking.

**To life, tonight**

**We're gonna lay down our arms tonight**

**Cause half my heart's in the stereo**

**And the other half's screwed on tight**

Katara's memories danced back to the predictions. _A powerful bender._ She glanced back at Zuko. His eyes were screwed shut to prevent himself from indulging in the irresistible and ill-advised urge to look down.

**Tonight, tonight**

**We're gonna lay down our arms tonight**

**Cause half my heart's saying 'Let it go'**

**And the other half stays to fight**

**The other half stays to fight**

Katara wanted to trust him again. She was starting to trust him again. He still made her feel safe in his arms and sent warm sensations up and down her spine.

**Tonight, tonight**

**We're gonna lay down our arms tonight**

**Cause half my heart's in the stereo **

**And the other half's screwed on tight**

Zuko's eyes opened and he met her gaze. Katara smiled. Something felt very right. Katara felt assured looking into his eyes. They would be alright.

**Tonight, tonight**

**We're gonna lay down our arms tonight**

**Cause half my heart's saying 'Let it go'**

**And the other half stays to fight**

**The other half stays to fight**

**Tonight, tonight**

**Tonight, tonight**

**Bleah. That chapter took me sooooooooooo long to type (12 insert interesting adjective here pages) so you better like it and I better hear some reviews alright. Besides it's the end of Part Five and you want me in a good mood, if you want the start of Part Six this weekend. Anyway as I stated in my hyped up break, that song was called "Tonight" and it's by Damone. Yeah, still a bit obsessive, but they're such a good band. And I probably had something else to say in the end of this which I've completely forgotten, so I may just add it in later or leave it in my profile in the bit under this story, or tell you next time, really I don't think it matters anyway. I'm gonna stop ranting at you so you can get on with your lives, so please review for me and until next time, toodles. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy the beginning of Part SIX! YAY. That is all.**

**PART SIX**

**I. **"Do you have the information on the Avatar I asked for?" The guard handed her a set of scrolls. "What are these?" Azula demanded.

"Dai Lee records," the man answered unflinchingly. "They had a spy out on the Avatar while he was here."

"You are dismissed." Azula settled herself at the desk and began to spread out the scrolls. The first was an intelligence report on the Southern Water Tribe Army in Chameleon Bay. Azula had heard about them. They were causing a lot of problems for the Fire Nation Navy in that area. The second bit of paper was a letter for the Bei Fong girl from her mother. Azula kept a mental note should the family connection ever prove useful. The third scroll detailed what the Avatar had done in Ba Sing Se up to the desecration of the Dai Lee. It was relatively boring, mostly a list of complaints about how the Avatar was mucking up the order and peace of the city. The fourth scroll was the gold mine she'd been looking for. The Avatar was seeking to control his Avatar State. The scroll was a letter from someone offering to teach him. Judging by how easily he had fallen in the catacombs, the Avatar had not yet succeeded. But he would try to and he had to go to the Eastern Air Temple to do so.

"Well, we have our destination and where the Avatar goes, Zuzu will follow." He would follow like a moth to a flame. Azula smiled wickedly. "Send messages to the selected Dai Lee," she said to a nearby guard. "We depart at sunrise." The guard nodded unblinkingly and set about his assigned task.

**Break I'm writing this on Earth Day YAY EARTH DAY be good to the earth Break**

Appa touched down softly for the first time fliers. Katara became noticeably nervous. She kept saying discomforting things like, "Don't expect them to trust you right away" and "Don't hurt Sokka when he tries to kill you."

Several figures could be seen running out into the courtyard from the main temple. Katara bit her lip as they came closer, waiting for the explosion. Aang and Toph stopped a few feet away, pausing incredulously at the newcomers. Sokka and Lee Ang both plowed into their respective siblings, temporarily oblivious to the extra persons on the mountaintop. But not for long.

As Sokka took a step back from his sister, he caught sight of Zuko. A deadly mix of anger and rage spattered across his face. He would have pounded the banished prince into the dirt had Dyoko not held him back. "Wait a moment and hear what must be said," he said wisely.

Sokka glanced back to Katara. He looked beyond her to see Iroh along with Mai and Ty Lee, who waved at him flirtatiously. He turned back to Katara. "What's going on?"

At that moment Guru Pathik arrived. "My this place is filling up. Everyone into the kitchen; it's less drafty in there. And Bosco is performing!" he added.

Mai noticeably grimaced. The bear. Yech.

With each one of them carrying some sort of package, they trooped after the Guru who was marching toward the temple with a characteristic spring in his step. As they entered the kitchen they could hear the Earth King muttering to Bosco by the hearth. "Who's a good bear? You are." The bear was displaying a new trick he had learned: walking on his front paws.

"Ha!" Ty Lee declared, pointing at Mai in triumph. "I knew the bear could learn."

The Earth King looked up and began to sweat nervously as he recognized Mai and Ty Lee. "What are they doing here?" he demanded.

"That is what we are going to find out, Your Highness," Sokka interjected. He turned to the four Fire Nation natives. "Well?"

**Break Really I am running out of witty things to put in for breaks and stuff Break**

They talked for hours. They did not just explain what had happened the last few days. They did not just go over what had really gone on in Ba Sing Se. Everyone shared a story about themselves. It started with the Earth King, whose story of conspiracy melded with the fall of Ba Sing Se. The Guru told them the strange tale of how he had come to the Eastern Air Temple by the instructions of a dream. Iroh shared the heart-breaking story of the Siege of Ba Sing Se and the death of his only son. Aang explained to those who didn't know exactly how he came to be imprisoned in an iceberg for one-hundred years. Mai and Ty Lee talked about their mediocre lives in the Fire Nation, so bored that one of them was consistently depressed and the other ran off to the circus. They talked until the sun was beginning to rise again, sharing their pain over the war, the loss of loved-ones, freedom, hope, and honor.

Sokka insisted that he still didn't trust any of them, except maybe Iroh, but even his age old prejudices were beginning to fade away with honest stories from the heart.

They moved on to their plans. Where should they go from here? "We're going to free Omashu," Aang declared.

"Why not Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked.

"We will need more help with Ba Sing Se, even with some new intelligence," Aang insisted. "But we do have the ability to take back Omashu."

"You'll take is easy," Mai said, shaking her head sadly. "My dad's security is lame at best."

"Yeah, considering how easy it was to get in and out the first time," Sokka muttered.

"Pentapox," Katara stated.

"That was you?" Mai asked.

"Stick a pentapus to your head and it leaves those marks behind," Sokka said.

"I'd rather not."

Sokka shrugged. "People think it's a plague," he concluded.

"Anyway, so we'll set out to liberate Omashu soon. Then when we've gathered enough forces we'll go for Ba Sing Se," Aang decided.

"Don't forget that Azula will be after us," Ty Lee piped up. "She'll probably bring some of those Dai Lee guys she likes so much."

**II. **Zuko had woken early the next day. He wanted to practice his firebending. He breathed slowly as he began the basic motions. The Air energized him and the rising sun gave him strength. He bent with great fluidity. The flames flowed like waterfalls, pouring out of him like gravity pulled water down. His concentration broke as someone called out his name. A frown creased his face as he ceased to bend.

"Zuko!" Sokka called out again.

Zuko turned. He sighed. "I was training."

"Sorry. I need to talk to you."

"Well?" Zuko prompted.

"About my sister," Sokka continued.

"And?"

Sokka swallowed hard. "What does she mean to you?"

The question shocked Zuko. He'd been expecting demands and threats, ultimatums and violence, not questions. He thought for a moment about how to answer such a question. "She's… Katara is amazing. I care about her a lot. It's just that when I'm around her, I feel hopeful." Zuko reminded himself that he was talking to Sokka. "I know you don't like me," he said. "I don't expect you to, Sokka. But I love Katara and I hope that in time you can trust me."

Sokka nodded. "I believe you when you say you love her. Don't hurt her. If you hurt her, it doesn't matter how strong you are. I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"I know. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to her," he vowed.

"Good." The corners of Sokka's mouth twitched a little as if to smile and he walked away.

Zuko let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He'd passed his first test.

A blur of blue tackled him to the ground from behind. Zuko's head swiveled around in a daze. He rolled over and saw Katara towering over him, laughing.

"You," he said gruffly, and then smiled.

"Here," she said, extending her hand. "I'll help you up."

Zuko took her hand and pulled her down on top of him. "Hey!" She squirmed a little. Zuko pulled her head down to his and kissed her smoothly. Katara giggled and kissed him back. She melted with delight as his hands slip over her hips to the small of her back.

At last she pulled away and they stood. Katara smiled devilishly. "Well, I think I've interrupted your training enough today."

"Oh, I don't mind," Zuko breathed, still clinging to her arms. "You don't have to go."

"Oh, then you want to spar?" Katara's eyes twinkled.

Zuko blanched. "Sokka says I'm not supposed to hurt you."

Katara pouted. "SOKKA!" she belted.

The warrior stumbled out of the temple, his mouth stuffed with jerky. He swallowed. "What?"

"I'm sparring with Zuko," she said. "So don't kill him."

"What? No. Spar with Aang."

"He's busy with Guru Pathik."

"What about me?" he protested.

"You can't bend," Katara insisted.

"Toph?"

"She's drinking tea with Iroh," Katara countered.

"Lee Ang and Dyoko?"

"Are still asleep."

Sokka sighed.

"It's not like Zuko is gonna win," Katara protested.

Sokka threw his hands in the air. "Fine. Whatever." He stomped back inside.

Katara turned back to Zuko, smiling. "Ready?"

"I never agreed to this," he complained.

"Scared?"

"No."

Katara's lower lip jutted forward again.

"I don't want to hurt you," Zuko insisted.

"There's no way you can hurt me. I can head with my waterbending, remember?"

"I'm not gonna fight you."

"If you don't fight me, I won't kiss you for the rest of the day," she declared.

Zuko smirked and closed the space between them. "Can you go a whole day without this?" he whispered in her ear, trailing a few kisses down her neck.

Katara pushed him away. "Clearly you can't. Spar with me," she said. "I'll make it worth your while," she added with a touch of mischief.

**III. **Sokka continued to eat his jerky. He was trying not to be the overbearing brother, but even now he was fighting the urge to rush outside and watch his sister spar with Zuko. It had taken much effort to have a civilized conversation with the Prince, but he prided himself in how he'd handled his brotherly duties with grace.

He was woken abruptly from his thought as Ty Lee cartwheeled into the kitchen. "Hi, cutie!" she squealed.

"Umm… Can you not call me that?"

"Why?" she asked bending over to walk on her hands. "You are cute, you know."

"It's awkward. My name is Sokka."

"Ok, cute Sokka then."

Sokka groaned. "No, I mean the cute stuff. I'm a warrior. I'm not supposed to be cute; I'm supposed to be tough."

"Hmm… tough," Ty Lee muttered, deep in thought. She flipped over and sat down at the table. "Tough Sokka doesn't sound as good."

Sokka sighed. "No. I mean just call me Sokka. Just Sokka."

"Just Sokka?" she repeated.

He nodded.

"Ok, just Sokka."

"No, Sokka. Just Sokka. Only Sokka. Sokka. Nothing else."

Mai walked in. "Oh, Ty Lee, leave him alone."

Ty Lee smiled innocently.

"Besides you remember he said he's involved with that Suki girl."

"Yeah, who is Suki?" Ty Lee demanded.

"She's the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

Ty Lee's smile faded.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ty Lee lied.

"You're lying," Sokka observed. "You know something."

"The Kyoshi Warriors are one their way to a Fire Nation prison. Azula made us ambush them and take their uniforms. Mai and I wanted to leave them. They couldn't stop us or anything. But Azula insisted that they posed a threat and had them shipped off to the prison."

"Where is this prison?" Sokka asked, trying to keep his head.

"It's not far from Omashu," Mai said. "Couple hundred miles. The dangerous prisoners from Omashu's capture were taken there. Actually it's where King Bumi will be. We can save them when we take back Omashu."

**IV. **Katara drew some water out of one of the numerous hot springs that welled up all across the Eastern Air Temple. "Are you ready?" she asked, stretching the water across the back of her arms and shoulder blades.

Zuko smiled. Two short tendrils of flame extended from his clenched fists, threatening to become much larger. "Whenever you are," he replied.

Katara smiled back at him confidently. Both of them were tense, waiting for the other to make a move. She watched Zuko's proud features. She could read him so well. Zuko though he would be making the first move. He thought he was the only one aggressive enough to do so. Katara decided that he deserved a good shock. There was a small spring just behind Zuko. With a swift flick of her wrist, water poured out geyser-style and crashed into Zuko with a loud satisfying noise.

Zuko sputtered in shock as he lost balance and fell. Katara advanced. Big mistake. Zuko got up faster than she had anticipated and a burst of flame pushed her to the left. She ducked as Zuko fired again. She made a small whip from the water pooled on the ground and tugged at his ankle with it. Zuko kicked his leg free and evaporated the water on the ground quickly.

Katara sliced at him with water whips, pushing Zuko farther back. Zuko generated his own fire whips. Their whips clashed and a huge cloud of steam formed between them. They couldn't see.

Katara wrapped the water around herself into numerous tentacles. She waited. Zuko stood on the other side of the steam cloud. He waited for her to attack. The wind blew the steam away in a minute or two, revealing both of them waiting expectantly.

Zuko smiled and resumed his onslaught of fireballs. Katara blocked his blasts with her water tentacles. Left. Right. Right. High. Left. She called upon more spring water, sending dangerous icicles towards him. He melted each with a fire blast.

Zuko worked his was closer to her, blocking a dodging water hips that tried to keep him back. It shocked Katara to realize that he'd quite close, only a few feet a way. She tried to lift a wave to knock him down, but he grabbed her wrists before she could completely the motions. "Yield?" he asked.

Katara smiled and twisted herself out of his grasp. "Not yet." She pushed her weight against his leg, causing his feet to slip on the wet stones. She stood over him and placed a foot across his chest in victory. "Yield?" she taunted.

Zuko took hold of her foot and pulled her down. "How about a draw?"

Katara lay flat on the ground next to him. "Ok."

Zuko turned on his side to face her. "So, about that kissing?"

**V. **You have many doubt about your mission," the Guru said wisely.

Aang nodded.

"You must let go of your doubt, otherwise your chakras will close and you will lose your control of the Avatar State."

"I'm worried," Aang said. "What if I can't save Omashu or Ba Sing Se? What if I can't save the world?"

"You have a powerful force gathering behind you, Aang. Even some of the Fire Nation joins your side. You do not have to just rely on yourself. You have many allies and resources. Do not forget this."

Aang nodded feeling a little better.

"You must take things one at a time. You didn't start learning all the elements at once. Liberate Omashu, then Ba Sing Se, then defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Focus your energies towards your first task: saving Omashu."

"You're right," Aang said.

"Of course I am. I'm a Guru."

Aang smiled. "Are you going to come with us, Guru Pathik?"

"No. If you need wisdom, I believe you can trust those around you. I am not a fighter. You do not need me."

"Will you at least help us plan before we leave tomorrow?"

The Guru nodded. "I will help, but I must stay here. King Kuei and Bosco will keep me company."

**Break gingersnaps gingersnaps gingersnaps gingersnaps gingersnaps Break**

A map of Omashu was laid out on the table. Sokka had found some pebbles to you as markers. "Ok, so, the governor is staying here," Sokka said putting down a pebble. "The guard stations are here, here, and here." Three more pebbles. "And the prison with Bumi, the Kyoshi Warriors, and probably a decent amount of the resistance force is about two hundred miles away over here." A fifth pebble.

"We'll rescue the prisoners first. Then father forces and head for Omashu," Aang said.

"Ok. So how do we get into the prison?" Sokka asked.

"Tunnel, duh," said Toph.

"It's metal," Mai told her.

Toph snatched a knife from Mai's sleeve and bent it.

"That's useful," Mai commented, raising only a thin eyebrow to show her shock.

Ty Lee's mouth formed a perfect "o." "So that's how you guys got out of the cells."

"Do you think they'll know Mai and Ty lee turned traitor?" Katara suggested. "If they can get in, we can get more information about where the prisoners are and run things a little more smoothly."

Toph nodded. "Better than the touch and go method."

"Azula will have wanted posters as soon as she knows and in a few weeks, everyone will know," Ty Lee said. "I think we're all set even if we see posters on the main land."

Aang nodded in agreement. "So if we can we'll send you guys in and if not we'll tunnel in anyway."

"So then Omashu?" Sokka prompted.

"We won't know until we rescue the prisoners," Aang responded.

"Essentially you just have to scare the hell out of my dad and he'll run away with his tail between his legs," Mai said.

"That's not nice," Ty Lee told her.

"But it's true."

"Eh."

**That's all for now. Next chapter a new character and the return of an old character. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the support of you reviewers and keep it up because I love hearing from you guys! TTFN. Hehe couldn't resist**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola. I've been getting some very convincing encouragement from my lovely reviewers, so here's another chapter, just for you! For starters we have some Zutara and Taang. Enjoy.**

As the sun set below the mountains, the moon and stars began their nightly path chasing the sun. Zuko stood on the balcony of the room he was in for the night, watching the heavens. Katara had picked the room next to his. She walked out onto her own balcony. "Zuko."

He turned and smiled. Katara bent a small ice bridge between their balconies and climbed over to Zuko's waiting arms. Their lips met in a surge of passion. "So this would by the 'worth my while' part of our spar?" he murmured into her hair.

"Uh-huh."

**If I saw you now**

**Could I look in your eyes**

Katara felt like she was melting into his arms as Zuko kissed her again.

**Do you think of me**

**Like I dream of you**

The kisses deepened. A faint thought registered with both of them that they might possibly need some air eventually, but both discarded the idea as a low priority.

**Do you wish you were here**

**Like I wish I was with you**

The need for air became a priority as they pulled away, gasping. Zuko's fingers slipped around her back, searching out her braid and methodically unweaving it. Katara rested her head against his chest.

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now**

Katara's hair was completely loose and Zuko's fingers wove into the curls. Katara tilted her head upwards and began to trail soft kisses along Zuko's jaw line.

**Does love ever end**

**When two hearts are torn away**

Zuko started to pull Katara away from the balcony back into his room. She followed him willingly, reveling in his touches.

**Or does it go on**

**And beat strong anyway**

Zuko's room was lit by a simple candle and nothing else. It was decent sized—not too small, not too large. A plain bed was pushed up against the wall.

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now**

"I love you, Katara," he said into her ear before kissing the side of her neck.

Katara sighed in pleasure. "I love you, Zuko. I've never been happier."

**Come back to me right now**

**Come on, come on, come back to me right now**

Zuko came back to her lips and they settled in a rhythmic pattern again. It was sweet—so very sweet.

**Come on, come on, come back to me right now**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now**

"I can trust you again," Katara whispered.

**You loved me before**

**Do you love me now**

**VII. **Aang gazed out the hallway window. He sat on the window ledge; it was just large enough to accommodate his thin frame. He wanted to be alone, but he wasn't ready to be completely isolated with his thoughts hence the hallway as opposed to his room.

Toph could sense that Aang was by the hall window outside of her room. The entire temple was made of stone. She debates with herself for a long time about whether to go to him or not. She wanted to help him with his stress, but she wasn't sure how. Toph reminded herself that she was a decisive earthbender and opened her door. She walked a few steps to stand next to Aang.

"Are you alright, Twinkle Toes?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Aang replied a little too brightly.

She smiled skeptically. "I know you're lying, Aang," she told him. Toph bent an extra large ledge out of the mountainside below the window. She stepped out onto it and sat with her feet dangling over the edge. She patted the earth next to her, indicating to Aang that he should sit. He silently complied. "I know you're worried," Toph said at last.

"How can I not be?" Aang insisted.

"I didn't say that you shouldn't worry. I would be alarmed if you didn't."

"It's tough. There's just so much responsibility. I don't think I could ever be ready, but I have to be."

Toph squeezed Aang's shoulder reassuringly. "Just take on one thing at a time. The Prison. Omashu. Ba Sing Se. Then the eclipse," she said, counting out each one on her fingers.

"You sound like Guru Pathik," Aang said meekly.

"Well maybe he isn't as crazy as I thought."

Aang laughed. Toph felt relieved to hear his laughter again. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Aang, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Toph took a deep bracing breath. "You mean a lot to me. When I was captured, I prayed that you would be the one to save me. When you-" She faltered for a moment. "When you almost died, I didn't know what I'd do without you. Aang, I love you."

A stunned silence enveloped the two and Toph's heart began to break.

"Toph," he began.

Her name tore her heart in two. "It's ok. I get it. I'll just go," she said quickly, starting to get up and climb back inside before she started to cry. Aang rose to his feet and pulled her back.

"No. Don't leave me." He pulled her close and Toph's heart melded back together.

**VIII. **An old general let out an overdue sigh of relief. He was done. His duties to the Fire Nation were complete after these five long years. He was now officially on leave—as soon as he got out of this war zone anyway. As soon as he could get back home-

"General Ajax!"

The general snapped out of his thought. "Yes, lieutenant?"

"There's someone here to see you," the man replied.

"Who is it?"

"The Princess Azula, sir."

The general's expression had always been so schooled and guarded that his shock barely registered in his facial features. "Show the Princess in, fool. Give her anything she requires without delay."

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant ducked out of the tent.

The Princess? What on earth could possibly bring the Princess to this military outpost? A pathetic little village. Hadn't the Princess finally taken Ba Sing Se? The tent flap parted and the Princess entered. Tall, regal, yup she was a Princess alright.

"Welcome, Your Highness," Ajax said smoothly. "Please take a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, General," she replied sweetly, too sweetly.

"If I may be so bold to inquire, Princess, what brings you to such an unworthy place as this village?" Ajax laid the compliments on thick. The Princess, well the royal family in general, was known to have a volatile temperament.

The Princess's smile was empty. "Though I have been successful in gaining Ba Sing Se, there are still a few loose ends to tie off. I require some 'manpower' for this task and I would like to recruit some of your men. If I may?" Here question was a politely phrased demand.

"Of course. The men would be honored," Ajax replied.

"Thank you, General. I will come back to look at the men in the morning." She rose from her chair.

"They will be ready for you, Your Highness. Is there anything else I can provide for you?"

"No. That will be all. Goodnight, General."

"Goodnight, Princess." He bowed as she left. When she was gone, Ajax felt free to shiver. That woman was as cold as ice.

**IX. **Katara smiled as she started to wake up. She kept her eyes closed as long as she could, remembering the sweet moments she'd shared with Zuko the night before. A disappointed mutter escaped her as her eye finally opened to reality. They would be so busy today preparing to leave. An obnoxious knock at her door pulled her from her bed. She slid the door open. Sokka, shockingly quite perky, greeted her. "You slept in," he complained.

"You didn't," she countered.

"Whatever. Come eat breakfast so we can start packing."

"Yeah, sure. Give me a minute."

Sokka muttered something about "women" and "taking so long to get ready." "Just wake up Princess Zuko on your way down to the kitchen. He's less likely to fry you to a crisp."

Katara bit back a scathing reply. At least he wasn't challenging Zuko to duels to protect her virtue and all such associated things. At least he was allowing the relationship, mostly because it wasn't very public. Katara finished pulling her hair back and slipped on a light jacket. She shook herself as if settling all her loose ends and walked out of her room.

She rapped lightly on Zuko's door. No response. She tried again, a little louder this time. Was that a muffled moan? "Zuko? I'm coming in!" she warned. She slid the door open. The room was already untidy. A great lump of covers, pillows, and probably the Prince was curled in the center of the bed.

"Rise and shine."

Zuko moaned in response.

"Don't make me come over there." Katara smiled wickedly as she bent a small stream of water out of her waterskin. She edged closer to the bed. Bits of Zuko were poking out of the covers—a foot, a hand, an elbow, etc. Katara's grin widened as she saw an excellent target: a bare patch of Zuko's neck. She poised the water over the exposed skin. Three…two…one…

"Ah!" Zuko flailed, flinging the covers off and coming up with wild eyes.

Katara smiled innocently. "Good morning, Zuko."

"You." He pointed a pale finger at her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Zuko smirked as he caught her arm and pulled her into him. "Consolation prize," he muttered into her ear.

**X. **Jet's eyes opened for the first time in over a week. He bolted upright, gazing about wildly. His vision swam, blurring everything around him. The only logically solution to his frazzled brain was to shout as loud as he could. He struggled. Two sets of hands were pushing him down. He could hear voices.

"Jet, calm down. Just relax until you get your bearings," a female said.

"He can't," said a strange male voice, familiar, yet unfamiliar.

Jet blinked rapidly, trying to clear his foggy vision. He stopped yelling but still struggled against the hands.

"Jet, you need to listen," the girl persisted. "You could hurt yourself again."

Jet stopped fighting and allowed himself to be pushed back down. "I can't see," he muttered. "It's all a blur. What happened?"

The female sighed with relief. "Long Feng happened. He almost killed you. We thought you were going to die. Your vision will probably come back. You've been out for over a week."

Jet blinked rapidly again. His hands stretched out, feeling around him. He made contact with a face. "Is that… Smellerbee?"

"Yeah. Longshout's here too."

"Was that him speaking?"

"Yes," Longshot answered.

"Where are we?"

"The Lower Ring apartments," Smellerbee answered.

"What time is it?"

"Afternoon."

"Oh." It didn't mean much. He still couldn't focus. A few memories started to trickle back. "Aang," he said. "Did they find Appa?"

"Yes. We saw them flying a few days ago."

"Katara?" he persisted.

"I guess she's with them," Smellerbee answered.

Jet caught the uncertainty in her voice. "Smellerbee, what's been going on while I was out?"

Smellerbee sighed. "It's complicated. We're not even completely sure. After we got you out of the Lake, we took you here. We watched over you to make sure you lived. We never heard from Aang and the others. We didn't expect to. They didn't know we were still here, I think. For a few days, we stopped seeing the Dai Lee in the streets. We guess that Aang and the others probably got in to see the Earth King and things were changing. Everything seemed to be alright. Then one night we saw Appa flying away real fast. The next morning the Dai Lee were back. They were saying that the Earth King and the Council of Five were corrupt. They said that visiting Fire Nation nobles put an end to the corruption. The Earth King is gone. The Avatar is gone. We think the Fire Nation has taken over."

The wheels in Jet's mind started turning as he fit the pieces together. "The Dai Lee aren't loyal to the Earth King. While the Earth King took control back from the Dai Lee, the Fire Nation must have taken over the Dai Lee somehow. So the sprung a coup and took over, using the Dai Lee propaganda and brainwashing techniques to cover their tracks. The Avatar must not have been able to stop them and retreated for reinforcements."

"That makes sense," Longshot said.

"Spirits, it's weird to hear you talk," Jet remarked.

**That is it for now. I've got big plans for Jet. And if anyone can guess where I got the name 'Ajax' from, you are cool (but only if you're specific about the person). Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this lovely installment of Because I Don't Make Mistakes and I'll be getting out a new chapter in a few days most likely. Review because I love you, my dear readers. Toodles. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Gasp! Do you know what I had to do to start typing this? There was a spider on my notebook and I had to squish it before I could get my notebook out. And I hate spiders. Sorry to the spider-lovers out there. SO yeah, I'll kill bugs for this story. Squee.**

**XI. **Five Earth Kingdom soldiers waited in the forests outside of Ba Sing Se. Five soldiers knew about the war. Five soldiers had been turned away at the gates on the day they'd been due to arrive and speak with the generals. Five soldiers who'd had propaganda spouted out at them had been tossed aside. These five soldiers waited in the forests outside Ba Sing Se, watching a legion of Fire Nation troops set up camp in a large valley.

They were young. They represented the Earth Kingdom forces from the western side of the nation. They had names. The oldest was perhaps in his late twenties. His name was Roeden. The next was a female sporting strange spiraling tattoos on her palms. Her name was Ju Lin. The third was a boy in his late teens with a sweet face. His name was Haru. The last two were a set of inseparable twins, orphaned by the Fire Nation. They'd abandoned their birth names long ago in favor of new ones. They called themselves Kastor and Pollux after the twin constellation in the night sky: Gemini.

Though they were young, they were skilled in combat. The war had made them that way. It was the way of war to age a person. The five of them watched the Fire Nation soldiers from the safe cover of the trees.

Ju Lin's dark eyes scanned the growing camp. It was a swarm, teeming with soldiers like an anthill teems with insects. It gave one a peculiar crawling sensation deep in the gut. "We are going to get into that city," Ju Lin told her companions at last.

The four men around her nodded their assent.

"Ambush and disguise?" she asked.

The men nodded again to show their agreement to the classic plan.

"Now if we could just find an isolated patch of the bastards," she said tracing the jagged patterns of her palms with her fingers in apprehension.

"Wait till later," Roeden said. "Less chance they'll find us out."

Ju Lin nodded. "You know what they'll do if they find us," she warned.

Each of them felt a sickening lump within them. "There will be no escape," Haru said quietly.

"Just don't get caught," Roeden told him, winking.

**XII. **"Really? We're ready? We can go?"

Katara glanced around checking everything. "Yeah, Aang. Everyone is here."

Aang twitched nervously, eager to be off again.

"Yeah. Everyone," Katara continued. "We had to leave some stuff behind to fit everyone, but we're all set."

"Ok, then. I guess… we'll, um, go."

"That's a good idea, Twinkle Toes," Toph shouted irritatedly.

"Yip-yip."

Appa tool off with a little more effort than usual with so many passengers, but once he was up it was not too difficult to maintain altitude. They'd left behind some supplies that weren't completely necessary and as a safety concern, the Earth King and Bosco chose to stay with the Guru.

"It'll take a week of solid flying," Aang commented. "We have to cross the mainland and we ought to bypass the desert."

Katara grimaced. "Take the southern edge. North is too close to Ba Sing Se."

"That would be the plan," Aang replied.

A general silence settled over the travelers permeated only by occasional soft conversations. Katara's eyes began to droop and her head fell to rest on Zuko's shoulder.

Mai watched the waterbender disdainfully. She had every right to be jealous, but no right to hate the girl. It was difficult. Life was difficult. Life just always seemed to want to bite her in the ass. Love, love was even worse. She viewed it in a twisted metaphoric way. She had pissed off love. Love must have been walking by one day and she stupidly asked, "Going my way?" Of course something as fickle as love would have spun around to say, "Screw you, bitch" and laughed while she tripped and fell on her ass. The meaning of this metaphoric exchange? Simply, that love was not on Mai's side, and probably never would be.

Mai didn't even know how she might possibly get over Zuko. It all came back to him. Back to how perfect she thought he was. Every thing. Every time. She might be free of this ridiculous infatuation for a day or two and then she would fall back into her patterned trance. That in turn made her angry and bitter. And people wondered why she was so depressing.

**XIII. **Jet slowly maneuvered his feet off of the bed, hanging over the floor. They waited for him to try his first shaky steps since his near death experience. His vision had returned to its pristine clarity. What had previously been blurs of color now defined themselves as specific shapes.

Jet sighed. He would have to try walking sooner or later, and sooner would be much better than the alternative. He slowly eased himself into a sitting position and cautiously tested his weight. Gripping the bed firmly, he pushed himself to his feet. He wavered like a tree in a hurricane but remained upright. His muscles had grown a little weak during his incapacitation, not that a little exercise couldn't fix that.

He winced as he released the bed and took a few steps. Right. Left. One foot after another. Jet slowly shifted into a normal rhythm of walking and his muscles protested a little bit less. He made it to the door. He turned the knob and walked out into the small kitchen space. Smellerbee and Longshot were sitting at a small table. She gazed up from her tea in shock.

"Jet? What are you doing?"

"Walking," he said, heading over to the table.

Smellerbee scrambled to her feet to help him He waved her away. "I need to get my strength back sooner rather than later." He pulled up and chair and joined them at the table.

"Jet?" Smellerbee began uncertainly, knowing what he would propose.

Jet smiled. "We're Freedom Fighters. We have to."

Smellerbee sighed. "Not until I say you're strong enough."

"That's reasonable."

"Damn straight."

Longshot cleared his throat. "There are only three of us."

"For now," Jet answered. "Do you think we're the only ones who know about this war? There are thousands of refugees. The Dai Lee can't have brainwashed them all."

"The Avatar," Smellerbee added. "They're out there and they will be back."

"And the rest of the Earth Kingdom will know something is up. We'll have allies. We'll definitely have allies."

**XIV. **General Ajax watched attentively as the Princess prowled through the neatly lined ranks of soldiers. Her eyes swept over them calculatingly. A man in a black robe followed quietly behind her. Occasionally she said something to the man then glanced back to Ajax pointedly. Ajax stood proudly under her gaze, almost looking as haughty as the Princess herself. But he wasn't. He had a quiet strength about him, a strength that refused to let him sweat and squirm and fear the Fire Princess.

Ajax waited patiently in the early morning light until the Princess returned to where he stood. "I have made my selections," she said shortly. She handed him a list of names. "I also request that you join me on this mission, General."

Ajax's gut dropped and his mind plunged into turmoil. No, he was supposed to go home. He did not show any fear. He was better than that. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Your Highness."

The Princess was not as skilled in schooling her features. Shock danced its way onto her face. "Why not?" she demanded, trying to keep a level tone.

"I have recently been discharged of my duties, Princess. To take another mission would go against the code of the Fire Nation Army and disgrace decades of military procedure that has won us this war. I must first return to the capital and fulfill the necessary records as is my duty. To do otherwise would be," he paused for emphasis, "dishonorable." He had used the right words, hitting the nail on the head with honor and grace, such things held dear by the Fire Nation Royals.

The Princess stiffened, then smiled. "Of course, General Ajax. Since you will be leaving anyway, will you accompany me to the port?"

**XV. **Near midnight, five Fire Nation soldiers who'd been enjoying a rousing game of cards and drink left the safety of their tent for reasons unknown. As they stumbled off in different directions in the forest, they were simultaneously ambushed. A few minutes later, Ju Lin and Haru smiled down at the five unconscious bodies being stripped of their uniforms by Roeden and the twins.

"There's a cave just over the hill we can seal them in," Haru said. "No one will hear them when they wake up."

Ju Lin nodded. "Help me carry them," she said, slinging an unconscious man over her back.

Haru picked up another and they set off towards the hill. The silence unsettled Haru and he quickly thought of something to say. "Hey, Lin. I never asked. What do that tattoos on your hands mean?"

Ju Lin glanced at the design briefly. "It's a fire spiral."

Haru cocked his head to the side.

"The jagged edges are like fire," Ju Lin explained. "And the spiral makes it a repeating patter. It's a meditative symbol. It helps me fight better."

"Oh. Do they have earth spirals?"

"Yes, but the type of spiral isn't directly related to fighting with the elements. Earth spirals are for growth and construction. Water spirals are for healing. Air spirals are for knowledge. Fire spirals are for battle."

"Where'd you learn all this?"

"It was a custom in my village. When a child turned sixteen, he or she received his or her spirals. I was about to get them when the Fire Nation attacked and destroyed my village. I gave myself the fire spiral when I swore to fight the Fire Nation."

Haru didn't know what to say, but he was saved by circumstance. They'd reached the cave. They dumped the bodies and Haru trapped them with his earthbending. "Let's go get the others," he said softly.

Ju Lin nodded and followed him back over the hill. "How do you suppose the Fire Nation took over?"

"I don't know. It's such a large city and it's still intact. I don't know how they did it. How could people possibly believe that garbage the guards told us? There's been a hundred year war, damn it!" Haru exclaimed. "Fire Nation nobles don't visit Ba Sing Se."

"What if they do believe it?"

"I don't see how, with the war…"

"What if they didn't know about the war?" Ju Lin persisted.

"What? That's crazy. The city is full of refugees. How can they not know about the war?"

"Think about it. The only logical way an entire city could believe that load of ostrich-horseshit is if they don't know about the war. I don't know how, but an entire city must have been completely oblivious of a hundred year war."

"That's mad."

**Ah-ha. First of all the spirals is completely inspired by my good friend, Espiritu Del Aire (read her stories) whose obsessive need to draw all over her stuff, my stuff, and herself, gave birth to the design known as the fire spiral. So I take a little design she draws all over the place and ran with it, quite far actually. But the inspiration and design of the fire spiral is credited to her. I have a vague idea of what the other spirals ought to look like, but I have a terrible ineptitude for drawing and the visual arts, so if you artsy people want to draw them that would be cool. No one has ever drawn fanart for my stories, which I've always thought would be so sweet. Anyway, enough of that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave a review, constructive criticism is quite lovely or you can ramble on about nothing, I tend to do that a lot. Valete! (if you haven't noticed me saying that before it means goodbye in Latin… yeah I'm a Latin dork). **


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright. I'm updating because it's been awhile, but I am catching up on my typing with where I am still writing this story, so my updates will be an teensy bit less obsessively often just because I like to keep a good distance ahead in my writing for editing purposes. Anyway, starting on Part Seven now, so enjoy.**

**PART SEVEN**

**I. **As the sun began to set, Aang directed Appa to land. They were as far south of Ba Sing Se as they could possibly get, which was still not very far. But with ten people on his back, it was imperative that Appa land and rest every night. There would be no more all-nighters for Appa's sake.

With ten people, the campsite was quite busy and always alive with the murmur of conversation. Ty Lee was eagerly imparting all her knowledge of circus foods while Katara stirred the largest stew pot they had ever had to use. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko had been drafted into setting up a few tents whilst the rest of them—Toph, Iroh, Lee Ang, Dyoko, and Mai—were sent off to forage for supplies.

"Why can't Toph just earthbend a huge tent for all of us?" Sokka complained.

"Oh, you're just a sissy, Sokka," Aang said.

"Sissy," Zuko snorted.

"Watch it, Princess."

"Bring it, Sissy."

"You both are going to get it if you don't cut it out!" Katara threatened from the stew pot.

Aang snickered and received glares from both the older boys.

"Hey! Guess what I found!" Iroh squealed almost literally bouncing towards them. He brandished a white flower before them.

Zuko blanched.

Katara shook her head. "Iroh, that's the white jade.'

"No, no, no, no," Iroh insisted. "It just looks like it. I am positive that this is a similar plant that in fact makes a most delicious tea."

"Uncle," Zuko began.

"Iroh," the plant you're thinking of only grows in the northwest region of the Earth Kingdom. Everywhere else it is the white jade. It's how people know the difference," Katara told him.

Iroh bit his lip. "Really?"

Katara nodded with exaggerated emphasis.

"Ok, then," Iroh tossed the flower aside a trotted off back into the forest on the hunt for other things to make tea out of.

Zuko sighed with relief. "Thank you, Katara" he shouted and resumed his tent duties.

**II. **Two days after Jet had regained consciousness, he convinced Smellerbee and Longshot to let him go outside. He had to promise to keep a low profile and not attack anyone, no matter how much he wanted to or how much the beating was deserved. The two followed him closely as they walked through the market stalls.

Jet surveyed the scenes around him. Everything was so normal, so peaceful. These people had no idea, no idea at all. "I hate the Dai Lee," Jet said to himself. He repeated it over and over. If it weren't for the Dai Lee this wouldn't have happened. The Fire Nation wouldn't have been able to manipulate its way into control. It would not have been about to maintain control so easily. If people knew… Oh it would be an uproar. If it weren't for the Dai Lee the Fire Nation would just have kept trying to pierce through the walls.

"Jet," Smellerbee said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Those are some soldiers," she said, nodding to a small cluster of armed men. They had vague disguises. They didn't look like they belonged to any specific military. There was no Fire Nation red among them. Nor was there Earth Kingdom green. They wore bland nondescript colors that showed no allegiance. In fact, they hardly looked like soldiers at all. It was only the light hint of weaponry and the air with which they walked that told any tale of their military stature.

"Friend or foe?" Jet asked softly.

"It's hard to say," Smellerbee replied.

"That one there is either a really ugly guy or a tough-looking woman," Jet commented.

"It's a woman, trust me," Smellerbee said.

Jet shrugged. "I don't think the Fire Nation lets women in their army. I don't think they're that desperate."

Smellerbee uttered some sort of unintelligible feminist remark.

"So they're most likely Earth Kingdom," Jet concluded, ignoring Smellerbee's mutterings.

"They they'd be the allies we're looking for?" Smellerbee asked hopefully.

"Like you said it's hard to say. Will you let me do some surveillance on them?"

"For a little while. If you get tired you're going back home and Longshot and I'll take over."

Jet nodded in agreement. "Deal."

**III. **"Three scrappy looking punks have been following us all day," Roeden said softly.

"We noticed too," one of the twins said.

"When would you prefer to scare the shit out of them, Roeden?" Ju Lin asked, bemused.

Roeden smirked. "Oh, at night in a dark alley would be lovely."

Ju Lin laughed. "Might as well get some information while we're at it. We're bound to hear a little less propaganda in the poorer sections of Ba Sing Se."

The others nodded in agreement to her plans. Haru glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. "Won't have long to wait," he commented. "Want to pick an alley and see how close they'll get?"

**Break Begins to play ominous music…. Yeah go figure…. I ate a kit kat bar Break**

"They're just stopping," Jet whispered. "Why are they stopping?"

"Maybe they're tired?" Smellerbee offered.

"Or maybe they're meeting someone," Jet whispered excitedly. "I want to get closer."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"It's getting darker. They won't see us in the shadows," Jet insisted. Jet's theory of shadows, though completely correct, lacked a few vital elements; chiefly that his ineptitude for remaining unnoticed before the shadows could be put into effect lacked much luster. He was not particularly good at remaining hidden all the time.

**Break really I did eat a kit kat bar just recently… what you don't believe? Break**

"Can you believe how close they are?" Kastor whispered to his twin.

"They're either brilliant or stupid or a little of both," Pollux whispered back.

"Be quiet, you two," Ju Lin whispered fiercely, her dark features more extreme in the shadowy twilight.

**Break You see they gave me candy when I went to a party so I'm eating it Break**

"What are they playing at?" Jet whispered.

"Longshot thinks they know we're here," Smellerbee whispered back.

"They can't. We've been hidden."

"Maybe they're smarter than you think," Smeller said.

They were so caught up in their whispered argument that they didn't not notice that Haru had disappeared into a back alley and circled around so that he had come up behind them. "You know," he said softly behind Jet, "your friend is right."

Jet jumped and immediately tried to flee past Haru. Haru bent a wall of craggy earth between the buildings, blocking their progress and forcing them back.

They turned in another direction, fleeing towards and alley on the left. Two men, twins with double swords, blocked their path, each grinning with an almost insane glimmer.

They spun around and headed for an alley to the right. The tall, fierce woman blocked their path again. They backed away and all of them converged on the intersection. Roeden was waiting for them.

Roeden waved and arm and Haru encased them in a few large slabs of earth so that they could not escape. "You three are going to tell me everything I want to know."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Jet spat.

"You better learn some respect, boy."

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

"You should be," Roeden responded cryptically.

"That's what they all say. Tell me who you are and I'll see if I feel like talking."

"May I remind you that you are the one encased in earth right now? You're not in a position to bargain."

"I take it you aren't Fire Nation," Jet said, switching the subject.

"Now that's just insulting," Roeden responded.

"You're Earth Kingdom soldiers, aren't you?" Jet asked, smiling wide.

Roeden nodded.

"I think you'll find that we're allies if we could just see about some, uh, comfort arrangements."

"You can tell us what's going on it this city?"

"Yes."

Roeden nodded to Haru, and Haru released them.

**IV. **General Ajax had been given the great honor of riding beside the Princess on their journey to port. "It is good to see such loyalty to the Fire Nation," the Princess was saying to an impassive General. "I have found traitors and fools in many places these days."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, General. As shocking as it is there are even weak traitors among our glorious Nation. Prince Zuko is the root of the trouble, you see."

"If he is weak and traitorous, dear Princess," Ajax said, already turning sick to his stomach with was he was about to say, "then it is good to know we have such a magnificent Princess to protect us from his corruption." Ajax was feeling tired of his own flattery. He could hardly wait until he escaped from this toxic woman.

"You're too kind, General. But you're right. All these traitors, no matter how many Zuko has swayed, are no match for pure power."

To Ajax's relief, their conversation was interrupted by a scout solider. "Your Highness, General Ajax."

"What is it?" Azula asked boredly.

"There's a small fleet of Southern Water Tribe ships in the bay up ahead."

"Ah. The water peasants' father. They've bee causing quite a bit of trouble for our navy."

"If you don't mind my asked," Ajax inquired. "Who are these 'water peasants?'"

"Troublemakers who travel with the Avatar."

"Perhaps these men know something useful," Ajax commented.

"My thoughts exactly." The Princess grinned.

"You aren't going to… that would require many more men."

"We aren't going to kill them, General. They deserve a little more suffering. Lately we've been sending prisoners to do manual labor at a prison near New Ozai."

Ajax paused a moment then remembered that Omashu had been surreptitiously renamed New Ozai. Ajax felt a falling sensation in his gut that seemed to always precede fighting these days, these days when he seriously doubt the morality and practicality of this war. He took a deep breath. "What is your plan, Your Highness?"

**V. **Suki's eyes cracked open slowly. It was dark; she could almost feel her skin growing paler in the darkness. She would be so white she wouldn't need to wear the white paint anymore. That is if she ever escaped. She was losing hope rapidly. It had been weeks, possibly months. She had lost all sense of time. When she and the other Kyoshi Warriors first arrived they'd been sent to the labor division of the prison. They'd been worked to exhaustion, then were systematically separated. Suki had no clue as to what had become of her fellow warriors. She'd stopped caring. She'd stopped screaming to her guards. She accepted their existence with cool indifference. They existed to give her meals.

Suki let out a soft moan as human thoughts crashed down upon her. She had only thought of sleep and when she would get her next scrap of bread. But now thoughts of blue eyes flooded her mind. A name escaped her lips, "Sokka."

**Break………………………………………………………………………………Break**

Sokka tossed and turned in his sleep. A frown creased his face. He winced at dreams of fire and white paint. His eyes flashed open abruptly. A tear he was too proud to shed formed in the corner of his eye. "Suki," he whispered softly. He rolled out of his sleeping bag and slid out of the tent, taking care not to wake up the other men. His gaze immediately traveled to the sky where a luminous moon glowed. "Yue."

**Break. B. R. E. A. K……………………………….…………………B.R.E.A.K. Break**

In the spirit world, Yue felt a tug on her awareness as a mortal spoke her name. It was a full moon. She could look upon the mortal world if she wished. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she could see a sad Water Tribe warrior gazing up at her. She peered closer at the familiar young man. "Sokka."

"I miss you, Yue," Sokka was saying. "I'm afraid, Yue. I'm afraid for Suki. I'm afraid I'll lose her like I lost you."

Yue's temporary jealous was quickly moved aside for pity. "Tell me about it," she urged and even though Sokka couldn't possibly have her, he seemed to answer her prompting.

"She's been sent to a prison near Omashu. The Fire Nation Princess, Azula, thought she and the other Kyoshi Warriors were a threat." He smiled ruefully. "Well, they are. They're amazing."

Sokka was silent for awhile. Yue left him. She looked upon the prison, upon Suki herself. She saw the suffering girl. "He's coming for you," she said. "Don't hurt him."

"Sokka, where are you?" Suki cried out; she was growing delirious.

"He's coming," Yue tried to reassure the girl who couldn't hear her. Yue wanted to cry, but spirits couldn't cry. She went back to Sokka. He looked tired again, yawning occasionally. "She needs you, Sokka. Go to sleep."

**That's it for this chapter. I read **_**Night **_**by Elie Wiesel this year, which though very depressing, sort of inspired the whole suffering in the prison thing, it gets more depressing later (probably because I was writing when I had this horribly nasty standardized test and was feeling angry). Not that this really can compare to the Holocaust, but that's where I got a little bit of inspiration from in case you were wondering. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and leave a review if you have the time, I like to know what you think and how I can improve my writing!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been incredibly lazy and unmotivated, and not just with fanfiction, so I dearly apologize. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**VI. **After several minutes of tense silence, the three Freedom Fighters and five Warriors arrived at a small tavern in which they could talk. It was dark especially at this time of night, lit by a few stray candles and lanterns. A murmurous roar sifted through the air making it nearly impossible to differentiate hushed conversations from gambling arguments. The eight of them gathered a wood booth table in a corner and waited for conversations to be had.

Ju Lin's calculating eyes swept over the three ragtag fighters. They didn't seem like much, but perhaps they had potential. "Let's start with introductions," she said swiftly. "Who are you three?"

The eldest one who seemed to be the leader of the group spoke first. "My name is Jet. We're what's left of the Freedom Fighters. We've had some 'issues' in the past but we're doing what we can."

The shortest one spoke next. "I'm Smellerbee and before you ask, I'm a girl."

Ju Lin smiled tightly. She's said similar things before. She looked to the last one who stared back at her passively.

"That's Longshot," Smellerbee said. "He hasn't spoken much since the Fire Nation killed his family."

The group nodded sadly. "Well, we are Earth Kingdom soldiers. We were supposed to meet the Generals here in Ba Sing Se, but we had some trouble at the gate. My name is Ju Lin. You, ah, met Roeden already," she said pointing to the man who smiled thinly.

"Haru," said the teen nodded his head.

"We're twins," Kastor said. "I'm Kastor."

"I'm Pollux."

The Freedom Fighters nodded politely.

"So then," Ju Lin continued. "What the hell is happening in this city?"

Jet sighed. "A lot. Until recently this city was ruled by the Dai Lee. They're supposed to be the 'cultural authority' of Ba Sing Se, but they were secretly manipulating the Earth King and everyone else. They were led by a man called Long Feng. He had a secret base under Lake Laogai where he brainwashed people into forgetting about the war. The entire city had no clue." A general gasp echoed through the Earth Kingdom soldiers. "They even brainwashed me, but the Avatar and his friends helped me remember."

"You know Aang?" Haru interrupted.

"I take it you do as well?"

"He saved my village's earthbenders."

Jet nodded. "Yes, you see the Dai Lee kidnapped Aang's bison, Appa, so we ran into him again. I was injured pretty badly during the fight, so what happened from then on is guesswork."

"So what do you think has happened then?" Ju Lin pressed.

"Well, I'd assume that the Avatar went to expose the entire conspiracy to the Earth King. They were probably rallying support for an Earth Kingdom army when the Fire Nation entered the picture. You see, the Dai Lee probably weren't particularly happy about being knocked off their high-ostrich-horse and would stoop to making deals with the Fire Nation. So the Fire Nation manipulated its way into the top and now is using the Dai Lee's propaganda skills to stay there."

"But what about Aang?" Haru insisted. "He wouldn't have let that happen."

"I don't think he could stop it. Smellerbee and Longshot saw them leaving on Appa in the middle of the night."

"Are they okay?" Haru persisted, one person in particular on his mind.

Jet looked down, the same girl on his mind. "I don't know."

**VII. **By nightfall the Water Warriors had been completely subdued. They were packed into a large tent, bound, and a few who had insisted on speaking long, unending streams of profanity were gagged. They were lined up in rows, a few of the more tenacious fighters sporting burns and cuts. The fight had been rather quick. It had only taken such a long time to organize the prisoners because they wouldn't "shut the hell up" as one firebender so poetically put it.

General Ajax stood still as he watched the Princess prowl up and down the rows in a way that was uncomfortably similar to the way she'd inspected his men a few days ago. "Which one of you is Hakoda?" she demanded suddenly.

A gagged man made a muffled reply. Azula smirked and removed the dirty rag.

"Cold-hearted bitch," the man spat. Ajax suppressed a grin.

"So I've been told," Azula replied. "But I don't care what you scum think. I care what you know. I want to know about the Avatar."

"I won't tell you anything and neither will my men," Hakoda said evenly. He seemed to regain some composure after clearing the insults out of his system.

"We'll see." Azula smirked. "You know I've had the pleasure of meeting your children. I think I'll take more pleasure in deciding their fate when they're captured. Hmmm… death seems too merciful. I may let them live to suffer. Let's see, your son… what would he be good for? Maybe we'll dress him in red and send him to the front lines." She turned around watching the man grow redder out of the corner of her eye. Ajax watched, powerless to stop her. He felt great sympathy for the man. He had two children of his own. The Princess continued. "Now your daughter, she'll be interesting for a nobleman. A servant doing all sorts of 'things,'" she said suggestively.

"You won't be able to catch them," Hakoda seethed.

"If you tell me what I want to know, I'll send them to the labor prison with you." Azula hoped that the man would be too blinded by his emotions to see how illogical her statement was.

"You can't catch them if I don't tell you where they are, that is assuming I know anything at all. Do you think I trust your word? I've heard of you, Princess Azula. I know all about your lies and deceit." He spat at her feet.

The Princess's heart thudded rapidly. She did not expect the man to have any sort of logical intelligence and she was unprepared for the sickening feeling in her ribcage.

Ajax cleared his throat. "Princess, perhaps you wish to see to the arrangement of the prison transport while I continue here?"

"Yes, General," she said, eternally grateful as her heartbeat smoothed out. "I have to take care of it in port, but I will return tomorrow night."

"Godspeed, Princess Azula."

"Thank you, General."

After he was sure the Princess had completely left the camp, Ajax walked over to the man called Hakoda and cut him loose. The firebenders around him watched curiously, but did not question their General. They trusted him completely. "Come with me," Ajax said tersely. "I'm trying to do something for you so don't mess it up by running. There would be hell to pay. For all of us."

"I would not abandon my men."

"I thought as much, but it is best to be certain."

"Indeed."

**VIII. **"Oy, Dyoko! Want another waterbending lesson?" Katara shouted across the camp. She was bored and Aang was being trained by Iroh at the moment. Since he'd nearly mastered water, it had become a lower priority. He'd practiced earthbending that morning, a lesson which Lee Ang had eagerly taken part in. Toph had complained about how difficult it was to teach airbenders how to earthbend, but she was pleasantly surprised by Lee Ang's knack for it.

Dyoko readily agreed to the lesson and they trudge out to the river.

**Break…… I'm all busted up, broken bones and bicuspids… it's a song……Break**

"So, I understand you have some issues with firebending, Aang."

"Jeong Jeong tried to teach me, but I was impatient and I ended up hurting Katara."

"Do not think that there is something wrong with you, Aang. It happens to many firebenders. It is a general trait of the young to be reckless and impatient. But I will help you. It is important that we take things slow and do them the right way. You will practice along. When you are more confident, you will spar with Zuko and Dyoko. Then when you are much better, you will practice against other benders and warriors. No one will be watching you train." Iroh paused to clear his throat. "That means you, Sokka! Go back to camp!"

Aang stifled a laugh at the caught warrior.

**IX. **Hakoda was led into General Ajax's private tent and told to sit down. The General then proceeded to order all the guards out.

"General… Ajax, is it?"

He nodded.

"General Ajax, might I ask you what the hell is going on?"

Ajax smiled at the man's bluntness. "Well, the Princess would probably call it treason, but she doesn't need to know that just yet."

"That doesn't answer my question," Hakoda observed.

"You're right, of course; it doesn't. Let's just call it talking."

"Being friendly won't make me say anything."

"If I was on the Princess's side I would not have released from that tent. If I was on the Princess's side, you would be suffering some form of torture, not sitting in that chair. No, she is cold and ruthless. She can get away with it because she is the Princess and if the Prince never meets Lord Ozai's impossible standards she will likely ruled the Fire Nation one day. You see," he continued, "it is a common misconception that every citizen of the Fire Nation is in complete support of the war simply because he or she is from the Fire Nation."

"Hmm… I don't suppose anyone consider that the Fire Nation could hate the war," Hakoda said.

"Of course we can hate the war. It tears our families apart and kills our men too. It's separated me from my children for five years. I don't know where they are. Their mother is dead."

Hakoda soften. "I'm sorry."

"Look, I'm not trying to get you to pity me. I want you to know that I am a father too. I care about my two children even though I haven't seen them in so long. I promise you that I will not allow the Princess to do those things to your children."

"Thank you, General."

"You can call me Ajax if you'd like."

Hakoda nodded. Suddenly a spark lit in his mind. "Did you say that you haven't seen your children in five years?"

"Yes."

"I know two people who haven't seen their father, a Fire Nation general, in five years."

"You… you do?"

"Yes. Twin who look nothing alike."

"That's… that's Lee Ang and Dyoko." A tear stained the general's tanned face.

"I think I've met your children. They're traveling with the Avatar."

**X. **"Do you need a place to stay?" Smellerbee asked suddenly as the all started to get up.

Ju Ling frown slightly at her forgetfulness. "Yes, actually."

"We have a room over at an inn down the street. There should be enough space. If not, the keeper's probably got a spare."

Ju Ling glanced toward Roeden to see his acceptance before she answered. They were the eldest of their fivesome and generally in charge. "Yeah. Let's do that. We can figure out what the hell we're going to do about this in the morning."

"Not everyone here is completely brainwashed," Jet offered as they started filing out of the tavern and out into the streets. "There are people that know and just can't fight it. If we unite them…"

Ju Lin shook her head. "It would never be enough for a physical assault if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jet retorted rudely.

Ju Ling sighed. "This city was taken by stealth, yes?"

Jet nodded.

"We got in here by stealth. Anything productive in this city is done by stealth."

"So you're saying we have to take it back by stealth?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying?"

"How?"

"That's what we'll have to figure out."

_Admiral Fulazon_

_In light of your recent foibles, namely the enemy intrusion of our troops, which as of yet remains unresolved by your incapability, I must now inform you that you are relieved of your duties as Governor of Ba Sing Se. You are to return to the capital to receive your new assignment._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

The admiral gulped as he read the letter. "I should have put out a second patrol," he moaned. "Oh, there'll be hell to pay."

_Princess Azula_

_It seems that the Admiral I've sent to govern Ba Sing Se during your absence is an incompetent fool. Therefore it is my request that you return to the city until I can find a replacement. You may abandon your hunt for the enemies and traitors for now. They will no doubt return to Ba Sing Se where I am sure you will handle things appropriately._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

Azula felt a great disappointment in not being able to continue her hunt, but her father needed her. She would do anything to serve the advancement of the Nation. There was great honor in serving one's Nation. At least she had captured the Water Tribe men. They might be useful in more ways than one and their capture meant one less threat to the Fire Nation.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reference to an inn is the permanent damage done to me by the Latin textbook titled "Ecce Romani." And the serving state crap in the last bit is another result of my obsessive Latin education, ancient Rome, blear. Oh and I brought in Fulazon, you may know his from my other stories. I just needed a whinny bastard for a little while. He's quite good at it. Anyway, sorry it took so long for me to get this out and please leave a review, I haven't gotten one is so long and I'm in withdrawal, yup I'm that pathetic. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally got around to another chapter. Sorry about the wait. **

**XI. **"They're traveling with the Avatar," Ajax repeated. He sat down and began to rub his temples with calloused fingers. "I don't know whether to be proud or worried."

"I know the feeling," Hakoda said. "I try a little of both."

"I'm not really surprised. They hate the war. It's ruined their lives completely."

"I've heard their story," Hakoda responded.

Ajax lowered his voice a little. "You know what they are?"

Hakoda nodded. "They're learning some _bending_," he said vaguely.

Ajax understood. "That's good." He let out a long breath. "I need to find them. I've been relieved of my term as general. The Princess showed up looking for soldiers when I was getting ready to go. I got dragged along. I'm supposed to go home. I was going to find them."

"You're going to have to defy the monarchy," Hakoda said wisely.

Ajax looked him in the eye. "I can live with that. I'm getting you and your men out of here."

"I was wondering when we'd get to that bit. I've got a plan."

**XII. **Ju Lin lay awake thinking. She thought a lot when she was trying to sleep, mostly because the men she traveled with snored terribly. She learned to use these times to her advantage. It was planning time, a time during which she examined all the possible solutions, their benefits and consequences. Her thoughts dwelled on a plan to get into the palace and overthrow the Fire Nation, but her idea reservoir was coming up dry. A swift motion and sigh jerked her from her lack of thought. She turned to see Smellerbee bolt upright.

"Can't sleep?" Ju Lin asked softly. She was beginning to fell a connection with the girl who was so much like herself.

Smellerbee turned to face her in the semidarkness. "Guys snore way too much," she muttered darkly.

Ju Lin smiled a bit. "Yeah."

"What's on your mind?"

"Trying to think of a way to get into the palace," Ju Lin responded.

Smellerbee nodded. "We should try to keep it simple," she reasoned. "A more elaborate plan is more likely to backfire."

"Of course."

"Actually, I've been thinking of ideas," Smellerbee said slowly.

"And?"

"I was thinking of something along the lines of sneaking in as servants. None of us, as far as I can tell, are clearly upper class, so it would be believable."

"And servants know everything," Ju Lin said catching on. "Moving walls. We'd get all sorts of good stuff."

**XIII. **"And what is this great plan?" Ajax questioned.

Hakoda, though he was starting to trust this man and believed he was good, did not fail to think his actions though. The conversation up to this point had been completely harmless for himself, but now the talk had turned to, if worst came to worst, information the Water Tribe men would need for survival. Old grudged and paranoia that this entire conversation had been a farce to soften him never truly did die out. Hakoda smiled lightly. "I can't say."

"Shrewd," Ajax commented. "I am glad you are not a fool that would so readily give out such information. No wonder you tripped up the Princess."

'You'll know when it's time to go," Hakoda said. "You may join us, if what you say is trust, and I will personally assist you in finding your children."

"You really don't have to," Ajax began.

"Actually, I do, if nothing more than for caution. And… those kids are important… to everyone."

"They are special," Ajax said softly. "I'll take you back to your men. I will have to tie you up, but I'll see to it that the man treat you fairly."

"Thank you, Ajax."

**Break… he's an invisible man, catch him if you can… Break**

Lee Ang sighed deeply, thinking that no one had heard. She's wandered off on her own, how could anyone have heard? But someone did. A gentle hand clasped her tense shoulder. "What's troubling you, Lee Ang?"

"My father, Iroh."

Iroh sat down next to her on the boulder which she had so precariously perched herself. "Tell me about him. I was a general myself. I probably know him."

"He's a good man," Lee Ang said. "His name is Ajax. Grandma named him after an ancient warrior. He loved us. _Loves_ us," she corrected, catching her past tense. "He had to send me and Dyoko away when people started to find out what we were. He said it was the only way to keep us safe."

"I know him," Iroh said. "He still lives. He's one of the best Fire Nation generals. I believe he was on assignment in some villages outside of Ba Sing Se. If memory serves, he ought to be on leave and back at the capital by now."

"He said he would come look for us as soon as he could," Lee Ang said.

"Then he'll come looking."

**XIV. **Toph stood by herself at the edge of the beach letting the sand and water mix between her toes. It would be their last night on the beach before they turned westward and inland. She breathed the taunting salty air. Going back west was heading back towards her parents. The parents who didn't understand her. She might not be returning to them, but heading back in that direction made her unbearably tense. To top it all off, Aang was acting like nothing had happened between them back at the Eastern Air Temple. Had he not held her tight and begged her never to leave him? Had she not fallen asleep in his arms? Toph stopped the painful flow of thoughts. She didn't want to think about it.

Speak of the devil. Aang came to stand beside her. "Are you alright, Toph?"

Something inside her burst. _No she was not alright! _A red hot anger spilled into her blood. Toph observed it then harnessed it coolly. "What am I?"

"What?"

"What am I, Aang?"

"I don't know what—"

"You know exactly what I mean," Toph interrupted sharply. Her blood boiled but she contained it.

"Toph, I—"

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

Aang was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought. Be up early tomorrow, _student_. We train at dawn." She left, her heart shattered into thousands of unseeable pieces. She'd hoped that yelling would make her feel better, but it only made her feel much, much worse.

**Break… I think I'll have to think a bit more about break messages… Break**

A small fleet of Water Tribe ships sailed steadily southward along the Eastern Coast of the Earth Kingdom. They sailed more swiftly at night for the waterbenders could power their ships faster in the presence of the moon. They were to stop at Chameleon Bay the next morning, a quick stop to exchange news and take any man who desperately needed to return home with them to the South Pole. Then they would sail onwards until they made contact with their sister tribe.

**XV. **"Get out here, scum." A bitter voice woke Suki from her dazed sleep. Her eyes, empty of the glow they once held, her half-lidded in lethargy. "Get out. You're back to labor," the guard said harshly. Suki blinked at him but did not rise. She felt that it she did, she could very well die. "You dirty bitch!" the guard spat. His boot connected swiftly with her gut. "Stand!" Suki rose trembling. She looked like the last leaf on a tree wait to drop off and die. "Move!" The guard pushed her forward with the end of his spear. He didn't want to touch her.

Suki was no longer aware of her pain. If she was, she knew she would lose whatever remained of her sanity. She'd been determined in the beginning. She'd been ready to fight, stage a breakout; she'd been so sure they could not break her. But they had. They'd broken her.

For awhile she'd hoped she'd be rescued. Suki had held dearly to the belief that Sokka might come and save her. She'd prayed every night, but her prayers went unanswered. Sokka never came. She started to hate him, hate everyone, but him most of all. How dare he make her hopeful? Deep inside she knew she was not angry at him. She was angry because she'd lost him. She could never get him back because she was lost.

Suki came out to the mine. They were digging for the ores the Fire Nation used in all their metal death machines. "Get digging," the guard said, thrusting a shovel harshly into her frail hands.

**Break… last one I swear, you don't have to read my musings anymore… Break**

As the sun began to rise, Azula stood. It was time to go. She'd booked a small team of soldiers to "escort" the Water Tribe men to the labor camp and by now, General Ajax should have extracted all the information she needed to know. Though she would be heading back to govern Ba Sing Se, she planned on having a small team composed of the Dai Lee and Fire Nation soldiers she'd selected follow the Avatar's trail so she might pick it up later.

Azula settled on her ostrich-horse and nudged it to a start. She had to get back to Chameleon Bay and then back to Ba Sing Se. Her eyebrows pinched in annoyance when she realized that someone was singing:

_It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se_

_But the girls in the city—_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

_They look… so… pretty…_

**Anyway, I hope you really like this chapter. Leave a review if you've got a minute because they make me giggle with delight. Don't you want to make me giggle? It's hilarious. Well, I'm not sure when I'll be getting the next chapter out, I've got finals and some stupid ass standardized tests coming up (why they have to be within a week of each other I don't know) so I don't know if I'll really have time, but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the wait. It's those damn finals. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

**PART EIGHT**

**I. **As the sun rose, it illuminated the shoreline of Chameleon Bay. The Northern Water Tribe warriors could not mistake the red prisoner tents for anything other than what they were: a jail. The captain of the ship was called upon immediately and it took mere seconds for him to decide that a rescue attempt was in order. They quickly anchored their boats behind the rocky cliffs and began to assemble an elaborate plan which included climbing equipment, extra-sharp weapons if necessary, and an intimidating voice belonging to a heavyset man who could sing a powerful guttural note.

**Break… I've waited for you winterlong, you seem to be where I belong… Break**

Toph did her best not to let her anger control her actions that morning. A dark, primal desire begged her to merely squash Aang between two stones until he was no longer recognizable as a human life form, but the more logical and compassionate side of her which still loved Aang deeply prevented her from succumbing to these urges. Instead, she sparred fiercely and took every possible opportunity to force Aang into uncomfortable positions.

"Toph!" he shouted to her, dodging the deadly spikes of earth bursting up around him. "Toph! Can we take a break?"

Toph halted. "Take a break?" she echoed. "Take a BREAK! DO YOU THINK OZAI WILL LET YOU TAKE A BREAK? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD BY TAKING A BREAK? IT'S PATHETIC, AANG! YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

Aang's head hung in shame. "Toph," he began quietly.

The timid nature with which he uttered her name shocked her back into awareness. She felt ridiculous.

"I'm sorry. You're right," he said softly.

Toph took a few steps closer to him. "What's happening to us?" she asked.

Aang looked up at Toph. Her hardness had vanished. He took in all her features. She looked so… he didn't know how to her elegant yet soft features… smooth.

"I thought about what you said yesterday," Aang said cupping his hand around her cheek. "I can't say what you are."

Toph frowned and pushed his hand away. It was not what she had hoped to hear. Then again, she really didn't know what she wanted to hear at all. "Why not?" she asked, putting a few paces of distance between them and turning away.

"Because you are so many things."

"That's not good enough."

"I know. I don't know what to say. Everything is so… weird."

"And what am I supposed to do, Aang? I can't just wait around for you!"

"I know you're frustrated—"

"Frustrated?" she echoed. "That doesn't even begin to cover it. Aang, I told you I loved you. You either love me or don't. So what is it?"

"It's not that easy!" Aang burst.

"What do you mean?"

"To master the Avatar State, I had to open my chakras. For the last one, to connect to my cosmic energy, I was supposed to give up earthly attachments."

"I don't see the problem, figuratively speaking."

"It means that I couldn't allow myself to be tied to this earth by love. I loved Katara, but I could give her up when she chose Zuko. So I opened my last chakra and mastered the Avatar State."

"So you aren't allowed to be in love?" Toph laughed. "You can't control love; you're human."

"Pathik said I can still love but…"

"But you're afraid," Toph concluded. "If you love you could close the chakra and lose the Avatar State. And then fail because you lost it because you wanted to love."

Toph summed up his inner turmoil with three simple sentences. She sighed and sat down on a small block of bent earth. "This is a difficult problem," she mused. "The Avatar State has a lot of power, but if you die then there won't be anymore Avatars."

"Avatar Roku told me that."

"Then it doesn't seem smart, does it? When it activates, it's for a reason. It's to protect _you_, not others. You're supposed to protect others on your own." A though occurred to Toph. "Did Pathik ever give a very specific reason for teaching you? Did he say it was to fight?"

Aang paused. "No…" he said slowly. "He didn't. He said he had a vision that he would help me. I assumed it meant fighting."

Toph shook her head and muttered something that sounded distinctly like "men." "Aren't you supposed to be a peaceful monk? Pff. Maybe he wasn't teaching you to fight. He was teaching you to protect yourself. When you go into the Avatar State, you lose control and become vulnerable. He was teaching you so that you could regain control."

"That… makes sense."

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Earthly attachment means that you feel obligated to protect someone, right?"

"I guess."

"You know I don't need protection. I can bend metal."

"I know you can take care of yourself and I don't have to worry."

"Then maybe… you can love me without closing your chakras?"

Aang smiled. "I can't control love now, can I?"

**II. **Kenji was a large man. He ate a lot and therefore weighed a lot. His weight was not entirely contributed to fat. In fact, there was no scrap of fat on the man that was not needed. Every inch of him was covered in thick, toned muscle developed from countless years of handling weaponry. With Kenji's enormous size came an enormous voice. He spoke from deep within his gut resulting in such a low pitch that he could be distinguish amongst hoards of chattering people. Also coupled with Kenji's deep voice was the ability to produce a low sort of guttural singing one might associate with vengeful spirits. This type of singing was cultured by a long extinct division of monks. Few survivors remained of this race of people, but occasionally their descendents cropped up here and there who had inherited the traditions of these monks. Kenji was one of these people.

Now, Kenji's abilities were indeed very useful. He was of the Northern Water Tribe, a soldier, and at this moment with a band of warriors bound for the South Pole. His skills proved useful for intimidation tactics in many a victorious battle and now would be put to use once more.

Kenji and the three other men that accompanied him now lurked in the trees at the edge of the beach after having climbed the cliff and circled around. The reset of the soldiers who had not stayed on the ships waited in the trees further down on each side, waiting should they needed to ambush the enemy soldiers. They could see now exactly how many Fire Nation soldiers lurked in the camp. Truth be told, there were not many.

The morning had a general quiet to it. No particularly obtrusive bird song, just the gentle lap of the ocean waves. Kenji took a deep breath and sang his guttural note. It drifted murkily across the beach. The firebenders glanced around in terror. It sounded like a spirit and arrogant though most firebenders were, most knew better than to trifle with spirits. They stared anxiously at the trees, waiting. The "spirit sound" continued to permeate the cool morning air. Then Kenji stopped. "FIREBENDERS!" he declared. He sang again.

The soldiers gathered in a small cluster on the beach. A middle-aged general type man came out of one of the tents. "Great Spirit, take what you will. Give us orders and your will shall be done."

Kenji smiled and ceased his note. "Tell me why you stalk my woods and beaches, mortal!"

"We stalk the woods because of the war. Our nation demands we go here and we go."

"What have you done with the other men, the water men? They too ventured in my woods. Where did they go?"

"They are in this tent," the General said, gesturing to the red mass of fabric.

"Bring them out!" Kenji ordered.

The firebenders looked unsure. "You heard the spirit, fools!" the General shouted impatiently. They scrambled into the tent and brought out the prisoners.

"Tell me your name, mortal!"

"I am known as General Ajax," the man responded.

"General, I am afraid I have some rules on these lands. I do not permit fighting on my soil. Take your feuds to the sea or away from here, but on this land you are brothers." Most of the firebenders looked horrified at the idea of having a waterbender for a brother. "You will release these men and treat them as equals."

"Yes, Great Spirit."

"General, I must warn you. If you do not comply with my demands, if you think you are above them, everyone single one of your men will find himself without a left hand tomorrow."

**III. **Suki pushed the shovel into the dry earth with her small foot. She pressed the handle down and levered the soil up. It joined the growing heap on her left. There were many people working in this mine, children even. Two little girls worked next to her, barely able to handle a shovel. Old Suki would have cared. Old Suki would have wanted to help them. But Old Suki wasn't here anymore. Old Suki died. In her place was someone new and unfamiliar. This new person was not happy or fun. She was not brave or hopeful. This new girl existed for bread, water breaks, and to maybe not get kicked in the gut while it took so long to stand.

The two little girls stared at her. They were new arrivals from a recently destroyed village. Apparently, they'd cause the army enough pains that they were sent here. They hadn't been here long. It was easy to tell. They were said, but still hopeful. These girls were sisters, one eight, the other nine. The eldest was called Ihkana and her sister, Shmi.

Ihkana, the more observant and knowledgeable of the two, watched Suki with great interest. She could tell that Suki had been there a long time by the dim look in her eye and taut skin. She could also see that her dirtied face held streaks and smears of white grease paint that was used only by the warriors on the island community of Kyoshi. Ihkana thought about the older girl. What must she have looked like before? Strong, nourished, confident. Ihkana leaned over to whisper to her sister. "See that girl? See the white paint on her face? She must be from Kyoshi!"

Shmi smiled with a nostalgic joy. How often she'd been put to bed with stories of Avatar Kyoshi and the brave warriors she trained. "Let's talk to her!"

"Wait! Shmi!"

It was too late. Shmi tugged at Suki's tattered sleeve. "Excuse me. Are you a Kyoshi Warrior?"

Suki blinked with surprise. _Kyoshi Warrior. Oh yeah, she was one of those. Was. Not anymore. _"I was," Suki whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Things… things are different here. I'm not who I used to be."

The second girl rushed over and grabbed the first. "I'm sorry if my sister bothered you. She didn't mean it."

Suki just nodded as the older girl dragged her sister away. She resumed her digging, making the pile of dirt to her left swell.

"Stop digging, scum," said the usual harsh voice a few minutes later. "It's back to your cell." Old Suki would have fought him. Old Suki would have been angry, but Old Suki was gone.

**IV. **General Ajax was not truly fool enough to think that the strange noises were attributed to spirits. Spirits were either more blatant or more subtle and most spirits did not come out midmorning. However, many of Ajax's men were highly superstitious. After many years with these men, he knew their habits and their beliefs. He knew it was in the best interest of his men to let them believe it was a spirit. Ajax could tell that it was a rescue attempt and he had no qualms with letting it continue successfully. If his assumptions were correct, this was all part of Hakoda's "secret plan" and all he had to do was let it play out.

The Water Tribe Men were brought from the tent and their bonds slashed. The stood around awkwardly, doing nothing, presumably as ordered by Hakoda. Hakoda looked at Ajax. Their gazes met and in a brief instant he knew it was time to betray his Nation completely. It didn't bother him at all to betray the Fire Lord he served. The Fire Lord had betrayed him a long time ago, back in Azulon's reign, but they were all the same. Hakoda looked away and stared intently at the trees, trying to guess how men Water Tribe men could be hiding there.

Ajax cleared his throat. "Water Men! Feel free to leave! You shall not be accosted!" A lieutenant tugged at Ajax's sleeve. "What is it?"

"What about the Princess?" he whispered.

Ajax bit his cheek. "We will deal with her when she returns."

Slowly, the water men wandered towards their ships on the beach. The Fire Nation soldiers ignored them. They did not know what else to do. Hakoda stopped in front of Ajax. "Are you coming?"

Ajax glanced back at his men. "I hate to leave them to the Princess." He sighed. "I'm coming."

**Break… Ahg, my foot is falling asleep. Wake up! Wake up! …. Break**

"_I've got me a fair maiden_

_He skin as white as sand_

_Her eyes as yellow as the sun_

_I asked her for her hand."_

"IF YOU MORONS DON'T STOP SINGING, SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!" Azula threatened.

**V. **"Push and pull, damn it. Waterbending is about push and pull!"

"GAH!"

Katara crossed her arms. "How many times do I have to tell you, Dyoko? Forget about firebending when you waterbend."

"I can't?"

"Pardon?"

"I can't," Dyoko repeated.

"Ostrich-horseshit."

Dyoko glared at her.

"Do you want to waterbend or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you follow _my_ instructions. Forget about fire for now."

"Forget about fire?" a third party echoed. "Why would you ever want to do that?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Zuko, I'm busy."

Zuko pouted.

"Later."

"You better."

"Get out of here."

Zuko smirked and left.

"Where were we? Oh yes. Ice. You need to think cold, polar air. Frozen snow and rain. You have to stop thinking like a firebender for this to work. You have to find the cold within you and bring it out."

"Katara, I've always been better with fire. I have a flame within me, not ice."

"You're wrong," Katara said. "You bend both fire and water and therefore you have both an inner flame and inner ice. We're going to find your inner ice." Katara sat down with her legs crossed. "Sit," she ordered. Dyoko sat down and imitated her position. "Close your eyes."

"We're meditating?" Dyoko interrupted.

Katara opened one eye irritably. "Yes." She closed her eye again and continued. "Tell me what you see."

"Blurs of color, mostly reddish."

"Congratulations," she said scathingly. "You know what the insides of your eyelids look like. I mean your mind's eye."

"Oh." Dyoko paused a moment and let his thoughts flow. Soon his mind's eye created images for him. "A black void and in the center is a flame."

"Only a flame?"

"I… I think so."

"Look closer. See if there is something within the flame or near it."

Dyoko looked at the bright flame burning relentlessly. He tried to see if there were objects in the flame. Nothing. He felt a wave of despair wash over him. He watched the flame burn. He stared for a long time until he realized something. The center of the flame was blue. Something told him that he could reach out and touch it. His hand stretched outward. The flames licked his fingertips. He felt warm but did not burn. He drove his hand further into the flame, into the blue part. A harsh frost bit at his fingertips. Ice. His inner ice.

Dyoko inhaled and his eyes flicked open.

"What did you see?"

"The inside of my flame is blue. It's ice."

Katara smiled. "Now try again."

**That's all for now. I'll see if I can get another chapter up next week. I have half days for finals, so I'll probably slack off and type instead of studying. Pff. Studying, who needs it? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun with this one. BTW I get most of the war torture ideas from history (mostly Roman cause I kick ass in Latin) and such. Oh and I made up that little four line song the firebenders were singing. I'm quite proud of that. Until next time… **


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, since Ogro is bugging me to put up another chapter and to be honest I really haven't put up a chapter in awhile. Yeah so, have a chapter.**

**VI. **"So you know Katara, right?" Haru asked slowly.

"Yes," Jet answered cautiously. "What about her?" He felt a small bubble of jealousy grow within him.

"Well, she's just… a friend of mine. I was wondering if you knew how she was." Haru could feel a bare hint of red creeping into his complexion.

"She's… fine." Jet eyed Haru warily. His interest in Katara was more than "friendly." Haru was the clean-cut safe boy choice. He was probably a chivalrous little "mama's boy." After Katara's experience with Jet, would she want the safe boy? Jet didn't know. He desperately wished that Katara would forgive him for everything he had done.

"Oy, Jet! Haru!" Smellerbee called from the other room. "Get your arses in here! We've figured out a plan."

**Break… I break for breaks. Hehehehe. Arse is a good word… Break**

Princess Azula arrived in Chameleon Bay as the moon rose. Though none of her travel companions had lost their lives due to an incessant need to sing, the Princess was terribly irritated before she had even set foot in the eerily quiet camp. A soldier came out to greet her. "Where is General Ajax?" she demanded, eager to hear how he'd progressed with the hostages.

At her question, the soldier's eyes cast downward. "He's not here," he said lowly.

"Come again?"

"General Ajax is no longer in the camp," the soldier said a little louder.

"And how did that come to pass?" she demanded.

"He left with the Water Tribe men," the soldier responded.

An angry flame sparked in Azula's left hand. "And pray tell what circumstances released the Water Tribe men?" she seethed.

"We heard strange noises coming for the woods this morning and then a loud voice said it was a spirit. Then it demanded that we release the Water Tribe men or it would but off every man's left hand."

"You stupid fools! Did you check the woods for people before you let our prisoners go?" she shrieked. "It's a wonder we're winning the war!"

"The men are superstitious," the soldier offered weakly.

"I don't care. You had orders!" Azula glanced around hungrily. "They left by sea?" she asked, noticing that the ships were gone. They ought to have burned them.

The soldier nodded.

"You're the highest ranking officer her now, right?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Today's your lucky day. I have to return to Ba Sing Se. You and the rest of the men here, excluding the Dai Lee, will go after Ajax and the Water peasants."

"Yes, Princess. We already have scouts following them."

Azula smiled a bit. "Excellent." She turned to a man in a black robe on her left. "You and the rest of the Dai Lee agents here will go after the Avatar and the other traitors. I want a report sent to Ba Sing Se every other day."

"Yes, Princess."

**VII. **"You see that grey smear on the horizon, Avatar?" Mai said, pointing with a long, bony finger.

"Yes, and for the last time, call me Aang," the monk insisted.

"Right, Aang. Sorry. I forgot. Anyway. That's the prison."

"We'll be there tomorrow," Aang concluded.

"We should at least fly lower soon. Ever since you came back, every major Fire Nation facility had an observation tower installed with a shift of workers watching the skies for your bison," Mai told him.

Aang nodded in agreement. "We'll go a little closer to the trees and later we'll just walk."

"Oh goody," Ty Lee said perkily. "I haven't stretched my legs in such a long time!"

"Is she always that happy?" Aang asked Mai in a low tone.

"Trust me, if you told her that we were all going to climb on her back and ride her to Omashu, she'd be thrilled."

A smiled tugged at the corners of Aang's mouth.

Mai felt a strange sensation. She had made someone smile… weird.

**Break… nnnnnn that looks sweet nnnnnn … Break**

Ajax felt very out of place. Though Hakoda had assured the other Water Tribe men that he could be trusted, they still eyed him warily. Ajax sighed and gazed at the lulling ocean below him, hypnotized by the gentle lap of the waves against the hull.

"Is something wrong, Ajax?"

Ajax snapped out of his daze. Hakoda peered at him intently. "It's just—I know you wanted to help me find my children, but…"

"It's something you wanted to do on your own," Hakoda finished.

"Yes. I thank you for telling me that they're alive and getting me out of there, but I don't belong here. Your duty is to your people." He gestured to the fleet of Water Tribe ships. "I can't take you away from them."

Hakoda nodded. "You're right, of course."

"I know that you still can't completely trust me," Ajax continued. "You don't have to tell me where they are. I can find them."

Hakoda smiled. "To be honest, I have no clue where those crazy kids are going."

Ajax laughed. "Well, just drop me off at the next port. Oh and if you see Azula, tell her I take back all the flattery and I hope that Prince Zuko roasts her sorry ass."

"I though Prince Zuko joined her," Hakoda said, frowning.

Ajax shook his head. "Nope. It was a double-cross. You should have heard the Princess going on about it. She was pissed. Zuko got away, freed General Iroh, and turned her best friends against her. Rumor has it that they've sought out the Avatar and Iroh's teaching him to firebend."

**VIII. **"Why are you just sending us?" Haru asked while Ju Lin straightened out his collar.

Ju Lin rolled her eyes. "I thought you were listening."

Haru shrugged.

"Some of us can't go because we stand out," she said.

"Right, you because of the spirals, the twins, and Longshot because he doesn't speak. But that leaves Roeden and Smellerbee still."

"Look, you can't go in one huge group. It's suspicious. Just you and Jet for now." Ju Lin stared down her nose at them like a scolding mother. "I know you're emotional teenagers and such, but try not to kill each other."

They both gave her a hurt look.

Ju Lin shook her head. "Get out of here. You have a long walk to the palace."

**Break… your bone's got a little machine, you're a bone machine… Break**

A spindly old man gazed down at two low class young men. He swatted irritably at a fly buzzing about his eyes and ears. "Names?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"I'm Jet, and this is my cousin, Haru." Jet gestured to the boy next to him.

"Distant cousin," Haru added.

The old man yawned. "What positions would you like to apply for?"

"Anything," Haru said brightly. "Cleaning, delivery, you name it."

The old man searched though a list. "There's an opening for two task servants. That means you're assigned to a room and will perform whatever tasks asked of you."

Jet and Haru hid their excitement at such luck. "We'll do it."

**Break… hmmmm I wish I was a jedi… Break**

The night sky held no glimmer of moonlight. It was the new moon, another time during which Yue could look upon the earth. But unlike the full moon, the new moon did not keep her tethered to the sky. It allowed her to take on a humanoid spirit form and wander unseen in the starlight.

Yue touched down in the midst of a forest. A dim fire glowed in the middle of a clearing. A few tents were pitched around it and a large bison took the rest of the space. A lone warrior sat by the smoldering embers. His eyes were bright but his heart was heavy. In his left hand was an old whetstone and in his right, a metal boomerang that was steadily becoming sharper.

Yue reached out and put a hand on his cheek. He couldn't have known she was there but he began to talk to her. "Yue," he said. "We're going to the prison tomorrow. We're going to save them. I'll see Suki again. Then we'll go to Omashu, and back to Ba Sing Se. We'll have an army from the Water Tribes and an army from the Earth Kingdom. There's going to be an eclipse, Yue." He smiled. "I bet you already know. You're the one doing it. You're gonna block out the sun. Then we'll finally stop Ozai."

A girl with a long braid stepped out of one of the tents. Yue didn't recognize her. The girl blinked groggily. "Who are you talking to, Sokka?" the girl asked.

Sokka sighed. "Someone I used to know. She's gone now."

Yue breathed deeply and walked away. She instinctively wiped at her eyes even though she'd learned long ago that spirits couldn't cry. In minutes, Yue had left the forest. A large metal prison loomed before her. She passed through the walls, ignoring as best she could the tortured screams of prisoners as she sought out one individual.

Yue gazed down in horror at what had become of Suki. Leftover smears of white grease paint streaked across her cheeks. Her clothes were torn and ragged. She was covered in dirt and filth. What had one been muscular and strong had diminished to frail bone. The poor girl murmured in strange tongues.

Yue knelt down beside her. "Suki, what's happened to you? Did you forget who you are? You're a Kyoshi Warrior. Don't you know the stories young girls are told by their mothers? They speak of brave Avatar Kyoshi and the majestic warriors she trained. They speak of soul and spirit. They speak of courage and heart. Suki, did you lose hope?" She shook her head. "You lost hope. That's what did this to you, not the Fire Nation."

**IX. **"We'll reach Ba Sing Se by sunrise, your Highness," a soldier told her. He bowed deeply. "Admiral Fulazon has sent an escort."

Azula's eyes narrowed in a very cat-like way. She radiated contempt. "I have not been enlightened as to what makes Admiral Fulazon such an inefficient leader. Would you care to do so?"

"Yes, Princess. Before we reached the city, five of our soldiers were kidnapped and their uniforms were stolen. The men were found by one of our patrols, completely sealed in a cave. Our troops appear to have been infiltrated by five renegades, at least one of whom is an earthbender. We've been unable to catch the culprits. They're loose somewhere in the city, doing Agni knows what."

"Indeed," Azula replied. "Thank you for this information. This case won't remain unsolved.

**Break… I could use a cookie real soon… Break**

"These are the Servants' Quarters," their guide said boredly. "There are two to a room so you can share. This room is empty," the man added pointing to a door labeled A206. "You can have that one. The baths are down the hall to the right. No one wants to smell you, so you're to bathe twice a day." The man took them down the corridor to the left. "The kitchens are down here. All the cooks rotate shifts for making servants' meals. You will wake up every morning at dawn, bathe, eat, then report to your specified task. You have a small lunch break then back to work. You're done when the sun sets. Any questions?"

Jet and Haru said nothing.

"Good. You start tomorrow so wake up on time." The man started to walk away then stopped. "Oh yeah, you get paid weekly."

They boys nodded. "Thanks."

The made some sort of unintelligible noise then disappeared around the corner. They began walking again back towards the room they'd been given. Jet turned the knob to the room A206 and they stepped inside. "No lock on the door," he observed.

"Of course not," Haru said. "We're servants."

The room was average sized. There was one window at the very back. A bunk bed was pushed against the right wall. The left wall had some shelf space and there was an end table below the window. These were the only furnishings. The color scheme was a drab sort of grey-green that matched their uniforms perfectly.

"Do you suppose it was safe to give them our real names?" Haru asked.

"I don't think either one of us is particularly famous," Jet replied. "We're forgettable."

Haru shrugged. "Which bunk do you want?"

**X. **Ajax packed a small bag for his travels. It was all the Water Tribe men could offer him. There was a small knock on the cabin door. "Come in."

Hakoda stepped in, carrying a small bundle of blue fabric. He handed the parcel to Ajax. He smiled. "I don't think you'd get a very warm welcome in red," he said.

Ajax glanced down at his overwhelmingly scarlet attire. "Sometimes you just forget what you're wearing. Thanks."

"Can't send you off to get killed now, can I?" He shrugged. "We don't have anything Earth Kingdom to blend better, but Water Tribe will do."

"I appreciated it." Ajax quickly changed into the Water Tribe clothes. "I have to admit, I do look rather dashing in blue, don't you think?"

Hakoda laughed.

Ajax folded up is army uniform. "Here," he said. "I can't take it and you never know when it could come in handy."

"Thanks." The two men started to walk up to the top deck.

"I wish I could do more to help," Ajax said.

"You're an ally now," Hakoda told him. "You'll return the favor at some point."

Ajax nodded. They stopped at the edge of the rail. A long wooden plank was ready for him to climb down to the beach below. "So this is goodbye. You're a good man, Hakoda. Good luck."

Hakoda nodded. "You too. We'll meet again. Your children are welcome in the South Pole as are you. If you can stand the cold," he added."

Ajax began his descent. "Goodbye."

**That's all for now. Sorry if there wasn't enough Aang-gang action for you. Next chapter is the prison break-in so it's all them. And I needed to set up some other stuff in this chapter. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see if I can be a bit more timely with the next chapter, eh. Leave a review if you got a moment. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright folks. Got an action-packed chapter for you, so I hope that makes up for the long wait. If it doesn't then you have my sincerest apologies. Enjoy.**

**XI. **Appa was safely hidden away in the forest and Aang had assured him that they would be back soon. They all watched the prison carefully from the trees. "So, what's the plan again?" Sokka asked nervously. Katara gave him a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"Mai and Ty Lee are taking you and Katara in as 'prisoners.' Toph, Lee Ang, and I will start tunneling in so that the rest of us can get into the prison. You guys are going to cause as much chaos as possible so that we can catch the guards and release the prisoners."

"There really aren't very many guards. The prisoners could revolt if they tried," Mai told them.

"Why don't they?" Katara asked.

Iroh shook his head. "You've never been in a prison. You don't know what it's like. They lose hope before they can even plan a revolt. The prisons are terrible. You'll see."

A short silence permeated the morning air. "Alright then, let's go." Toph began to drill a tunnel into the earth. Aang and Lee Ang quickly moved to help.

"By the way," Ty Lee said to Sokka and Katara. "We ought to tie you up."

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense… Break**

Azula yawned with fatigue from her hard travels in the areas surrounding Ba Sing Se, but she was back in a judgmental palace where appearances meant everything so she passed it off as one of her frequent boredom yawns. An energetic young guard was eagerly informing her with an obsessive amount of detail that the city was, all in all, exactly the same as she had left it. A messenger ran up to them, interrupting the guard's diarrhea of the mouth. "What is it?" Azula asked.

"Admiral Fulazon is waiting for you in the throne room, Princess."

"Oh, the _failure_ is waiting for me? This ought to be good," Azula sneered, her exhaustion making her more vindictive than usual. She set her course for the throne room. Two very attractive young men opened the doors for her. _When did we get the man candy?_ she wondered. She brushed the thoughts aside and entered the throne room.

A lone man stood in the center of the hall. He was not large by any means. He was not intimidating. He looked weak if not feeble. "Princess Azula," he said, bowing low as she entered.

"Admiral Fulazon," she replied. "What keeps you in Ba Sing Se? I believe the Fire Lord ordered you to return to the capital."

"Well," the man began. "I just thought—"

"You just thought you might stay to win my favor," Azula accused. "You thought that perhaps I might be soft and save you from whatever your fate may be." She sneered. "I am not soft, Admiral," she continued dangerously. "Some say I am less forgiving than the Fire Lord. I would have you demoted to and ordinary soldier for your little mess up, Admiral." She laughed. "Go, fool. Enjoy your title while it lasts."

**XII. **Jet and Haru opened the door again as a very powerful looking woman exited the throne room. She had barely walked a few steps when she paused. She turned to a soldier next to her. "They're new, aren't they?" she asked, gesturing to Jet and Haru. The soldier nodded. She walked back to them. "You're new, so you don't know who I am," she told them. "I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. If you follow orders, we won't have many problems." Then she smirked. "It's good to have more attractive people working here now," she added and walked away.

Jet gazed at her retreating form. A harsh slap connected with the back of his shaggy head. He rubbed the sore spot and glared at Haru. "What was that for?"

"What the hell were you ogling her for? Did you forget who she is already?" Haru whispered fiercely.

"I was _not _ogling her," Jet lied. His thoughts casually drifted around her sleek form, the barest touch of curves, her flawless features, and she radiated the sort of power that drew Jet in like a moth to a flame.

Haru narrowed his eyes. "Don't do it again. We have a job to do."

"Lighten up would you?" Jet shrugged.

"Well, I'm not the one convinced that innocent people are firebenders. I know she's one," Haru retorted. The color drained out of Jet's face. "Smellerbee told us."

"They were firebenders," Jet said quietly. "It's their fault I was captured by the Dai Lee. But then I wouldn't have known about Lake Laogai."

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense… Break**

Ajax stopped to gaze at an array of posters on the town bulletin. There were quite a few Fire Nation wanted posters among them. Ajax smirked when he saw his next to Jeong Jeong's and the Blue Spirit's, the third wanted ex-general. To be honest, it wasn't a bad picture of him. They did, however, portray his nose much larger than he thought was really necessary.

Ajax ran his fingers through his shortened hair. The top knot had had to go. He wasn't a general anymore and keeping it would be a dead giveaway. Besides, shorter hair changed the contours of his face and made him a little less recognizable.

He started to walk down the road, toting his small pack. He paused as he observed a small herd of ostrich-horses pawing at the dirt in a nearby pen. A middle-aged man who was picking intently at some unknown substance lodged between his teeth leaned ungracefully against the wooden fence. "Do you own these creatures?" Ajax asked the man.

"Yeap," the man replied.

"Are they for sale?"

"Yeap," he repeated. "You want one?"

"Yes, I do."

"How much you willing to pay?"

Ajax was no fool. "How much are you asking?" he countered.

"I don't know you can afford it," the man said lazily. "I've been getting five gold pieces per beast."

Ajax laughed. "No one but a fool would pay that. Give me a real price, man."

The man hid his disappointment. "A gold piece."

"Now that's reasonable," Ajax said, even though he could probably haggle for a lower price if he tried. He gave the man a gold piece.

"Pick your beast, eh."

**XIII. **Mai and Ty Lee made sure not to tie the ropes too tight. Sokka and Katara had to be able to slip out of them, but it did have to look convincing. "Look frightened," Mai whispered to them as they approached the gate.

"Who are you?" the gatekeeper demanded.

Mai narrowed her eyes. "I'm Mai. My father's the governor of New Ozai."

"Who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the Water Tribe siblings.

"Prisoners of war. Princess Azula sent us to take them here."

The man opened the gate. "That warden is the first room on the left. He'll set everything up." Mai and Ty Lee passed through the gate with no thank yous or goodbyes.

The lighting was significantly darker as they entered the prison. Mai quietly pulled Sokka's weapons and Katara's water from her voluminous sleeves and passed them over. Sokka was about to slip free of the ropes until Ty Lee whispered, "Wait. We'll send you off. Attack your guard. We'll come find you."

Mai knocked on the Warden's door. "Come in!" The door opened revealing a very squat man eating some sort of fruit pie at a grey desk. "Welcome," he said. "More prisoners, hmm?"

"Yes," Mai said casually. "Level three offenders."

"Not too many of those," the Warden commented. "Just the last group Princess Azula sent in. I'll have them sent to the labor division." The Warden called a guard and sent him off with the 'prisoners.'

"I've heard this is a fantastic facility," Mai said as the door snapped shut.

"Oh, it is," the Warden confirmed eagerly. "We've never had a break-out attempt."

"How many guards does that take?"

"Very few," the Warden said. "We play a psychological game here—sorry what's your name?"

"Mai."

"Mai. They prisoners are demoralized so that we only need fifteen men guarding the prison."

"Fascinating," Mai said airily. "Ty Lee?"

Swiftly, Ty Lee jabbed the Warden's pressure points. He fell forward onto his desk. She tied him up while Mai took a set of keys from a hook on the wall.

"By the way," Ty Lee giggled. "This is a break-out."

The Warden gaped. The two girls left and locked the door behind them. A grating shriek of twisted metal spurted from below them. They jumped back as Toph tore a hole in the metal floor.

"What impeccable timing," Ty Lee said.

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense … Break**

The guard shoved Sokka and Katara roughly, pushing them down a long dark hall. He was opening the barred metal doors when the brother and sister slipped their ropes. Sokka attacked him aggressively, bashing him over the head with his club before he knew what even happened. The man crumpled to the floor, completely unconscious. Katara grabbed the set of keys from his wrist strap and locked him in the cell intended for them.

Sokka tugged at her arm, turning her attention to a cell on the opposite side of the corridor. A large metal box was laid out in the center. A mass of wiry white hair protruded from a hole on one end. Katara turned the key in the lock. "Hello, there," called the scratchy voice of King Bumi.

"Hello, Bumi," Katara replied. She froze water on the lock. Sokka smashed it and the metal box broke open. King Bumi stepped out of the box, testing his muscles experimentally. He turned to survey Sokka. "My, Katara, what a handsome young man you've become," Bumi exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm Sokka. That's Katara."

"Oh, right. Silly me. I've been in here too long."

**XIV. **Toph's head emerged from the gaping hole covered in a thick layer of dust. She climbed out into the metallic hallway and the rest of her dusty companions followed.

"How'd it go?" Aang asked quickly.

"The Warden is unconscious and locked up in his office. We have his keys. Sokka and Katara were sent to the labor division with the other level three offenders. That's where King Bumi and the Kyoshi Warriors will be. There are fifteen guards in this whole place."

"Fifteen?" Aang echoed.

"Fifteen," Mai repeated.

"I can sense Sokka and Katara," Toph said.

"You and I will go meet up with them," Aang said. "The rest of you, split up. Free as many prisoners as you can. Take out as many guards as you can."

"There's a mine in the middle of this place," Ty Lee said. "Send everyone there."

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense… Break**

"So I see Aang has come to rescue me," Bumi said. "Good timing. He must have one hell of an earthbending teacher."

"He does," Katara said.

"Come on," Sokka said impatiently. "We need to find, Suki." Sokka ran out of the cell, moving on to the next one.

"Not everyone in here is in very good shape," Bumi said quietly, following Katara out of the cell. Sokka was gaping at a crumpled form on the floor in the next cell. He snatched the keys roughly from Katara. The caged door rattled on its hinges and Sokka rushed to the mass of limbs and dirty fabric.

"Suki!" Sokka was clearly fighting back tears as he pulled the girl into his arms. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She tried again. "Who there?" she whispered.

"Suki, it's me. It's Sokka!"

"Sokka," Katara said slowly.

"Heal her!" he demanded harshly. "Fix her!" Sokka stepped back to make room for Katara. She knelt down. Suki was covered in small wounds—bruises, cuts, scrapes, and half-healed scabs—and dirt. Katara healed the wounds and cleaned the grime. Suki started to regain a little awareness as the infection and viruses were purged from her body.

Suki blinked as if it would remove her lethargy. "Katara?" she asked.

"Yes. Sokka's here too." Sokka knelt down and gripped the Warrior's hand tightly.

"What took you so long?"

"She's still weak, Sokka," Katara warned. "She hasn't seen sunlight in ages or a decent meal."

"There are a few earthbenders who have fared well so far," Bumi said. "I'll take them and some of the weaker prisoners. There's a mine. We can make our stand there."

"Bumi, we're destroying this whole prison," Katara said. "There aren't that many guards. They keep the prisoners demoralized so they won't rebel."

Bumi laughed. "Mad genius!"

"Is that you, Bumi?" someone called.

"Aang!"

Aang and Toph came into view.

"Hey! What's going on down here?" shouted a completely foreign voice.

"Eh, not another one," Toph groaned. She yanked a metal door off its hinges and sent it flying towards the swiftly approaching firebender. It struck him in the chest. He collapsed backward, pinned down by its weight. "Hey! Intruders! Let me go!"

"What are you on drugs?" Toph exclaimed.

"Intruders!" the guard bellowed.

"Ack! They never shut up." She yanked Sokka's club out of his belt loop and stomped over to the guard. She pegged him with the butt of the weapon, rendering him unconscious.

"That's your earthbending teacher?" Bumi asked.

"Yeah, that's Toph."

"She kicks ass."

"Yup." Aang thought a moment. "I think that's five now. Right, Toph?"

**XV. **"Lee Ang, where are we going?" Dyoko questioned.

"Call it intuition, but I just have this feeling that the quarters for the off-duty guards is down this hall," she replied.

Dyoko smirked and gestured to a sign of the wall that pointed out the direction of the Guard Quarters.

"Subliminal messages," Lee Ang decided.

Dyoko rolled his eyes. "Not everything is a brainwashing technique. Ow," he said rubbing his reddening ear that Lee Ang has so cruelly flicked. "Pff. Let's go kick some ass."

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense… Break**

The contents of the first cell they opened broke Mai's guarded heart. Two little girls gazed up at her with scared, haunted eyes. "We're here to save you," Mai told them. They didn't move. Mai squatted down to their eye level. "We're friends. We're here to help you. Come with us." Mai held out her hand. The older girl cautiously took it. Mai stood up and guided the girls out into the hall.

Ty Lee opened the next few doors. They roused all the tattered prisoners in the corridor. Only a few of them had maintained some of their strength. They eagerly helped the others. "The rest of the prisoners are being rescued right now. We're meeting them in the mine. Follow us."

"What about the guards," someone shouted.

"There aren't very many. They're being taken care of."

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense… Break**

Iroh and Zuko had taken the right corridor when the group had split up. Mai and Ty Lee had gone straight. Lee Ang and Dyoko had gone downstairs; Toph and Aang, up.

The right corridor contained level two offenders, meaning they had fought back when they were conquered, but not against anyone particularly important. There were two guards stationed in this corridor and they became aware of Zuko and Iroh's presence almost immediately. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" The guards could not see their faces in the dim light. Zuko light a small flame in his had, illuminating his features. "You're the traitor Prince," the guard gasped.

"Only to the Fire Lord. I am loyal to my country and my people," Zuko replied.

The man looked a little frightened and his fellow guard merely looked on in silence. "You're-you're under arrest," the man stuttered.

"Are you really going to fight us?" Iroh asked. "I can tell you are a good man. You don't like hurting people, do you? I believe you want what is best for our nation, like us."

"Olar," the other guard warned. "We have a job. Let's take them down," he said drawing his sword.

The first guard turned away from his fellow and backed up, conflicted. "No. They're right. The war isn't best for the Fire Nation."

"Olar," the second guard barked. "Are you mad? They're traitors. You can't trust them!"

Olar whimpered. He had little resolve. Zuko stepped up next to him and put a strong hand on his shoulder. "Enough. Olar has made his choice. You are outnumbered. You'd best surrender with honor."

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense… Break**

It took only a few hours to round up the prisoners. About fifty ragged beings filled the mine. The rescue team met in the center trying to figure out if they'd defeated all the guards.

"Toph got six of them," Aang announced proudly.

"Sokka and I got one," Katara added.

"We converted Olar here," Iroh said warmly. "And the other is tied up."

"There were four in the Guard's Quarters," Lee Ang said.

Aang counted quickly on his fingers. "We missed two," he concluded.

"The observation tower," Olar said, pointing to the deadly black metal.

"Twink and I got this," Toph said. "You get the prisoners out of here."

Suki stumbled weakly even though Sokka supported most of her body weight. Sokka had offered to carry her, but she weakly mentioned that he needed to be able to protect both of them. The truth was that, in her mind, she had already given up hope of rescue and given up Sokka. Now that he was here saving her, she could not sort of the thoughts in her mind and kept herself tragically distant as her only defense.

"Everything's going to be ok," Sokka was saying. "We're gonna set up camp and get everyone fixed up. We'll get you all some food."

Suki said nothing it hurt to speak.

"We're going to be ok. You and me, we'll be ok."

Suki looked up at his eyes. They looked hopeful, thoughtful. She opened her mouth but no sound escaped her as she spoke. If Sokka had been paying a little more attention, he would have seen her moth the words: "No, we won't."

**Break… suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense suspense… Break**

The shattering of glass startled the two guards in the observation tower. Their job was to watch the skies and they did not know what had been happening below them for the last few hours. Two small figures, one with a long wooden staff and the other with bare feet climbed into the room through the broken window. How they'd accessed a window that was out of climbing distance was a mystery, but not one that held priority for the guards. They concerned themselves with apprehending the unwanted guests.

As the intruders walked into the torchlight, the guards could see that the one that held the large staff had a blue arrowed tattooed down his forehead. They knew instantly that this boy was the Avatar that this observation tower was designed to spot.

They could not gape for long, however; for they realized within seconds that a large hunk of metal which appeared to be a door was hurtling in their general direction. The firebenders had been trained to exhaustion back in the day and their reflexes were sharp. They ducked and the door passed through the air several inches above their heads. Mere moments later, they were preparing a counterattack. Aang blew the flames off course by spinning his staff.

"You've been using a lot of metal lately," Aang commented casually, ducking a flame aimed for his bald head.

"No rock-rock up here. Have to use metal." Toph shrugged, ripped a steel panel from the floor and throwing it at a guard so that his legs were knocked out from under him. Toph shifted forward and pulled up. Jagged tendrils of metal pulled themselves from the floor and wrapped around the fallen guard in a strange sort of cage.

The remaining guard backed away nervously as if he feared the floor around him would come to life and drag him into an abyss. He covered his fearful retreat with a renewed onslaught of flames for Aang and Toph to duck. With a sharp movement, Aang sent a fierce blast of wind at the guard. It struck him square in the chest and threw him into the wall. He crumpled to the floor, unmoving.

**Well, I hope this chapter was fulfilling as I hope it was. Let me know how you liked it and I'll see about getting another chapter up a little sooner this time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait. My friend had to read this before I posted because that's what we do... and she was in Canada without me... Anyway. Very sorry and I hope you enjoy this.**

**PART NINE**

**I. **The sun was beginning to set on the Earth Kingdom plains. The prisoners closest to death had been placed in the few tents they had. Lee Ang and Dyoko had returned several hours earlier with food they'd gotten at the nearest village where they'd spread the news about the freed prisoners. A few people were on their way to the campsite to bring aid. Everyone rushed about aiding those they could and feeding the hungry. The jailers had been gathered in one room back at the prison. Aang planned to return the next day to see if any would change sides.

Sokka was glued to Suki's side. He saw to her meals and care. Slowly, she was regaining enough strength to hold a conversation. She asked about Appa and Sokka began to tell her what had happened in Ba Sing Se…

"But everything's going to be ok now. We're going to take back Omashu soon."

Suki started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping her tears.

She pushed his hands away. "It's not going to be ok. I-I let you go."

"What?"

**So you sailed away**

**Into a grey-skied morning**

**Now I'm here to stay**

**Love can be so boring**

Tears flowed uncontrollably. "It's gone," she babbled.

"Suki, you're emotional. You need rest," Sokka tried to say.

"No. I can't stay with you. I can't do that to you. I've changed, Sokka."

"Suki, what are you saying?"

**But it's not so bad**

**You're only the best I've ever had**

**You don't want me back**

**You're just the best I've ever had**

"I can't lie and say I love you." Sokka's heart began to split. Not again.

**So you stole my world**

**Now I'm just a phony**

Sokka composed himself long enough to ask one last question. "This is what you want?"

"I want you to be happy, Sokka. I can't make you happy."

**Remembering the girl**

**Leaves me down and lonely**

"I hope you're right." Sokka sighed and began to stand. "You should rest," he said detachedly, then paused. "I think I'll always love you."

**Send it in a letter**

**Make yourself feel better**

"I'm sorry," Suki whispered.

Sokka walked away. "So am I."

**But it's not so bad**

**You're only the best I've ever had**

**You don't want me back**

**You're just the best I've ever had**

_The girl who could bend blue fire stared down at her tauntingly. A small flame danced on her fingertips. Suki's body had failed her. Her muscles had collapsed in fatigue. This witch before her barely looked tired at all._

'_Ty Lee, tie them up.'_

'_Why?'_

'_They're a threat!'_

'_But—'_

'_Are you questioning me?'_

**It may take some time**

**To patch me up inside**

**I can't take it **

**So I run away and hide**

**I may find in time**

**That you were always right**

**You're always right**

Sokka gazed up at the tiny sliver of moon in the sky. "I lost both of you," he said. "I miss you, Yue. Suki is gone. I couldn't save her. What do I do?"

Ty Lee heard Sokka talking to the sky again. She listened quietly.

**So you sailed away**

**Into a grey-skied morning**

**Now I'm here to stay**

**Love can be so boring**

Ty Lee slowly emerged from her hiding place and stood behind Sokka. She put a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. "Not now, Ty Lee."

"You need a friend," she told him.

**What was it you wanted?**

**Could it be I'm haunted?**

Sokka relaxed and Ty Lee came to sit next to him. "Am I supposed to talk?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want to."

**But it's not so bad**

**You're only the best I've ever had**

**You don't want me back**

**You're just the best I've ever had**

"Thank you," Sokka said softly.

"For what?"

"For sitting there."

**II. **The Princess had eyed Jet and Haru smugly every time she walked into the throne room. She never said a word.

Lounging casually on the throne, Azula inspected her fingernails for the umpteenth time. She was bored, so absolutely, completely, and utterly bored. Beyond yelling at a few stupid people for a few minutes, she had done nothing today. Her eyes glazed over and became distant. She was no longer in that throne room. She was in the Fire Nation. She was older, more powerful. The Fire Nation emblem that signified her leadership was tucked securely in her hair. It would not budge from the elaborate weave. An ugly smiled creased her face.

She snapped back to reality as the door creaked open. The man who entered approached the throne at a brisk and purposeful pace and bowed swiftly.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"We have word on Ajax's whereabouts. He separated from the Water Tribe Men at a port on the Southeast tip of the continent and is headed inland."

"And I supposed the trackers want to know who to pursue," Azula said in a bored tone.

"Yes, Princess."

"Send a few men after Ajax and the rest after the water peasants."

"Yes, Princess." The lieutenant bowed and turned to go.

"And have someone fix the doors," Azula added bitterly. "They creak." She was so bored. She needed more than this.

**III. **"Uh, Aang, are you sure this will work?" Toph asked, very much unable to mask her uncertainty.

The young monk looked over at her. "Yeah, sure," he said unfurling his glider.

"Sure?" she echoed.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"WHY NOT?" she shrieked with growing hysteria.

Aang laughed. "You'll be fine, just don't let go."

Toph gripped his shoulders firmly and screeched as they took off. "Why couldn't we just take Appa?"

"It's more fun!" Aang shouted back. Despite the close proximity of their faces, the wind rushed at them, stealing their voices away. They were forced to shout in order to be heard.

Toph clutched Aang even more tightly, her entire body shaking. At least when she was on Appa there was a reliably firm surface beneath her.

"We're almost there!" Aang shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Good!" Toph shouted back, trying to sound a little less frightened but failing miserably.

The winds around them began to slow as Aang guided his glider towards the ground. They spiraled downwards landing neatly in front of the mostly empty prison. The only people that remained inside were the Warden and fourteen of the fifteen guards. The gatekeeper had mysteriously disappeared.

Toph shivered, but her fear quickly melted away now that she was back on the ground. She started towards the prison with Aang following closely behind. "You know," he said wickedly, "we're going to have to fly back—ooff."

Toph smirked as Aang struggled to his feet after being tripped up by a stray crop of earth. "As long as I get a little payback," she muttered, passing into the cool darkness that was the prison. "You know," she said loudly. "It's a little cool in here. Let's let in some sunlight." She made a tugging motion with her left fist and several floors of raw metal collapsed into the hall. "That's better." The wide-awake prison guards shuddered in the metal bindings that secured them to the hallway floor. They were afraid.

Aang stepped forward. "I am the Avatar," he began. "I am here to see if any of you will join me. Undoubtedly you are all brave warriors. If you choose to come with me, you may become part of the alliance as we take on Fire Lord Ozai. You will become heroes in our quest for peace. If you do not join me, you will be taken into the forest and left to fend for yourself. You will be separated so that you may not pursue me or the former prisoners. Will any of you join me?"

Silence echoed through the prison halls. Aang frowned and hung his head. "I see. You do not love your people as much as you love your Lord. We will return later to take you to the forest." Aang turned to leave and Toph followed.

"Wait!"

**IV. **"I'm not a taxidermist," Katara cried, her head jerking up abruptly.

"That's good to know," replied an amused voice.

Katara opened her eyes fully and realized that she was sprawled out rather awkwardly over a boulder that had become a temporary mattress. Zuko was looking down at her, his eyes glinting. "Damn you," she muttered. "I was asleep…oh, shit. I was asleep! I supposed to be watching over the sick prisoners!" Katara scrambled to her feet. She swayed for a moment and then her knees buckled.

Zuko scooped and arm around her waist and caught her. "You're not talking care of anyone like that. You'll get sick yourself. Healers don't get sick," he admonished. "Besides, everyone is fine. The healers from the village arrived a few hours ago."

Katara opened her mouth to protest, but Zuko promptly covered it with a calloused hand before she could speak. She glared at him instead.

Zuko's smirk widened into a smile. "Come on," he said, sweeping Katara up in his arms. "You need a decent rest."

Katara sighed in resignation and settled her head in the crook of his shoulder. Zuko walked past a few tents towards a furry mat of with hair by the fire, which upon closer inspection would reveal itself to be a certain large, flying bison named Appa. "Will you make sure Katara stays put?" Zuko asked the giant beast.

Appa blink his brown eyes and let out a soft groan.

"Good," Zuko replied, placing Katara in the warm nest of Appa's fur. Zuko turned his smirk to Katara again. "Now, you stay there."

"Yes, Gran-Gran," she teased.

**V. **A gentle steam rose from the two tea cups place on a rough boulder that served as a makeshift table. A small fire crackled nearby with a ceramic pot bubbling over it. The retired general let out a deep sigh. "What troubled you, Dyoko?"

Dyoko blew on his hot tea before drinking it. Dyoko was not a great tea-lover, but Iroh brewed an excellent pot. He surveyed the old man over the rim of his cup before he spoke. "My sister."

"Why is that?"

"She wants to stay here and wait for dad to find us. Well her excuse is to stay and help the prisoners, but she's hoping dad'll find us," Dyoko said quickly.

"And you want to leave?" Iroh asked wisely.

"Yes. I mean, we haven't even really learned our other elements yet. I can be so much more useful in Omashu," Dyoko said frustratedly.

"You must understand, Dyoko, that while you are a fighter, your sister is a healer."

"Yes, I know that. It's just, we're better off if we stick together, right?"

"I supposed," Iroh said slowly.

"But we're complete opposites in EVERYTHING."

"You've parted ways once before, haven't you?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," said Dyoko. "It was great at first, but…"

"But?"

"I got into trouble real fast. Actually, there are probably some pirates still looking for me." He grinned sheepishly.

"This is not a choice I can make for you, Dyoko. I cannot tell you to stay with or leave your sister anymore that I can tell her where to go. You two share a deep connection. You must decide this between the two of you," Iroh concluded.

"Yeah, I know."

**Break… I give up coming up with something to put here… Break**

"I know you've been watching me, Jet," Azula said. An intoxicating smile graced her face. She looked like poison, deadly but beautiful. "You're surprised I know your name," she observed. Her eyes bore into his soul.

Jet felt a little weak at the knees. "I, uh, Princess, I—" he stuttered.

Azula advanced towards him. "You may call me 'Azula,' Jet," she said quietly. "I know who you are." Jet's blood ran cold. He tore his eyes away from her and gazed at a bit of palace wall behind her. "It must be awful to be just a servant. After all, you are the leader of the notorious Freedom Fighters," she said taking a few steps closer.

Jet looked back at her. Her eyes challenged him to deny her accusations. Jet felt a little more firm again. "The Freedom Fighters are the best family I have," he said coldly. "The Fire Natin took my parents away from me."

"And how ironic is it that here you are lusting after me," Azula said. "The Fire Nation Princess." She laughed sharply and pressed herself up against him. "You have something planned, Jet," she said, kissing the edge of his mouth tauntingly. "Kiss me, Jet."

He wanted to. He shouldn't, but he wanted to.

"Kiss me, Jet," Azula repeated, stroking his face. "Tell me everything and kiss me."

"Noooo!" Haru burst into the room. "No, JET!"

Jet's eyes snapped open. He was in a dark room on the top bunk of a bed. His shirt was uncomfortably wet with sweat and his breath was heavy. "It was only a dream," he whispered. "It was only a dream."

**Yup, so I hope you liked that. The song in the first bit is called "Best I Ever Had" it's by Vertical Horizon. Don't own it, those guys are excellent. But then... I listen to a cover version of it by Bronson Arroyo (used to pitch for the Red Sox, yeah I'm a freak). Anyway, leave a review if you got a moment. **


	26. Chapter 26

**So… another chapter. Weeeeeeeee. Sorry for the wait.**

**VI. **Aang and Toph turned around slowly, searching the firebenders for the one who had called out. A young, lanky one in the middle gazed at them meaningfully. "What's your name?" Toph asked her tone uncharacteristically gentle.

"Golan," the man responded. "I'll go. I'll help," he said. A few of the guards around him whispered things like 'traitor.'

"He's not lying," Toph told Aang. She ripped away the snakes of metal that held him to the floor. A bit shaky, young Golan rose to his feet and joined them. "You're one of the ones I knocked out, aren't you?" Toph said casually. Golan rubbed a bump on the back of him head. "Sorry about the bruise."

Golan mumbled something no one could hear.

"Anyone else?" Aang called out. No one responded. "Very well. We'll be back later to take you into the forest."

**Break… for Hollywoodland… Zuko's bringing sexy back. YEAH… Break**

Zuko woke with a start, his hand held firmly to his scar. His nightmare had woken Katara who had been sleeping next to him in the jumble of Appa's fur. Her hand slid onto his shoulder. "Zuko, what is it?" she asked. She saw his hand clutched to his face. "It was about your scar, wasn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said firmly.

"Zuko," she protested. She pulled at his shoulder, trying to get him to turn around and face her. Zuko turned away and began to get up. "Zuko," she called again. "You have to talk to me about things like this."

"No, I don't," he said almost coldly. Katara looked like she'd been slapped in the face and Zuko instantly regretted his words. But why did she have to push him like that? Why couldn't she leave it be? _Because she loves you, _said a small voice in his head—a small voice he didn't feel like hearing.

Katara blinked at him in shock. "What—" She scrambled to her feet. "You… I was trying—I just—" She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to. She stormed off, her face purple. Katara pushed forward, ignoring the branched and underbrush that scraped at her as she went. She stopped when she came to a river and settled herself on the bank. She could not describe what she was feeling at the moment. She wasn't upset. She didn't feel like crying. She wasn't angry. She didn't feel like destroying things. She was more frustrated. She felt like she was going nowhere.

Movement in the bushed and a deep sigh told her that someone had joined her. Zuko walked out to the edge of the water, a few yards to her right. He stared at the opposite bank as if something over there had captured his interest, and he began to speak. "I have dreams that I relive the Agni Kai. They're nightmares. I hate them. They remind me of how much my father hates me and how much I've lost because of him. I don't like to talk about it." Zuko bent down and picked up a smooth stone. He sent it skipping down the river. "I'm so sick of it. Those dreams bring up a lot of bad memories. I shouldn't have snapped at you, Katara."

Katara stood up and took a few steps closer. "We need to talk for this to work, Zuko."

He nodded. "This is all new to me," he said. "I'm trying."

Katara smiled up at him. "I know."

**VII. **Ajax pulled against the reins, bringing his ostrich-horse to a stop. He'd settled on a name for the beast yesterday. He now referred to it as Sting. Ajax glanced down at the charred remains of a campfire. It was an old site, maybe a week or two, but a large group had definitely been there. Ajax was a few days inland now. He hadn't reached a Southern village, but he was bound to hit one soon.

As Ajax began to unload his pack, he noticed the tell-tale indicators of a large river: chiefly the very loud sound of running water. Making sure Sting was secured to a nearby tree, he pushed his way through the bushes, following the river's sounds. After a few minutes, Ajax found the crystal blue water. It was quite a large river—large enough that a boat could travel along it. In fact, a wooden Earth Kingdom vessel was moored down the bank.

Ajax knelt down to fill his canteen, but before he could bring the container to his lips a voice from the ship called out. "Oi. Ya won't be wanting ta' drink that, mate!"

Ajax looked over at the ship. A broad man was stand on the deck waving at him. Ajax started closer. "Why not?"

"'Cause Orck here just took a piss in it, he did," he said, gesturing to a thinner man behind him. "Ya'll be wanting the fresher water upriver past the ship, mate."

Ajax nodded and dumped his canteen on the bank. "Thanks."

"Not many folk in these par's," the man said. "What brings ya' out this way?"

"Looking for someone," Ajax replied. "And you?"

The man gave him a toothy grin. "We're traders," he said. "We're headed upriver ta' the next village, we are."

Ajax started back to his camp when the man called after him again. "Say, why don't ya' come on up? Meet the Captain and such. Captain loves company fer dinner."

Ajax shrugged. "Why not?"

**VIII. **Jet's stomach turned in knots when the Princess called him into the throne room. He tried not to let his nerves show. What if she knew who he was? What if his nightmare came true? He gave a low bow then looked up at her expectantly. Her eyes were hungry. He felt a surge of attraction against his better judgment as he looked at her but also a cold dread. "I forget your name," she said idly. "What is it?"

"My name is Jet, Your Highness," he said.

"Hmm… well, _Jet_, I have a job for you," she said, inspecting her fingernails disdainfully. "You see, the nobles are eager to meet their new ruler and have hinted at a 'gathering.' I need several servants to follow me around for the duration of the party. Congratulations, you get to be one of them."

Jet bowed again. "Thank you, Princess."

Azula scoffed. "Thank the spirits you were not born hideous," she said coldly. "You may go."

Jet returned to his post. Haru waited for him to speak but quickly became impatient. "Well?" he prompted.

Jet snapped back to reality. "Oh. There's going to be a party with all the nobles and the Princess needs an entourage of attractive servants. I'm one of them." He made a show of grimacing.

"That's good news," Haru said. "You can get closer to her and hear more."

"I doubt she'd let anything slip in public. I doubt she'd let anything slip, ever."

"Gee, you're pessimistic today," Haru said.

"No, I'm being realistic," Jet argued.

"You're being an idiot."

Jet lowered his voice. "Do you realize that we have no plan? We're here and now what? We're going nowhere."

"Well, Roeden and Smellerbee aren't even here yet. We have time."

"Yeah, by then Sozin's comet will arrive and the firebenders will have finished the war."

Haru bit back a response as two prim-looking officials entered the hallway. When they disappeared into the throne room and the door clicked shut, he spoke again. "We'll talk about this later," Haru said quietly.

Jet made a showing of coughing, but Haru could have sworn he heard the word "fairy" amongst the hacking.

**IX. **Sokka and Katara watched the giant bison soar through the sky. Aang and Toph were "distributing" the prison guards throughout the forest. They'd stayed to drop off a lanky convert named Golan, but soon set off to take care of the rest of them. Iroh had quickly saved the young man from awkward questioning and the two were now enjoying a cup of tea along with Zuko and the other ex-guard, Olar.

"So," Katara began slowly. "You haven't been spending a lot of time with Suki. I thought that since you were together again—"

"We're not together," Sokka interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"Suki's been through… a tough time. Love wasn't enough," Sokka said softly.

"Oh, Sokka," Katara said, patting him awkwardly on the back. "I'm so sorry."

Sokka let his head lean on his little sister's shoulder. "I just want her to be happy," he whispered.

"It'll be ok," Katara soothed. "Maybe not now, but someday. You deserve someone special. Someone who will love you through anything and everything."

"Thanks, Katara," Sokka said. "I'm sorry I've been a prick about you and Zuko."

Katara smiled. "I'll know you're all better when you're being a prick again."

**X. **The ship, Ajax discovered, was called _The Sandskimmer_. The captain was kind and jovial enough, if not a bit unclean. His name was Gaibrin. Ajax felt more than welcome as he was asked to sit and was introduced to the entire crew—it was composed of about fifteen men, no more.

It was later into the meal, that Ajax had become more uncomfortable. The men had ingested a good deal of drink and their truer natures revealed themselves. Ajax became quite glad that he had lied to these men and told them that he was simple refugee looking for his lost family and that his name was Shen.

The somewhat intoxicated crew revealed themselves to be of a brutish nature and the captain began to tell Ajax stories of more questionable legality and content. Ajax found himself wondering is these men were pirates.

"Ya' know wha' I 'ate mos'?" Gaibrin drawled.

"What?" Ajax asked.

"Fireben'ers!" The crew gave a rousing cheer of support.

"Why is that?"

"Tey thin' tey cin do wha'eve' tey wan'," Gaibrin slurred. "Jus' a mont' a two ago we 'ah un stealin' from us. Li'l basta'd dress like a wa'erben'er. Burn tru ta' rope when we tie 'im. 'Ad us fool he di'."

"That's terrible," Ajax said. "What did he take?"

"A map. Neva' di' git ta' look a' it. Took it too fas'."

"Did you ever fin out his name?"

"Said i' twas Dyoko, but who know? He coulda' lie."

Ajax felt his stomach drop. "I thank you for your hospitality, Captain Gaibrin. I'm afraid I must go. I want to get an early start tomorrow. May you sail under fair skies." Ajax walked slowly off _The Sandskimmer_. Well, at least he knew what his son had been doing for part of the last five years.

**Yeah, hope the wait was worth it. I'll try to be faster. Love u guys, all my readers by the way. I just thought you ought to know. Leave a review if you have time. Adios.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay for me typing this on my birthday! What did my parents decide to get me for my birthday, knowing my addiction to Avatar? DVDs from season one. And luckily the good episodes from season one. Yeah so my friend Espiritu del Aire is forcing me to come over... well I would go over anyway, but forcing is more fun to say. Anyway, enough bragging, enjoy the chapter. I'm quite proud of this one. **

**XI. **The sun had barely risen an hour by the time Appa was completely packed. Sokka was not in any way aware of his surroundings, but they just gave him a bit of jerky and he stopped complaining at least. Lee Ang who had remained adamant about staying with the ex-prisoners was still fast asleep as was Iroh, who claimed he wouldn't be much help since he'd get stuck in the sewers of Omashu, but really stayed to keep Lee Ang company. Dyoko had stood by the belief that he would be more helpful in Omashu and had stopped speaking with his sister after some unknown argument.

Most everyone, including Bumi (who was looking forward to his ride on a flying bison since he hadn't had one in over a hundred years), was already in the saddle. Aang was still on the ground talking with a partially recovered Suki.

"I was really hoping to have a larger force to take back Omashu," Aang was saying.

"It's just not that safe," Suki said. "But there really wasn't much of the Omashu resistance in the prison. I hear they're hiding out in the mountains. You should look for them."

Aang nodded. "We will. You just work on getting better," he said.

"Yes. I've found the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors out here. We'll be back in action soon," she added with some of her old vigor. "Well, good luck. I suppose I'll see you when you come back for Iroh."

"You will." Aang nodded again. "And when we liberate Omashu, we'll talk about where we're going next." Aang catapulted himself onto Appa and Suki waved as they took off. Suki adjusted the collar of her new shirt. One of the healers from the village thought to bring fresh clothes and she'd finally gotten out of the remnants of her tattered uniform. No doubt she could get another when she returned home, but she felt strange without even a decent weapon in her belt.

Suki started walking back into camp. Most people were still asleep, but a few were out tending their small fires. Some of them waved at Suki as she passed, but the majority huddled close to the flames in the early morning chill. Suki noticed Iroh bent over a fire, tending to a pot of boiling water. The ex-general smiled when he saw her and motioned for her to join him.

Suki sat down opposite Iroh and he handed her a cup of tea. "Good morning, young warrior," Iroh said. "You're up early."

She nodded. "I was saying goodbye to the others. They left just a few minutes ago."

"Ah, yes. I saw them flying off as I woke up," Iroh said.

"Mmm. I can tell by your awesome hairstyle," Suki replied, smiling.

Iroh combed his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the stubborn mass. "I really ought to start tying it back again. Zuko too, for that matter. His has been getting quite long again."

"I'm sure Katara can help him with that," Suki commented. "It's strange. They complement each other quite well."

"That they do," Iroh said wisely. "Not that it's any of my business—I'm a bit of a meddler—how's your love life?"

Suki grimaced.

"Ah, not so good?" Iroh asked. "Anything I can help with? I need something to do now that Zuko and Katara are all matched up."

"What about teaching Aang firebending?" Suki asked.

"There's plenty of time. Matchmaking's more of a hobby really. But you're trying to change the subject," Iroh observed.

Suki sighed. "I've had rotten luck. I had a good thing going with Sokka, but after being in that prison…" She trailed off and shuddered.

Iroh patted her shoulder lightly. "I understand. Going through a trauma puts your mind through the worst kind of pain. Everything changes and you sever ties with the people you care about so they never get close enough to see that pain."

Suki nodded. "While I was in that cell, I'd hoped that Sokka would come for me. Time went by and he never came. I started to hate him and the hope I had. I hated myself. And then he really did come and I couldn't love him anymore. So I let him go." Suki's eyes teared.

"Drink the tea," Iroh said, refilling her cup. "You did a kind thing. Who knows? Maybe one day you will find your way back to each other." _That poor boy just can't get a break, _Iroh mused, thinking back to the girl in the North Pole Sokka had lost.

**XII. **"Hey, wise guys!" a familiar voice shouted. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jet and Haru turned around to find a girlified version of Smellerbee and the usual Roeden striding towards them. Jet's jaw dropped. "Smellerbee?"

"My name's Nita here, less conspicuous. And stop trying to catch flies or I'll slap you so hard—"

"Okay, okay," Jet said quickly. "You just look different."

"I feel like a priss," Smellerbee spat.

Jet struggled not to grin. "When'd you get here?" Jet asked, changing the subject.

"This morning. They gave me kitchen duty and Roeden's a task servant. You?"

"We open the doors to the throne room. Oh, and I get to be a part of the Princess's entourage of attractive servants at a fancy dinner party thing tomorrow night," Jet said offhandedly.

Smellerbee looked impressed. "Making friends in the right places, I see. Excellent."

Jet shrugged. "She said that I'm just lucky I wasn't born ugly."

"Whatever. I don't suppose there's any sort of plan yet?" Smellerbee asked.

Jet and Haru shook their heads. They started walking down the hall.

"We can just gather information for now," Roeden said. "No doubt your new position will be helpful," he added, nodding his brown head at Jet. "There's a free day this weekend when they let the servants out into the city. Some of us should keep in touch with the others during free days. Ju Lin will come up with something."

**XIII. **"I can see the mountains up ahead!" Aang shouted back to the others. "We'll be outside Omashu tomorrow."

The gang let out a whoop of excitement. Katara slid over to where Zuko was. "What're you doing?"

Zuko looked up at her. "Contemplating my navel," he replied.

Katara arched an eyebrow. "Your navel?"

"My navel," he confirmed.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"And what have you concluded about your navel?" Katara asked. The humor in her tone was growing.

"Not very much actually. It's a perplexing topic," Zuko told her.

"Perhaps your time would be better spent on other things," Katara suggested.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe," she said, scooting a little closer. Mai, who'd been watching the two out of the corner of her eye, looked away. Her heart felt twisted. She tried to ignore Katara's light laughter.

"You look downright depressed, Mai," Sokka said suddenly.

Mai observed the loud-mouthed warrior. "So do you," she replied.

"Welcome to the club," Sokka said.

"Don't be such a prick, Sokka," Toph interrupted loudly. "You'll find another girlfriend. Girls seem to like you for some reason."

"Gee, thanks, Toph."

"My point is," she continued, "stop moping around. It won't do you any good and it certainly isn't as interesting for the rest of us."

"So what, I'm just a source of entertainment for you?" Sokka shouted.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You—" Sokka couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey!" Aang said quickly. "It's almost dark; why don't we just land now?" Aang directed Appa to the ground and as soon as they landed, Sokka jumped off and stomped away. Katara looked incredibly worried. She whispered something in Zuko's ear, kissed him on the cheek, and took off after her brother.

Aang took Toph's hand. "We need to talk," he said quietly. He led her away from the others and sat her down on a boulder. "What was that all about?"

"What?" she asked blankly. "Sokka has been mopey for days. Over a girl he's _barely _been with. Wasn't he annoying you too?"

"Toph, something happened when we were at the North Pole. Sokka, well, he really liked this girl, Princess Yue. And she liked him too. But she was engaged to this real jerk and they couldn't be together. When Yue was born, her life was saved by the moon spirit that lived in this oasis. During the siege, Admiral Zhao—we told you about him, right?—he found the moon spirit and killed it. Yue saved the moon by giving back her life. Yue is the moon."

"So that's why he stares up at the sky at night," Toph murmured softly. Then the realization of what she'd done dawned on her. "And I… I was horrible. I need to go apologize."

**Break… I got Avatar DVDs for my birthday. Yay, me! …Break**

Katara caught up with her brother rather quickly. She found that he'd stopped running when he was a reasonable distanced away from their landing site. He was now taking out his emotions on an innocent tree by repeatedly throwing his boomerang at it. Katara coughed softly so that her brother looked over at her. Sokka yanked his boomerang savagely from the tree and started walking away from it again. "What?" he asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked. She knew he wasn't okay now and it would be a stupid question to ask.

"I don't know, but tell Toph not to get down on me like that," Sokka said bitterly.

"Aang is talking with her. Look, she didn't know about you and Yue. It doesn't seem like such a big deal to her."

"Probably," Sokka said, loosing his boomerang again. "Do you suppose I'm cursed?" he asked.

"I though you didn't believe in that kind of junk," Katara said, bemused.

"I didn't believe in a lot of stuff," Sokka replied, tugging his boomerang out of the much abused tree. "But look at all the junk that's happened to us. Is it hard to believe that I'm cursed?"

Katara shook her head and took the boomerang from his before he could mistreat another tree. "You aren't cursed. You just haven't found the right person yet. You're still young. Besides, teenage life is intended to be full of angsty melodrama."

Sokka held out his hand for the boomerang.

"Just leave the tree alone," Katara said, giving it back to him. He nodded.

"Sokka!" shouted a familiar voice.

"I think someone's coming to apologize," Katara said. "Camp's that way," she added and left.

**XIV. **Ajax arrived in a small village the next day around noon. It was quaint enough and he was glad to leave the pirates his son had crossed behind. That boy never had any respect for authority to begin with, but stealing from pirates… that was a death wish. But the desire for adventure Dyoko had inherited from his father nudged at the back of Ajax's mind. What had Dyoko taken from the pirates?

The pirates said he had stolen a map, a map they had been eager to look at but hadn't had the chance yet. If it was a terribly important map, then they would have looked at it right away, right? Or had Dyoko played a part in getting it and never handed it over? It was important enough that the pirates were angry that it was stolen. Had it been more important than they realized and that was why Dyoko took it? And what the hell was it a map of? Thousands of questions and theories raced through Ajax's mind.

Ajax did not know very much about maps. The only experience he'd had with them was with military plans, which was relatively useless when dealing with the sort of treasure hunts pirates went on. Ajax made a mental note to ask his son about the pirate map, but for now he ought to find the market in this little village.

It was easy enough. The village was rather small and he hadn't search for long before he stumbled upon a bustling marketplace. He pulled his ostrich-horse, Sting, to a stop and dismounted. He walked up to one of the stands, keeping a firm hold on his ostrich-horse.

"How can I help you, sir?" the woman asked pleasantly.

"Where could I get some feed for my beast?" he asked.

"Right here," she said, gesturing to a few barrel full of grain. "Three copper pieces for two bags."

Ajax nodded and procured the fee. He loaded the bags onto Sting's back and the beast tried to crane its neck backwards. Ajax laughed and patted the creature. "Tonight, fella'," he told it.

"You're certainly nicer than those Fire Nation dogs," the woman said. "There was a whole squad of them in the village the other day. They're downright nasty to their beasts."

"What were they here for?" Ajax asked uncomfortably.

"They were passing through," the woman said. "We're too small a village for the bastards to try and occupy. Apparently there was a break-in in one of their prisons out near Omashu."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Rumors about the Avatar getting involved too. Well, that's your feed. Anything else I can get you?"

**XV. **The cool tinkle of Azula's laughter as she humored one of the nobles' bad jokes made Jet's insides tingle. Thus was his evening so far. He and a few other servants had been given a set of clean red clothes and followed Azula around. The nobles had similar entourages of their own personal servants.

Jet had struggled to keep his jaw up when he'd first caught sight of Azula. She looked absolutely stunning. Her simple scarlet wrap dress emphasized her subtle curves. Azula laughed again and Jet took off after her as she carried on to greet yet another important person.

Jet blinked slowly. He was growing quite bored. He gazed around the ballroom. There was a large balcony open to the night about a hundred paces to his right. He could almost feel the soft breeze. Jet was feeling a bit sleepy. Who was that dark figure running in from the balcony? Was he holding daggers? And running for Azula! Jet snapped awake. No one else had noticed this assassin and he sprinted off to intercept him.

Jet tacked the figure to the ground. The two daggers clattered to the floor and Jet quickly scooped them up. There were straps attached to the hilts so that the user could use his or her hands without losing the weapons. The assassin had foolishly not bothered with them. Jet quickly strapped them around his wrist because the assassin had regained his footing before Jet had. Jet was still on his knees when the assassin came crashing down on him with another sword. Jet criss-crossed the daggers and stopped the blade. The assassin pushed harder, but Jet pushed back, sending the assassin toppling over so he could get back on his feet.

The assassin scrambled up quickly. Everyone was watching by now. One of the Dai Lee moved forward to end the fight, but the Princess put up a hand to stop him. She was amused.

Jet and the assassin circled each other. "There's a reason these things have wrist straps," he taunted, flaunting the daggers. "They're good quality, thanks." The assassin launched himself at Jet. Jet beat his blade away with the daggers. "They're a bit too flashy for my tastes though," Jet added. The assassin yelled and swung the blade again. Jet dodged and pushed the assassin towards the ground. Combined with his momentum, the shoved sent the assassin sprawling forward.

The sword skidded out ahead of him far from his reach. Jet bent down and pulled the man's hands behind his back. Jet straightened and dragged the assassin to his feet. The Dai Lee started streaming forward. "He's all yours," Jet said, handing the struggling assassin over. He gave the daggers and sword to one of the Dai Lee.

"The Princess wishes to speak with you in private," one of the agents told him quietly. "Go to that chamber," he said, gesturing with a tilt of his head.

Jet felt his euphoria fading. It had been good to be fighting again, but now he had raised suspicions. He was surely in trouble now. Each step made him feel sicker. He turned the knob and walked into a small chamber. It was rather cozy. It had a few chairs, a sofa, a bookcase, and was lit by a fire, probably started by Azula herself. Said Princess was seated in one of the large armchairs. "Sit down, Jet," she said, gesturing to the chair opposite her.

"Yes, Princess." Jet walked over and sat. His heart thudded in his chest and he tried not to look at Azula.

"Where did you learn to fight?" she asked.

"My older brother taught me," Jet lied. "We were close."

"Yet you're working here with your cousin," Azula said. "Why not your brother if you were so close?"

"He's dead. When we lived outside the city he got in trouble with some pirates. My cousin came to Ba Sing Se looking for work. We're the closest relatives he has here and he came to apply for a job with me."

Azula stood. She noticed Jet's eyes raking over her figure and trying to look away. She would have laughed if she were not trying to pry information out of the boy. She began to pace and circled around Jet's chair. She paused behind him. "I feel like you aren't telling me something, Jet," Azula said. Her fingers absently brushed his hair and she quickly pushed away the thoughts about how soft it turned out to be.

"I suppose everyone is allowed a little mystery. You did, however; save my life and you deserve to be rewarded. You will report to the throne room as a servant there from now on," she said. "You will also receive a pay raise."

"Thank you, Princess."

Azula came to stand in front of Jet again. "You have my personal gratitude," she said quietly. "Thank you for saving my life." She leaned in slowly and kissed him. Jet was frozen in shock. Azula should have stopped there. But there was something about him that drew her in. Jet was ready for the second kiss and this time he kissed her back. Azula pulled away roughly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jet, Princess."

**Squee. I like this chapter. Jetzula has got to be my favorite of all the Avatar pairings. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Time for more excellence, yes? Enjoy.**

**PART TEN**

**I. **"You did what?" Haru exclaimed, pacing in their already cramped room.

"She started it," Jet said defensively.

"But you kissed her!" Haru protested. "Not only that, but you saved her life! Now you're working in the throne room! You're lucky you aren't headed straight for the prison cells. A servant who can fight is not a good thing!"

"Lower your voice," Jet said. "She might have me being watched. I told her I learned to fight from my older brother who was murdered by pirates when I lived outside of the city. And you came to Ba Sing Se looking for work."

"Can you live these lies?" Haru asked. "You'll be in a room with her every day."

"I'll have to, won't I?" Jet retorted angrily.

"Look, don't take it out on me," Haru said. "I'm not blaming you."

"Sure sounds like it. I couldn't just let her die."

"She wouldn't have. But she would let you die," Haru said coldly. "I'll fill in Roeden and Smellerbee. You'll be under more scrutiny. They'll have to be the ones in touch with Ju Lin and the others now."

Jet nodded and climbed up to his bunk. Haru climbed onto his. "She's beautiful, Haru," Jet said quietly.

"She's a firebender. Why'd you kiss her back?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't have, but I did," Jet told him.

"Did you like it?" Haru asked, dreading the answer.

"I wanted it, but the funny thing is: so did she."

"One kiss would have been a thank you," Haru agreed. "There's something strange with the two of you. I suppose we'll see what she does tomorrow."

"Wait, what do I do?" Jet asked petrified, his eyes growing wide.

"Are you kidding? It doesn't matter what she did tonight. You _cannot_ make a move on her. She's still the Princess and you're still the servant."

"What if she, you know, comes at me?" This would have been funny if it wasn't so serious.

"We might be able to use her fixation with you against her. Would you be willing to do that?" Haru asked.

"I don't know," Jet admitted.

"Well, do whatever you're comfortable with, I guess. But don't let her get in the way of doing what you've got to do."

**Break… We are starz, we are, we are starz, we are (pumpkins that smash)… Break**

Azula spent most of her night staring up at her ceiling. Her brain ached atrociously. What had made her even kiss that pathetic servant in the first place? But he wasn't pathetic, he could fight. He could fight well and she could see the look in his eyes—he loved it. And then of course he had that air of mystery. He was lying about something; she just couldn't figure out what. That had to be it. She was only interested in him because he was hiding something. As soon as she found out, she could toss him aside.

Her memories, very much against her will, slid back to that kiss. Azula had doomed herself the moment she'd gone to kiss him again. It had been perfectly reasonable for him to kiss her back that second time, but why had he done it? Azula didn't want to admit it, but that kiss had been amazing. She'd felt a flare of power within him that she'd merely glimpsed when he'd fought the assassin. She would never feel that power in him again. She wouldn't kiss him again and he would be a fool to try to kiss her.

But could Azula really resist? She would be in a room with him all day. She could send him back to the doors but that would show fear. Azula breathed deeply as adrenaline raced through her. She summoned up the vision of Jet in her mind's eye. A pure, hot-blooded desire pulsed through her. She opened her eyes rapidly. She felt sick. NO, she couldn't go to mush over a servant. She was a firebender. She was a Princess. She was cold. She was fearless. She was cruel. She was strong. She was—she was—she was in love.

**II. **The mountains outside of Omashu were cold and wet in the morning. A fine mist encircled them, but it allowed Appa to land on the mountains without being seen. Omashu was barely visible through the fog. The glaring red banners that declared it a province of the Fire Nation were the only details that distinguished it from the mountainside.

King Bumi looked at his city grimly. "Well, what are you waiting for? We've got to find my people so we can take back my city tonight."

Toph paused to pay attention to the vibrations around her. "Well," she said, "two of them are spying on us from the bushes over there and the rest are stomping around beyond that ridge."

"You'll have to teach me that one," Bumi said. "Well, come on out," Bumi shouted to the bushes. "We know you're there!"

Two ragtag soldiers emerged slowly. They were staring at the group incredulously. "King Bumi?" one said falling to his knees. "Is it really you?"

Bumi nodded. "Stand up, now. Who are you?"

"Lelon and Pasoc," the solider replied. "Are we taking back the city, Your Highness?"

"Yes, we are. And we've got a little help," he added gesturing to the group behind him. "Where are my people?"

"This way," Lelon said, taking off down the path.

The camp was large. There was a deep valley between the mountains and several hundred tents were pitched on the dew covered grasses. Dozens of little communal fires dotted the landscape. "We've organized the people as best we could," Lelon told them. "It's better than being controlled by the Fire Nation."

"They'll be back in their homes tomorrow," Bumi said quietly.

"Of course they will," Aang told him.

"Where's Captain Yung?" Bumi asked. "He's leading the resistance, isn't he?"

"This way," Lelon said.

**III. **Long Fens had fallen from his respectable position and had lost his power in Ba Sing Se's government, but he was still needed, for now. The Fire Nation Princess had consulted him on the city's nobility and he'd been allowed to attend the party she'd hosted for them. Long Feng was glad he had gone because he now had information the Princess would reward him greatly for…

It turned out that Jet replaced the old throne room servant. That female servant had been moved to the kitchens but wasn't terribly upset about it. Roeden was Jet's replacement and was now outside the doors with Haru. Jet really didn't have much to do—mostly fetching parchment when the Princess needed to write a letter or scrolls she had to read. She looked completely determined to avoid all eye contact with Jet. If she didn't have the power to execute him, Jet might have laughed. If it was any other girl, Jet would have turned on the charm.

Instead he was distant and unattached which seemed to irk Azula further. She fidgeted irritably and Jet could have sworn that there were brief moments when a flame flickered in her hand before she changed her mind and put it out. She looked up from a letter she was writing to her father and chewed her lip as if deciding something. Jet fixed his gaze on a marbled bit of wall.

"Jet," she called. She sounded harsh.

Jet walked over to stand before her. "Yes, Princess?"

"Why did you kiss me back last night?" she asked.

Jet flushed nervously. "I, uh," he stuttered.

The door opened, interrupting them. Azula waved Jet to the side impatiently. "What do want, Long Feng?" she asked agitatedly. The look she gave him would induce fear in many, but Long Feng stood his ground. Jet shrank back and looked down, hoping Long Feng wouldn't notice him.

"I would like to speak with you privately, Your Highness. I have some important news," Long Feng said smoothly.

"Get out, Jet," she barked, not noticing his fear.

Jet walked towards the door, trying not to rush. "How touching," he heard Long Feng saying as he opened the door, "you know your servants' names." The door clicked shut.

"What is it?" Haru asked, scanning Jet's trembling face.

"We've got to run. Now. Long Feng knows me. He'll tell her. She'll know who I am," Jet said hurriedly. "You and I have to run. Earthbend Roeden. Let's go."

Haru looked over at Roeden. Roeden nodded. "They won't think I'm involved. Then I can stay. Go."

Haru encased Roeden in earth and they ran. "Go for the gardens," Jet panted.

**Break… Adrenaline. Euphoria. Adrenaline. Euphoria. Adrenaline… Break**

"He was the one who fought that assassin last night, Long Feng. That is the only reason I know his name," Azula replied coldly. "But no one will know your name if you don't stop wasting my time and get to the point."

"Believe me, Princess. I have no intention of wasting your precious time. Your servant, Jet, has been keeping secrets from you, but I have encountered this young man before. He was taken to our brainwashing facility several months ago because he was going on about the war and making quite a scene."

"Are you going to tell me who he is or keep bragging about the Dai Lee?" Azula asked impatiently.

"Jet is the leader of an anti-Fire Nation group known as the Freedom Fighters. He assisted the Avatar in retrieving his bison from us when they broke through his brainwashing. I thought I'd killed him during the fight, but apparently I didn't hit him hard enough," Long Feng finished.

Azula's face contorted. "Will you go get Jet, then?" she said oddly.

Long Feng stalked over to the doors and wrenched them open. The scene of a man encased in earth and gagged greeted him like a smoking bag of shit on one's front doorstep, unpleasantly. "He's gone!"

"WHAT?" Azula screamed. She sprinted to the doors. Azula ripped away Roeden's gag. "Where did they go?" she said dangerously.

"To the left," Roeden choked out. It was a lie to buy them more time. "They're mad!"

"The left corridor goes to the dungeons. They'll have turned to go upstairs," Azula muttered. "Let him out and go left," she spat at Long Feng. "I _will_ find him."

**IV. **By noontime, everyone knew each other. Yung was the Captain of the resistance and Lelon and Pasoc were second and third in command respectively. The story of the prison break had been explained to its fullest, most detailed extent. They touched briefly on the state of Ba Sing Se but quickly directed their attention to Omashu.

The resistance force, according to Yung, was approximately three hundred strong. The governor of the so-called New Ozai had a few hundred soldiers, mostly benders, under his command. Fire Nation citizens had immigrated to the city. They were mostly craftsmen and artisans who replaced the people of Omashu. There were three separated guard stations in the city, all of which were easily accessible via sewer. The governor was not bothered by the sewage access in the city. He thought the entrance would be hard to reach, but it wasn't hard for an earthbender or a flying bison.

One-hundred fifty men were going to be divided up among the three guard stations. Another hundred would be divided out to various regions of the city to take care of the patrols. The remaining fifty were heading into the palace with the Avatar's team. They would take care of any palace guards while they went for the governor.

The people of Omashu had assembled in the valley. King Bumi was about to give a speech:

"People of Omashu! Many of you are wondering how I escaped from the prison I was condemned to along with many of our own. I was rescued by an old friend, Avatar Aang, and his friends. I want to call your attention to them for a moment." He gestured to the group behind him. "Look at them. They are a force of cooperation we should all try to achieve. An air nomad, waterbender, earthbender, firebender, warriors and people of all kinds and all nations. As we look to a future for peace, we must keep in mind these ideas of forgiveness and acceptance.

"But today is not a day of peace. Today is a day of war. Tonight we will take back our city!" The crowd cheered loudly. Bumi held up a hand for silence and the roar died quickly. "Things are looking grim for the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se has fallen to the Fire Nation. Do you know what we must do?" Bumi looked out at the crowd. "We must fight back! We will take back our city! We will prove that earth is resilient! We will take back the Earth Kingdom and end this war!"

The crowd cheered wildly and took longer to quiet down again. "We must prove that we are respectable people," Bumi continued. "We will show the world that we are not destructive like the Fire Nation army. I must ask each and every one of you to take no vengeance on the Fire Nation people. I must ask you to avoid murder at all cost. I want no harm to come to these people. I know that they have forced you from your homes and hurt you, but when you fight fire with fire, all you get is a bigger fire.

"When the city is ours again, we will begin moving you back into your homes. This will be a difficult process and I must ask you to have patience. There are Fire Nation immigrants who live in our city now. I cannot turn my back on anyone living in my city. They will be allowed to make home here if they wish. I ask that you do not harm any of those who wish to stay. We must look ahead to peace even though the war is not over.

"We are Omashu. Tonight is our night. Tonight, we shall make history."

**V. **Miraculously, Jet and Haru escaped the palace guards. Haru busted a few holes in the outer walls to throw Princess Azula off. The palace uniforms got them through the gates all the way to the Lower Ring completely un-accosted. But it was in the Lower Ring that they got stares from the other peasants. "We have to ditched the uniforms," Jet whispered to Haru.

"What do you suggest? We run around in the nude? We have no money."

"Who said anything about buying clothes? They'll be checking clothing shops," Jet said as if Haru was being thick. He peered over a wooden slat fence. "Hmm… I don't think anyone is home," he muttered, then hopped the fence.

Haru followed him. "Are you crazy?" Haru exclaimed, watching Jet pull clothes off the laundry line.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Jet said heroically, tossing a shirt at him.

"We can't steal these," Haru insisted.

"Fine. Get killed. Look, I'll borrow some money from Longshot and bring it by here later, ok?"

This seemed to satisfy Haru and he put on the stolen clothes.

"Right," Jet said, nodding. "Give me your uniform so I can burn it."

Haru shook his head and hopped back over the fence. "You act like you've done this before."

"Hey, I've hid in a tree house most of my life. Stealth is my style." Jet shrugged. "Let's keeping moving. We'll burn these far from here."

**Break… He's an invisible man, Catch him if you can… Break**

"They aren't in the palace, Princess," a soldier told her.

"Keep searching," she told him. "I'm going into the city."

The soldier nodded. "You'd best wear a disguise or you'll attract unwanted attention, my Princess."

**Break… He's an invisible man, Catch him if you can… Break**

"Oh, this is bad," Ju Lin muttered. "Will he be able to recognize Smellerbee?" she asked Jet.

Jet shook his head. "No, she was never arrested. She's down in the kitchens anyway. Plus I barely recognized her and she went with a fake name. Don't know where she came up with that."

"Nita was my sister's name," Ju Lin said. "But that's good. They're well hidden. You two can't stay here though. If they trace you here then we're all caught."

"Should we leave the city?" Haru asked her.

Ju Lin shook her head. "They'll be watching all the exits for you. You'll have to hide in the city until we get rid of the Fire Nation."

"Alright," Jet said. "We'll go. But I'll find a way to keep in touch. And before we go. Longshot, I need to borrow some money."

Longshot stared at Jet blankly.

"Well we couldn't keep walking around in palace uniforms so we stole these clothes." Haru gave him a dirty look. "Ok, I stole the clothes and Mr. High and Mighty was scandalized about the whole affair."

**Break… He's an invisible man, Catch him if you can… Break**

Azula passed through the gates to the Lower Ring. She'd discarded the elaborate palace clothes for those of a simpler weave. A black hooded cloak covered her head to disguise her face. She scanned the crowd. It was a wild goose chase. How was she supposed to find him? Azula made her way along the street, trying to ignore the greater filth around her. She took a few random turns and found herself in an elaborate maze of back alleys.

A few blocks away she could see a shaggy-headed figure climbing over a fence. She hurried closer and his behind a building when he came back over. She peeked around the corner and her stomach flopped. Jet.

**Dun dun dun. Review, yes? And I've been quoting song lyrics for my breaks sometimes. If anyone's interested, I've used The Breeders "Invisible Man" mostly, though this time I used Smashing Pumpkins' "Starz" (from their new album Zeitgeist, love it!). Anyway. Actually there is no anyway, I'm done. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, I'm being overloaded with summerwork, but when I'm feeling lazy, I'll try to work on the story and keep posting relatively regular. Much thanks to Ogro, you were the only one who bothered to review last chapter so special points for you. Hmmm how many points? Let's say 100, but the points don't matter... unless you want to brag about it so then go ahead. I should stop rambling at this point. Enjoy the chapter. **

**VI. **"Zuko," Katara whispered. "You've got another pentapus stuck on your arm."

Zuko groaned and pulled the creature off. "Go stick to Sokka," he whispered to it before tossing it back into the sludge.

"I heard that," Sokka said from behind him.

"Heard what?" Zuko asked innocently.

"About the penta—AGH!!" Sokka tugged at the pentapus that attached itself to his back. "This is your fault," Sokka accused a grinning Zuko.

"Hey, guys," Aang said. "Keep your voices down; we're under the palace now."

"There's a secret passage near the throne room that leads into the sewers," Bumi said. "It was built in case I ever needed to escape quickly. That's how we'll be entering the palace." Bumi paused to feel the wall of the sewer. "Ah, here it is," he muttered. "There's a ladder here," he told the others. "Go up slowly. The passage isn't very large."

"Then it's a good thing Iroh didn't come," Toph remarked.

Bumi turned to the band of fifty resistance soldiers following them. "I want you to keep going down this passage. There's a portal up in the ceiling about a hundred yards down. That will take you into the courtyards of the palace. Find the guards and cause some chaos."

The leader saluted Bumi and motioned for the men to follow him.

"Let's go."

**Break…chocolate is one of the most delicious substances ever… Break**

The governor of New Ozai was woken late in the night. "The rebels are attacking the guard stations. They got in through the sewers." The governor ran to his balcony and saw flashes of fire in the streets. His men were fighting the resistance. "You need to get to the palace," the messenger continued, following him into warm night air. "It is well-fortified and you will be safe there."

"You except me to run and hide?" the governor asked.

"You have no choice. The rebels are advancing this way. They will be here soon," the messenger urged.

"Alright, I'll go. Send all the soldiers into the city and send a message to the Fire Lord. Tell him we are under attack but expect to quell the resistance. Tell him we shall update him on the affairs of the city and soon as possible."

The governor gathered his lethargic family and got them into the transport. As the ostrich-horse drawn carriage set off and the komodo rhino for himself was brought out, the messenger spoke again. "There is something strange about this attack, Governor," he said tonelessly.

"What is that?" the Governor asked, mounting his beast.

"They're trying not to hurt us. They're taking prisoners instead of killing and none of the citizens have been disturbed from their homes."

"Curious."

**VII. **Jet had gathered a small sum of money and note of apology to deliver at the home they'd stolen clothes from. Jet really did feel a bit guilty for the theft, but he did this mostly to stop Haru from whining at him. Jet attached the enveloped to the laundry line with a clothespin, then hopped back over the fence. There was an ostrich-horse Ju Lin had lent him waiting around the corner, but he paused. It felt like someone was watching him.

A blur of black and green came running at him from around the bend. Whoever it was took hold of his arm. Jet spun with the momentum throwing the woman against the wall. Her hood fell back. It was Azula. She glared at him venomously and she very much resembled a snake. But before she could recover, Jet closed in on her and kissed her.

Azula froze. He was kissing her again, something she had vowed would never happen, and it felt so good. Her brain went fuzzy and she ignored all its protests that she ought to be smiting the man who had dared to kiss her. Jet was doing something with her hair. She could feel it slipping from its typically tight bun and it cascaded in long waves around her. Azula's eyes closed as Jet continued to kiss her.

There was that power again. That strength she only had mere glimpses of came at her in its full intoxicating force. His meek cover as a servant had vanished and she wondered how he could possibly have hidden all this from her before. This was the true Jet and he was irresistible.

Jet was doing something with her arms now, but she didn't care. Azula cared about what his lips were doing, touching hers with that unmistakable tenderness and passion. But he was pulling away. Jet left a chaste kiss on her cheek. "See you later, sweetheart," he said and winked before disappearing around the corner.

Azula strained to follow him, but couldn't. Her hands had been tied to the drainpipe behind her. Her insides boiled in rage. He'd tricked her. It had meant nothing. But then Azula remembered that she could burn through rope. The charred fibers fell apart in the gutter. She raced around the corner to find the alleyway empty save for a few ostrich-horse prints.

Azula swore softly. She'd let him trick her and now he was long gone in this damned maze. A maze… these alleys were a maze meaning Jet couldn't have gotten far in this tangled web of streets. Azula glanced up at the rooftops above her. She could take a mazeless shortcut.

**VIII. **The gang filed out of the cramped passages to the delightfully roomy throne room. "Now what?" Aang asked, glancing around the empty chamber.

Bumi took a seat on his old throne. "Now, we wait. The governor will be here soon. The guard stations have been attacked and our men are fighting in the streets. His advisors will tell him to come to the fortified palace."

"Do you mind if I make some seats?" Toph asked Bumi.

"By all means," he said, waving an arm.

"Excellent," Toph said, pausing to crack her knuckles.

**Break… cracking one's knuckles is not a direct cause of arthritis… Break**

The palace seemed quiet when the governor arrived with his family. A small battalion of soldiers accompanied them. The palace was an eerie place. Most of the greens had been replaced with reds, but the pale stone did not complement the scarlet shades as nicely making the palace look sickly.

The greatest shock of his middle-aged life greeted the governor when the throne room doors were wrenched open. King Bumi sat on his throne surrounded by about eight people, one of whom was none other than his eldest daughter. "Hello, Dad," she said coolly.

"Mai? What's going on? They're saying you've turned traitor and joined the Avatar. Tell me that's not true."

Mai gazed at her father cynically. This man was a spineless sheep. "But that would be so boring," she replied. She didn't feel like explaining herself. "You can make this hard or easy," she added.

The governor tore his gaze from his daughter. He looked at Bumi. "What is the meaning of this? Your city has been conquered!"

"And now it is being unconquered," Bumi said simply. "Like your daughter said, you can make this hard or easy. I don't want to hurt anyone," Bumi said.

"Who says you'll be able to?"

Bumi sighed. "Right then. I can see where this is going. Bring on your guards then."

On cue the twenty firebenders stepped forwards and unleashed a horrific onslaught of fire. There were several vases holding water along with the customary floral arrangements that lined the walls. Katara, Aang, and Dyoko pulled out the water, making a great shield around them. The steam hissed loudly and enveloped the room. The governor tried to use it as a cover and escape, but Toph "saw" him. She earthbended the doors shut. "I don't think so, Governor."

Sokka launched himself at the first firebender he could see through the steam. The poor man had hardly any warning and barely blocked Sokka's attack. The club connected harmlessly with his padded arm guards. But he was more focused on Sokka's weapon and didn't anticipate his legs being kicked out from under him. He fell, hard, and before he could get up, Dyoko ran forwards and used the steamy air to freeze the man to the floor. Sokka looked back at him. "Thanks," Dyoko nodded and turned to fight the first few guards that dared to go through the steam.

Bumi was muttering gibberish about saunas as he joined Toph in directing a few boulders at the oncoming soldiers. Two of three managed to duck and retaliate with a quick burst of fire, but the stupid one fell to the ground unconscious, his lip bleeding slightly. Toph raise a rock wall as the fire blast neared them. It scorched the rocks but didn't hurt them.

Zuko and Katara stood back to back as three guards loomed closer. Zuko took Katara's hand and as the soldiers circled them in anticipation, he traced out the sentence: _Duck on three_. She traced back: _Ok_. Zuko began counting under his breath so that only she could hear, "One… two… three." Katara fell to her knees and Zuko breathed fire out at the soldiers. Katara pulled her water around them in the octopus from her crouched position. She sent her tentacles out towards the startled soldiers' feet and tripped them up. "Nice twist," Zuko breathed, pulling her up.

Five guards closed in on Ty Lee, ignorant of her abilities and thinking they could easily dispatch the dainty girl. Her eyes turned steely as she duck the first fire blast and punched the offender's pressure points. He collapsed to the ground and she turned to the four shocked soldiers. "She's a sorceress!" one exclaimed. "She'll steal your soul and eat your children!" Ty Lee laughed at him and cartwheeled over to strike down the last four guards. The fourth almost got her, but Sokka had popped out of nowhere to bludgeon him into unconsciousness. Ty Lee mumbled a quick and distracted thank you to which he replied, "You're welcome, Sorceress."

Aang came to stand between Toph and Bumi as Toph punched her wall at the nimble soldiers headed their way. The steam was starting to dissipate and the remaining figures became more distinct. Aang put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "How many are down?" he whispered, readying his staff.

"Half already," she said, pulling his down to duck a spurt of fire from the fast approaching soldiers. "And the dear Governor would like to escape through that door I've bended shut." She pulled him to the right out of danger again. "Stop talking and start fighting," she added. "I can't look out for you right now."

Aang nodded. Instead of ducking the next flame, he pushed it to the sides with firebending. Iroh hadn't taught him to make his own fire yet. He said he should build up his resistance and control first. He'd been taught a few blocking moves.

He heard Bumi let out an almost childlike cheer as one of the boulders he tossed sent a soldier barreling into the wall. Three soldiers closed in on Aang. He made the stone tiled underneath their feet gyrate and while they were unbalanced he sent a gust of wind to topple them. There were only a few steam vapors left floating in the air. Aang used them to freeze the firebenders in place.

Mai walked stoically across the room. She was oblivious to the war-torn surroundings. Ty Lee, Sokka, and Dyoko were battling it out with two guards on her left and winning. She took no notice. Katara and Zuko had their hands full with three soldiers behind her, but looked determined. Aang, Bumi, and Toph were taking down the last man to her right, but she didn't watch. Her attention zeroed in on her father, pushing profusely at the doors. Her family was probably waiting on the other side, wondering what in Agni's name was going on. Mai halted a few feet in front of her father. She glanced behind her. All the soldiers lay unconscious or frozen. Katara was already checking to see if anyone needed healing, Dyoko following closely to see if he could learn the art. Mai turned back to her father.

"It's over, isn't it?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, it is."

"Can you tell me why?"

"You wouldn't listen." Mai shook her head. "They'll let you go eventually, unharmed. Go home and protect the family. The war will be over soon."

**IX. **Azula climbed gracefully onto the roof of a nearby building, her hair immediately rippling in the wind that was now unblocked by edifices. From there she could see out to the twisting streets ahead. She scanned them for an ostrich-horse. There! Complete with a shaggy-headed rider. He was set on a twisting path, probably trying to lose her, and she could easily but him off if she ran fast enough.

Azula stepped back and took a running start, her long mane trailing after her. She jumped cleanly over the narrow alley between buildings. She went after the next one, easing into a steady pattern of running and jumping, keeping her eyes on her target at all times.

**Break… you know you would jump between buildings if you were Azula… Break**

Jet took a twisting path, knowing that Azula would soon be free and continue to pursue him. He needed to get back to the hideout and pick up Haru, but he couldn't be followed. He slowed his pace after a bit, thinking it would be safer to blend into the crowd a bit.

**Break… I know the anticipation, it's unbearable… go on, read… Break**

Azula grinned when she saw him start to slow down. She would catch him. She was only a few roofs away from cutting him off. The she would make him pay for whatever the hell she was feeling at the moment. She was running along the same street as he was now. She could see his hair moving in the wind. She sped up and took a flying leap.

Jet felt something large land in the saddle behind him. It was Azula. "I should kiss Fire Nation girls more often," he muttered and spurred the ostrich-horse so that it balked. Maybe she would fall while he sped away. But Azula's hands clasped around his waist. At least she was more focused on hanging on that fighting. Jet was going to take her on a wild ride.

Azula pulled herself against Jet to stay on as he tear-assed through the Lower Ring. "Stop this ostrich-horse," she hissed in his ear. He ignored her. If he wouldn't stop, she'd make him. They were headed down an alley blocked by wooden crates the ostrich-horse could easily jump, but not if it was afraid. Azula took careful aim and set the crates on fire. The ostrich-horse reared back throwing them both out of the saddle. Azula pushed Jet off her and put up a wall of fire on the other side of the alley so there was no escape.

Jet got to his feet and eyed her warily. "Fire Nation girls," he muttered.

"You're a traitor, Jet," she declared, a flame flickering into existence in her hand. "You will die."

"I was never on your side. And you won't kill me," he replied.

She looked at him with a dry humor. "Why is that?"

"Because you don't want to kill me," Jet said simply.

"Wanting has nothing to do with it. I _have_ to kill you."

"I'm sorry you fell that way, but I'm not dying just yet," Jet said drawing his hooked swords, newly returned to his sides.

Azula took a stance to block if he attacked, but the attack never came. Jet hooked his blades on the gutters of a nearby building and swung up. Azula tore after him. He was running away across the roof. She blasted fire at him, forcing him to duck and turn around. She was getting closer when she felt something around her ankle. He tripped her up with his hooks. She stumbled backward toward the sloped edge of the roof. He had a gleam in his eye, like he wanted to kiss her again.

Jet advanced closer and Azula took a step back. The shingles beneath her feet broke loose and she slipped backwards off the roof. Jet peered over the edge. She was flat on her back. He eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Against better judgment, he jumped down and felt her pulse. She was alive, but unconscious.

Jet pulled some loose cords from his pocket and tied her up. He set her up on the somewhat calmed ostrich-horse. He couldn't leave her. The moonlight above him was fading. The sun was rising and he realized he had no idea where he was. It would be a long trip.

**X. **When the sun rose, it shone on a new Omashu. It had taken the grater part of the night to round up all of the soldiers in the city. None of them had been killed and there were very few casualties on the Earth Kingdom side. The enemy soldiers had been locked away in the various chambers in the palace that were only accessible by earthbenders.

The ex-governor and his family were given their own chamber. Mai was visiting them now. Her father was trying to maintain his idea of dignity and refused to speak to her.

The Fire Nation citizens were in a precarious position. They'd woken to the sounds of fighting in the streets, but no one had roused them from their homes. They had moved to the city under the pretense that it would be under the control of their nation. Now the city had been retaken by their enemy and they were completely vulnerable. As they crept tentatively into the streets that morning, there were Earth Kingdom soldiers patrolling the alleys. These men and women smiled down from their ostrich-horses and told them that King Bumi wished to address them at noon if they wouldn't mind showing up at the square before the palace.

**Break… Yeah, that's right, a palace… yeah I got nothing… Break**

Aang accompanied Bumi to the speaking platform. The others were busy searching the Fire Nation soldiers for new recruits and converts for their growing "anti-Ozai" force, but Aang wanted to support his friend for the speech. It made him feel good inside that even before the war was over that two former enemies could truly coexist on such a large scale. Aang gazed out at the crowd forming in the square. They looked confused and curious. "Good luck, you mad genius," Aang whispered as Bumi cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"I'm glad you came," Bumi said. "You're all probably confused as to what has happened here. I am King Bumi of Omashu. Last night, the Fire Nation control of this city was overthrown. I assure you that none of the Fire Nation forces sustained any casualties, though there were a few Earth Kingdom fatalities.

"This change in leadership of course puts every one of you in an awkward position. You have lived in my city and made lives here. I am here to tell you that none of you will be made to leave if you do not wish to go. You have lived in Omashu and are people of Omashu. That makes you _my_ people and _my _responsibility. Each and every one of you is welcome to be a part of this city.

"There are, of course, cases in which some of you may occupy homes that belong to other people of Omashu. The people that lived here before and were forced to leave during the takeover. Should you choose to stay, new abodes shall be arranged for you. Please see one of the scribes in the square and leave your name and address. You will hopefully be informed within several hours if you need to move and where you should go within the city.

"If you choose to leave, I request that you do so as soon as possible, so that my people may be settled quickly. After everyone is moved back into the city, the soldiers will be released in small groups

"It is my hope that many of you will choose to stay. The war will soon be drawing to a close, and as the battles end, we will all begin to heal. All of the nations will have to learn to coexist. It is my hope that Omashu can set an example."

The citizens of the Fire Nation had never been told so much information in one speech. In the Fire Nation they were subject to propaganda, rally cries, and little or no news. Newspapers that printed stories against the government had been banned many years before and the only way to have any inkling of what happened in the war was to join the army, but even then, anyone who joined the army was so wrapped up in patriotism and pride. This policy of openness and understanding was new to them. No one ever seemed to think that the people ought to be informed of what happened in the government.

To some, Bumi was something strange, something abnormal. He strayed from convention and they did not like it. These were the people who would seize the opportunity to escape and flee for their homeland. To others, Bumi was like a glass of fresh water, nourishing after a long desert travel. He represented a new hope and a change of the conservative old ways. These were the people who eagerly approached the scribes and wrote down their names. These were the people who were ready to begin again.

**And on that note, I think this chapter is finished. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you have a moment. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, everyone who reviewed last chapter (you know who you are) you all get 50 points, but the points don't matter unless you want to brag, so go for it. You have the right to do so with your amazing abilities to press buttons and type words, all of which are very nice and highly appreciated. Enjoy the chapter. **

**XI. **Jet had wandered around the Lower Ring for hours until he finally figured out where he was. The only problem with that was that he was on the complete opposite side of the city from where he needed to be. He thanked the spirits that Azula still remained unconscious at his side, but he was starting to get a few odd looks to which he told the most curious of them that his girlfriend was tired. Subsequently, Jet did not manage to return to the hideout until mid-afternoon.

After a brief expression of relief and the realization of who was being brought into the hideout, Ju Lin all but screamed as Jet walked into the hallway. Her shrieks drew out Haru, Longshot, and the Twins who'd been playing two-on-two paisho in the kitchen. They saw that Jet had brought someone, a young, unconscious woman whom he'd tied up with cheap cord.

"What is the matter with you? Why the _hell _did you bring her here?" Ju Lin shouted at him, gone red.

Haru peered closer. His tan skin went ghost white. It was Azula. "Jet," he choked. "You're crazy. She's an amazing bender. It's a miracle she's unconscious."

"She fell off a roof," Jet said. "I couldn't leave her."

"Yes, you could have," Ju Lin said fiercely.

"Don't you see?" Jet persisted. "We have no plan, but if we keep her we can interrogate her and she might just crack. If you send her back to the palace she'll come after me again and we'll get nowhere."

Ju Lin bit her lip hard. "We can't keep her here. She can't find this place or both Smellerbee and Roeden will be ruined."

"I'll tae her somewhere else tonight when it's dark. I was starting to get weird looks carrying an unconscious woman around," Jet said. "I can get black market drugs that will keep her from bending."

"I don't like this," Ju Lin told him plainly.

"It's the best plan we've got," Haru interrupted. "She has a thing for Jet. If anyone can make her crack, he can." Jet shot him a grateful look.

"Fine," Ju Lin said. "It'll be sunset in a few hours. I want her out then. Haru, you go with him and keep him from doing something stupid."

"I try," Haru muttered.

"I'll go too," Longshot said. Everyone stared at him as often happened when he chose to speak.

"Like we said, special occasions," Jet said.

Ju Lin shook her head and left the room, ranting about hormones and teenage boys.

**Break… teenage boys and hormones, a very rantable topic I'm sure… Break**

Azula woke up in a small underground room. She'd been laid out on a simple cot. There was a tray of food on the floor near a locked door. Another door led to small bathroom. Azula tugged at the locked door. "Is there anyone out there?" she shouted. She heard footsteps. "I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and ruler of Ba Sing Se! I command you to let me out!" No one answered her. She tugged at the door knob. Enough games. She would blast her way out. It was then that Azula noticed the emptiness inside her. She couldn't bend. "Let me out!" she screamed frantically.

A key turned in the lock. "I'll call when I'm ready," she heard someone on the other side of the wood say. "Keep that door locked." The door opened and strong arms took hold of Azula before she could claw her way out. The door snapped shut, the key turned, and Azula found herself faced with the man she wanted and hated the most.

Jet smiled at her and she felt her knees weaken. "Not hungry?" he asked brightly, picking up the untouched tray and taking a seat on the cot. "Now really, Azula, you must keep up your strength," he said. He held a hunk of bread out to her. "You know, Longshot is an excellent cook."

Azula narrowed her eyes and took the bread. "I hate you," she told him matter-of-factly.

"I know." He paused a moment. "We gave you a drug that will take away your bending while it is in your system. I'd rather not have to knock you unconscious to give it to you next time."

"You got lucky," she muttered.

"You'll be getting water laced with the drug," he continued. "We won't give you food until you drink it. You'll die of starvation before you regain your abilities to their fullest extent. Even if you do, the rock down here is unstable. Any bending will collapse the room with you in it."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Not everything or things wouldn't be this way," Jet said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

Azula studied him closely. He looked thoughtful. It was then that she realized she wasn't the only one struggling against what she believed in. "What are you going to do with me? You can't keep me here forever."

"No, we can't," Jet replied evasively.

"You didn't answer my question," Azula accused.

"I don't have to answer your questions anymore," Jet said harshly. "Besides, all I ever told you was lies."

"Then who really taught you to fight?" she asked suddenly.

Jet looked up at her. "My father, but the Fire Nation killed him in a raid. They killed my mother too. They destroyed my family. They destroyed my home, my life, everything. I was eight."

Azula stared at him. She saw the anguish etched across his handsome face. His eyes bored into hers. She took and uncomfortable step backwards.

"How can you let it happen?" he asked her.

Azula watched him blankly. "I… don't know."

**XII. **Ajax arrived in a small village around noon to find it in the midst of a full-blown celebration. Musicians and performers dotted the streets. Children ran through the alleys carrying sparklers and setting off firecrackers. Ajax tapped a teenage boy on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

The boy grinned at him. "The Fire Nation has been thrown out of Omashu! The people are celebrating."

"But we're a good week or two's distance from Omashu," Ajax pointed out.

"Yes, but things were not looking good with so many cities being captured. They say Ba Sing Se has finally fallen," he said gravely. "But Omashu's freedom gives us hope. The Avatar freed King Bumi and helped him save the city. People believe that the Avatar will end the war.

Ajax smiled. "I'm sure he will. Thank you."

**Break… Jazz hands and spirit fingers… you know the drill… Break**

A similar celebration was happening within Omashu's walls, but on a much larger scale. Bumi looked over his city happily. His people were joyful and safe once more. He ought to go out and join them. Aang and the others had already gone out to join the festivities. Even some of the Fire Nation citizens who'd chosen to stay were in the streets as well for they were not just celebrating Omashu's freedom, but the hope of peace. The first group of Fire Nation soldiers had been released that morning. Bumi had no reason to stay locked up in his palace.

People cheered for him as Bumi walked through the streets. He smiled when he saw the growing pile of Fire Nation banners that people were making a bonfire of. He saw Toph adding a particularly large tapestry on the top with the help of Sokka, Katara, and Zuko. Aang must be close by. Ah, yes, there he was trying on various colorful masks at one of the market stalls. Bumi sidled over and selected a particular ridiculous mask adorned with feathers that protruded from various places.

"You ought to try this one, Aang," Bumi told him.

Aang stared at it thoughtfully. "Nah. It's more your style, I think."

"You think I can pull it off?" Bumi asked him doubtfully.

"Only a mad genius like you could, Bumi."

Bumi smiled. "I'm glad I befriended that strange little monk who became the Avatar," he said.

"Who you calling strange?" Aang said scandalized. "Ok, I'm strange."

**XIII. **Jet brought another man with him the next time Azula saw him. Someone brought more food while she'd slept. Jet was carrying a glass of water. _The drugs, _she thought. He handed her the water and she drank it disdainfully. It was bitter. She eyed the newcomer. He wasn't very tall or sturdy. A bow and a quiver of arrows were strapped to his back. He stared at her blankly. "Who is this?" she spat.

"This is Longshot," Jet said.

"The one who cooks," she muttered.

"Yes."

Azula eyed him. "What are you looking at?" Longshot didn't respond. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

"Longshot doesn't speak," Jet said calmly.

"Why the _hell_ not?" Azula asked furiously.

"Five years ago, Longshot came to our forest and joined the Freedom Fighters. He told us that his village had been attacked and that what had happened was too horrible to speak of. He told us his name and has barely spoken since," Jet told her.

"Barely?"

"There have been a few extreme occasions when Longshot has graced us with a sentence or two." Longshot nodded in agreement. "If you spend enough time with him, you can tell what he's thinking though."

"Why are you telling me this?" Azula asked.

"Because you need to know," Longshot said.

Azula looked over at the stoic man. He showed no signs that he had just spoken and if voice hadn't sounded completely different from Jet's she might have thought he had not spoken at all. "Know what exactly?"

"There are things more important than glory and honor," Jet said.

"Nothing is more important than honor," Azula stated automatically.

"What about people?"

"People exist for honor."

"Tell that to the man who has lost everything he cares for," Jet argued.

"That man is selfish," she told him.

"And the man who sacrifices other for his own gain isn't?" he countered.

"That man is clever," Azula said.

"That _man _is a demon."

"That _man _is like me. Am I demon?"

"Perhaps you are. I don't understand you." Jet shook his head.

"If you're hoping that Fire Nation control will collapse without me, it'll never happen," she said, changing the subject.

"Not collapse," Jet said, smiling. "Just weaken. It may hold up, but it is not as strong without you."

"I'm flattered, but you have no hope," Azula told him. "The five generals that had any chance of fighting us are gone. The Dai Lee controls the city and we control the Dai Lee."

"Never underestimate me. It's a mistake." He turned to Longshot. "Go up with Haru."

"You're a bit sad really," Azula said. "You think you have power."

"You and I both know it's a lot more than an idle dream," Jet said quietly, drawing closer to Azula.

"What did you send him away for? Because you can't control your desires?" she asked amusedly.

"You disgust me," Jet told her.

"And I hate you, but we can't seem to help ourselves," she observed, leaning in closer.

"No, we can't," he agreed…

**XIV. **Roeden arrived at the hideout in the Lower Ring looking tired and a bit irritated. "I'd like to kill Long Feng myself," he said bitterly. "You wouldn't believe the kind of questioning I've been through. Especially now that damned Princess has disappeared. How are Jet and Haru?" he asked Ju Lin after he was done ranting.

Ju Lin set a cup of tea in front of him. "They got back here okay. The Princess found Jet when he was out in the Lower Ring a few days ago. She somehow managed to fall off a roof and get knocked unconscious. Jet brought her back here. I made him take her somewhere else. He's been slipping her black market drugs to keep her from bending," she said matter-of-factly.

Roeden stared at her. "We've kidnapped the Princess of the Fire Nation?" He started laughing. "Oh, that's beautiful."

Ju Lin smirked a bit. "So Jet, Haru, and Longshot have got her somewhere in the Lower Ring. Apparently she has a thing for Jet."

"Teenagers and their damned hormones," Roeden muttered. "Sad thing is we were teenagers at one point. Bleah, wasn't so long ago either."

"Well, they're trying to see if they can get her to talk. One of 'em ought to be by soon with a report for us," Ju Lin said. She stroked the spirals on her palms aimlessly. "So how's the palace?"

"It's boring. They've been questioning me a lot about Jet and Haru's little escape. We aren't hearing anything good though, but be in a good position if they get anything out of Princess Azula."

There was a gentle knock at the door. Ju Lin went over to it to let Haru in. "Hey, Ju Lin, Roeden," he said walking in. Ju Lin poured him a cup of tea and he joined them at the table.

"How's she doing?" Ju Lin asked.

"Well she's stopped screaming and fighting every time we go to see her, but she's also not telling us much. She's just bidding her time," Haru said.

"Has she let anything slip?"

"She said that the Fire Nation control won't collapse if she's not there. She thinks that's our plan. She said that they control the Dai Lee and the Dai Lee controls the city. She doesn't think we're much of a threat. She did say there were five generals that could stop them, but they're gone."

"The Council of Five," Roeden supplied. "They command Ba Sing Se's military forces."

"We're not sure if 'gone' means dead or just captured and imprisoned. If they're alive, they might be able to help us," Haru continued. "We also need to shake the power of the Dai Lee."

"Then it's a good thing most of them are out chasing the Avatar," Roeden said. "Supposedly she originally left the city with of bunch of them to go after the Avatar, but she got ordered back here and told them to keep tracking the Avatar."

"Hmm… I didn't know that," Haru said thoughtfully.

**Break… so angry about an essay with a 500 word limit and I'm over grr … Break**

Jet opened the door to Azula's prison. He was carrying a tray of food. She looked at him disdainfully and accepted Longshot's latest concoction. Jet sat down in a chair that had been placed against the wall and began to talk while she ate. "I know a girl who is half Earth Kingdom and half Fire Nation."

"How did _that_ happen?" Azula scoffed.

"Her mother was impregnated during a raid, against her will," Jet said. Azula felt an uncomfortable sensation just below her stomach. "The mother nearly drowned her when she was born. The 'incident' had scarred her and often sent her into fits of madness, usually directed at the girl."

"So then how come the girl wasn't killed?"

"She had a half-brother who saved her. He looked out for her and protected her from their mother's rage," Jet said. "But her brother was called away to go to war. He couldn't protect her anymore. She feared her mother's wrath and ran away from home."

"What happened to her then?"

"She stumbled into the Freedom Fighter forest three weeks later. She was nearly dead. We save her and taught her how to fight."

**XV. **"I can send two-hundred soldiers towards Ba Sing Se," King Bumi told them. "I must stay with my people, of course." Aang nodded. "But I'll see what I can do about drumming up an army for the invasion on the eclipse."

"We better get going, Aang," Toph said. "The others are waiting."

"You'd better listen to your earthbending sifu," Bumi laughed. "I've never encountered a better bender."

Toph smirked. "You hear that, Twinkle Toes? It's time to start listening to me more!"

Aang gaped at Bumi. "What have you done?"

Bumi smiled. "Good luck."

Toph took hold of Aang's large ear and began dragging him away dramatically. Aang waved at Bumi hopelessly.

**Break… everyone's favorite twelve-year-old power couple… Break**

Ajax stared up at the night sky. His ostrich-horse was nestled near the fire, but Ajax couldn't sleep. The moon was growing larder again, but it hadn't reached past the halfway point quite yet. Something was keeping him awake, but he didn't know what.

The casual sprinkling of villages was thinning out. Ajax had a feeling that he was getting closer to the site of the Fire Nation prison. He had heard some crazy rumors that the Avatar's earthbending teacher could bend metal and had destroyed the entire place. But that was ridiculous. No one could bend metal.

Ajax tossed a log into the fire to keep it alive. It was mostly for light. Summer was really starting to set in and the evenings were a bit muggy. He blinked slowly and tried to fall asleep.

**Break… yeah just checking in with Ajax, he's still alive… Break**

Toph and Aang had emerged for the palace with Toph dragging Aang by the ear. Sokka made a few comments about Aang being whipped as they took off, but Aang dished back just as hard. Several thousand feet in the air, they eased into the usual air time conversations.

"You know what I don't get?" Katara said to Zuko.

"What?"

"Appa seemed to like you right away when you joined up with us. I mean, he knew you from when you were chasing us and well being… evilish, but he immediately liked you."

"Because I helped him out of a tough situation once," Zuko said mysteriously.

"Where was I when that happened?" Katara asked curiously.

"I believe you were beating up the Dai Lee under Lake Laogai," Zuko said.

"Huh?" Katara paused a moment. "No… you didn't?" she said smiling. "You did?"

Zuko nodded. "To be honest he was growling at me when I first showed up."

"You don't say?" Katara leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Did I mention you're a wonderful boy?"

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man," Zuko protested.

"You're only sixteen. Still a boy… well maybe a man-boy."

"I supposed that'll do. For now." Zuko smirked.

**That be the chapter. I speak pretty. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you've got a moment. (I give out points that don't count now, how exciting is that?). And there comes a time when every story must end, which means this story will have to end. Now there are still very many chapters ahead, but I know where I want to end it and the end is approaching. I'll do a nice little epilogue and probably won't leave room for any sequels. After that, I'll get to work on all the other ideas floating around in my head. Mostly Sugar is Bitter, a Taang story which will finish off that trilogy I'm writing and I'm also thinking of a Jetzula story that I'm going to call Black Rider. Anywho, just a quick little update on where I am with this. I've still got at least three more chapters in the works, plus a bunch more to write, so as I said, review if you've got a moment cause now I give out points. And yes, they are shinny if you want them to be. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok this came out even later than I expected and I am so incredibly sorry. I would have gotten this typed over the weekend and up by the beginning of the week, except that I had birthday parties to go to. So I got it typed beginning of the week. It would have been up Wednesday except the attachment didn't go through for my editor and friend so I had to resend it, except I didn't find out till late at night since I'd been at a baseball game all I day. It would have been up Friday except I had some sort of stomach bug/food poisoning/I don't know what and it's hard to get on the computer when you spend half the day vomiting in the bathroom or freaking out your brother by passing out in the hallway because you have no food in your system and you're dehydrated. So yeah, I'm seriously sorry, but those are some pretty freaking good excuses. I have had a hell of a week. But other than that, enjoy the chapter and I promise the next one will be up really soon. **

**PART ELEVEN**

**I. **Jet sat down in his chair again while Azula watched him from across the room. He hadn't brought food or the laced water with him this time. He had her full attention. "I know the Avatar," he began.

Azula perked up. "Do you know where he is?"

"No. But some friends of mine saw him flying away from the city in the middle of the night. My guess is they were running from you," he added with a touch of condescension.

Azula narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"I met him and his group when they came through our forest last winter. They'd stumbled into a Fire Nation camp we'd been planning to ambush and we rescued them. The Fire Nation controlled the entire valley. I was obsessed with trying to get rid of them. I wanted revenge for everything I'd suffered."

"Vengeance is one of life's greatest pleasures," Azula said.

"No, it isn't," Jet said. "I tricked Aang and Katara, the waterbender," he elaborated.

"I'm familiar."

"I tricked them into filling a reservoir that would flood the entire village when we blew the dam."

"You did what you had to do for revenge," Azula said.

"No. I had wanted to free the valley, but destroying everything was pointless. Everyone would have died."

"Would have?"

"Sokka—he's Katara's brother, the other one from the Water Tribe—he figured out my plan and warned the village in time."

"Pathetic," Azula muttered.

"Pathetic? He saved lives. He was a hero," Jet said angrily.

"And what did they do with you?" she asked snidely.

"Katara froze me to a tree." Jet sighed. "The Freedom Fighters started to leave me after that. Some of them went to join the Earth Kingdom armies. Some just moved on with their lives. Only two of them stayed with me. Longshot is one of them."

"Who is the other?"

"I can't tell you that."

Azula frowned disappointedly. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, her impatience finally spilling over. "I'm not going to tell you some magical information that will let you overthrow Fire Nation rule."

"That's what you think. For all you know, you might have said something already," Jet told her grinning.

"Fire Nation rule is inevitable. Our nation is superior."

Jet's grin faded. "Aren't you a perfect little Princess, spouting off daddy's propaganda? And here I was thinking you were more than just a faceless minion. I thought you were different, Azula. I guess I was wrong."

Jet left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Azula to stare at his empty seat. _Faceless minion… perfect little Princess… spouting off daddy's propaganda… _was that all she was? No, she was more than that? Jet wasn't wrong, but did she want to be what Jet wanted her to be? What was it that he wanted her to be?

Azula moved toward the door. She knocked, gently at first. "Jet!"

Jet didn't open the door. Haru did. "Jet left," he said shortly. "What is it?"

"What does he want me to be?" she asked desperately.

Haru paused to consider. "I don't know."

**II. **Jet didn't come back to bring Azula food or even laced water. Longshot had silently given her both, making sure she ingested everything before leaving and locking the door behind him. Azula had considered questioning him, but remembered that he rarely spoke. She didn't think he would answer her questions through speech and she was far too preoccupied to learn to interpret his subtle gaze.

Azula looked up as she heard the key turn in the lock. But it wasn't Jet. It was Haru. She looked away.

"You were hoping I was Jet," Haru said simply.

"Why would I hope for such a ridiculous thing?" Azula spat.

"Well, if I hadn't said something, you'd be asking where he is," Haru told her.

Azula chose to ignore him, which he infuriatingly seized as more evidence.

"Ignoring it won't make it go away," he said.

"What exactly are you implying?" she asked dangerously. Her fingers itched for fire.

"You love him."

"Love? Ha." Azula exaggerated her laugh, hoping to smite the smile stretching across the earthbender's face. "Why would I love a pathetic little peasant like him? I'm a Princess," she added haughtily.

"But _you_ don't think he's a pathetic little peasant," Haru said. "But this isn't why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"You've been hearing stories," Haru said. "It's time for my story."

"I've heard enough stories," Azula said roughly.

"I can make you listen," Haru said, "but I'd rather not."

"Very well."

"I grew up in a village on the West Coast of the continent. It was controlled by the Fire Nation. To keep us from regaining control, they took all the earthbenders from every village in the area and imprisoned them on a ship mile away from bendable earth.

"They took my father the day they attacked. I was nine. A few years later, I discovered that I had inherited my father's abilities. I couldn't bend in public though. Otherwise I'd be taken away and my mother needed me.

"A few years later, the Avatar came to our village. His waterbender, Katara, she lost her mother during a raid. She knew what it was like to live without a parent. All she had left of her mother was a necklace. All I had of my father was my bending, which I couldn't even use.

"We came across a man who'd been trapped in a collapsed mineshaft. I had to bend to save him. He turned me in to the Fire Nation soldiers. They came for me in the middle of the night.

"The Avatar, Katara, and her brother, Sokka, came to save me and the other earthbenders. Since then we retook most of the villages on the West Coast. I joined the army after that."

"I know what it's like to live without a parent," Azula told him quietly.

Haru watched her silently. Now that he thought about it, no one ever said anything about there being a Fire Lady.

**III. **When Jet returned to their hideout, it was late at night. He'd hoped that Haru and Longshot might have gone to bed, but they were up at the kitchen table playing a game of cards. They looked up as he entered. "Want in at the next round?" Haru asked.

"Sure," Jet said, pulling up a chair. He proceeded to watch Longshot and Haru play out their hands.

"She missed you today," Haru said casually, dealing out the cards.

"Who?" Jet asked with a false air of nonchalance as he picked up his hand.

"My mother. Spirits, Jet! Who do you think?" Haru said irritably.

"She hates me," Jet said. "She tells me every time I go down there."

Haru ignored this. "She started pounding on the door and calling after you as soon as you left. She wants to know what you want her to be."

"What did you tell her?" Jet asked sharply.

"I told her I didn't know."

"Neither do I."

"She's in love with you, Jet," Haru said.

Jet laughed. "Yeah, right. And Longshot's planning to marry a flying hog-monkey. He wants you to be a bridesmaid."

"She had the same reaction to the idea. I believe her exact words were—he adopted a high voice—"Why would I love a pathetic little peasant like him?"

"Exactly. Why?"

"And you haven't kissed her since that night at the party?" Haru asked knowingly. Jet shifted uncomfortably. "That's what I thought."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jet asked.

"She told me today, after I told her my story, she's grown up without a mother. She knows what it's like even though she's the Princess of the Fire Nation," Haru told him. "Go talk to her."

"She's probably asleep," Jet muttered.

"So?"

"So? So, she doesn't understand anything. What we're fighting for! Nothing!" Jet shouted.

"Go talk to her," Longshot said solemnly.

"Fine," Jet said bitterly. He threw his unused cards down on the table and pushed his chair back roughly. He proceeded in his bad mood to stomp down the stairs to the basement.

Azula was wide awake. She hadn't been able to sleep. She watched Jet silently as he lit the lanterns with a set of spark rocks he procured from his pocket. Then he strode over to his chair and flipped it backwards to sit. She waited for him to speck. There was a long silence until he finally did. "Haru said you've lost your mother."

"She disappeared when I was little, right before Father became Fire Lord," Azula said.

"Were you close to her?" Jet demanded.

"Not really. I disagreed with her a lot and she loved my brother more," Azula told him.

Jet made a noise of disgust. "So you don't know what it's like?" he said getting up.

"Know what?" Azula asked, rising from her cot.

"You don't know what it's like to lose everything important to you!" he yelled at her.

"No, I don't!" she yelled back. "I don't know what you want from me! What is it that you want me to be?"

"I want you to care!"

"Care for what?" Azula asked.

Jet paused to look her in the eye. "You're a Princess," he said levelly. "You have the power to make things better. Why are you making it worse?"

"I'm a Princess of the Fire Nation, not the Earth Kingdom. My duties are to my people, not yours. I fight the war for my people," she said.

"I beat and robbed an old man once," Jet said. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"He was Fire Nation. The war made him my enemy. Hundreds of your people must have suffered like that," Jet said.

Azula was silent for a moment. "Was that the 'scene' Long Feng was talking about? Before you were arrested?"

"No, that happened before I came to Ba Sing Se," Jet said.

"Then what happened here?"

"I met an old man and his nephew on the ferry ride here. Mooshi and Li. Li, the nephew, helped us steal better food from the captain for the other refugees on the ferry. I asked Li if he wanted to join the Freedom Fighters, but he refused. Before they got on the train, Mooshi bought some tea. He'd been complaining about how cold it was before I talked to Li, and when they left, the cup was steaming," Jet said.

"So, he heated it by firebending," Azula mused.

"Yes, but no one believed me. I tried spying on them to see if I could catch them at it, but I got impatient and attacked them in the tea shop where they worked." Jet sighed. "I started shouting about the war and firebenders when the Dai Lee came and took me."

"What did Li look like?" Azula asked softly.

"He had a burn scar across his left eye. It doesn't get more distinctive than that," Jet said. "Do you know him?"

"His name isn't Li; it's Zuko. He's my brother. And Mooshi is my uncle Iroh." She blinked slowly and sank down onto her cot again. "I'm tired."

**IV. **Ajax's stomach clenched and unclenched. When he emerged from the forest that morning, he'd seen two things on the horizon. The first was the crumbling remains of what was once a Fire Nation prison. It was odd to see the formerly strong and steely building is such a state of disrepair. The second thing he saw was a large cluster of tents which he knew to be the place where the former prisoners were regaining their strength.

Now Ajax was arriving at the large campsite. He dismounted the ostrich-horse and entered on foot as was polite. People milling about their tents or fires eyed him with curiosity. Ajax glanced around, hoping to see and familiar face.

Lee Ang emerged from her tents with her pointed hat fixed securely over her hair. As she stepped out into the sunlight she noticed a man walking through the campsite with an ostrich-horse. It was strange for no one had an ostrich-horse in camp. She gazed at the newcomer oddly, taking no notice of Iroh who was at the fire and was talking to her. The stranger's face turned towards her and her heart skipped.

"DAD!"

Ajax spun around to see a young hatted woman running towards him. He stopped in his tracks as she tore off her hat, letting her long, blonde braid fall loose. "Lee Ang!"

Lee Ang clung to her father. "I knew you'd come back. I missed you," she mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you too," Ajax told his daughter.

Lee and stepped back to get a good look at him. "Agni what have you done to your hair?" she asked, taking in his cropped cut.

Ajax grinned. "Now that's a really good story. You've grown so much. Where's your brother?"

Lee Ang grimaced. "He's in Omashu with the Avatar. But Omashu's been liberated so they'll be back to pick up me and Iroh soon."

"Iroh?" Ajax questioned.

Iroh had made his way over by now. He smiled broadly. "General Ajax, good to see you again."

Ajax's eyes widened. "And you," he replied. "But I'm not much of a general anymore. Nasty habit of freeing Water Tribe men and betraying Princesses, I'm afraid."

"Ah, I apologize for my niece's behavior. She's a bit _unbalanced_," Iroh said.

"I noticed," Ajax said dryly.

"Well," Lee Ang interrupted. "I'm not waiting for Dyoko to get here. You have to tell me everything," she told her father.

**V. **Azula felt terrible when she woke up in the morning. Her head ached and she felt dry. She was starting to smell since she hadn't washed in days. As that thought went through her head, the door opened and Haru entered carrying a sloshing tub of water. He put it down to open the door to her bathroom and slid it in. "I'll be right back with a towel," he told her shortly and Azula nodded.

The door closed behind him and she sank back into her early morning thoughts. Jet had left her last night when she claimed to be tired. She hadn't slept very well at all. He'd left her with a lot to think about. Was it true that her people were suffering as a result of the war? Everyone had always said that the war made things better for the Fire Nation. Now that she truly thought about it, she'd never really been out with the people. She knew the palace and other esteemed locations. She knew the Earth Kingdom cities and hovels. Maybe Jet was right.

Haru opened the door again and handed her the promised towel. "The water isn't hot, but it's the best we could do," he said. "Someone will bring breakfast soon."

Azula slipped into the bathroom and began to wash. The water definitely wasn't hot. It was freezing, but a bath was a bath.

She turned back to her thoughts. If Jet was right, though, that man her father was wrong. It meant her mother and her uncle and the Avatar were right. It meant Zuko was right. It meant that she had been wrong too. Azula didn't want to be wrong.

When Azula emerged from the bathroom, Longshot was waiting for her with a glass of the drugged water. She grimaced and downed the bitter concoction. "Can I actually eat now?" she asked.

Longshot smiled and disappeared behind the door.

Azula resigned herself to her cot. The door opened again soon. Jet entered, carrying the tray of food. He handed it to her and took his usual seat in silence. Azula stared at him for a moment. Jet stared back. "Are my people suffering?" she asked.

"Yes, along with the people of the other nations," he replied. "You may think your duties are only to the Fire Nation, but as a leader you have an obligation to the world."

Azula looked at him thoughtfully. "Maybe. What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"Do you think I ought to turn my back on my father?" she asked plainly.

"No offense," he said lightly, "but your father is a vicious bastard and you are much better off without him."

Azula burst out laughing. It was a light laugh that she had never experienced before. Jet thought it was beautiful. It was unlike anything he had ever heard. She wiped a tear from her eye. "You want me to tell you something that will bring Earth Kingdom control back to Ba Sing Se," she said.

"As long as it's not the Dai Lee," Jet said.

Azula smiled strangely. "I mentioned the Council of Five generals at one point," she said. "I bet you're looking for them. We locked them in the bottom floor of the dungeons. The guards change shifts at midnight." She grinned almost deliriously.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jet asked.

"Telling you what?" she asked innocently.

"How do I know it's the truth?" he asked instead.

"I'm sure your spies will confirm it before they take action," she said. "Aren't you lucky most of the Dai Lee are hunting the Avatar?"

Jet grinned. "I do believe you're changing, my dear Azula."

"That's _Princess_ Azula," she corrected. "I'm feeling generous this morning. Later," she added with a wicked grin, "who knows?"

**And that's the chapter. By the way, 50 points for all five of you who reviewed last chapter. Thanks for hanging in for the wait. Review again if you've got a moment. I promise I'll be super speedy with the next chapter. Madness out. (I apologize for that bit of lameness.)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok, meant to put this up yesterday, but it slipped my mind because I've got club stuff starting up before school since I'm an officer now. Wee. Anyway, good news, there are hippies, bad news, the chapter is pretty short. But I'll get right on the next one. So sixty points for my reviewers last chapter, these points come with glitter. Even though glitter is weird. shrugs Enjoy.**

**VI. **"Look what I can do!" Lee Ang shouted spiritedly to her father who was sitting with Iroh by the fire. Ajax looked up and watched his daughter earthbend a few rocks around. She'd never been able to do that before. Ajax smiled at her utter joy. Of his two children, Lee Ang had been the most restricted for her appearance as much as her controversial bending abilities. Dyoko had the freedom to be a firebender, a good one at that. Somehow though, Ajax feared his son had suffered worse for it.

Lee Aang plopped herself down beside him. "Daddy," she began slowly, "uh, I don't think Dyoko will be as, uh, happy to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he hasn't exactly had an easy time," she said. "You know how he is. He got real sick of it and separated from me two years ago. But I met Aang and Katara and everybody in Ba Sing Se; Dyoko met Katara and Sokka's father in Chameleon Bay; and we managed to find each other," she said hurriedly. "It's just, well he's just, he's… well, he's a bit angry at you."

"I had a feeling he might be," Ajax said quietly.

"We had a fight about it. That's why I stayed here and he went to Omashu. Just… be prepared."

**Break… Hippies! I love the hippies even though the epi was so Kataang… Break**

A group of singing nomads were wandering across the Earth Kingdom plains when they spotted a cluster of brightly colored tents and sparkling dots of fire in the distance.

"Hey! Let's go there!" shouted Chong, their unofficial leader who smelt of flowers. He began to strum a stringed instrument and made up a song:

_Let's go to the colored tents_

_Let's go to the colored tents_

_Maybe they have tea and crumpets_

_Oh, let's go to the colored tents_

A large man in pink behind him raised his voice to make up a second verse as Chong continued to play the tune:

_Let's go across the flattened plains_

_Let's go across the flattened plains_

_Maybe we'll met a girl who plays tambourines_

_Oh, let's go across the flattened plains_

This time a woman, Chong's wife, started the third verse:

_Let's head towards the green-green forests_

_Let's head towards the green-green forests_

_Maybe we will meet other nomadic tourists_

_Oh, let's head towards the green-green forests_

**VII. **Smellerbee staggered along the hallway with another female servant, Jeci, both of them laden with large trays of dishes. "Why are these hallways so damn long?" Smellerbee grumbled under her breath.

Jeci laughed. She was a great deal older, though not grey-haired yet. The corners of her eyes crinkled with her emotions. "Well, it would hardly be a palace if it was convenient," she replied.

"Too true. What's down that way?" Smellerbee asked jerking her head in the direction of a hall of their left.

"Down there?" Jeci said. "Just the dungeons. Nasty place."

"You've been?"

"Once when there was an old man down there asking for tea," Jeci said offhandedly. "Got the impression he was pretty important. He's gone though."

"Ah," Smellerbee said. "There a lot of people down there? Bit unnerving to have a prison in the palace," she added to cover up her interest.

"Nah, they're all political prisoners, you know. Generals that get too much power," she added, revealing that she had no idea what a political prisoner was. "One, they're under the best security, and two, they aren't interested in us anyway."

Smellerbee nodded, sensing that she couldn't get away with asking anything else on the topic. But this was a lead. Any political prisoners of the Fire Nation were surely friends of theirs and if this Council of Five Roeden mentioned were around, they'd probably be there.

Roeden was out in the Lower Ring again. He was checking in with Ju Lin as often as he could in case Princess Azula let anything slip. He would be back that night.

Palace life was tense without the Princess. She had been the keystone in maintaining order. Though she had seconds-in-command and the government maintained its efficiency, it clearly suffered without her. There was something about her domineering presence that made things run smoothly. Smellerbee had no doubt that with the continued absence of the Fire Princess and a good shove, the Fire Nation rule would crumble and fall.

**VIII. **Haru came down to bring Azula's dinner and sat with her while she ate. When she inquired about Jet's whereabouts, he gave her a vague answer. He was staring at her strangely while she ate. She ignored it until it became utterly annoying. "What?" she asked somewhat sourly.

"I don't understand. Why did you change your mind?" he asked.

"Who says I've changed my mind?"

"You gave us information, willingly and knowingly," he pointed out.

"Perhaps, but why does that mean I've changed my mind," she continued. "I mean, I told you where some old guys are."

"Old guy that are going to help us break the Fire Nation control over Ba Sing Se. Not exactly Daddy's orders," Haru replied.

"Maybe I have a mind of my own," she insisted.

"Hmmm. I think I see why you and Jet can't help being all over each other," he mused.

"Excuse me?"

Haru grinned. "Oh, it's pretty pointless for the two of you to deny it."

Azula cleared her throat loudly and avoided eye contact until Haru gave up.

"Oh fine. I'll leave it alone for now," he conceded.

"Good," Azula said victoriously. "So what are you going to do with me now?"

"Well, that really depends on what you want, I guess," Haru said. "We'll have to talk with Jet, won't we?"

"Well, I would, but he isn't here, is he?"

Haru grinned again. "He'll be back," he said vaguely.

"Agni damn it! You are the vaguest little punk I have ever met!" she said.

Haru laughed. "I suppose war will do that to people. It's hard to know who to trust." He sighed. "It'll be nice when it's all over."

Azula thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. I guess."

**IX. **Appa touched down next to an array of colored tents. The sun had set and a nearly full moon was rising with the stars in the eastern skies. The happy strummings of music and joyful laughter echoed across the campsite. No one would have thought that these happy people who were singing and dancing in the firelight were former captives of the Fire Nation.

Iroh was the only one who had noticed the white bison against the night sky and he hurried to greet Appa's occupants. Toph was easily the first off the bison and she proceeded to make the customary "earth angels," as she called them ever since Sokka have mention a similar activity involving snow. The others followed her, though with markedly less vigor. Aang hung back to see to Appa, but the others came forward to talk with Iroh.

Iroh smiled at them and gave his nephew a quick and mildly embarrassing hug. "By the way, we have quite a few visitors," he said. "A troop of nomadic minstrels wandered through this afternoon. Very interesting people," he added, leading them towards the happy crowd. "And, Dyoko, there's someone you'll know quite well."

"I don't know any nomadic minstrels," he said confusedly.

"Oh, no. He isn't a minstrel. He came in this morning actually. Lee Ang was quite happy, well, you'll see," Iroh finished.

When they came upon the crowd, Dyoko could see his sister dancing with a grey-haired man. His face turned towards Dyoko's and in the brief illumination of the firelight, their gazes met. Dyoko's insides froze and without a word he turned around and walked away.

Ajax saw his son's face in such a momentary second that if he had been unsuspecting, he might have attributed it to the darkness. But there was no doubting the dark figure that was Dyoko disappearing into the night. "Agni help me," he muttered to himself and then to his daughter he said, "I'd better go talk to your brother."

**X. **Jet walked into the kitchen looking the happiest he'd ever been. Haru was seated at the table, sipping something cold. "Got any more of that?" Jet said, gesturing to the cup. Haru nodded and grabbed a pitcher from the counter. "Where's Longshot?" Jet asked.

"Ah, he's playing paisho with Azula," Haru said. "It's funny. She's actually learning what his looks mean."

"Really?" Jet said interestedly. "Well, Roeden was at the hideout today. I told him everything. Smellerbee will be there in a few days to confirm it all. Ju Lin was very excited."

Haru smiled knowingly. "I imagine she was." He could picture the older woman's happiness despite the fact that she'd doubted the plan all along, being the cynical type. "Well, Azula was asking what we were going to do with her."

Jet's smile faded. "What did you tell her?"

"I said it depended on what she wanted and that we'd have to talk to you," Haru said.

"You're not going on about this love thing again, are you?" Jet asked exasperatedly.

"Why are you so determined to deny it?"

"Why are you so determined to prove something?" Jet countered.

"Because she loves you and you love her," Haru said.

"Even if that were true," Jet said, "it could never work out. She's a Princess and I'm a peasant. She's going to end up with some nobleman and I'll find some nice girl after the war."

"But you don't want some nice girl, Jet. And she doesn't want some trumped up, pretentious nobleman," Haru insisted.

Jet turned red. "It's not going to happen!" he said, slamming down his empty glass.

"After the war, we can have happiness again," Haru said quietly. "You of all people deserve to be happy again. I think you will be happy with Azula. She's changing a lot. I think she needs you."

Jet was still breathing hard. "We can't let her go until Ba Sing Se is back in Earth Kingdom control. No matter how much she's changing, we can't completely trust her. She's still a threat."

"Give happiness a chance, Jet," Haru said. "I'm heading up."

Down in the basement, Azula won her third game of paisho. She highly suspected that the silent archer was letting her for she had always been terrible at the game. "It sounds like they've stopped arguing," she said, clearing off the board.

Longshot nodded.

"They do that a lot, don't they?"

Longshot gave her a "you have no idea" look and she burst out laughing.

**Ah generally, this was a fun chapter. Review if you've got a moment and I'll ramble at you again next chapter. Valete!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright 50 points this time for reviewers and because pinklen requested it, they are sparkly. I'm thinking that the next ones will be floral patterned so if that doesn't give you a reason to review then, well hmmm… that isn't really a good reason to review… goes off and mutters to self. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. School's started for me again so yeah... I'm feeling like a deer in the headlights. **

**XI. **"Tui and La on a stick," Katara exclaimed when she saw the nomadic minstrels Iroh had mentioned.

Sokka looked to where she pointed and proceeded to smack his forehead where he was sure there were still fewer brain cells than there ought to be since the last time he'd been on a smacking spree. "It's Chong."

"Really?" Aang said perkily, finally catching up to them since Appa was all settled.

"Who's Chong?" Toph asked.

"He's sort of the leader of this group of musicians we met near Omashu last spring," Sokka supplied. "They're nuts. Got us trapped in a cave," he added dramatically.

"That wasn't their fault," Katara insisted. "You just didn't like Chong because he goes with the flow."

"And you're a stick in the mud, Snoozles," Toph finished brightly.

Zuko with a forceful nudge from Iroh slipped his hand onto Katara's shoulder. "Want to dance?" he whispered.

"Ooh, right! There's music to dance to!" Ty Lee said happily, after overhearing Zuko. She took Sokka's arm forcefully. "Come one and dance with me, Sokka!"

"I'd really rather—" Sokka tried to say, but Ty Lee dragged him off.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," Toph told Aang. "Time to live up to your nickname." Aang smiled sheepishly.

Iroh glanced around. "Where did Dyoko go?" he asked Mai, who was the only one left by him. She shrugged moodily.

"He ran off when he saw Dad," Lee Ang said, walking over to them. "Dad's going to talk to him."

**Break… yeah pretend there's some sort of dramatic music playing… Break**

Dyoko wove his way through the trees at the edge of camp, working his way deeper into the forest. The underbrush was starting to get too thick and the prospect of fleeing onward did not appeal to him. He found a deep gulley that ran in between the trees in a twisting fashion. Dyoko climbed down the cliff and sat himself down on the sandy bank. It was cold down there even in the summer, so he gathered up a few bits of stray wood that were so wet they popped and fizzled when he lit it.

Ajax had to hand it to his son. He was very good at hiding. He pushed his way through some thorny brambles. Dyoko probably wouldn't have gone much farther in the dark. A faint glimmer of light caught Ajax's eyes. It was coming from the bottom of a gulley. Ajax edged closer and peered down. His son was at the bottom.

"It looks cold down there," Ajax said gently.

Dyoko barely flinched before he looked up at his father. "I'm fine," he said angrily.

"How was Omashu?" Ajax asked.

"It was good," Dyoko said shortly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't!" Dyoko exploded. "You stayed in your cushy, little general job instead of stepping up and leaving!"

"I did leave though. Do you remember Hakoda? Princess Azula tried to capture him and torture the Avatar's whereabouts out of him," Ajax said. "I escaped with him and the other Water Tribe men. I've been looking for you and your sister since."

"You still stayed for five years," Dyoko argued.

"You don't know how much I wanted to leave," Ajax said quietly.

Dyoko's eyes narrowed. "How much?"

"I never really explained why you and your sister had to run away," Ajax began.

"No you didn't," Dyoko interrupted sourly.

Ajax held up his hand. "Please let me explain." He waited for a moment to see if Dyoko would interrupt again, then continued. "For most of my life, I kept a journal. Your mother always said it was a bad idea to keep all my secrets written down and if I just had to then I ought to burn them when I was done. I should have listened to her more often. I had written about you and Lee Ang. I wrote all about your abilities and what you were. Do you remember where I was when you got the letter?"

"Some military training facility, right?" Dyoko said, already so involved in the story and the memories that he forgot to add anger to his words.

"Yes. The Naval Academy a few miles out of the capital," Ajax said. "I was in charge of a new batch of recruits. They were a wild bunch. I had to discipline a lot of them. There was one morning, in early spring, that I sent a young recruit to my office. He was a vindictive fellow, named Zhao. He was a bender and used his abilities to terrorize others.

"I was heading back to my office when I realized I had left my journal out from the night before. I had no doubt that the little bastard was reading it as I headed to the office. Sure enough, when I got there he was holding the book and confronted me about you and your sister.

"We fought over the book and I managed to destroy it. No one would believe him without proof, but as I said, he's terrible vindictive. He said he would have me convicted of treason one day. I knew I had to send you away for your own safety. So I told your sister that the army was after you and you had to run. I didn't like what I had to do. I didn't want to stay, but I had to. I had to make sure Zhao never shot his mouth off. Thankfully, he died in the North Pole and my secrets with him.

"By then I had only a few months of service left. I thought it'd be best if I simply vanished without a trace. Of course, that didn't go as planned," Ajax finished lamely.

Dyoko looked up at his father's tired face at the top of the cliff. He bent some water to extinguish his fire and reached upward. "Can you give me a hand?"

Ajax smiled and clasped his son's arm to pull him up.

**XII. **Roeden's roommate in the palace was a man named Thad. He was the slow sort, king, unassuming, and the type to readily give out information. Roeden could not have asked for a better roommate. He'd arrived back at the palace far too late to go see Smellerbee, so he returned to his room where Thad was wide awake.

"Was wonderin' where you got to," Thad said as Roeden walked in.

"Just visiting some friends," Roeden replied. "How was your Free Day?"

"Good I 'spect," he said. "Not too busy."

"That's nice. Say, Thad, have you ever been down near the prisons?" Roeden asked.

"Nah. Got a guard friend down there, though," Thad said.

"What's it like?"

"Like all prisons, I 'spect," Thad said. "Real dangerous ones're on the bottom. They're guarded like mad. No one could get in, 'cept maybe 'round midnight."

"Why midnight?"

"'swhen the guards changes shifts complete-like," Thad said. "Take 'em a good five, ten minutes too. Why you so interested?"

"Just wondering," Roeden said. The answer was always enough for Thad.

**Break… I have some "hello kitty" stickers I need to burn, be right back… Break**

The next morning, after an angry admonishment from Smellerbee for getting in so that that reminded Roeden of Ju Lin a great deal, he relayed everything to her, as well as what he had confirm from Thad the previous night.

"Well, then at least we know what we're doing now," she said logically, neither one for optimism, nor one for persistent pessimism either. "I'll go into the Lower Ring next Free Day to work out a plan with the others.

**Break… and my heart is lying there, it will be 'til my dying day… Break**

Azula had felt an immediate wrenching guilt the moment she had given Jet the crucial information. She was betraying her father. A subconscious part of her seemed to already be working on a plan to foil their attempts. It happened only in her moments alone that she wanted to plot against them. When Jet, Haru, or Longshot came to visit her, she felt disgusted with herself. As soon as they left, she berated herself for her attachment to them.

Jet walked into the small underground room, balancing a tray much larger than usual on his forearm. Haru and Longshot squeezed in after him.

"What's this?" Azula asked as shame washed over her for her plotting.

"We're eating with you today," Haru said, passing her a plate.

Azula smiled. "I'm sorry it's a bit cramped in here," she said sarcastically. "I've been meaning to do some renovations."

"In good time," Jet said, laughing at her quip.

"Look, I know you're probably going to be planning a takeover of the palace soon," Azula began.

"And?" Haru prompted.

"And I want to help," Azula said.

"Help?" Jet asked.

"Yes, help," Azula said. "You know what that means right? Help, assist, aid, provide useful services…"

"We know what help means," Haru said. "What we don't get is why you're offering."

"I gave you information," Azula said. "I'm already betraying my father. Why not insure that this plan actually works?"

"We'll… have to discuss it," Jet said finally.

Azula smiled broadly, feeling ashamed because she knew that as soon as they left her alone, she would start scheming up a way to betray them.

**XIII. **A few days later, Jet came to visit her alone. A gentle smile graced his face. It wasn't his usual dominating and charismatic smirk. It was nice. Azula could not help but smile back at him. "So, why are we smiling tonight?" she asked.

"Because I think I really could love you," Jet said plainly.

Azula nearly fell over. "W-what?" she sputtered.

"You proved that not everyone from the Fire Nation is selfish and conniving. I was always attracted to you, Azula," Jet said, taking her hand. "Now I think I love you."

Azula blushed furiously and looked around frantically, anywhere but at him. "I—Jet we're—" she stuttered, trying to find the words.

Jet turned her chin to face him. "Look at me," he said softly. "Can you tell me you don't love me?"

"I shouldn't," Azula whispered.

"You shouldn't have betrayed your father either, Azula. But you did. You're amazing. I love you and I know you love me too," Jet told her.

Azula trembled in his grasp. Jet leaned in and kissed her. If he hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen over. His kiss was unlike any other she had experienced. It was everything the others had been and more. She could feel his love pouring out onto her lips.

She pulled away roughly. "I don't deserve it," she muttered.

Jet looked into her eyes searchingly. "What's wrong?"

"I—" Azula began, but a knock at the door interrupted her and the two jumped apart. Haru's head poked through the door and he smiled knowingly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you," Azula hissed at him.

Haru continued to grin. "Jet," he said, then jerk his head upstairs in a silent code Azula could not decipher beyond Jet needing to be upstairs.

"Oh, good," Jet said simply and followed Haru upstairs without another word.

Azula collapsed onto her cot shaking. Her small body trembled with shame. Shame for being such a traitor and kissing Jet. Shame for wanting to double-cross him. Shame for caring and being anything other than a black heart. She closed her eyes tightly. If only she hadn't fallen in love with him, this would be so much easier.

**XIV. **The gang spent several days in the camp. The army that Bumi was sending would take a lot longer to reach Ba Sing Se and they could afford a few days of rest. Chong and the other musicians moved on quickly, preferring not too linger in one place for too long. They had not seemed to remember Aang or Katara, but even Chong could not forget Sokka, much to his dismay and Ty Lee's amused delight.

It was decided that Appa simply could not carry the weight of eleven people anymore. He was not looking so good and he tired quickly each night. Ajax, Lee Ang, and Dyoko agreed to stay behind and help form the Western Army. Hakoda and the rest of the Water Tribes would be bringing up their forces soon and they would have to be met.

They sat by the fire that night listening to Iroh tell the story of their encounter with pirates with the occasional comment from Zuko or one of the others who had been there. As Iroh finished his tale, Ajax remembered something important.

"By the way, speaking of pirates, Dyoko," he said. "I ran into some on the way up here. They don't remember you too kindly. What did you do to them?"

"Oh, which ones?" Dyoko asked casually.

"In the name of Agni and all that is holy," what do you mean 'which ones?'" Lee Ang exploded.

"Just kidding," Dyoko said grinning. "Gaibrin, right?" he asked his father.

Ajax nodded.

"Yeah, well he had this really nice map that he didn't deserve, so I took it off his hands for free, if you know what I mean," he said.

"Agni on a stick, boy," Ajax muttered. "What was it a map of?"

"See the thing is, I never figured that one out," he said reaching into his bag and pulling out a worn bit of parchment. He spread the map out on the ground and the onlookers peered closer.

"Agni, I didn't think anyone else knew about them," Zuko whispered.

"What?" Dyoko asked. "You know what it is?"

"'Course I do," Zuko said. "It's a map of the secret passages under the Fire Nation palace. See, there's the Throne Room, and the Dining Hall, and the Entrance Hall," he said, point at different places on the map. "I used them to hide from Azula when we were younger," he added.

"I never knew about them," Iroh said.

"You never had to hide from Azula when she wanted help with target practice," Zuko replied.

Aang was entranced by the map. "Can I have this?" he asked, gesturing to the worn scroll.

Dyoko shrugged. "Sure. I'm not using it."

**XV. **"I don't see what the big problem is," Jet argued. Despite the fierce look in Ju Lin's eye, he had no desire to back down.

Haru interrupted before another shouting match ensued. "It's not that we doubt that she's changed," he said. Ju Lin snorted and he glared at her before continuing. "She's obviously not the same Princes she was before she came here, but you said it yourself a few days ago, we can't completely trust her."

"Yes," Jet said impatiently. "But I said that before—"

"Before what?" Ju Lin interrupted. "Offering to help? That proves nothing. Or do you mean before you fell completely in love with her?"

"What? That's beside the point!"

"It _is_ my point," Ju Lin said. "You aren't thinking!"

Jet looked at Haru. "You don't honestly agree?" Haru looked away. "Longshot?" he asked, turning towards the silent archer. He shook his head at him. Both of them agreed with Ju Lin. "Smellerbee?"

Smellerbee was biting her lip thoughtfully. "Well, despite Jet being the usual idiot, no offense, it is a good idea," she said finally.

"What?" Ju Lin screeched. "Have you lost it too?"

"Well, think a minute. She can get all of you into the palace and down to the prisons without any hassles or risk of being found out," she said.

"We're also in a ridiculously vulnerable position for a double-cross," Ju Lin argued.

"I think it's worth the risk," Smellerbee said. She glanced over at Kastor and Pollux, the Twins who had made no comment thus far. They nodded in agreement. "I want to talk with her," Smellerbee said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Haru said.

She glared at him. "She'll find out who I am at some point. I'd like to set a few things straight." Jet looked at her questioningly. She winked at him and set off toward the stairs.

Azula could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and she scrambled away from the door. She'd had her ear pressed against the keyhole, but all she managed to her were a few angry shouts from an unknown woman.

A small girl opened the door and walked in. She was a frail little thing, but there was a spark of fire in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Azula asked.

The girl sat in Jet's chair. "My name is Smellerbee. I'm a Freedom Fighter," she added. "And you're Princess Azula."

"The only one I know of," Azula said dryly. "And you're here because…" She trailed off waiting for Smellerbee to finish her sentence.

"Because we're going to set a few things straight," Smellerbee said firmly.

"And those things are?"

"First of all, it looks like were letting you help us when we take back the city. I'm putting my threats first on the list. You double-cross us and I will not rest until I have gouged out your eyes, strung your entrails from the trees, used your intestines to skip rope, and sought to your utter humiliation. I will haunt you in the afterlife and harass you in the Spirit World. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Second, Jet is in love with you," Smellerbee said, ignoring Azula's blush. "Should you use and/or hurt him in any way, you will wish that I was gouging out your eyes, string your entrails from the trees, skipping rope with your intestines, seeking your utter humiliation, haunting you in the afterlife and harassing you in the Spirit World. Got it?"

"Yes."

"One more thing," Smellerbee said. "You don't tell Jet or anyone about number two. Oh, and don't mess with me."

**Have you ever had those moments when you're writing and you reread what you just wrote and you're like "wow am I awesome"… I had so many of those moments with parts of this chapter. That and it took me a good long time to come up with some of the scenes in here. So I hope it was to your liking, because this is one of my favorite chapters thus far. And with that said please review… remember the points shall be floral patterned. Oh and I threw in a bit of lyrics from a Damone song for one of my breaks, so don't go think I could write songs or stuff, it ain't me. And just to let you know, school has started again for me. This year is going to be packed for me considering the classes I'm taking, new responsibilities as an officer for our Political Action Group, and the usual stuff. So if my updates take longer, I sincerely apologize. I'll try to keep them at the same rate, but if they aren't, please hang in there with me, because they are coming. And one more thing before you're free to go click that review button down there, I'm thinking of starting some Avatar humor drabbles called "Booger Bending" so I have one question. Who do you want stuck in a well with Toph, Zuko or Sokka? (N.B. (which is latin, nota bene, or "note well"), it will not be a romantic drabble, I don't ship Toko or Tokka). Ta-ta. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Not feeling very wordy at the moment, so just enjoy the chapter.**

**PART TWELVE**

**I. **Azula woke up in the morning feeling a bit sick to her stomach. This was the part of her that was ashamed. She was already planning a double-cross. It was too easy. The other part of her was gloating over her impending victory. The fools trusted her.

She was sitting on her cot, rubbing her temples, when the door opened. It was Jet. "Good morning, Azula," he said brightly. "Are you coming up for breakfast?"

"Up? You mean I don't have to stay down here?" she asked.

"Well, you are on our side, aren't you? It'd be a bit rude to keep locking you in a cellar," he said, grinning.

Azula grinned back at him and followed him upstairs. For the first time in several weeks, Azula saw sunlight.

Longshot's back was to her, the quiver of arrows still strapped to it. He was cooking something over a fire. A bleary-eyed Haru sat at the table, reading a small newsletter that circulated through the Lower Ring each morning. "Tired?" Azula asked him, taking the seat next to him.

He eyed her sleepily. "You have no idea."

"He needs his super-caffeinated tea before he can hold a meaningful conversation," Jet told her. "He got addicted in the army.

"That's a terrible habit," Azula said. "In the Fire Nation, soldiers are forbidden to use stimulants as a means of waking up. Just think; if your brigade gets ambushed in the middle of the night and you can't be properly awake, it'd be terrible."

Azula took a sip from the water glass in front of her. "Agni, I'd forgotten what real water tasted like!"

Jet laughed. "Well, it's not exactly polite to keep taking away your bending either. You should be able to bend almost as well again by tomorrow night."

Now that she paid attention to it, Azula could start to feel a certain warmth rekindling within her. It was like someone was just beginning to fan the flames in her that let her firebend. Any minute, they would catch.

**II. **Toph was growing nervous again as they began flying along the Southern Coast. She was uncomfortable any time she had to be anywhere near her parents. They had managed to pass right by Gaoling on the way to Omashu the first time. Aang assured her they would do the same this time. Still, Toph was in a definite state of agitation with all the "what-ifs" running through her head. She shut herself away in her earth tent as soon as training was finished and dinner was eaten.

The rest of the crowd was pretty quiet without her sarcastic remarks that typically punctuated conversation. Soon, everyone followed suit and went to bed. Everyone but Sokka.

Sokka perched himself on a rock at the edge of camp and gazed at the chunk of moon that peaked through the greyish clouds. "Hey, Yue," he said softly. "I know I haven't talked to you in a long time, but I'm sure you're watching. I've been busy." He smiled a bit. "We saved Omashu," he said. "Bumi's back there now. We've got a bit of an army for Ba Sing Se. We're going there next."

Sokka had not heard Ty Lee approaching. Her circus training had further developed her abilities so that she walked much like a cat: silently. Sokka did not know she was there until she spoke. "Sokka, why do you talk to the moon?"

Sokka jumped in surprise and turned to look at her. "Because I know the moon spirit personally," he said.

"Really? That's pretty neat," she said. "How do you know the spirit?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said.

"But we're friends," Ty Lee insisted, sitting down next to him. "You can tell me anything."

Sokka sighed in defeat. "The moon spirit is a girl named Yue. When I knew her, she was the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, betrothed to a warrior named Hahn. But she didn't love him."

"That's terrible," Ty Lee said softly.

"Then we went to the North Pole last winter and I met her. We fell in love, but we couldn't be together because she was engaged.

"Then Admiral Zhao attacked the North Pole. I was assigned to protect Yue. When she was born, she was really sick. The Moon Spirit saved her. Zhao found the Spirit Oasis where the Ocean and Moon spirits lived. He killed the Moon, but Yue gave her life to bring it back. Now, she's the moon."

Ty Lee embraced Sokka as his voice started to falter. He let his head fall onto her small shoulder.

"I was going to tell Suki about it," he said, "but she ended our relationship before I had the chance."

Ty Lee patted his head gently. "It's okay. You deserve someone special."

"That's what Katara says," he said.

"Smart girl your sister is," Ty Lee replied. "You should listen to her more."

Sokka's lips twitched into a smile. "You're a good friend, Ty Lee."

**III. **"Do I have to keep sleeping down there?" Azula asked, gesturing woefully to the basement stairs.

"Actually," Haru said, "you'd be a lot more comfortable down there. There isn't a fourth bed upstairs. And between you and me, Longshot snores."

"Really?" she asked amusedly.

"You wouldn't believe the noise that comes out of the silent guy," Haru said.

"So I've been living in luxury this whole time," Azula said smirking. "Who knew?"

"Bah, Haru's a whiner," Jet interjected. "Longshot's snores are a lullaby if you've ever heard Pipsqueak's."

"Pipsqueak?" Haru questioned.

"Huge guy," Jet said, gesticulating widely.

"Funny name for a large name," Azula commented.

"Oh, yeah. He used to have fun staring down people who laughed at his name. Then he'd burst out laughing with them," Jet said.

"Sounds like things were great with the Freedom Fighters," Azula said softly.

"They were," Jet agreed.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he said. "But not as much as I thought I would."

The silence was interrupted by the clang of dishes as Longshot brought dinner over to them.

"Time to eat," Haru said eagerly.

Dinner proceeded merrily with casual conversations accompanied by the cheery clink of utensils on plates. The food was not as spicy as the cuisine Azula was used to and delighted in, but she fit in the scene quite well. The men accepted her in a way she had never been before. Jet offered to teach her to play cards after dinner. In the palace, she had never learned the "drunkards' sport." In another time and place, she might have been repulsed by the idea, but she was excited.

Azula's eyes seemed to sparkle in the evening light. The sun dimmed and candles were lit, flickering merrily in faded glass. Azula learned quickly and was soon beating the men with every round of cards. She laughed at their exasperation and told them, "I was just born lucky."

"Well, my luck is out," Haru said. "I'm going to bed. You coming, Longshot?"

The archer nodded and followed him up a set of stairs leaving Jet and Azula alone. There was an embarrassed silence between them. The last time they had been truly alone, Azula had protested their affections.

Jet watched her as he closed the space between them. He rested his hands lightly on her hips, ready to pull back if she wanted him to.

Azula frowned. "Jet, I'm a Princess," she said.

"I didn't forget," he replied, smiling.

"Jet, we can't. I can't."

"I thought that since you were helping us, that you didn't care about your father or the rules," he said.

"I don't. It's just… I don't want to hurt you," she said finally.

"Why would you hurt me?" he asked softly, stroking her cheek.

Azula grabbed him hand and push it away from her face. "I'm… I'm bad. I'm terrible and destructive. I hurt people and I never used to care. But now I do care, about you and Haru and Longshot and I can't do it. I can't hurt you." Tears started streaming down her face.

Jet pulled her into a warm embrace and held her close. "You won't hurt me," he said over and over. She even started to believe him.

**IV. **"Aang, we need to stop at the village down there," Iroh said, pointing at the cluster of buildings just visible from thousands of feet in the air.

"Why? We stopped for supplies yesterday," Aang said. "Are you out of tea or something? Did you lose your lotus tile?" he added concernedly, for he too valued the much misunderstood chip of wood.

"Thankfully, no," Iroh replied. "But it does have something to do with the tile. There's someone you must meet."

"Well, okay. I guess we have time to stop," Aang said. He directed App downward so that they landed in a fair-sized clearing next to a river.

"Aang and I are going into town," Iroh told their confused companions. "Actually, Zuko, you come too. It is very important. We will be back by nightfall."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Toph complained loudly.

"I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time with," Iroh called over his shoulder as they departed.

"Right then," Toph said matter-of-factly. "Sokka, can I see your boomerang?"

"No, you won't give it back," he complained.

"Don't be stupid," Toph said. "Of course I'll give it back."

"Ok, fine," he said, handing her the weapon.

"Mwahahahaha! I didn't say when I'd give it back, Princess!" Toph shouted and ran off with Sokka hot on her tail.

"I hear Toph laughing evilly," Aang said to Iroh. They were almost into town.

"Yes, she's been practicing, hasn't she?" Iroh said.

Zuko grinned. That earthbender was a damned riot. He only wished he could see what she was doing to Sokka, for she was surely torturing Sokka.

Iroh led them into a small tavern. It was neat and well-kept, but its dim lighting gave it a dusty glow. Iroh directed them to the back corner where a young, black-haired man sat at a paisho table.

Iroh smiled at the stranger. "Would you care to grace and old man with a challenging game?" he asked.

The man nodded. "I have the first move," he said.

"Indeed you do."

The man put his first tile down in the center of the board.

"Ah, the lotus tile," Iroh said. "Not many appreciate its unique properties. My turn."

Aang nudged Zuko painfully in the ribs. "What?" Zuko hissed.

"I thought I was meeting someone. Why is he playing a game?"

"You are. Patience." Zuko considered that he was being rather hypocritical at the moment considering that there were very few moments in his life during which he had ever displayed patience, but he had also never displayed patience with the monk standing beside him.

Within a few minutes, the tiles were arranged in the pattern of a lotus flower. The stranger smiled at Iroh. "Clean up your tiles and follow me." Iroh nodded and beckoned to Aang and Zuko. Aang opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Zuko whispered, "Patience," in his ear again.

The strange man led them on twisting turns up and down alleys until they came to the back entrance of a tea shop. The man knocked three times on a wooden door. The slim face of a girl appeared in the small opening. She smiled and opened the door to let them in.

As soon as the door shut, they were free to speak. "Welcome, Iroh," the girl said. "My name is Vinia. This is my shop. And you've already met Trum," she added, nodding to the man. "He's my brother." She smiled again. "So what brings you here?"

"Initiates," Iroh said, indicating Aang and Zuko.

"I'm sorry," Aang interrupted, "but initiates of what?"

"Oh, good," Vinia said. "They don't know anything."

"Well, Zuko's got a bit of knowledge," Iroh said. "You heard from the desert outpost surely?"

Vinia nodded. "No matter. There are a few members of the Order downstairs," she said, lifting a stone tile on the floor and reveal a secret stairway.

"Welcome to the Order of the White Lotus," Iroh said to Zuko and a very confused Aang. Then he gestured to the stairs. "Go on down."

**V. **Jet was grinning as he trod down the basement steps to wake up Azula. It had been three days since they'd stopped giving her chi-blocking drugs. Her bending abilities out to be back in full by now, indeed, she'd been able to produce a few flames the day before. It would be time to infiltrate the palace very soon. If Jet had his way, they would go that night.

Azula stirred slightly as Jet tapped her shoulder. Jet stepped back a foot or two. Azula could be moody for a few seconds after she woke. Her eyes flicker open and in the brief moment between dreams and reality they were wild. She relaxed quickly. "Oh, morning," she said sleepily.

She turned on her side and sat up, shaking her shoulders to shrug off the last bit of fatigue. Jet held out a hand, which Azula took, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Jet took advantage of the two or three seconds of Azula's instability to lean in and claim her lips for himself. Azula lost herself for a moment and smiled giddily into his warm and powerful kiss. But then as she herself was reveling in his touch, Azula remember that she was supposed to do her best to discourage him. It would make things unnecessarily difficult.

Azula frowned and pushed Jet away. "It's not nice to take advantage of me when I'm sleepy," she accused.

Jet grinned but did not apologize.

Azula shook her head. "You're impossible," she said.

"Impossible to resist," Jet said tackily.

"You say that again and you really won't live to see another day," she threatened. "Come on. I'm hungry."

Still grinning, Jet followed her up the stairs to the kitchen. Haru wasn't up yet, but Longshot was starting breakfast at the counter.

"Ah, I get to wake up Sleeping Beauty," Jet said eagerly. "Care to join me?" he asked Azula.

"Sure. I'll get the bucket of water," she replied.

"Okay. I'll get the feathers."

About ten minutes later a very wet and grumpy looking Haru stomped down the stairs, muttering long strings of curses. Jet and Azula followed behind him, looking very pleased with themselves.

"I hate you people sometimes," Haru threw back at them.

"Aww, you love us," Jet cooed. "Besides, you haven't had your hyper-caffeinated tea yet. You won't remember hating us."

"Damned ostrich-horseshit on a stick, Spirits Almighty!" Haru cursed back at them to their amused delight.

**Righty-o, you know the drill review because I know you love me. Oh and people who reviewed last time get however many points they want in whatever form they want, I know Ogro didn't want the floral ones… too pretty I see… not that I'm a flowery person myself… anyway… The White Lotus bit felt like I was ripping off the Order of the Phoenix a bit, they way they were talking about Order members and such, but hey, it's not my fault it's called the Order of the White Lotus. Apparently "Orders" are very popular. And so once more I implore you to review especially cause I just managed to use the word "implore" come on that's such an awesome word… ta-ta.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Many apologies for my lateness, damn AP courses… Moving on, this chapter is awesome, I was just glancing through my notebook and yeah this one is good, so enjoy. Oh and those of you who read Violets are Red, you're going to see some parallels in this chapter.**

**VI. **Aang and Zuko followed the secret stairs below the tea shop with Iroh, Vinia, and Trum following behind them. They came into a great circular room. There was a long rectangular table made of a dark brown wood polished to a glisten in the torch light. Three people, two male, one female, were seated at the table. They looked up as they entered and nodded in greeting.

As Aang neared the table, he saw that the markings of the lotus tile had been imprinted in the center of the glimmering wood. "I don't understand," he said, turning to Iroh.

"Sit down," Iroh said. "Now tell me, what do you know of the lotus tile?"

"Monk Gyatso taught me airbending, and he taught me everything I know about paisho. He always said the world was like a paisho game. He taught me about the lotus tile. Many people think it is worthless. But it is like life. A flower, living and breathing. It sustains a game as it sustains us all."

"You're right, Aang," Iroh said smiling. "About a hundred years ago, your teacher, Monk Gyatso, founded the Order of the White Lotus."

"But what is it?" Aang asked.

"Patience," Iroh said. That phrase was becoming quite annoying to Aang. He didn't want to be patient anymore. "First," Iroh continued, "we must stop being so rude and introduce ourselves to the other members of the Order here." He gestured to the three people who were waiting patiently across the table. Iroh smiled at them. "I am Iroh. I've brought some initiates for us today. Avatar Aang," he said, nodding to the monk. "And my nephew, Prince Zuko."

"Welcome," said the woman in the middle of the two men. She was old but radiated grace and vitality. "My name is Lynn. I direct the Order in this village. This is Kiel," she said, pointing to the middle-aged and bearded man on her left, "and this is Lerad," she added, indicating the man on her right, who looked about her age.

"Not your husband?" Iroh asked.

Lynn smiled mischievously. "No. I never married. But I believe we're here to discuss your initiates, Iroh."

Zuko looked ready to gag. "Of course," Iroh said graciously. He turned to Aang and Zuko. "Now I shall explain. As I said before, over a hundred years ago, Monk Gyatso, the renowned airbending master, founded the Order of the White Lotus. It is a secret network of peacekeepers across the nations. We help each other. We manipulate for the greater good.

"It is said that Monk Gyatso intended to take you away from the temple and go into hiding," he said to Aang. "It is also said that after you disappeared and he saw the chaos the world plunged into, he realized it would have been the wrong move.

"Gyatso grieved your loss, Aang, but he directed his energies to spreading the Order to all the Nations before war broke out. The Order has done a lot of good. It's helped organize refugees and aid in the war. I have heard that Sokka and Katara's grandmother, Kana, is a member of the Order. They helped her flee and arranged marriage in the North Pole. Nevertheless, no one except Order members know where all this aid comes from, that it originates from one source.

"There is a reason I've brought you here to be initiated, both of you. Aang, Zuko, the two of you will be important leaders after the war. Connections with the Order will be vital for fostering peace among the Nations."

Aang and Zuko nodded.

"Are you ready?" Iroh asked…

**VII. **The kitchen was alive with commotion. Ju Lin and the Twins had arrived only moment ago. She was barking out orders, adding her own threats to Azula's ever-growing list. Jet caught Azula's eye and winked.

"Now then," Ju Lin was saying, "as soon as Roeden shows up, we can go. Anxiety clearly permeated her tone. "When we get to the palace, we go straight to the dungeons and get the Council of Five."

"And what's my story?" Azula asked.

Jet interrupted Ju Lin before she could say something nasty as she was prone to doing. "You're going to tell them a little bit of the truth. We held you captive but you finally overthrew us and you're going to make us suffer and blah, blah, blah…"

Ju Lin looked as if someone was forcing amphibians down her throat. Her fingers traced over the spirals on her palms with such intensity that she could easily have bruised the skin—and probably did but it was so easily hidden by the ink. "Where is that damned man?" she glowered.

Just then, the door opened and Roeden walked in.

"You're late," Ju Lin accused.

"Oh, lay off," one of the Twins said.

"He's here," the other added.

If looks could kill, Ju Lin could have finished the war.

"I need to rest a bit," Roeden said to her dismay. "It's a long walk," he added defensively. "And you're making me go twice."

"I'm getting some air," Ju Lin said fiercely and stormed out.

Nervous tension settled over the kitchen and its occupants. "Something to drink?" Roeden said to Haru, breaking the silence.

Jet grabbed Azula's hand. "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

Azula sighed, knowing what was coming, but she followed him up the stairs nonetheless. When they came into the bedroom, Jet closed the door and turned to her. "Well?" she prompted.

"I want to talk one last time," he said, "about us."

"There is no 'us,' Jet. There can't be any 'us!'"

"Why not?"

"Because my people would never accept it," she said, dragging up a classic excuse. "I'm a Princess and you're…"

"A peasant," Jet finished. "But after the war, you know, I could be something important. Like…an Ambassador… or a General. Then it would be okay."

Azula's throat constricted. Oh, the lengths he would go for her! Agni damned! She could not let it happen. She could not let him get in the way of what she had to do. She swallowed hard. "I don't think so," she said finally. "I need to know what's going to happen in my future. With you, I just don't know."

Jet looked down. "So you've made up your mind," he said softly. "Can I… can I have one last kiss?"

Azula didn't feel in control of her body anymore. She nodded. The closed the space between them slowly and hesitantly. Then their lips melded together and nothing else seemed to matter. Jet was perfect and it tore here apart to push him away. His hands rested on her hips, making her feel completely at ease. How she had always longed for someone who could hold her like this. How she had wanted a man who could wrap his arms around her and make her feel so whole. He was nothing like the court boys who saw her as the ultimate prize, who had no desire to love her and make her feel safe.

Jet could feel Azula's fingers winding into his hair, the gentle scrape of her perfect nails against his scalp. Their lips parted momentarily before they sank back in again. He wanted to remember this feeling, especially if it would never happen again. In this moment, he knew he would never love anyone like he loved Azula.

Azula gasped as they pulled away for the last time. Jet looked ready to say something, but he never got the chance. The door burst open and an agitated Haru stepped in. "We'd better go before Ju Lin murders someone," he said.

Jet and Azula regarded each other briefly. "Then we'd better go," Azula said calmly and she followed Haru down the stairs with a heavy heart.

**VIII. **Despite the Ocean Spirit's vengeful wrath after its eternal friend's death, there had been Fire Nation survivors after the Siege of the North. Some of them were taken in and graciously healed by the Tribe's healers before they were sent on their way. Others had feared the people of the seas and fled for the nearest land until they could make it back home.

Among the few survivors seemed to be every last man who had served in Prince Zuko's crew and respected both the Prince and his wise uncle. Unbeknownst to both the former royalty fugitives, the men—Lieutenant Jee in particular—were beginning to rest the war and Fire Lord Ozai. As news of the two men they respected and their decision to join the Avatar reached them, the crew took loyalty to a whole new level.

The old crew began to spread the word among the other soldiers. Throughout the army, the tale of the Agni Kai, Prince Zuko's honor, and Ozai's cruelty was told. Deep within Ozai's own army was a revolution, a revolution of ideas that could not be tarnished by harsh military conduct.

When the time came there were those who would change their loyalties and fight for the honorable Prince Zuko and the wise General Iroh.

**Break… that was inspired by watching "The Storm" while babysitting… Break**

"I bleedin' hate summer," Lee Ang complained.

Her brother regarded her strangely. "Honestly, the language you're picking up," he muttered. "You're hanging out with Bumi's soldiers too much."

Lee Ang scoffed as she readjusted the elastic band that was failing to keep her humidity-tormented hair in place. "Well, can you blame me?" she asked. "Here I am, twenty-one, without so much as a boyfriend."

"Number one," Dyoko said, "there are just some things you should never say to your brother… or Dad for that matter. Number two; you just like kicking their asses in bending."

Lee Ang grinned. "Well, between airbending and the sweet moves Toph taught me, I'm totally kickass."

Just then Ajax came over, interrupting his children's banter. "The scouts have sighted Water Tribe ships on the horizon. General Yung and I sent an envoy to meet them. They'll be here tonight."

"Then we'd better prepare to greet them," Dyoko said.

Ajax nodded. "I want you two to get together a bunch of the men to pitch a few more tents on the beach, say about fifty."

"Oh, that's definitely a few," Dyoko whispered to Lee Ang, making her smirk.

"I heard that," Ajax said sternly. "None of your cheek, boy," he added jokingly.

Dyoko made a show of saluting. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Ajax smiled. "I'm going to go see if the cooks will get a feast going."

"Mmm… that'd be nice," Lee Ang muttered.

"Come on, Lee A," Dyoko said. "Time for you to flirt with all of Bumi's soldiers while we work."

"What?" Ajax shouted.

Lee Ang flushed.

**IX. **As they made their way through the Lower Ring, Jet, Haru, and the rest of their motley crew had casually chatted, but after passing into the Middle and Upper Rings, they needed to become Azula's prisoners. They fell silent except for the loose chains that bound them. They clinked together ominously in the afternoon breeze.

The guards at the Upper Gate recognized Azula and they knew better than to question her, to which they were grateful. She told them to send a message to the palace and her second-in-command: she was on her way back.

There were soldiers waiting to greet the Princess as she strode up the path to the palace. Azula could feel the stares of Jet and the others. They were watching her. She could feel the expectant gazes of her soldiers as they observed her come. No matter how she proceeded from here, someone was going to be disappointed.

Azula breathed deeply as her second-in-command met her on the front steps to the palace. He was a young man named Falc. He had risen through the ranks of her personal soldiers through his skill and ingenuity in combat. He was a brilliant tactician and worthy of his role. He smiled as he greeted her. "My dear Princess, you do not know how glad I am to see you. I was terribly worried."

"It is good to see you to Falc," she replied. He was the closest thing she had to a friend in her army and the only one she did not address by rank. "But I'm terribly disappointed that you did not manage to find me and I was forced to escape on my own," she added.

Falc tensed ever so slightly, fearing the Princess's wrath, but it never came. "I tried to find you, Princess. We were ready to tear apart the Lower Ring to find you. But pray tell, what befell you?"

"I was captured by these hooligans," she said, gesturing to Jet and the others. "Recently though, I managed to overpower them."

"Well, they must be punished," Falc said.

"Indeed," Azula agreed. "I want them in the prisons until I decide what form of torture I wish for them," she said coldly.

"Of course," Falc said. 'Would you like to see them down yourself?"

Azula turned to look at jet. Their eyes met and in that split second, Jet realized with horror what she was going to do. Azula turned her gaze back to Falc. "No. And in fact, we have a traitor in our midst. A young girl working in the kitchens is one of their spies. Her name is Smellerbee, but she goes by Nita here. I want her arrested. She will resist violently, so be prepared."

"You, bitch!" Jet shouted at her and began to struggle against his chains. Soldiers sprang forward to restrain him. "I trusted you! I loved you!" His face was pained.

Azula regarded him icily. "All's fair in love… and war." She turned away from Jet back to Falc again. "Soldiers, take care of them," she said with a wave of her hand. "Come, walk with me, Falc. I imagine I have a lot of mail waiting for me."

"Yes. There are several letters from your father."

Jet had endured many things. He had suffered greatly in his life, but he had always survived. He liked to think it made him stronger to go through pain. Jet had seen his parents and countless other villagers murdered before his very eyes. He had seen other children tied together with harsh and abrasive chains to be taken away to slavery. He had been lucky. He had escaped and started the Freedom Fighters. But Jet had also watched the Freedom Fighters' demise, as one by one they left him. He had nearly met his death at the hands of the ruthless Long Feng. He had thought that his luck was truly changing, but Jet had been a fool to believe he could bring anything other than destruction to those around him.

A powerful, boiling rage was welling within him. He felt red hot and as the Fire Nation soldiers tried to drag him away, Jet struggled harder with an almost super-human strength. The chains slipped and Jet broke the grip the soldiers had on his arms. "No!" he shouted, bursting free at last. He tore after Azula and Falc's retreating figures.

Jet ran swiftly, planning to slam his fist into her traitorous back. He could hear the shouts of his pursuers, but they would not catch Jet in time. They were far away, irrelevant. "I HATE YOU!" Jet drove his fist towards Azula. He would have made contact has she not known he was coming. She sidestepped his fist and, taking his arm, thrust him forward so that his momentum brought him down.

With the agility of a seasoned warrior, one who was the Fire Lord's favorite to court his daughter upon their return to the Fire Nation, Falc seized Jet and held him until the soldiers came for him.

"Would you like me to make sure this one makes it to a cell, Princess?" Falc asked, glaring at Jet before turning his gaze back to his Princess and his potential prize.

"I'm sure it will not be necessary for you to apprehend this peasant again, Falc," Azula said, turning her venomous stare on the guards. "Besides," she said, looking directly at Jet, "you and I must get used to spending time together since you're the Fire Lord's favorite to court me."

"I hate you!" Jet shouted at her again.

"What makes you think I care?" she replied.

**X. **Even though it was a roasting summer night, Azula felt cold. Her emotions had shut down again. She was back to her old self—dark, heartless, and uncaring. Azula was what her father had always taught her to be. He had taught her to be an emotionless, killing machine and she had achieved such status easily. She was his pride. She was his joy. She was his prize, the ultimate prize, a treasured tool for a Fire Lord. And some day, when Ozai was too old to rule, she would be passed on to the next Fire Lord—Falc, most likely.

There was indeed a large stack of letters waiting for her. Azula glanced at them idly and opened the ones from her father first:

_Princess Azula_

_I am still waiting for a report from you. I have the nonsense your underlings have sent, but I trust only your word._

_I will be sending another governor for Ba Sing Se. Hopefully this one can maintain some order. His name is Kahn, commander of some noteworthy skill. When he arrives, I wish you to return home briefly. You will be turning fifteen soon, courting age as you know. Ceremonies must be observed._

_On a disappointing note, New Ozai has bee lost. The Avatar led some rebels into the city. I believe Zuko was there, being the usual traitorous slime. As much as you wish to dispose of him, I would like the honors._

_I will see you soon, my prodigy,_

_FIRE LORD OZAI_

Azula stared at the royal seal beneath her father's signature, lost in the world of red wax. _My prodigy_.

She set the parchment aside and opened the second letter, one that dated a few days before the first. The handwriting was somewhat different and Azula idly entertained the thought that another scribe had been dismissed.

_Princess Azula_

_I received the reports on Ba Sing Se, but next time I would like to hear from you, my daughter. I have regrettable news for you. The prison near New Ozai which we have been utilizing as of late was attacked and destroyed. Though some prisoners did die in captivity, there are still highly dangerous criminals on the loose. _

_My informant seemed to think that the attack was staged by an earthbender who could bend metal. Of course, that is completely ridiculous. I have confirmed that the Avatar was involved. It is now more necessary than ever that he be captured._

_I will begin looking for a new governor so that you may carry on with the pursuit for I am confident that you shall succeed._

_FIRE LORD OZAI_

Azula was starting to think that it might have been a better idea to read the letters in order, but her head was swimming too much to string the thought together coherently. There was only one letter remaining from her father. She read it quickly. It was so boring she tossed it aside. _Me, bored… who am I? Mai?_

There was still a large stack of scrolls waiting for Azula, but they did not seem important to her. They were all reports and updates. How the city was going. And she didn't give a damn about this cursed city.

**Break… there's a moon in the sky… it's called the moon… Break**

Jet and the others struggled all the way down to the dungeons, but they couldn't break free. They foolishly let Azula chain them. Their weapons had been taken away and the guards were strong.

Jet beat his fists against the door to his cell until his knuckles started to bleed and he gave up. "I'm sorry," he said, hoping the others were near enough to hear him. "It's all my fault."

He expected screams and "I told you so"s from the others, particularly Ju Lin. But in the silence only one voice was heard, the clear and steady voice of Longshot. "It's not your fault. It's hers."

Jet collapsed onto the ground, not caring that the metal floor was cold or that he was sitting in a particularly uncomfortable position. His mind felt like it was working, but the precious connection to his thoughts was severed.

He did not know how much time had passed only that later, screams and struggled from Smellerbee drew him to the small barred window. He watched as five guards attempted to thrust her into a cell while she twisted and writhed, clawing and biting. A few of them had scratches that bled evilly. Finally, they managed to shove her in and close the door behind her. "THAT PSYCHO BITCH!" Smellerbee screamed.

**Alright, you guys better love this chapter because it took me two hours to type the entire thing and now I don't have time to go beat the snot out of stormtroopers (please ignore my Star Wars addiction, it's almost as bad as my Avatar one, except I haven't started writing fanfiction for it). Ok and also I'm only getting two consistent reviewers every chapter (first of all props to pinklen and Ogro for always reviewing), and I know there are more of you out there reading and have reviewed previously. So please this is a big chapter and I put a lot of work into it, and I'd appreciate some good reviews to brighten my week. And a side note, Falc is about to become a completely awesome and interesting character so look out for him in future chapters. So, as I previously mention a review would be nice and enjoy the rest of your day. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay this isn't out on Monday because I wanted to be a Jedi rather than type my story (but then the only reason it's out so soon is that I couldn't get past a certain part in said video game and thus surrendered myself to typing). Sorry for my laziness. I blame the computer game I stole from my older brother, except I didn't really steal it per se. He lent it to me, but it's much more fun to say I stole so there. Anywho, I'm done boring you with my boring life so enjoy a far more exciting Avatar story. Woo hoo season 3 this Friday. You know where I'll be. **

**XI. **The cell that Jet was in was only large enough that he could lay out flat and stretch his arms and legs completely in all directions. It was smaller than Azula's room in their basement. And since he did not have sufficient room for pacing, he chose to lie flat on his back and stare up at the metallic panels that covered the ceiling.

Jet had not heard anything from his fellows since Smellerbee's angry screams and even she had fallen silent after awhile. She had babbled about skipping rope with Azula's intestines for a good hour after she had been capture, which truthfully was not an all together unpleasing image to Jet.

He stared up at the blank ceiling. The problem of being disconnected from his thoughts still seemed to plague Jet. He felt like his mind ought to be occupied by more than just reliving what Azula had done to him. She had betrayed him, broken his heart, and revealed that she had a suitor all along: that Falc creep.

**Break… ten straight weeks of avatar, I'm giddy… Break**

Azula had a great deal more room to pace than Jet did and she used her opportunities to her full advantage. There was still the large stack of scrolls waiting for her by the throne, but Azula did not feel like reading. The very idea wearied her, so she stalked up and down the long hall instead.

Falc interrupted her methodical pacing as he threw open the doors. "I've found you a scribe to write your letters," he announced.

"Oh, that's good," she said absently.

Falc took in her distracted manner and the large stack of untouched scrolls. The coiled parchment was starting to gather a thin layer of dust. "Are you… feeling alright, Princess?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to play paisho?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Paisho," Azula repeated. "You know how to play, right?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to play?"

"Um… sure." Falc regarded her strangely. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, quite," Azula replied.

"But… but you hate paisho," he protested.

"Well, I suppose I used to hate many things," Azula said.

"But not anymore?" Falc asked.

"No, I don't think so."

**XII. **The sun was shinning brightly overhead, and Iroh decided that it would be a good day for Aang to finally learn how to produce his own fire. And after he could do that and control it, well, then everything else would be simple for someone who had inborn talent for bending.

Iroh had cleared everyone away for Aang's practice so that it was just Aang, Zuko, and himself. The blazing sun and the already hot and humid air were beginning to make Aang sweat.

"Let's see your stance," Iroh instructed. It took Zuko a bit of thinking not to join Aang. He was so used to such commands that it was second nature to obey. And though he did not assume his stance, per se, his feet were noticeably further apart. "Wider, wider," Iroh was saying to Aang. "Good."

"Now tell me, what are the two sources of a firebender's strength?" Iroh asked.

"Breath and the sun," Aang said automatically.

"Correct," Iroh said. "Now breathe."

Aang inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as Iroh had always instructed him.

"Good," Iroh said smiling. "Now I was you to close your eyes. It is a sunny day. Feel the sun beating down on your back. Feel its energy. Feel it within you."

Aang closed his eyes and breathed silently for a long time. He could feel it. The heat from the sun bearing down on him, warming him, and strengthening him if only he wanted to capture its power. "I feel it," he said.

"Now, the sun may strengthen your inner fire, but it does not control it like the breath. You draw energy from your breath and command your power. The sun's heat will make your power stronger. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Aang replied. The theory made sense, but he wasn't exactly sure how it worked.

"Zuko, show him."

Zuko nodded and slid into his stance. He breathed deeply and harnessed the energy of the sun. With steady control, he punched out an arm, releasing a quick burst of fire.

Iroh turned to Aang. "Did you see the motion?"

Aang nodded.

"Then try it."

Aang breathed deeply and, concentrating on the sun's energy around him and his breath, he punched out his fist. A humongous fireball many times larger than Zuko's blew forth. Aang's eyes widened in shock.

"Too much. You took too much of the energy. It does not take a lot. You see why fire so easily gets out of control, no?" Iroh instructed. "And focus more on you breath. Try again."

This time Aang drew in only a tiny fraction of the sun's energy and as he breathed out his arm punched forward releasing a small spurt of fire.

Iroh grinned broadly. "Good. Magnificent control. Now do it again, only stronger."

Aang practiced a few times more, until his blasts were nearly as strong and controlled as Zuko's.

"Excellent," Iroh was saying. "Now this time, I want you to aim for Zuko. He will block and return your blast."

"Wait, what if—"

Zuko laughed. "You can't hurt me."

Aang flushed a bit and slipped back into his stance. He was getting faster and smoother with his blasts and he sent a strong one at Zuko. Zuko used a simple blocking technique and returned the blow.

"Good," Iroh shouted. "Now trade blows. Agni, I wish I had some roast duck."

Zuko and Aang did as he said while Iroh occasionally shouted out corrections and encouragement. "Watch your control!"

**XIII. **When Hakoda arrived in the Earth Army Camp, he greeted Ajax and Dyoko like brothers. They settled into a long discussion of what had been going on in the war. Hakoda informed them that the two dozen ships he had were merely the Southern Tribe's contribution and that their sister tribe would be meeting them soon.

Ajax along with help from Lee Ang and Dyoko narrated the prison break, the fight for Omashu, and their own personal travels.

Hakoda naturally inquired about his children. They reassured him that they were doing well and were on their way to Ba Sing Se. Hakoda wasn't particularly pleased that his daughter was spending an exceptional amount of time with a certain banished Prince, no matter how reformed he was supposed to be. He was only placated by the fact that his son accepted the relationship for the time being and would be there to protect Katara.

As the sun finally set and the stars were rising, Hakoda, Bato, Ajax, Dyoko, and Lee Ang gathered around one of the numerous campfires on the beach.

"So, we're going to war," Ajax said at last. In his current state he was better able to go back to the old luxuries he so enjoyed and he was fumbling in his pocket for a pipe. "I've been in the army for over thirty years," he said, "but now it feels like I'm preparing for my first day on the battlefield."

"Let's hope you don't fight like it," Bato said, laughing.

Ajax finally found his dark wooden pipe and lit it with a spark from his fingers.

"Dad, you know I hate it when you smoke," Lee Ang said immediately. And she did hate it. She'd been trying to get him to quit for years.

"Ah, but you aren't a firebender, my dear. It does us good, right, Dyoko?"

"Personally, I think it's disgusting," Dyoko said truthfully.

"Bah," Ajax replied, waving his hand. "I'm a creature of habit."

"Disgusting habit," Lee Ang whispered, making Dyoko smirk.

"I heard that!" Ajax said. "The both of you, just because you're older you start getting sassy." He glanced at Hakoda and Bato. "Kids these days," he muttered to them, eliciting a snicker or two. "Are yours this bad?" he asked them.

"Hey!" Lee Ang and Dyoko said in unison, which was ignored.

Hakoda smiled a bit. "Sokka and Katara are quite brave. They make me proud. And incredibly worried. Tui and La, they give me ulcers, don't they Bato?"

Bato nodded, grinning broadly.

"What about you, Bato?" Ajax asked.

Bato's grin faded and he looked pained.

Hakoda, the true friend that he was, spoke for him. "Bato has no children. His wife was murdered in the same raid that took my wife from me. At the time, she was pregnant with their first child."

Ajax's jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bato said, his normally warm voice sounding harsh. "I know who killed my wife and it wasn't you. His name was Fulazon. I heard the others cheering him on when he set her on fire. I'm going to kill him myself one day." He was oddly calm.

"I know Fulazon," Ajax said quietly. "He's one of the elite royal guards at the palace. Little bastard," he added.

Bato smiled grimly. "Good. He'll be seeing me and my spear very soon."

**XIV. **That night, when Appa was done flying, they decided to camp near a river. With the cool water taking some of the heat out of the air, it was a relatively pleasant evening. When the chores were divided up, Sokka and Ty Lee were left to go search for food in the surrounding forest.

"So," Ty Lee began awkwardly," not too bad a night."

"Uh… yeah," Sokka replied, inspecting a nearby bush to see if it bore any fruit. Sadly, it didn't.

"Do you suppose it'll get hot again tomorrow," Ty Lee continued, staring at Sokka intensely.

"Um… probably," Sokka said, shrugging. "Is there anything on that tree over there?"

Ty Lee tore her gaze away from his to check out the tree. "No. Try closer to the river, I think," she said.

"Really? I dunno about that."

"Are you kidding? Better things grow near a water source," Ty Lee said.

"Not in the South Pole," he muttered.

"Uh, Sokka, I hate to break it to you, but the South Pole is a chunk of ice. This isn't the South Pole."

"Hey," he began indignantly, "the South Pole isn't… ah, who am I kidding? It's a chunk of ice."

Ty Lee chuckled a little. Sokka entertained her a great deal. And in that moment she decided that she was going to kiss him tonight if she could manage it. Smiling, she followed him through the underbrush to the river.

Much to Ty Lee's satisfaction, large, fruit-bearing bushes lined the riverbanks. "I told you so," she said, smirking at Sokka.

Sokka plucked a fat berry off the bush. "Oh you did, did you?" he said, taking aim and throwing the berry at her. It landed with a splat right between her eyes.

"Ahg! You!" Ty Lee sputtered, grabbing a berry and launching it at Sokka.

The fruit came down right into Sokka's laughing mouth. He choked and spit the berry out. "Hey!"

"You started it," Ty Lee accused.

"And I'll finished it," Sokka said, throwing another berry.

Ty Lee duck and swiftly shoved him into the river. He fell with a terrific splash.

"Ahg!" Sokka yelled, wiping water out of his eyes. Ty Lee extended her hand, offering to help him up. Sokka took her hand, but instead pulled her into the river with him. Ty Lee landed on top of him. Their faces were close together and their eyes met. Ty Lee knew it was the right moment. She closed the last few inches between them and pressed her lips against his.

Sokka was shock at first and did not do anything, did not kiss her back. But as Ty Lee started to pull away, he put his hand on the back of her wet head and pulled her closer again. Ty Lee smiled into their kiss and Sokka felt a good deal happier than he had in a long time.

**XV.**

**Is everyone afraid?**

**Is everyone ashamed?**

**They're running towards their holes**

**To find out**

Azula did not know what force or power possessed her, but in the middle of the night, she got out of bed, put on a soft, red robe, and left her room. Her slippers made no noise at all as she crept down the hall.

**Apocalyptic means**

**Are lost amongst our dead**

**A message to our friends**

**To get out**

And in a few minutes she found herself standing outside Falc's door. She raised her first and rapped on the metal surface.

**There's wages on this fear**

**Oh so clear**

**Depends on what you'll pay to hear**

A few moments passed until the door opened, revealing a bleary-eyed and shirtless Falc. He was sculpted, not doubt about that. He owed it all to his rigorous military training. "Princess? Is everything okay?" he asked, somewhat alarmed. She never visited him at night.

**They're bound to kill us all**

**In white-washed halls**

**The jackals lick their paws**

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I want to kiss you," she said.

"What?"

"Just one kiss and then I'll go. I want to know," she said simply.

**Please don't stop**

**It's lonely at the top**

**These lonely days**

**And will they ever stop**

**This doomsday clock**

**Ticking in my heart**

**Not broken**

"O-okay." Falc stepped forward and cupped her cheek. Azula closed her eyes as his face came closer and his rough lips touched hers. It was not a bad kiss by any means. It was warm and gentle, but it was nothing like Jet's kisses. Jet had made Azula's knees go weak and her stomach flutter. And Azula hated to admit it, but it was Jet's face that danced before her closed eyes.

**I love life every day**

**In each and every way**

**Khafka would be proud**

**To find out**

Azula pulled away and took a few steps back. Falc looked dazed. "Good night, Falc," she said simply and turned to walk away.

"Goodnight, Princess Azula," he said and his door clicked shut.

**I'm certain of the end**

**It's the means that has me spooked**

**It takes and unknown truth **

**To get out**

Azula continued down the hallway. When she came to the stairs, she went down instead of up towards her room. Azula found herself in the intense darkness of the dungeons. The guards bowed to her as she took a set of keys off the hook on the wall. They jangled slightly as she proceeded to the bottom floor of the prison.

Jet was asleep and did not wake up as she entered his cell. With a casual flick of her fingers, she lit the small torches attached to the wall of the cell.

**I'm guessing I'm born free**

**Silly me**

**I was meant to beg from my knees**

Jet looked a bit haggard in the dim light. Rough stubble was growing in on his chin and upper lip. Azula kneeled down and rubbed her fingers against the bristles.

**If this is living**

**Sakes alive**

**Well they can't win**

**No one survives**

She bent over and kissed him gently. Her fingers ran through his soft hair. It was slightly greasy since it hadn't been washed in days, but she did not feel any sense of disgust.

Jet's lips twitched slightly against hers in his sleep, but she knew he wouldn't wake just yet. Azula moved a bit and kissed his forehead. It was warm.

**Is everyone afraid?**

**You should be ashamed**

**Apocalyptic screams**

**Mean nothing to the dead**

Azula felt an unusual moisture sliding down her cheek.

**Kissing that ole sun**

**To know all there is**

**Come on**

**Last call**

**You should want it all**

With horror, she realized that it was a tear. Panicking, she pulled away from Jet. She wiped the tear away and stood up again. She didn't cry, she couldn't cry, she was without mercy.

**It's lonely at the top**

**These lonely days**

**And will they ever stop**

**This doomsday clock**

**Ticking in my heart**

Azula opened the door, locked it again, returned the keys, and ran as fast as she could back to the safety of her room.

**These lonely days**

**And will they ever stop**

**This ticking in my heart**

**Is everyone afraid?**

But even as she fled, she had forgotten one thing: the brightly burning torches on the cell wall.

**And that's the chapter. The song in the last bit is called "Doomsday Clock" and it's by the Smashing Pumpkins. Yeah, that last scene was just one of those bits that goes through my head days before I actually get to where I'm going to write it. Yup and there was a bit of Tykka fluff that I've been working towards for a long time. So yeah, pretty good chapter. I like it a lot and I would positively enjoy so reviews, you know, feedback, thoughts, etc. I could go on asking, but it doesn't seem to be working too well. But I will thank my loyal reviewers last chapter, I love you to pieces. And with that, enjoy the season premier this Friday. Me and my fellow addicts are rocking out with a party. Oh, and one more thing. I'm ridiculous overwhelmed with school work and extra-cirriculars currently, and I'm getting a bit sick, so I cannot completely guarantee that I will be updating at the usual rate. It may take me two weeks to get out the next chapter. But two weeks would be your maximum wait, so don't worry. Anyway, I will try to get things to work for a normal update, but if not I'm sorry. Enjoy the premier. Ta-ta. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok, first off, I mega-ly apologize for the ridiculously long wait. It should never have taken me this long and I'm sincerely sorry. Brightside, if you guys have been reading my profile, I've got some new ideas coming up that I'm very excited about, so keep an eye out for those because this story will be ending soon. But not too soon. So thank you guys for sticking it out for this uber-long wait and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

**PART THIRTEEN**

**I. **It had taken Azula at least two days of being back in the palace, but she had finally managed to force herself to look at every last report scroll that had accumulated on her table during her absence. From the large stack she learned very little that interested her. Of the notable was a small faction of rebel peasants that was being put down by a squadron of her soldiers, and complaints that the soldiers responsible for collecting taxes were pocketing money for themselves. She would deal with them personally. It mattered little to her that they were stealing from the poor—or so she told herself—but they were stealing from the Fire Nation and her father.

Just as Azula was beginning to contemplate writing to her father, Falc entered the throne room.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Azula said. "I was about to send for you. I need you to get me a scribe."

Falc nodded. "Yes, Princess."

"But you clearly have something to say since you came uncalled," Azula observed. "What is it, Falc?"

"Well, Princess, I know your courting ceremony will not take place for another week, but I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk… after dinner," he added.

The expression that passed over Azula's features was unreadable. "Of course. I will see you after dinner. Now, if you wouldn't mind, the scribe, Falc."

After the initial shock of her acceptance wore off, Falc nodded jerkily and bowed before leaving the throne room. Azula chuckled a bit at the man's behavior, then began to think of how she was going to phrase the letter to her father. A brief explanation of her absence and a promise to tell him the full details upon her return… yes, that was a must. Perhaps a small summary of the city's affairs was in order as well.

A short and rather squat man entered the throne room. "Lord Falc sent me, Princess," he said humbly, kneeling before her.

"Yes, you are the scribe I called for. Good. Well, get out some parchment, fool," she said impatiently.

"Yes, Princess," he said, fumbling with the tools and implements of his trade.

Finally, the scribe had a stylus poised above the paper. "About time," Azula said scathingly. "Hmph. This letter is for Fire Lord Ozai," she told him. She waited briefly while he copied out a heading, then began to dictate: "I deeply regret that I was unable to respond to your latest letter. I was by utter misfortune temporarily captured by a band of rebels. I, of course, escaped from them and now hold them prisoner. I still have not decided what form of torture I wish upon them. There are so many options." Azula paused to take a breath and continued: "I will of course regale you with more details when I return home. And on that note, I look forward to the arrival of Commander Khan. In respect to the destruction of the prison, it is most regrettable. I have Dai Lee agents and soldiers abroad who will hopefully be able to round up some of the more dangerous prisoners as well as continue to track the Avatar. Admittedly, the loss of New Ozai complicates matters, but I assure you that Ba Sing Se is firmly in our control. And in respect to my traitor of a brother, you of course deserve the honor of bringing about his death, father. I shall see you soon." Azula paused and turned to the scribe. "Do you have all that?"

"Yes, Princess," he said quickly.

"Good. I must sign it."

**II. **When Jet woke in the morning from his feverish dreams, he was angry. He had dreamt about Azula and he wished his subconscious would stop tormenting him. And as he persisted to yell at his accursed subconscious, he noticed something strange. Normally it was incredibly dark in his cell and yet he could see its every detail. Upon further pondering, he realized this light was due to the flaming torches on the wall.

Jet's already parched throat went drier if that was at all possible. Those torches had been lit by a firebender; there was no doubt about that. Which meant that a firebender had been in the cell while he had dared to sleep. But who? And why? He felt a very uncomfortable sense of déjà vu.

**

* * *

**

Azula was dressed simply for the occasion. Her attire was informal, moveable, and certainly weather-appropriate. She was a practical and logical girl. Displaying wealth was a sign of cowardice. She remembered seeing Zhao's home once in her childhood. He was as cowardly as they came.

Falc too was not overdressed, though Azula wanted desperately to laugh at his awkward mannerisms. And after a few minutes of standing around, exchanging pleasantries, and going nowhere, Azula decided to give him a nudge in the right direction. "So where are we walking? We are walking, right?"

Falc flushed a deep scarlet that was very unmanly. "Uh, yes. Would you like to go into the gardens?"

"Wherever," she said nonchalantly.

"Right," he said, holding out his arm to her as custom dictated.

Azula consented to loop her arm around his and Falc led her outside. The night was warm and clear. Azula could see—and name for that matter—nearly every star in the sky.

Azula settled into her normal topics of conversation with Falc, which seemed to reassure and disappoint him all at the same time. "So I hear that the peasant rebellion was put down today," she said.

"Oh yes," Falc said eagerly, knowing he could please her with the success of the soldiers he commanded. "They were quite successful."

"That's excellent. What happened to the rebels?" she asked.

"Sentenced to hard labor on the local farms," Falc replied.

"Yes, that might do some good," Azula mused. "And if that teaches them nothing, there are always alternatives," she added.

"Do you mean physical punishment, Princess, or the Dai Lee brainwashing system?" Falc inquired.

"Both are excellent options," Azula said.

The dirt path they were walking along opened up into a circular courtyard at the center of which was a sparkling fountain. "I suppose the Earth Kingdom scum do know how to make a garden," Falc said appreciatively.

Azula unlooped her arm from his and walked out toward the fountain. She dragged her fingers through the cool water. "This is nothing compared to the gardens at the Fire Nation palace," Azula said.

Falc edged a bit closer to her. "However beautiful those gardens may be, they can't possibly be as beautiful as you," he told Azula.

"Am I just a flower?" she asked critically. "Something beautiful to look at?"

"What—no, I meant… You are beautiful, but there is far more to you than beauty," he floundered.

Azula felt more merciless and cruel in that moment than she had perhaps ever felt in her entire life. She wanted nothing more than to tear apart this man in front of her. Jet never called her beautiful. He hadn't needed to. She'd known by the way her looked at her.

Jet… why was she thinking of the peasant? Azula had a strong desire to destroy something, but now was not the time and here was not the place. She withdrew her fingers from the water and turned to face the deeply confused man behind her. "Goodnight, Falc."

"Princess, I did not mean to offend you," he stuttered.

Jet never called her 'Princess' when he got to know her. Bah! That peasant again! She ought to go murder him and be done with it.

"Goodnight, Falc," she repeated and proceeded to abandon him.

**III. **Aang was tired of flying Appa, so Sokka had volunteered to take the reins, leaving the monk sitting next to Toph and Zuko. Iroh sat across from him and suddenly a question sparked to life in his mind as most questions do.

"Iroh, will I be able to make fire blue like Azula?"

Iroh paused to consider his answer. "It requires a lot of power and a lot of control. Even Roku never made his fire blue. But of course, he was also much wiser than my niece," he replied.

"But how does she do it?" Aang asked.

"My brother says Azula was born lucky," Iroh began.

Zuko interrupted. "I've heard this one before."

"Not exactly, you little booger," Iroh scorned. "And if you had a little patience and listened—"

"Little booger?" Zuko echoed. "Why I—"

"Oh, shut up, booger," Aang said, impatient for answers.

"I—"

"I may be your dear sweet uncle," Iroh said. "But I am also your master. So listen like a good little boy," he said, fluffing Zuko's hair like a toddler.

Zuko flattened the tousled locks and glared at Iroh, but kept his mouth shut.

"Now where was I?" Iroh said. "Oh, yes. My brother says that Azula was born lucky. And he's right… to a certain extent. If you can call it luck, that is. Azula was born with an absurd amount of control. It plays out in her life and in her bending. She can command a situation and she can harness the energy around her into concentrated, electric fire. It is very difficult. They energy must be compressed and I believe Azula can do it because of her control."

Aang pondered this for a moment. Control truly was the way to power. His thoughts were interrupted when Sokka shouted from upon Appa's head. "I can see the Pass!"

With resounding cheers—although none of them particularly loved the Serpent's Pass—Appa's other occupants peered over the edge of the saddle to gaze at the bleak, craggy path and the mass of soldiers gathered near it.

"Sokka," Aang called, "land near the soldiers."

"That pass won't fit a few hundred soldiers," Toph called to Aang. "The ferry isn't an option either."

Aang grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Make a bigger pass?"

"Exactly."

"Well, we'll see if that ragtag army has earthbenders up to the challenge," Toph said. "I mean, I'm amazing and you're decent, but even we can't do that alone."

"Right," Aang said, grinning.

It turned out that all their attempts to make the pass bigger failed miserably. The sandy rock around them crumbled too easily. The pass would stay the size it was.

"Are you sure the ferry isn't an option?" Iroh asked.

"Azula will be watching the ferries," Toph said resolutely.

"She won't be watching for more refugees," Iroh countered. "What if we split the army? Send half by the pass and half by the ferry. The ferry goes directly into they city. They can let us in. And Azula will underestimate us if she sees us at the head of a smaller force."

Aang rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It might actually work," he said. "I think we should scout out the ferry port first, though."

"Zuko and I will go," Katara said brightly.

"One, thanks for asking. And two, I'm a bit noticeable, Katara," Zuko said, pointing to his scar.

"Bah, men," she muttered. "I've got a good disguise ready." When Zuko looked at her strangely, she mumbled something about always being prepared.

"Ok, then. You go scout it out and buy tickets," Aang told them. "Take Momo with you and send him back to us if it's safe. But leave him outside or they'll recognize him. That's right, Momo," he added to the perky lemur. "You're a wanted lemur."

"Right," Katara said, nodding. Then she took a firm hold of Zuko's arm and propelled him toward their luggage.

**IV. **Azula had never truly understood how being alone felt in her nearly fifteen years—at least not as much as she knew now. One was never completely along in the palace. There had been few occasions when Azula had been left to her own devices. And yet that was not the solitude Azula experienced right then and there in the empty throne room of Ba Sing Se. It was almost as if she had lost something.

She had never felt the pain of loneliness, but Azula felt it clearly now like a knife in her heart. The worst part was that the one thing she knew would alleviate that pain was the one thing Ozai would never want her to have. "Damn him," she muttered under her breath, not truly knowing whom she referred to.

The door squeaked noisily as a messenger entered. "Princess Azula," the boy said bowing.

"Yes?"

"Commander Kahn sends his regards and says that he shall arrive at the palace by nightfall."

"Thank you. You may go."

A flame flickered into her hand in frustration. "Damn him," she repeated. "Agni damn him to your fiery pits of hell like the bastard he is," she cursed. Azula pushed herself to her feet and stalked out of the throne room.

She stomped farther down the familiar hallway and took the spiraling stairs downwards to the prison. Her eyes took a few moments to adjust to the dim light. The guards bowed to her as she took keys off a hook on the wall. Azula fit the key into the lock she wanted and opened the cell door.

Jet was awake this time. His gaze hardened when he saw her. "You." He spat at her feet.

Azula shut the door and stood before him. "The Fire Lord has picked a new governor for Ba Sing Se. I'll be going home soon."

"Good riddance, bitch."

"I kissed Falc," she told him.

"Good. Go marry him, why don't you," he replied bitterly.

"It wasn't like kissing you, Jet."

"Didn't make you want to vomit? Good to know."

"No. I liked kissing you better," she admitted.

"Well, tough luck. That's never happening again."

"No? I don't have to go, Jet. I can set you free. Get rid of the new governor. You and I can rule Ba Sing Se together. Then the Earth Kingdom. The world if we want to." She was getting hysterical, he could tell.

Jet looked her in the eye for the first time since she came in. "I think you should go."

Azula felt her cheeks grow hot. "You have to forgive me."

"No. I don't," Jet said coldly.

"I command you to forgive me!"

"You aren't my Princess. You aren't the Azula I loved. I'm staring to think she never existed," he said.

"Of course she existed. But I can't be that Azula. I have duties!"

"Right. Daddy's little princess. Forget about your people!"

Azula flung her first into the wall in rage. "Ahg! FOR! GIVE! ME!" she screamed.

"No. You didn't learn anything," Jet said. "You don't have to do what your father wants. Don't you remember what our plan was?"

"I do," she said breathlessly.

"It's time to choose. Me or your father?"

**V. **Zuko and Katara looked dull and bland in Earth Kingdom brown, but it suited them just fine. They didn't want to be noticed. When they had gone to put on disguises, Katara produced a pale, creamy substance from her pack. And when she spread it over Zuko's red flesh, it looked like an ordinary scar from a painful laceration, not the horrific burn it truly was.

Katara, after a good five minutes of arguing, had been convinced that she ought to wear her hair down. Her braid and hair loops were too signature. And with the help of Ty Lee's stage makeup expertise from her circus days, Katara's eyes were a bit less noticeably blue and both Zuko and Katara looked a little older.

And finally with Momo hidden in their pack while they approached the ferry port, the couple set off on foot. The day was clear and bright, perhaps prophetic—they hoped—of the circumstances to come.

Their hands wove together neatly as Zuko and Katara walked. They truly looked like a married couple. "Zuzu, what are our fake names going to be?" Katara asked.

Zuko grimaced. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"But it's so fun and catchy," Katara protested.

"Yech," he responded.

"Now about the names," she prompted.

"I don't know. You come up with something," he said. "Girls think about that stuff with babies and all that, right?"

Katara shoved him into a bush. "Sexist ass."

Zuko glared at her while he pulled twigs and leaves from his hair and the folds of his shirt.

"You can be Carru and I'll be Bida," she said, continuing on as if she had not pushed him into the surrounding shrubbery.

"Better than Li Junior," Zuko muttered.

"That's right, Zuzu," Katara said smirking.

"Bleah," he said.

"Hey, I see the port," she said, grabbing his arm. "Get Momo out of my pack."

Zuko pulled on the ties that held Katara's pack shut until the top flap was sufficiently open for the winged lemur to pop his head out. Aang had explained to Momo what he was supposed to do since he was the only one who could get through to the creature.

Momo chattered excitedly and flew off into the bushes. "We'll be back soon, Momo," Katara called after him.

Zuko took her hand and pulled her closer. "Come on, let's go."

They came into a main road now with a steady flow of travelers and pedestrians heading to and away from the port. The port itself was very much unchanged since the last time they'd been. The main difference was the absence of the Kyoshi Warriors, but they had never worn their make up whilst guarding and it was not so noticeable.

Zuko and Katara got in line behind a long queue of refugees. Zuko slid his arm around her waist and tugged Katara a bit closer. Katara looked at him questioningly. "You never know how dangerous places like this can be, Bida," he said. "And your brother threatened me before we left," he added.

"Ah, so you're only protective because you fear my brother's wrath, Carru," Katara replied.

As they continued to banter back and forth, anyone could have believed they were husband and wife.

**

* * *

**

After they had waited for a good half hour in line it was Zuko and Katara's turn to buy tickets from the bitter, old lady. She was a bit more pleasant than last time as they presented their passports and money, but she still eyed their young love with disdain. "Ferry leaves in an hour," she said shortly. "No refunds if you miss it. Next!"

They were ushered out of the way and Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist tightly so they did not become separated in the crowd. It was only after they escaped the oppressive mob that they could truly breathe again. "So should we send Momo back?" Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head. "The ship. We should check it out first. Make sure it's Azula-free."

"Hmm… that's a good expression," Katara muttered thoughtfully, following him to the dock area where there were at least a hundred families camped out on the beach.

Crewmen patrolled the decks of the ferry and the surrounding docks. "Are we going to have to get closer?" Katara wondered aloud.

"No need. Not a single one of those men is a Fire Nation soldier," Zuko said.

"How can you tell?"

"They way they walk. Soldiers walk like… well, soldiers. And Fire Nation soldiers even more distinctive," Zuko told her.

"Oh, you mean that kind of swaggery thing you do?" Katara asked smiling broadly.

"Swagger, excuse me?"

"Oh, yes. That attractive little swagger. Very manly."

"Uh, yeah… We should go take care of Momo."

**More apologies for the wait, but I hope this chapter made up for it. By the way, I started a humor drabble series called "Booger Bending" so check it out. Beyond that, I'll try to be a bit timelier with my next chapter. So leave a review if you please and hopefully you'll see another chapter next week. Toodles. **


	38. Chapter 38

**There shall be no smiting with fish (though you were probably looking forward to it) for I have the chapter up when I promised. Pretty much, I'm sick of reading about American History and getting mad at my country for some the stupid things it's done (I have a serious problem with manifest destiny… and you wonder why the world thinks we're arrogant bastards), but anyway enough of my ranting, there's a chapter for you to read and enjoy. By they way, I'm thinking that the story will end next chapter and then I'll get on to the epilogue, which could turn out to be enormously huge depending on how many loose ends I have to tie up. But that's the plan, so enjoy the chapter and do review when you're done.

* * *

**

**VI. **"Choose my father or you?" Azula asked him weakly—and she hated sounding weak.

"You can't have us both, Azula," Jet said calmly. "If you want daddy, you'll have to leave me here to die. I can't turn my back on everything I've fought for. I'd give my life for it."

Azula's stomach fluttered slightly. There was that power he radiated again, what had originally seduced her. "What would you have me do?"

"Damn it! I want you to make your own choices for once! What do _you_ want?"

Azula swallowed. "I want power. I want to serve my Nation. I want you."

"And how can you do those things?" Jet prompted.

"Power… I have power already. You… I need to make things better again. But my Nation? How do I serve my Nation?" she asked.

"Ending the war is the only solution I can think of," Jet said quietly. "And if you let me, I will help you."

"So serving my Nation means destroying my father," Azula mused.

"If you can do it."

"How would ending the war help them?"

"Saving lives. Imagine the prosperity if there was peace among all the Nations," Jet said.

Azula pulled a ring of keys from her pocket. "Hold out your arms," she said to Jet.

He held out his manacled appendages. It took longer fro Azula to find the right key than it did to unlock his chains. The metal fell to the floor and Jet rubbed his wrists.

Azula looked at Jet. "Will you… will you hold me?" she asked.

Jet obliged her, pulling the think girl close against him. Azula rested her head comfortably on his chest. Jet was warm despite the chill of the prison cells and Azula felt enveloped by his warmth.

Agni knew how much time elapsed until they separated, but they did at last. Azula handed the keys to Jet. "Let the others out. I am stronger than you. I can fight whoever tries to stop us."

"Well, I've been in a cell the past few days, of course you're stronger," Jet muttered.

"What, are we starting the classic argument already?" Azula asked.

"True. We've barely made up," Jet said smirking. Agni how Azula loved that smirk. She found herself grinning back at him.

Then came the big step. Azula had to leave the cell. She had to turn the door knob and enter the world as a traitor to her father. Azula hesitated only briefly. She knew the terrible things he did to her people now and how he hurt her Nation. She was okay with betraying him. He was just using her anyway. She meant nothing to him.

Even so, her palms were sweating as she gripped the handle. Nothing happened just yet as she entered the hallway. Azula blinked in the dim prison light. It had actually been brighter in Jet's cell. The guards stationed at the end of the hallway didn't move, at least not until they saw that Jet's arms were unchained.

"Princess, he's free!" one of the guards shouted, pointing over her shoulder.

The strange look on Azula's face confused him. "I know," she replied. "Lay down your weapons."

"W-what?"

"Lay down your weapons," she repeated.

"B-but—"

"Do not question me!" A threatening flame engulfed her hand.

The guards did no abandon their swords and spears. They sensed something strange in the whole circumstance as if something was not quite right with their fearless leader. But what could that something be. "He's a prisoner," one shouted. "What in Agni's name is going on?"

Azula's patience—patience she had very little of to start with—had run out. She attacked them. And as she fought savagely against her own men, Jet found and freed both his friends and the Council of Five. They watched her fight with grace and agility, not a hair out of place.

"What happened?" Longshot asked Jet.

"She decided to do what she wanted," he replied.

"Well, I still don't like it," Ju Lin said.

**VII. **Zuko and Katara were on the first ferry that left the port that day. Still, they would be spending a night on the swaying ship. Katara had left instructions for the army that followed on the next ferry to meet at the zoo Aang had created many months ago. It would be far too conspicuous and dangerous to meet in the train station.

Katara found them a nice corner of the ship to lay out their bedrolls for the night. "Over here, Carru," she called to Zuko.

He smiled faintly and sat down beside her. Crew men were walking up and down the decks, handing out food rations to the various passengers. Zuko looked down to see it was not the same slop he'd been served the last time he'd been on a ferry. "Oh good, no stealing tonight," he muttered. Katara did not hear him.

Pretty soon the sun was setting and the refugees were beginning to roll themselves up in blankets and close their eyes in a somewhat vain attempt to sleep. "We should try to get some rest," Katara said softly, considering the dozing passengers around them.

Zuko nodded and began to roll their blankets out on the deck. Katara snuggled herself up closer to him. Their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss and they closed their eyes to try sleep.

**

* * *

**

Zuko woke up again much later at night. He was sure it was around midnight as far as he could tell by the position of the moon. As his eyes flickered open, he tried to figure out exactly what had woken him up. He glanced around and saw the lumbering figure of a clearly inebriated man. He giggled as he stumbled around.

The drunk seemed to notice Zuko's attention for he looked around and stared at him. "Pretty woman you got," he slurred.

Zuko's arm tightened around Katara but he did not reply, hoping that the drunk would simply go away.

But he didn't. "Whatser name?"

"You should leave," Zuko told him.

"'Sfunny name," the drunk said. "But I don' mind. No sah, I don' judge. She pretty."

"She's my wife. Move along." The words didn't even seem all that strange as Zuko said them.

"Say how 'bout wes fight, yes? For the lady."

"No, I don't think so," Zuko said. He gently released Katara. Moving swiftly, he rose to his feet and took hold of the drunk's collar.

Even with all his care not to disturb her, Katara woke up. "Z—I mean—Carru, what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"This scum disrespected you," Zuko growled.

"Oh, let him go," Katara said. "He's drunk."

The drunk who was very much afraid nodded vigorously. "Yes, I drunk. Won't remember anythings."

Zuko released him with utmost reluctance. "You're lucky," he muttered.

**VIII. **Azula breathed deeply, only slightly winded from her mini-fight with the entire force of prison guards. The squad was unconscious on the floor, some sporting what look to be painful lacerations. Not a single one of them had thought to run for help, a fatal flaw called arrogance that seemed to lurk in a large number of the Fire Nation populace.

She turned to face the small crowd of prisoners watching her, Jet standing at the front. "Ta da," she said blandly.

Jet smirked a bit. "To the throne room then?" he said.

"Yes, I think so," Azula said and turned to lead them out of the prison.

"Princess Azula?" a familiar voice called out.

Azula paused in mid-turn. Her eyes closed briefly before she opened them again and faced the newcomer. "Hell, Falc," she said pleasantly.

"What's going on here?"

"The end of my father's plans, Falc, the end of my father's plans."

"Sweet Agni, what the hell?"

Azula sighed at the tedium of explaining herself. She hated to be questioned. "I have freed the rebels here and the Council of Five. I'm giving the city back to the Earth Kingdom. Then I'll probably go home and help the Avatar kick my father's sorry ass," she said nonchalantly.

"What the hell?" Falc repeated. "Why?"

"Because my father is the spawn of demons. Oh and I'm kind of in love with Jet," she said, growing rather impatient.

"In l-love?"

"Funny how you react to that but not the insults to your Fire Lord. Strange little soldier you are. But that's beside the point. Are you going to get in my way, Falc?"

Falc was paralyzed.

"I don't have time for this," Azula said. She brushed past him, the former prisoners following closely behind her.

"Wait," Falc said hoarsely, regaining control of his body. "I have to stop you. For Lord Ozai."

"Fire Lord Ozai," she corrected. "Honestly, you think his reign will last forever?" She narrowed her eyes. "Keep going, Jet. I'll catch up."

"Princess, you of all people know that this city is crawling with the Fire Lord's soldiers. You can't possibly survive this," Falc reasoned.

"You're wrong. They're _my_ soldiers. And hopefully some will begin to see sense and obey me. Before _that_ happens again," she added gesturing to the twenty or so unconscious bodies arranged tastefully on the floor.

"But I should fight you," Falc said uncertainly. Falc had been one of Azula's sparring partners for several years and he knew for a fact that his abilities were no match for hers.

"We all should do a lot of things," Azula said. "I should obey my father, but I won't. Falc, you have always been loyal to me and one of my trusted advisors if not a friend. I hope that does not have to come to an end."

"I don't know," Falc said.

Azula felt a strange sense of déjà vu. The occasion was so similar to when she was trying to persuade Zuko in the crystal catacombs. She had come a long way. "I'll leave you to decide, Falc. Remember what I have said. I must catch up with Jet."

She knew referring to Jet would sting Falc's ego, but it could not be helped.

**IX. **Aang and the others had led their portion of the army half of the way across the pass by the time the sun was setting. Most of the soldiers had their tents set when the first few stars blinked into existence above them. Their day had been an uneventful one full of solemn marching and little excitement. Small crowds gathered around their fires, some bringing out a die or two for a game of chance and others a stack of cards.

Toph had finally stopped yelling at Sokka for some idiotic blunder of his when she noticed that Aang had disappeared somewhere. She extended her senses, searching for his familiar presence among the massive vibrations in the pass. It took her a few moments but she finally located the airbender behind a clever outcropping of rock on the edge of the pass.

She made a beeline for the outcrop but paused when she heard someone singing. She realized after a few seconds that it was Aang whose voice she listened to. She had never heard him sing before:

_It's a long, long way,_

_To Ba Sing Se,_

_But the girls in the city,_

_They look so pretty,_

_And they kiss so sweet,_

_That you really want to meet,_

_The girls from Ba Sing Se._

Toph smirked ridiculously. "But what's a girl from Ba Sing Se to a kickass earthbender from Gaoling?" she asked.

Aang jumped and flushed a bit. "There's no comparison," he agreed. "Iroh taught me the song."

"It sounds like a drinking song," Toph said. Knowing Iroh it probably was.

"It does."

"Do you do anything but agree with me. I know I'm fabulously brilliant and all…"

Aang laughed. "Yes, that's why I like you so much, Toph." He grinned. "And you're kickass."

"Got that right, sissy."

"Hey!"

Toph silenced his protest with a quick peck on the cheek. "Come back to the real world when you're done singing to yourself, Twinkle Toes."

**X. **Azula encountered no one, save a few unconscious bodies, on her way to the throne room. It was strange to be opening the doors herself when she was so used to having them opened for her. She headed straight for the large generals who composed Ba Sing Se's famous Council of Five.

She inclined her head in respect. "I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. We haven't exactly been on pleasant terms, for which I sincerely apologize. I'm hoping this will be the beginning of an alliance. I hand over the city to you and I offer my assistance in removing the hostile Fire Nation presence here."

"We appreciate this," one of the bearded generals said. "You are a fantastic ally to have in this war. I think we must begin by discovering who amongst your soldiers will aid our cause."

"I agree, General," she said. "There are many of them unconscious right now. Where would you like them kept until the palace is secure and they can be moved to the infirmary?"

"Here, I think," a mustached general said. It seemed that most of the notable Earth Kingdom military leaders had some sort of facial hair. "Would you like to stay here and guard them?"

Azula nodded. "If you need my help, come get me."

"Of course," the first general said.

"I'd like to stay here too," Jet said.

The general nodded. "Everyone else, come with us. We'll split up into teams and cover the palace." The general paused a moment. "We'll carry the unconscious ones back for you," he said to Azula.

"Good."

Azula and Jet were alone again. "You did it," he said.

"The city isn't secure yet. Most of the troops aren't in the palace. We can hold this easy, but the rest of the city? I don't know how—"

Azula was interrupted as Jet took hold of her and kissed her deeply. Azula's knees went weak and she was nearly hanging onto Jet for support. "You worry too much," he whispered to her.

Azula felt her lips curl into a grin as she leaned in to kiss him again. "You know, I never believed in love before," she said.

"No?"

"No."

"Hmm…"

They pulled away very reluctantly as the doors opened. They weren't expecting it to be Falc, nor were they expecting him to carrying one of the other unconscious soldiers.

He bowed to Azula. "I met the generals in the hall. I managed to talk some of our other soldiers into helping out, Princess."

"That's fantastic, Falc. You don't have to keep calling me 'Princess.' You can call me Azula if you'd like."

"Yes, Azula."

"Excellent. Oh damn!" she shouted.

"What?" Jet asked alarmedly.

"Kahn! Governor Kahn! He's coming tonight," Azula said, her eyes going wide.

Falc and Jet stared at this girl who never lost her cool, ever, and was now most clearly freaking out.

"Oh, damn it!"

"Azula!" Jet shouted, grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down. Remember who you are!"

Azula's jaw dropped before she regained her composure. "You're right. I kick ass and take names."

Jet grinned. "As soon as the palace is secure, we'll go to the wall and make sure he doesn't get in."

Azula nodded, then turned to Falc. "Well, get back to work. We've got a palace to secure."

"Yes, Azula."

**

* * *

OK, first off and apology for my horrific over-kill of the phrase "kick-ass" in this chapter. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. Other than that, I'm quite proud of this chapter and I hoped you liked it. So let me know with a review please, because the story is almost over. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry it took me so long. This last chapter was ridiculously long and beastly to write. But it is also wonderfully amazing. So enjoy. I'll have the epilogue coming along soon after. I just have to decide whether I like it or not. **

* * *

**XI. **Governor Kahn could not be honestly described as a kind man, which was perhaps with the Fire Lord had a great amount of confidence in him. Kahn was the proud and arrogant sort, born into every privilege endowed on him. Doubtless he had devoted much of his time to physical training and intellectual studies, but so had the few hundred men typically under his command and he generally refused to accept them as equals.

Kahn expected to be greeted at the gates of Ba Sing Se with grand festivities and pomp. He was vastly disappointed. When he arrived at the gate, he was refused entry.

Needless to say, Kahn was furious. "I want to speak with the Princess! How dare you disrespect me?"

"How dare you presume to summon the _Princess_ of the Fire Nation," said a cold voice.

Kahn gaped as he saw the Princess emerge from the shadows surrounding the gate. "I… uh… what is the meaning of this? I informed you I would be arriving! The Fire Lord appointed _me_ governor!" Kahn exploded.

"And I am telling you that you are not welcome," Azula replied.

"What the hell is this?" Kahn sputtered angrily. "I demand you let me in."

"You, first of all, have no right to make such demands," Azula said. "Beyond that point, this city is no longer a province of the Fire Nation. It has been returned to the Earth Kingdom. You'd best leave."

"This… this is declaring war on your Nation! This is treason!" Kahn exclaimed.

"So it is," Azula said grimly. "I will give you and your men six hours to vacate the area surrounding the city." That would give him until mid-morning. He'd arrived very late in the night due to his impatience.

"And if I refuse to do so?" Kahn asked stiffly.

Azula laughed harshly. "You have less than a hundred of your men with you. I would hate to take them by force. If some of them wish to join me, they may. Though I doubt you will inform them of such an option. You strike me as a cold, Agni be damned bastard."

Kahn choked at the insult. Before he could think of a decent reply, Azula had departed from the gate.

"You will pay for this!" he shouted towards the shadows, but Azula was already out of earshot. She returned to the gatehouse. Jet and Falc were seated at a small wooden table.

"The other gates are secure, right?" she asked wearily.

"Secure as can be," Falc replied. "Kahn can't possibly get in."

"By the way," Jet said. "What did he say to you?"

"Oh, you know. Typical arrogance. I'm such a treasonous traitor, the works," she muttered.

Jet smirked. "You're way hotter as a treasonous traitor," he told her.

Falc cleared his throat loudly.

"Honestly, Jet. Can you be any tackier?" She shook her head, but at least she looked a bit happier. "How's the city?"

"There are a few rogue squadrons giving us trouble still," Falc said. "Very isolated though. Twenty-five percent of our force is receiving some sort of medical care. Thankfully, there haven't been any casualties."

Azula nodded satisfactorily. "Good. I feel a lot better about this. We just have Kahn to worry about."

"And Azula, now that we've… changed sides… some interesting stories are surfacing among the soldiers," Falc said.

Azula moved from her stance beside the door to go sit next to Jet. "What kind of stories?"

"Apparently, Prince Zuko's old navy crew is still rather loyal to him as well as your uncle. They've been rallying secret support among our own army for your relatives and the Avatar's cause."

"That's… remarkable."

**XII. **Zuko and Katara encountered no further mishaps with drunkards as the ferry pulled into its secret docking point in Ba Sing Se. It was a cavern dock, rather useful during some of the summer storms that occasionally plagued the Earth Kingdom capital. The two benders joined the crowd as they made their way to the public trains that ran through the city. The sun was barely beginning to rise as far as they could tell looking through the windows of the train car.

Fatigue plagued Zuko and Katara to a certain extent. Small ferries were not exactly the greatest places to sleep. Katara's head drooped down onto Zuko's shoulder and her eyes closed ever so slightly.

When that had gotten onto the train, Zuko had selected a pair of seats at the very back of the train, and thus they were in a terrifically convenient position to overhear the conversation of the two earthbenders that powered the train's movement.

"That's right, turned on her Nation," one of them said.

"And nearly all her soldiers, I hear," the other replied.

The first man must have nodded or shaken his head because there was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Did you hear why she did it?"

"No, why?"

"Love. Fell in love with a peasant and he convinced her to switch sides."

It did not occur to Zuko that these men could possibly be talking about his sister or anyone he knew for that matter. He would only recall this conversation much later.

The train came to a stop. They'd arrived in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. Zuko nudged Katara awake and they stepped outside together.

"I see it hasn't improved much," Zuko said, surveying the place that had been his home for a few weeks.

"Yes, well, hopefully we can tear down these stupid walls when we're all finished," Katara muttered sleepily.

**

* * *

**

Azula had difficultly falling asleep the previous night and even when she managed it, her dreams were troubled. It was because she knew Kahn would not give up without a fight. In the early morning hours, Azula left Jet and Falc, who were still sound asleep in their temporary accommodations at the gatehouse, to return to the palace. The infirmary was burst with the hundred or so Fire Nations soldiers that had opposed the changing of power in the city.

The long hall lined with beds was still dim and most of her soldiers were still asleep. It soothed Azula to see that most of them would likely be up and walking when the Healers roused them.

Of the few soldiers awake was one named Kwon. He was one of the newer recruits. His left arm that had been tragically broken in three different places was held close to his body in a sling. He watched through dark eyes as Azula walked toward him. "Princess?" he called.

Azula's gaze flicked toward the raspy voice. "Good morning," she replied, moving towards the bed. "What's your name?"

"Kwon."

Azula nodded. Her eyes rested on his sling. "A broken arm? I admire your resilience, Kwon."

"Thank you," Kwon said quietly.

"What troubles you?"

"Why is this happening?"

"It must be done, Kwon. This war must end. I understand if you wish to remain loyal to the Fire Lord, but I would be honored if you would fight with me," she said.

Kwon stared at her. As far as he knew, the Princess never acted like this. It was unsettling. He looked closely at her tired eyes. She seemed so much older than her mere fourteen years. "I'm not the only troubled one, am I?"

"You are very wise and observant, Kwon. What rank are you?"

"Only a Private."

"Hmm," was all Azula said. "I'm more troubled than I ought to be. It's like waking up from a good dream only to live a nightmare."

"Why live a nightmare at all?"

"I have many reasons. Mostly I've changed. I do believe I never casually talked to a near stranger before." Azula started laughing uncontrollably. When she finally did stop, she looked at Kwon seriously. "I hope your recovery goes well."

**XIII. **It was a strange sight to see the occasional patrol of Azula's troops roaming through the city, no longer wearing their soulless face plates, but an actual smile or two. Neither Haru, nor Roeden, nor Ju Lin had ever seen Fire Nation troops like these. There were very few out them on the streets, having just started to come out that morning. They were active in the Upper Ring and in most of the Middle Ring, but they had not yet penetrated the Lower Ring. It was a lot of ground to cover.

"I wonder why the Dai Lee didn't fight last night," Haru said casually as he walked down the street with Ju Lin and Roeden.

"Because they do whatever Azula says," Ju Lin said as though he were being an idiot, which in truth it was a tad idiotic not to have come to such a conclusion on his own.

"Oh, right. Well, we better find a market stand," Haru said. They'd left a rather hungry crowd that included Longshot, Smellerbee, and the Twins back at the gatehouse.

"Ow," Haru said as a small stone pelted the back of his head. "Hey," he started, turning around.

An older man with a large grin observed him with folded arms and a steadily tapping foot. "What, can't even send a messenger hawk?" Tyro asked his guilty son.

"Um, well… about that—" Haru started to say.

"And you two," he said turning on Ju Lin and Roeden. "I expected more from you."

"We're sorry, General Tyro," they murmured.

"You better be. I send my best team out here and never hear from them again. I thought you were dead! Now what the hell is going on in this blasted city? The rumors are insane!"

"It's a long story, father," Haru said, regaining a little poise. "We've got to get some supplies. Come with us and we'll take you back to the gatehouse."

**

* * *

**

"So you're telling me that you met the infamous Freedom Fighters, kidnapped the Princess of the Fire Nation, who then fell in love with said Freedom Fighter leader and changed her mind, and then returned the control of this city to the Council of Five?" Tyro said incredulously, gripping his cup of tea tightly in his large hand.

"That's it in a leechy-nutshell," Ju Lin said dryly. "And now there's a small Fire Nation battalion outside the city that will attempt to siege it. Fat chance they have."

Tyro laughed. "This is one for the history books."

**

* * *

**

How no one seemed to notice a little over a hundred people clearly meet in the Lower Ring Zoo and, even more, not think to report it to an authority figure, no one would know until later than evening. Nonetheless, about a hundred soldiers were swiftly being organized to march to the Southern Gate of Ba Sing Se where they would break said gate down and admit their fellow warriors.

Outside of the city, the half of the army Aang was leading through the Serpent's Pass had nearly gotten the last of their soldiers out of the twisting, craggy path.

"Seems weird not having to stop for a pregnant woman this time," Sokka mutter, thus causing Toph to "accidentally" kick up a small ledge of earth that tripped him.

**XIV. **"Princess Azula, we plan to meet Commander Kahn in battle this afternoon since he has chosen not to leave," one of the Generals told her.

"Yes, I figured the fool would be too stupid to leave," Azula said. "How can I help?"

"We need your soldiers," the General said bluntly. "Most of ours are deployed too far away from the city to be of use."

"Of course," Azula said. "My men are at your disposal."

"We think it would be best," another General added, "if you would lead them into battle."

"I would love to," she replied sincerely. "I'll start making preparations." Azula bowed her head respectfully and left the former throne room. It didn't have a throne anymore. The raised portion in the back had been redesigned to support a large map. The long hall nod held a vast meeting table where the Generals and a few other rescued advisors sat.

"Good luck," they told her as she left.

Jet was waiting for her outside in the hall. "Well?"

Azula smirked at him. "I'm leading my soldiers against Commander Kahn."

Jet draped an arm around her shoulders. "I get to come, right?"

"Oh, no," Azula said sarcastically.

Jet pouted.

"You look like an idiot," she told him. "Of course you're coming."

**

* * *

**

"We're moving on to the gate!" Zuko shouted at the hundred or so soldiers. "Get up off your asses! Let's go!"

"Nice," Katara said.

"Gets their attention," he replied shrugging.

**

* * *

**

True to Azula's predictions, Kahn never told his men that they were welcome among her ranks. It was a wise tactical decision not to potentially split loyalties, but it was also a cold, bastardly thing to do.

It was early afternoon when the army began to assemble outside Ba Sing Se's mighty gate. Kahn stood at the head of his army, the only brace thing he ever did. His gaze like cool steel was fixed unblinkingly on the wall. He breathed deeply and let out a powerful shout. "Princess Azula!"

Azula heard him all the way inside the wall where she was stationed with her troops. She smirked and motioned for her men to follow her out. The steady beat of boots on dirt echoed ominously. Her soldiers lined up rapidly as more spilled out of the gate.

The dust settled. Kahn and Azula were standing a few feet apart. "You called?" Azula asked sardonically.

Kahn frowned. "Last chance, Princess. Please don't make me do this."

Azula frowned back at him. "You expect me to believe that you are reluctant, you power-grubbing bastard? This is a war and you want to fight one."

"So be it. Attack the traitor and her army!" he shouted to his men.

"Defend the city!" Azula cried so loudly that none would have suspected that such a great sound could come from such a small girl.

Kahn, being in such close proximity to the Princess, brought his sword up to attack her as his men charged around them.

Kahn was not much of a bender. It would be foolish for him to rely on such under-developed skill when he was far more adept with a blade. He lunged at Azula, aiming for a spot on her lower abdomen.

Azula anticipated his attack and sidestepped while sending a blue blast at his head.

Kahn swung his sword again in a high arc. Azula ducked.

**

* * *

**

When Aang and the army approached the gate of Ba Sing Se, they saw a battle already taking place. They assumed that the force defending the city was the one that had been led through the ferries. But at that moment, Zuko and Katara were still entangled in the Lower Ring, nowhere near the gate.

Kahn's army was terrified when they realized they were also being attacked from behind.

Death happened. It happened as death does on battlefields, inevitably and painfully. It hurt them, Aang the most perhaps, to see a soldier fall and his eyes grow dim as life left him. But it happened. They pushed onward, because the alternative was a whole lot worse.

**

* * *

**

Azula's breathed was only slightly labored. Kahn was worse. His left knee stung badly where Azula had successfully burned him to such an extent that droplets of his own blood were scattered on the dusty dirt underfoot. Azula had a shallow cut on her hip where she had not dodged Kahn's blade fast enough. But Kahn was most definitely worse off. His forehead shone with dirt and sweat. His sword felt heavy in his hands.

The Princess nearly caught him with a fire blast that he reacted to slowly. His blade swung in a low arc that aimed for her knees. Azula back-stepped. She pointed to fingers of each hand and as they followed her sweeping path, sparks danced on her fingertips, gathering strength. She released the bolt. It tore through Kahn's heart like the tiger sharks on the Fire Nation coast tore through whale carcasses.

"Commander Kahn is dead!" Azula shouted, again with such volume that permeated even the thick noise of the battle. Nearly half his soldiers put their weapons down then and there. Ceramic face plates crashed to the ground.

**XV. **It was chaos, pure utter chaos. Some solders had stopped fighting. Others continued to fight fiercely. Gradually, Azula pulled her men back. Jet found Azula amidst the disorder. "Azula," he said, grabbing her arm. "Rumor on the battlefield. Avatar led soldiers through the Serpent's Pass."

"What?" Azula's eyes grew wide. "We need to pull the men back faster."

"But—"

"He doesn't know we're on his side. My soldiers are in danger," she elaborated.

"I got it," Jet said. "Find the Avatar."

Azula nodded and kissed him swiftly before disappearing into the semi-raging battle. "Yeah, totally worth it," Jet muttered dreamily and started looking for Falc.

The fire princess ducked the random projectiles that flew through the battleground air. It was an obstacle course of booby traps just to navigate through the skirmish. Azula had to make her way all the way behind Kahn's shrinking ranks to reach the Avatar's army, but at least she knew where she was headed. She could see whirlwinds and rippling gusts of air in the distance that could only come from one source: a very powerful airbender and Azula only knew of one such person.

**

* * *

**

In the battle, Kahn's soldiers referred to Aang's army as "the traitor's allies." Aang had assumed that Zuko and Katara were on the other side of the battlefield. He thought "the traitor" was Zuko. Never did he consider that "the traitor" could be another Fire Nation royal.

Aang and Toph had stuck close together in the skirmish working smoothly as a complementary team. Earth and air along with the occasional contribution of one of Aang's other elements brought the end of many opposing soldiers. A small squad of nearly half a dozen Fire Nation soldiers was pushing its way closer to the pair.

"Twink," Toph muttered, felling a nearby soldier with a boulder to the chest. "We got a bunch of idiots headed towards us."

Aang swiveled his head. "I see them," he said.

"Then let's take them down, Twinky," Toph replied.

"How many version of my nickname can you come up with?" Aang asked as he sifted into an earthbending stance.

"Thousands, T.T.," Toph replied. "You ready?"

"On three. One… two… three!"

In unison, the two earthbenders each slid one foot forward and pulled up on the earth with a clenched fist. The result was that several layers of earthen slabs rose up upon the advancing firebenders (and a few of their fellows not headed for Aang at all) and enclosed them like flower petals.

Aang and Toph had only the barest moment to admire their handiwork before a very familiar voice called out to Aang.

**

* * *

**

Azula shoved her way through the last pack of soldiers into the clear space around the Avatar and his earthbender. She watched in fascination as they enveloped some of Kahn's men in petals of earth. When they finished, she shouted out. "Avatar Aang!"

Azula's lower body instantly screamed in pain as the earthbender sunk her deep into the ground. The hard earth packed closely against her body and she briefly wondered that if she'd been sunk any further down than her armpits how much trouble would she have breathing. "Wait!" Azula shouted desperately as the Avatar and the earthbender closed in on her, clearly preparing to attack.

"Why should we?" the earthbender demanded, thrusting her chin out proudly.

"I'm not your enemy," Azula said.

"Liar," Aang started to say.

"No, she isn't," Toph said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Aang rounded on the Fire Princess. "Then what's going on?"

"It's a long, rather personal story, but I've given the city back to the Earth Kingdom. These men you're fighting aren't mine. They follow the orders of Commander Kahn. He was supposed to take over as governor of Ba Sing Se. I wouldn't let him into the city so he attacked. My soldiers are out there defending the city. I killed Commander Kahn, maybe an hour ago. We were trying to sort everything out when I heard you led an army through the Serpent's Pass."

Aang glanced at Toph. "All true?"

"Every word."

"Then I suppose you should let her go," Aang said reluctantly.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Azula said sarcastically.

"Don't push it," Toph muttered darkly and released the princess from the compressing earth.

Azula dusted off her clothes. "We need to start pulling back and isolate the rest of Kahn's forces. Some gave up after Kahn died."

"I don't trust you," Aang said bluntly.

"You don't have to, Avatar. You just need to fight with me." She held out a hand. It had been perfectly manicured that morning. This was no longer so. Aang eyed her hand warily then finally shook it.

Aang cleared his throat and shouted, as Azula had, "Their Commander is dead! Pull back!"

**XVI. **As Azula fought across the battlefield back to her men, she could feel the Avatar's eyes constantly on her, watching her even as he fought. She ignored such treatment as inevitable. With their armies retreating it was clear to see that very few of Kahn's men remained. Perhaps fifty still fought with vigor. They were vastly outnumbered.

Azula found Falc directing the retreat. "Where's Jet?"

"Fighting," Falc replied, nodding to the battle.

"Alright. The withdrawal?"

"Smooth."

"We've got a shaky alliance with the Avatar. They're pulling back too. We can't take the soldiers back in the city after this."

"I'll start organizing a camp."

Azula smiled. "You read my mind. I'm going into the battle then."

"Go. We're alright here," Falc said.

Azula took off. Still while the Avatar battled Kahn's remaining men, she knew that his eyes had never left her for long. He had a few small injures to show for it, but Toph had kept him out of most trouble.

The Fire Princess rushed to aid a pair of her soldiers fighting against a hulkish man from Kahn's army. The man was surviving only due to sheer force and bulk. Her soldiers moved to the side to allow her room to attack. Azula's arms swept in a circular arc. Fire spouted from her fingertips. As the hulk ducked, her soldiers drove their spears low.

They stuck him on his legs, not fatally, but enough to make him stumble backwards in pain. Azula jabbed her right arm and hooked her left, sending a very large flame wheel spiraling towards an off-balanced giant. The blow struck in the chest. He fell back for real this time and he didn't get up. "Good work," Azula muttered to her soldiers and moved on to the next pack of Kahn's men.

**

* * *

**

In far less than an hour, the battle was over. It had been fought until half a dozen men remained. Those men surrendered. Azula patrolled the battlefield with Jet at her side, looking for survivors and taking the dead to be buried. Jet was relatively unscathed. He had a few cuts and bruises and burns but he would be alright.

The Avatar walked amongst the dead and dying as well. Even in all the gloom, Jet smiled and called out, "Aang!"

Aang turned to see the grinning Freedom Fighter and rushed over. He gazed questioningly at the arm draped around Azula's waist, but did not voice the query so it remained unanswered. "Still alive, I see," Aang said dryly.

"Still alive," Jet agreed. "You know, Haru's in the city too."

"Is he? How'd you meet Haru?"

"We had a common goal," Jet replied.

"Hanging out with anyone else I know?"

"Just the Freedom Fighters. And a few new allies."

"Avatar Aang," interrupted Azula. "I'm having my men set up camp out here. They'll be handling Kahn's men and the dead."

Aang nodded. "That's probably a good idea for us too. Would you like to catch up with Mai and Ty Lee, Princess Azula?"

"They're with you?"

"And your Uncle," Aang added.

"What about my brother, Zuz—I mean Zuko?"

"This was actually half our army," Aang said. "Zuko and Katara led the other half into the city through the ferries," Aang said. "They were supposed to be here by now."

A resounding crash echoed across the flat stretch of land. The gate of Ba Sing Se had been broken down from the inside and about a hundred of the Avatar's soldiers came spilling out of it like blood from an open wound to see the remains of a battle.

"What the hell?" Zuko muttered.

"Ah, better go explain," Aang said tiredly. "I'll talk with you later," he added, taking out his glider and kicking off into the air.

When Aang landed in front of Zuko and Katara, he realized that Toph, Iroh, and Sokka were already there. Toph looked incredibly frustrated, probably because she'd been trying to explain something to the others.

"Aang!" Katara called out her face instantly brightening up.

"Aang," what's this crap about Azula?" Sokka interrupted rudely.

"Were you not just listening to me?" Toph asked.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Not quite sure why exactly, but she's changed sides. She gave the city back to the Earth Kingdom. The men we were fighting were under the man—Kahn was his name—who was supposed to be Governor. Azula fought him."

"We're working with Azula?" Sokka asked incredulously.

Aang, my sister is a good liar," Zuko said.

"No one can lie to me," Toph said. "Keep that in mind next time you decide to pull a prank on me and blame it on Sokka."

"You beat him up anyway," Zuko pointed out.

"That was for sport."

"Where are Mai and Ty Lee?" Aang asked.

"Looking for Azula," Toph replied.

"What's going on now then?" Iroh inquired.

"Azula is setting up camp outside the wall. We'll do that with our soldiers too," Aang said. "Then I guess we should head for the palace."

**

* * *

**

Jet and Azula continued to pick their way across the battlefield hand in hand. The death was horrific to see and yet Azula felt oddly calm. She had a purpose of sorts. "Will you come with me to the Fire Nation?" Azula asked Jet.

"I though I was a lowly peasant," Jet teased.

"Don't be thick. You're a war hero. Perfectly acceptable," she replied.

"Would it matter?"

"In the grand scheme of things?" Azula thought for a moment. "No."

"Good." Jet sighed. "I think everything will turn out alright."

"Of course it will. Fate and destiny don't make mistakes," Azula said. "Let's go end a war, shall we? I really must formally introduce you to my brother and Uncle. Oh look! It's Mai and Ty Lee!"

Azula started running and Jet took after her as he would for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Aiee. Done. This chapter was beastly to have to write and type up. It took me forever. And especially because this is the last chapter before my little epilogue all of you better review. Or I'll probably go to the beach just so I can pretend I'm an ostrich and stick my head in the sand or something melodramatic like that. Anyway, this is where the reviews count, so please take the time to give them. I really do appreciate them. My epilogue will be up much more quickly. I just have to decide whether I really like how I've done it. Anyway review please and thanks for sticking with this story so long. **


	40. Chapter 40

**EPILOGUE**

Some will argue that there is no such thing as fate. Destiny is determined by your choices. But perhaps in the grand scheme of things, everything is where it is supposed to be, an intricate pattern woven by fate.

Zuko and Katara could never have suspected their lives to be so inextricably bound and yet they were. Azula would never have thought her icy heart could be thawed by a common, charismatic peasant. Aang and Toph, Sokka and Ty Lee… no one would have known the way their lives played out. Thousands of other occurrences seem to take place without rhyme or reason, and yet the puzzle always fits neatly.

Fire Lord Ozai certainly did not expect to be slain as the normally bright sky darkened. Few anticipated the power vacuum that would plague the Fire Nation until every last citizen accepted Iroh as their leader, for the most part. The Day of Black Sun was a miracle of warfare. The Earth Kingdom Armies converged from either side of the Fire Nation. The West brought the Water Tribes with them, championed by heroes such as Hakoda, Lee Ang, Dyoko, Ajax, Pakku, and Bumi. The East followed the Avatar with the might of Ba Sing Se.

Throughout the battle, Fire Nation soldiers who had been told of Zuko's plight pledged their allegiance to the Prince. It was a fantastic scene and impossible to describe.

Things happen, willed or not. It is a miracle. It is a phenomenon. It is called life.

**

* * *

**_It was a quiet day in Omashu except for the rain that pattered on the stone tiles. It seemed to wash away everything that had happened over the last one-hundred years. War. Suffering. It was all being rinsed away with the simple spring rains. A few thousand people dressed in funeral colors were gathered in the courtyard before the city's palace, each and every one of them staring at a snow white casket at the bottom of the steps. Those of Fire Nation descent were dressed in the traditional white silks. Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe required black. There was a lone Air Nomad before the coffin wearing white. _

_Toph Bei Fong, the Avatar's wife, stood on his right side in a dark, black dress. Fire Lord Iroh, Prince Zuko, and his wife, Princess Katara, were clustered to Aang's other side, all in white except for the waterbender. A final pair stood next to Toph, Chief Sokka in black and his wife, Ty Lee, in a contrasting white. _

_Other friends of the deceased and important people, such as Princess Azula and Ambassador Jet, or General Ajax and his two children, were scattered in the crowd waiting for their turn to approach the casket._

"_He was a good man, a good leader, and a good friend," Aang said finally. _

"_He loved his people, anyone who called his city home," Iroh said._

"_He was a brilliant leader," Zuko said._

"_He was compassionate," Katara added. _

"_He never stopped learning," Toph said, thinking of her attempts to teach him metalbending, eventually successful, but still grueling. _

"_He knew a little of everything," Sokka offered._

"_He knew good jokes," Ty Lee said. For once her voice wasn't bright._

_Aang sighed. "He was a mad genius." He gazed down at Bumi's tomb and read the inscription he had not noticed before. _Because I don't make mistakes. _The Avatar looked at the casket one last time before turning away. "Goodbye, Bumi." A tear slid down his cheek. A life was ending. That was certain. But life never truly dies. It goes on. Life goes on. _

* * *

**And it's over. Sorry guys, no sequels. And sorry it took me awhile, but I had trouble deciding on how to do the epilogue. An ending is a very difficult thing to do. First off, thanks to all my reviewers and supporters, Ogro and pinklen98 you two must have reviewed nearly every chapter. And all you other guys out there who reviewed, thanks. This was the first story I every got flames for, and I like to think it gave me a tougher skin and taught me a few things, so thanks you flaming psychos. And thanks to all my readers even if you never clicked the review button (by the way, it's not too late), you stuck with me to the end and I appreciate. For further reading, check out my other stories if you haven't already. The end of my trilogy, Sugar is Bitter, will most likely be the next thing out. If not that, then my Sokkla story for Espiritu del Aire, Hell Bending. And if you just can't stand to do without until I finish those, check out the drabbles I've been posting, Booger Bending. Oh, and check out Espiritu del Aire's Chicken Soup for the Avatar Lover's Soul. Her first drabble cracked up the avatards in our math class. I'm sure it will entertain you guys too. So, now that I'm done advertising and thanking, have a superb day. **


End file.
